Book 2 of the System Series: The Moon of The Infinite Dreams
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: I have lived the life of being called a criminal, a killer, a manipulator to my enemies. But, towards allies, I'm a hero, a savior, a comrade. The choices I would never make before I was known as Enma Nikos. Now? I'm no longer him, and will become someone better or worse and only time could tell.
1. Chapter 1: Death Isn't The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]**

 **[Name]: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Death Isn't The End**

(Unknown)

In a dark void, that I find myself familiar with after devouring all those [Souls] made up as the [Sea of Souls], but now a complete void of nothingness.

I can't even see my own hands. Hell, I didn't think I still have a hand while being just a [Soul]. And I know for sure I haven't entered the universe of Bleach, because by then, I should have some kind of humanoid body or a body.

Thinking about my two loved ones back in the RWBY universe had put a bitter taste in my mouth if I had a mouth that is. Nonetheless, I hate how I left them behind without staying behind just to be with them a bit longer.

But, I already have a feeling my time is already fixed and the reason why I started killing off many people. It didn't matter to me if they were innocent in some people's eyes.

To me, no one is innocent and it just takes time before they do something that would put them as the bad people in society. After all, being singled out by the people is a common thing. With how people fear the unknown while those that are powerful enough will be that person, who is singled out by others.

As I continue to drift in this endless void and curious as to when I'll enter my new life, wondering if I would enter the new universe like the previous one. Also, becoming a newborn that reincarnated into that universe as a native.

Or maybe I would end up entering the new universe with my previous physical body known as Enma Nikos.

If I had a face right now, I would be frowning at this point, to find out my identity as Enma Nikos is no longer mine and will be just a memory, who knows if I will be called by that name in my next life and the next.

At least, I'm allowed to keep my memories of my previous identity as Enma Nikos instead of losing it like I did with my first life. Honestly, I don't even know if that was my first life or the many before it.

 _'But, seriously, how long am I going to drift in this void, at least let me have a body of my own to do something.'_ I thought in annoyance for nothing being able to do anything so far.

I blink as if I have eyes and notice a bright white at an end of a tunnel; well, that's what I'm going for as that's what I'm seeing and heading straight towards it.

* * *

 **Day 1: A New Start**

(Unknown)

I open my eyes and was shocked that I can see colors, as in other than black.

Quickly, I look down and found I have a body, with I was thankfully is a male and wearing clothes.

A purple suit and pants, underneath this suit, is a black vest with a red long-sleeved shirt with a purple tie, that has a white cross at the end, with my purple pants with a matching white cross on the left side of the pant in the front.

I pluck a strand of my hair, to see what the color of the hair and found it red.

"Well, at least I got something to remind me of Pyrrha." I smile that at least my new body has the same hair color as my previous life as Enma Nikos and reminds me of being her older twin brother.

I frown a little as I get a good look at myself and decide I may as well stick to this new color pattern of mine. At least the purple kind of match with the black and red. And also remind me of Shigure as well, as she wears lots of purple color clothes.

"Now, where the hell am I?" I look around to see anything that should trigger some of my memories, or the memories belong to those [Souls] I ate. I can't forget about the new knowledge of mine.

Looking up at the sky and notice it's still daylight time, along with the fact that I'm in a large forest.

Thinking about what my next course of plans when something caught my attention.

* * *

 **DING!***

 **You have become the first host of the [Type-Moon System] and is found by meeting the special requirements. [Type-Moon System] binding successful. Host: Unknown.**

 **DING!***

 **Host, please name yourself as being one of the hosts to hold of the many [Systems] is shameful for being a no-name.**

* * *

I look at this with a bit of shock, that I became a host for another [System] and for the [Type-Moon System] at that.

Honestly, I don't know if this is a good or bad thing, depending on what universe I end up in.

But, before that, I better come up with a name for this new life of mine and I got the feeling that I would lose this [Type-Moon System] if I don't come up with one soon.

So, thinking about it for a few seconds before I got something.

* * *

 **DING!***

 **Host: First Name: Asura. Last Name: Rokudo, thank you for identifying yourself.**

* * *

 **DING!***

 **The host is given the option to pick 1 [Magecraft] out of the list below for free of charge as a welcome gift. Please note, that all [Magecraft] will not become weaker due to others learning it and have been modified with a different set of limitations.**

* * *

 **[Alchemy]:**

 **Description: [Alchemy] is one of the [Thaumaturgical Systems] (Systems of [Magecraft]), that aims at the study and manipulation of the flow of matter.  
** **Type: Active  
** **Target: Varies  
** **Rank: Basic  
** **Cost: Varies**

* * *

 **[Healing Magecraft]:**

 **Description: This is the type of [Magecraft] involving recovering the flesh of injured people and of detoxification. Along with another way to heal.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Single-Area**  
 **Rank: Basic**  
 **Cost: Varies**

* * *

 **[Jewel Magecraft]:**

 **Description: This is a type of [Magecraft] involving transferring [Magical Energy] into jewels to use as limited use [Mystic Code]. The downside of the storage medium is that they break upon the release of the energy, so they must be replaced with each use.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Varies**  
 **Rank: Basic**  
 **Cost: Varies**

* * *

 **[Projection]:**

 **Description: [Projection] is a [Magecraft] that materializes objects, in accordance with the user's imagination, through the use of [Magical Energy].**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Varies**  
 **Rank: Basic**  
 **Cost: Varies**

* * *

 **[Structural Grasp]:**

 **Description: A [Magecraft] that allows the user to analyze the contents, structure, and purpose of the target.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Varies**  
 **Rank: Basic**  
 **Cost: Varies**

* * *

 **[Reinforcement]:**

 **Description: This is the most difficult [Magecraft] with the purpose of pushing a basis to the utmost limit. It is the foundation of all [Magecraft] that enhance the existence of the target by pouring [Magical Energy], but as no clear expression of how much it can be enhanced is defined.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Varies**  
 **Rank: Basic**  
 **Cost: Varies**

* * *

 **[Rune Magecraft]:**

 **Description: Is one of the [Thaumaturgical Systems] originated in Scandinavia during the [Age of the Gods], and are symbols that, once inscribed, automatically realize mysteries accordingly with the meaning that they represent. It is possible to affect a target with a [Rune] inscribed at a distance.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Varies**  
 **Rank: Basic**  
 **Cost: Varies**

* * *

I'm very tempted to grab that [Projection], but stop myself from picking the wrong choice. As I have no clue if the things I created with [Projection] will stay forever or degrade in a matter of times.

If I'm in the Nasuverse, then it will, but if not, then who knows if this could be considered overpowered [Magecraft] to have or not.

As for some of these other [Magecraft], I have no clue, seeing as I have [Skills] I have acquired from the [Souls] I devoured from the formerly known as the [Sea of Souls].

No clue if I should use any of them at the moment, as using them with my previous body literally killing it without any much control over that raw power known as [Soul Energy] from my very [Soul] itself. So yeah, I'm going to need to take some time to find the right [Skills] or [Techniques] to help me control my massive [Soul Energy] or I end up destroying this new body of mine.

I can tell this new body of mine is a more lot durable than my previous body, but it can still be destroyed by my [Soul]. So, I got a new [System] and a body to work on if I want to even live more than just a few years from now.

But, before I pick any of these [Magecraft]. I got to think about how do I earn more [System Points]. As I don't think there are any [Dust] in this new universe I'm in. So that's out.

And it looks like I won't be able to find out how until I pick one of these [Magecraft] first.

After a while, I decided to pick [Alchemy], then winced a little at the knowledge and instinct on how to use my new [Magecraft] with my [Magatamas/Magic Circuits] and even with my own [Soul energy].

* * *

 **DING!***

 **The host has picked the [Magecraft: Alchemy] and will now have access to the basic features of the [Type-Moon System].**

* * *

I shook my head and wonder if I should try out [Alchemy] now or work on my body before I end up destroying it again.

Not to mention, that I can easily tell, with this body of mine isn't even at the [Demi-Fiend]'s level of toughness. Which made it worse for me in my opinion. At least, this body contains my 25 [Magatamas/Magic Circuits]. _'Maybe this is one of the requirements, the [Type-Moon System] picked me as its host.'_

Looking around, I find myself wondering if I'm far away from civilization. I would rather not live in the forest if I could help it and look at my new [System: Type-Moon].

Now, that I have unlocked the basic features of the [Type-Moon System]. I just hope it tells me how to earn [System Points] unlike my former [Persona System], which I had to discover myself.

Then deadpan when I just thought about how to earn [System Points] and the [Type-Moon System] gave me the answer. I really wish the [Persona System] would be a bit more helpful like the [Type-Moon System].

Well, from what the [Type-Moon System] tells me is that there are multiple ways to earn [System Points], but some of them require me discovering it myself. Of course.

Among the many ways to how to earn [System Points] now is by using my [Magecraft] and figure out how to use it in other ways until I reach the next rank. Oh yeah, the [Type-Moon System] also follows the same [Ranking System: Basic, Trainee, Official, Expert, Advanced, Master, and Grandmaster].

But, without having to take the whole [Mastery Test] and doesn't have any [Training Methods], which I don't know if that is a good thing or not. But, at least I know how to use the [Magecraft] at the get-go the moment I obtain it.

Anyway, the other available methods for me to earn [System Points] is by using any [Magecraft] to improve, create, or other ways, on random things and the [Type-Moon System] will decide if this action of mine worth any [System Points] at all.

In a way, the [Type-Moon System] is more towards a scholar's path than a fighter's path like the [Persona System]. But, I can still earn [System Points] via killing still. Which is another method to earn [System Points].

Honestly, I got the feeling because of the amount of [Souls] I devour back in my previous life. I have all the [Skills] to use in combat-related things while the [Type-Moon System] does have combat-related [Skills] and [Magecraft], doesn't mean it's more focus on combat.

Therefore, the [Type-Moon System] explained how killing will give me some [System Points], but not a lot. So it's a good thing I picked [Alchemy] or I would have some trouble with the other [Magecraft], to earn [System Points].

I hum to myself and think about how to use [Alchemy] to earn myself some [System Points] as I checked, I have zero [System Points] to my name.

Walking to a nearby tree and poke it with my left index finger and apply [Alchemy] onto the tree, but made sure to use one [Magatama/Magic Circuit] instead of all 25 or my own [Soul Energy].

But, nothing happens until I remember I need a mental trigger to activate my [Magic Circuit], which then I would activate the [Magecraft].

So, thinking about something that I'm very familiar with and won't forget anytime soon.

It didn't take even a minute when I picked a mental trigger, which was my head being shot by an [Evoker]. I can never forget something like that, so I picked that as my mental trigger from this point on.

Once more, I place my left index finger on the tree and activate 1 [Magic Circuit] upon using the mental trigger I chose from countless others.

The result? The tree exploded into pieces and that was just using 1 [Magic Circuit]. I don't even want to find out what happens if I use all 25 of them.

* * *

 **DING!***

 **System Message: I'll be honest, you didn't even bother to think about how to use [Alchemy] and may not be the right [Magecraft] for you. Either way, I got to give you something for discovering how to use your own [Magecraft].**

 **Reward: 10 [System Points]**

 **Note: You won't get any more [System Points] by blowing up trees from this point on.**

* * *

I took a glance at what I could get with just a little amount of [System Points] and was disappointed that almost everything in the [Type-Moon System] is over 10 [System Points].

The only things that cost 10 [System Points] or less are literally fruits for me to eat. Well, I got some way to buy myself some food to eat without dying of starvation. As for water, well, I can just use my [Soul Energy] to draw the water from around me after purifying it before I could drink it.

Can't have my body dying on me when I just got it. After all, if I can't reborn into this new universe like how I did as Enma Nikos, then a new body will be created to host my [Soul].

Really wonder how this body, with clothes thankfully enough, was created in the first place and wonder if the next life would be the same. Not that I have any desire to die anytime soon.

But, first, I need to continue figuring how to use my [Alchemy] to earn more [System Points] so I could grab that [Structural Grasp] and [Projection]. Mostly, the [Structural Grasp] than [Projection].

Honestly, using those two [Magecraft] with [Alchemy] would make things a lot easier for me. Of course, I could get that [Reinforcement] too, as it would help out if I use all four together.

Plus, I didn't really care if I can't get Shirou Emiya's [Magecraft: Tracing] to recreate [Noble Phantasm].

Because the [Type-Moon System] actually gives me the option to purchase all [Noble Phantasm] with enough [System Points] to buy them and would change the [Noble Phantasm] to allow me to use them. Otherwise, it would be a waste of [System Points] for having unusable [Noble Phantasm].

Yeah, looking at that section within the [Type-Moon System] was just a bit of a surprise, but not completely with all the things I went through with the [Persona System].

Looking around to see if there anything else I should do with [Alchemy], then decide I should work on my body now than work on my [Type-Moon System]. I can't use something if I end up dead before I could even use the [Type-Moon System] than a year or two.

First, I need to work on the control of my [Soul Energy]. Closing my eyes as I search through the countless of other memories that I have taken for myself and find the one that I could use right now and could still be used for years.

Looking at the thousands of [Skills] with a single thought, I have found one that simple, but have a variety of usage. Along with a headache afterward.

[Renkankei-kikou], giving the user the ability to control the [Energy Flow] of their own and other people's bodies as well as the area around them. With this, the user is able to give them inhuman strength and apply pressure to and control people's internal organs or functions. Also, able the user to withstand attacks and create non-[Magic], like an [Energy Orb] as big as the user's body.

This is a [Skill] that won't register within the [Type-Moon System]; nonetheless, this is a [Skill] perfect for me. As I already got the knowledge and the instinct on how to use it like how I gained [Skill] from the [System].

But, I wonder if this includes the [Soul Energy] as well. I know it works with my [Magatamas] as I just tried to see if I could augment my physical abilities with [Prana] without even having the [Magecraft: Reinforcement], but I could tell without the [Reinforcement], I'm just wasting more [Prana] without realizing it.

I kept my eyes close and continue to practice using [Renkankei-kikou] by using my [Soul Energy] and it seems to work somewhat. If I were to channel my [Soul Energy] through my body. Otherwise, it looks like it wouldn't work if I were to use my [Soul Energy] within my own [Soul].

After a few minutes, I stop my training with [Renkankei-kikou] for now and start thinking about how to find out what kind of universe I end up in. Along with figuring out how to use [Alchemy] without it blowing up on me.

I frown when I started thinking about how my [Soul] may start affecting my surroundings and could alert anyone nearby. Thinking about this, I have many [Skills] within my [Soul], but most of those [Concealment Skills] require my body producing a different entire [Energy] than [Prana].

Furthermore, it would take days to even years to get a hint of results from using those [Concealment Skills] without using an external resource to help me out. At the rate I'm going, I would end up getting unwanted attention before I'm ready to face the world.

Thinking about it for a while, I may as well continue working on [Renkankei-kikou] a bit more and figure out how to make sure my [Soul Energy] doesn't leak out of my body. This should be able to limit my [Soul]'s presence somewhat.

* * *

3 hours later*

In hindsight, I should have realized my new body has better talents compared to Enma Nikos' body, because I didn't even need that much time to stop the [Soul Energy] from leaking out my body without my permission.

Now, that I discover this I'll try out one of those [Skills] that have [Concealment Technique] within that [Skill]. Going through all the knowledge within my [Soul] that have anything related to concealment and found many, but lots of them won't work or just not useful enough.

Sadly, once more I had to face reality as my control over my own [Soul Energy] isn't still high enough to move around my body besides keeping my [Soul Energy] inside my body and enhancing my entire body.

Letting out a tired sigh, "No use wasting any more time."

I started walking in any direction and hope I gained the ability to speak, read, and write in all languages in this universe as I did in the RWBY universe.

I am a little curious if I end up in a different dimension of the RWBY universe, that would be a bit awkward for me. As I just left Pyrrha and Shigure behind. Furthermore, I know for a fact that in the dimension of that RWBY universe is very rare for a crossover to another universe.

So, there is a very low chance Shigure would appear in another dimension of the RWBY universe. Even without Shigure, Pyrrha alone would really make things difficult for me as I may not have enough control not to jump into her arms and cry with joy to see her again.

* * *

An hour later*

(Unknown Forest)

I blankly stare at the spooky forest I end up after finding a tunnel leading to somewhere after finding an old road, that needs fixing, which I follow and end up pass through a tunnel, where I found myself looking at a forest with all the trees withering away and look very dead.

Not even a minute after coming here, a weird man dressed in an ankle-length, with a long sleeve white robe. Pretty much make me think of a thawb, that Arabian clothing for men. And head wrapped with a long scarf.

I can't seem to remember who this person is, but I should be able to find out which universe I'm in if I ask this guy, where I am.

"So, mind telling me how you find this entry?" The creepy person asks me and looks at me with his eyes glowing a little under his head wrapped scarf, which makes it look like he has only white glowing orbs for eyes.

"I just follow a random old road to find civilization as I end up lost in a forest." I spoke the truth, but not the full truth about how I end up in the said forest.

"I see. And it wouldn't be too much trouble if I ask you to go back where you came from, would it?" The creepy person asks me in a familiar tone I'm used to back in my previous life, where the person shows they're calm, but their voice reveals how nervous they are. And this is the exact same thing happen now. As the person before me seem wary of me.

"And why would I do that?" I ask the person before me in a calm voice, where I notice the guy flinch a little at my question. "Also, if you must know who I am, then I'll tell you."

This caused the guy to look at me with interest.

"I'm an [Alchemist], who traveling the lands to continue my study in [Alchemy]. Call me crazy and you'll regret it." I said to the creepy person, where I decide to call myself an [Alchemist], but more of a beginner one. Seeing how I just got the [Magecraft: Alchemy] not that long and I'm going to have to work on it for a long time, to get those [System Points].

Of course, if I were to announce myself, then I got to back it up. Lucky for me, the [Alchemy] at [Rank: Basic] is enough to give me two [Techniques] to go with it after I got the time to look into the knowledge that came with it.

[Transmutation]: The art of manipulating and altering matter by using [Natural Energy], which belongs to the world, or other [Energy] like [Prana] and my [Soul Energy].

[DNA Manipulation]: Allows one to manipulate or activate sections of DNA, for example, growing a small forest from a branch, but would require using different [Energy] instead of [Natural Energy] to be exchanged to follow the rules of the [Equivalent Exchange].

The [DNA Manipulation] was surprised for me, but not so much since it will require lots of [Prana] to use. No idea how much [Soul Energy] would be used instead of [Prana]. Thankfully, this [Alchemy] isn't the same as the one from the Fullmetal Alchemist series, but it's similar in some way.

Just these two [Techniques] from the [Alchemy] at [Rank: Basic] is enough to help me do lots of things, but I still need that [Structural Grasp] to help me out using these two [Techniques] to the fullest.

"An [Alchemist], you say?" The creepy guy rubs his chin and looks at me with mixed feelings. "Would you like a job? I run a school you see, and there is always a time I run out a supply of medicine, in case of injury or for my students that require them due to their conditions. I wish to hire you as a part-time supplier. Of course, I'm willing to provide the materials and pay for your labor. How about it?"

I'm starting to wonder if there are other [Alchemists] in this universe or maybe I'm in the Fullmetal Alchemist universe. No clue if this is good or bad, but I get what I can get.

"Sure, anything else you wish to hire me for? Because I may need extra funds to do personal projects of mine." I agreed to the job of being a part-time supplier as this would give me a good chance to work on my [Magecraft] without having to waste time running around looking for materials after getting the [Rank: Official] and above.

The creepy, I mean, my new temporary Boss rubs his chin again, thinking about if there any other jobs he may need me to do.

"You mind being a Math Teacher? I have more students than I thought this year and require extra helping hands. If you don't mind being a Math Teacher, I won't mind giving you a higher salary." The Bossman said to me, where I have no clue if this universe.

[Alchemists] equal master of the Mathematics subject or something, because even I can't do much Math and it mostly my subconscious with the help of the [Skill] doing it for me.

"I'll be honest. My [Math Skills] isn't that great and most of my work related to [Alchemy] is pure instinct." I said to who may be the Headmaster of the school. Better say this now before I end up causing countless problems later on.

"No problem. I just need you to watch over the students. After all, I'm mostly hiring for the stuff you make." The Bossman said to me with a smirk, "Ah, right! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tenmei Mikogami, and the Headmaster of Yokai Academy."

I didn't show it on my face, but I was just a bit freak out that I'm in the Rosario + Vampire universe. And I'm going to be a part-time supplier and a teacher.

Of course, I have some experience of being a teacher, but my style of teaching is more towards hands-on kinds of stuff.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mikogami. I'm Asura Rokudo, traveling [Alchemist] and glad to work at your school." I shake the Headmaster's hand and notice how he flinched at the moment our hand touches each other.

I kept a polite smile on my face, but I was frowning inside as I just realize I'm not wearing any gloves of some sort. Which is very weird for me as my time as Enma Nikos. I would always wear gloves.

Well, I know a pair of gloves I could create with [Alchemy] that will help me out later. After I gather the materials to make it first.

"Great. Now, if you come with me. I'll show you the place for you to stay and your Lab, so you can have a place to work on your [Alchemy]. Also, tomorrow is when the new semester starts." The Headmaster said to and start leading me back to his Yokai Academy, but I can tell he still has his guard up around me.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Yokai Academy: Personal Lab Room)

After doing all the paperwork and having all the things I need, including the key to my own personal room that in the Dorms, where I'm almost watching over the male students living in the male half of the Dormitory.

I've already been greeted by a few teachers; well, more like only one teacher managed to greet me before running away like the other teachers. I had no clue why they were so scared of me. After all, aren't they monsters?

I did find a few different changes in my body besides the whole new body and clothes that go with it, but after the need to go to the Bathroom. I found my eyes glowing like they do whenever I got ticked off or use [Persona].

As the saying goes, "The eyes are the window to the [Souls]." Maybe that's why everyone continues to flinch whenever I glance at their ways, because of my eyes always glowing unless I close my eyes, otherwise, it continues to glow, not even with the help of [Renkankei-kikou]. My eyes continue to glow of the color pale blue.

Also, I notice my hair is back to the way it was before the whole eating 99% [Souls] within my former [Sea of Souls]. So I don't need to worry about having long hair.

Furthermore, I wanted to see if the tattoos would show up if I activate my [Magatamas/Magic Circuits] and found out it changed to those circuit lines like in Nasuverse.

Well, that only appears if I were to use all 25 [Magic Circuits] at the same time instead of a few, then it won't show up. Also, my eyes glow even brighter with the rate of each [Magic Circuit] I increase in use.

Afterward, I went to check my personal Lab Room and I found some materials waiting there for me already. I can guess that the Headmaster notified a staff member to bring them here since they seem fresh.

I may have lost my [Jack of Crafts Mastery] that came with [Alchemy], along with the knowledge. The experience is still there, but the recipes are removed from my [Soul].

Nonetheless, the [Souls] I devoured have enough knowledge of countless of other things I could create with [Alchemy] that surpass what I could create with [Jack of Crafts Mastery] and it was still at [Rank: Advanced] when I 'died' in the RWBY universe.

Walking up to the table, where I found a book and a small note, that has a list of what needed to be created and the book is one of the rare books on [Alchemy]. But, it's more of a record book, for all the known creation made by [Alchemy].

In a way, this kind of help me out and not end up creating something that defies heaven itself. Because there are a lot of recipes in my [Souls] that included many recipes that literally defy the [Laws] of the universe and the rule of [Alchemy] by using different forces to bypass it.

Thinking about it for a moment, I may not need the [Structural Grasp] if I were to use one of the [Alchemy Techniques] that bring similar effects as [Structural Grasp].

Going through a few pages, then flip all the pages like I was just messing around and not really reading for real. Sadly, for those that haven't experienced it. My [Soul] is enough to give me the ability of supernatural senses and memory.

Right now, I can just flip a book and instantly store it away in my [Soul] and could recall it later. Of course, this would be like a photographic memory, the ability to remember information or visual images in great detail.

But, even then, what I did, wouldn't count as photographic memory as some people need to take time to look at each page at a time before turning to the next page. For me, I just use channel a bit of my [Soul Energy] to augment my eyesight, to see fast movement and flipping all the pages in the book that takes less than a minute from front to back cover of the book.

Closing the book and place it back on the table, then close my eyes to do a quick, but complete, read of the book I just finished 'reading'.

Opening my eyes and rub my forehead due to a headache I just got from doing this. As my new brain isn't used to the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought Skill] of mine, among other [Skills] that came with having an [Archdemon] for a [Soul].

Say what you will, but I know for a fact at this point there are other types of [Archdemon]. Some are weaker and common, while others are just abnormal and stronger. I'm in the latter, where only my [Soul] is turned into an [Archdemon] instead of my body turned into an [Archdemon]. Can't call myself a [Demi-Fiend] when I'm completely different to one.

After getting what I need from reading the book from my [Soul], then look back at the small note, that list of things need to be made. I close my eyes once more and search for those [Alchemy Techniques] to help me create the things on the list without having to use the equipment.

As the equipment in this Lab isn't something I'm familiar with. And I may as well get a head start of trying to get that [Alchemy Technique] similar to [Structural Grasp].

I'm still going to get it later and want to compare it to the [Alchemy Techniques], to see what the pros and cons between the two. And I found one that just plain outright overpowered in the right hand.

The [Alchemy Technique] I found is called the [Soul Transmutation Circle], where I can literally draw [Transmutation Circle] inside my own [Soul] and activate it with my [Soul Energy] at any time and anywhere. Without having to redraw the [Transmutation Circle]; well, depending on the [Soul] itself. You may have to.

From what I could tell of the [Soul Transmutation Circle] is that in most cases, those [Transmutation Circle] suffers degradation after each usage. Due to the [Soul] registering the [Transmutation Circle] as abnormal and should be removed. Kind of like in Nasuverse, but with the [Soul] only.

In some rare cases, others' [Soul] will find it normal and will in time become permanent and will even join that person in their next life as the [Transmutation Circle] is inside the [Soul].

As for other cases; well, there people like me with a strong [Soul] can hold more than one [Transmutation Circle] within their [Souls] and while it won't be permanent, but it's a lot easier for us to redraw the [Transmutation Circle] after the first time without any effort due to the fact that our [Souls] already experience it the first time and will have an easier time sticking around longer, but will never be permanent.

It's kind of like consumable items in my opinion, but it's still useful as I can just redraw the [Transmutation Circles] after getting familiar with the entire thing, to the point I can draw countless of [Transmutation Circles] with a single thought.

For now, I'm going to practice by using the very basic [Transmutation Circle] drawn within my [Soul].

Continue to keep my eyes closed to help me focus, and I really need to work on the whole needs to close the eyes to focus thing later and start using my [Soul Energy] to draw the [Transmutation Circle].

Much to my frustration, it's a lot harder than I thought it would be and I had to resort to using the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought]. An overpowered [Skill] that literally could help me train within my [Soul] without having to worry about time outside, but come with many downsides. One of them are these bad headaches I keep getting until my brain get used to it.

* * *

 **DING!***

 **System Message: Well, this is something beyond the [Rank: Basic] of [Alchemy]; nonetheless, great job!**

 **Reward: 50,000 [System Points]**

 **Note: Honestly, this isn't something I would find my new host would be able to do on the first day of becoming my host.**

* * *

I raise an eyebrow at this, that I got 50k [System Points] just like that, but I just toss the idea of mine, that it's due to the [Soul Transmutation Circle] is something not possible in Nasuverse and will be registered within the [Type-Moon System] for future hosts.

Well, it looks like I got enough [System Points] to purchase a few [Magecrafts], but not [Noble Phantasm] as the nameless ones would cost me 100k [System Points] at the minimum, while those [Mystic Codes] cost around 10k [System Points] at least.

This is good as I now can grab those [Magecraft] I need to support my [Alchemy]. As this will be my main focus in [Magecraft]. Maybe.

* * *

 **DING!***

 **Do you wish to purchase the [Magecraft: Structural Grasp]?**

 **Price: 1,000 [System Points]**

 **[Yes/No]?**

* * *

 **DING!***

 **Do you wish to purchase the [Magecraft: Reinforcement]?**

 **Price: 1,000 [System Points]**

 **[Yes/No]?**

* * *

 **DING!***

 **Do you wish to purchase the [Magecraft: Projection]?**

 **Price: 1,000 [System Points]**

 **[Yes/No]?**

* * *

 **DING!***

 **WARNING!**

 **Host, you're required to have both [Magecraft]: [Reinforcement] and [Projection] to purchase the [Magecraft: Alteration].  
**

 **Price: 2,000 [System Points]**

* * *

I blink at the last one before I click yes on all my purchases and found there's a restriction on what I can and can't buy from the [Type-Moon System] without meeting the requirements.

So, I brought the first three [Magecraft], then grab [Alteration] afterward.

* * *

 **DING!***

 **Thank you for your purchase. Have a nice day.**

* * *

 **[Alteration]:**

 **Description: This is the intermediary step between [Reinforcement] and [Projection], to give an object property or effect that it originally didn't have. Also, can be used without [Projection].**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Varies**  
 **Rank: Basic**  
 **Cost: Varies**

* * *

Now, I'm down to 45,010 [System Points] after purchasing these four [Magecraft]. And, now, I have a total of five [Magecraft] to my name. Which is more than Shirou Emiya has. Then again, I'm still a beginner with these [Magecraft].

Therefore, I'm going to keep the rest of my [System Points] on hold for now and work on them to earn more [System Points], while I figure out how to rank up the [Magecraft]... and the [Type-Moon System] just gave me the answers.

[Type-Moon System], I feel like it's the [Root], or otherwise known as [Akasha], the [Swirl of the Root]. A metaphysical location within the Nasuverse as the "force" that exists at the top of all theories on dimensions.

Then, a deadpan expression appears on my face when the [Type-Moon System] replied that it is could be considered the [Root], but at the same time not, and started giving me a long-ass essay about why it is and not at the same time.

I was forced to use the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] again, making the headaches come back in full force after gaining the knowledge of the four [Magecraft], now having to be forced to read this essay that the [Type-Moon System] literally just wrote the entire thing out in less than a second.

Afterward, I use [Structural Grasp] on the [Transmutation Circle] in my [Soul] and found out that I was very lucky to even have a working one, with how bad of a quality I made it after so many times of redrawing it.

Because from what [Structural Grasp] is telling me, that the [Transmutation Circle] will only work once before disappearing from my [Soul]. That's how bad the [Transmutation Circle] I've drawn inside my [Soul].

While those other people that used the [Soul Transmutation Circle] at the average be able to use a single [Transmutation Circle] of any levels more than 10 times before disappearing and require redrawing it.

I let out a tired sigh and decide to use to improve it by using [Reinforcement], [Alteration], and [Renkankei-kikou].

[Renkankei-kikou] to continue improving my control over the [Soul Energy] and this should be great training for it.

[Alteration] is to make sure to change the [Transmutation Circle] without destroying it just by changing a few parts while using [Renkankei-kikou] as support to make the changes.

Then, using [Reinforcement] to strengthen the [Transmutation Circle], so it could handle more than a few usages before it's destroyed from my [Soul].

And if it weren't for having a massive [Soul] and [Soul Energy], this would have taken me days, even months before getting it right and that's with the basic [Transmutation Circle].

Also, I wouldn't be able to use the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] with such limited [Soul Energy] and wouldn't be able to last for long.

I let out a sigh and figure out why I gained the [Type-Moon System] now. In theory alone, I've already considered an overpowered character in this new universe and that if I don't use my own body to fight too long.

So the [Type-Moon System] is leaning towards more for me to become more focused on studying and develop a mindset unrelated to killing.

I may have lost my physical body that's known as Enma Nikos, but my [Soul] has long been corrupted by killing intent and I would easily kill someone without much a flinch.

I'll work on this later on, but first, to test the newly improved [Transmutation Circle] after doing another scan with [Structrual Grasp] and I could use the [Transmutation Circle] five times before it disappears.

This is the best I could do at the moment. Due to the lack of experience mostly, if not, then, in theory, I should be able to repair the [Transmutation Circle] every time I use it or before there's only one last time to use it before it disappears, and fix it with [Soul Energy].

As a result, it would make the [Transmutation Circle] similar to a permanent version, but doesn't transfer into my next life after my [Soul] leave this physical body of mine.

So, quickly, I move which materials I need first and place them in front of me, then place my hand on the side, with the materials in the middle and close my eyes. Where I recall the things that need to be created, then look through the knowledge of countless [Souls] to find which one that has similar effects, but almost all of them are in pill form.

While the one I got from the book, most of them look like those pill sphere forms. Thinking about it for a moment, I decide I may as well and just write a note that I have my own style of [Alchemy], isn't that the truth, and that it does the same effects as the medicines/etc., they've asked for.

Of course, to make sure there are no mistakes, I use [Structrual Grasp] on the materials before using the [Reinforcement] to strengthen the aspect of the materials needs to be strengthened through [Reinforcement], which took me a lot more time to do than I thought.

* * *

 **DING!***

 **System Message: Good going on using other [Magecraft] together to support each other!**

 **Reward: 1,000 [System Points]**

* * *

 **DING!***

 **System Message: Good work on making those pills, but don't get cocky just because you found an easier way to use [Alchemy].**

 **Reward: 10,000 [System Points]**

 **Note: First time making something with [Alchemy], but the quantity needs to be worked on, the quality is fine, above average even.**

* * *

I raise an eyebrow at the two [System Messages] appears after I just finished making a batch of the first thing on the list.

Look like I don't have to worry about losing focus because these [System Messages] will pop up out of nowhere when I least expect it and ruin my concentration.

I check the small note and look back down on the table to count how many pills I made, then check the note once more to be sure that I got the right amount and realize I have to make another batch or two, to match the amount needed.

It's a good thing there are more than enough materials brought here for me to use, or else, I would need to ask for more from the Headmaster, and that could lead to using some of my own money to pay for the extra materials.

So for the rest of the day, I continue working on my [Alchemy], along with my other [Magecraft] and got 15k [System Points] total by the time I finished.

Once that's done. I made sure to place all the pills, that I made into their containers, with a label for them and made sure to write notes on them, to let the staff know why they look so different compared to the ones in the book.

Just to be on the safe side, I decide to deliver the stuff I made to the Headmaster before delivering them to the other staff.

* * *

3 hours later*

(Yokai Academy: Dorms)

It's close to night time and I just finished delivering the last pills to the Infirmary while the rest were taken by the Headmaster. As he told me he has never seen such high quality of the pill and that I could change the appearance of the items made by [Alchemist].

After giving my greeting to the frighten staffs in the Infirmary, then left to find the Dorms after I returned back to the Headmaster to get the direction as the other staffs wouldn't even give me a chance to ask them anything before running away from me.

Once I got the directions, it took only 20 minutes to reach the Dormitory from my personal Lab.

* * *

(Yokai Academy: Dorms: My Room)

I found my room easily enough and I must say it looks way better than I thought it would be. I would expect to find some kind of bugs or something, but nothing.

If I would have to compare the room, then I would say it would be close to a college dorm room. As there's a bed, desk, and a closet already here for my usage. Then again, this is a Dormitory and there shouldn't be any special room just because one of the staff decided to live here as well.

Looking around the room, I find myself wondering how everyone back in the RWBY universe is doing without me. Then again, I was gone for 3 years and now forever.

Lying on my bed and look at the ceiling with a blank look, as I pray that Shigure would be able to surpass me in using the [Persona System] as soon as possible.

Really wished I was there with Shigure and Pyrrha when they're pregnant and gave birth. Hell, I still haven't got married yet, but at least I didn't die a virgin.

I glance at my crotch, then back at the ceiling, wondering if I'm considered a virgin again, with this new body of mine.

Closing my eyes and not wanting to deal with this dreadful thought any longer, while hoping that both Pyrrha and Shigure will be able to survive with our children and return back to the peaceful era.

Instead of sleeping, I may as well continue working on my [Transmutation Circle] and I already have another one that should be used as my main offensive without relying on my physical body.

* * *

The next day*

 **Day 2: Time Will Tell**

(Yokai Academy: Self-Study Class)

Much to my surprise, the Headmaster wasn't joking and asked me to watch over the students and by that, I mean the final year students, whom I have zero clues who they are.

Well, that's what I would say when I know one person in the Classroom and figure it's another parallel dimension crossover again, like RWBY universe.

As one of my so-called students is Yoruichi Shihoin herself. Like what the hell, what kind of Yokai would she be? It must be something related to lightning at least.

Of course, I made sure not to show that I was surprised by her appearance in this academy and this universe. Unless I'm in a major crossover universe with Rosario + Vampire and Bleach. Otherwise, I figure she a Yokai as well.

And it wasn't a surprise, she was among the rest that flinched and quiet down like the rest, then everyone started reviewing their studies for incoming tests and graduate from the Yokai Academy.

I let out a sigh, as I continue to work on the [Transmutation Circle] that's similar to Roy Mustang's [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle]. I've already transmutated a pair of gloves made out of pyrotex/ignition clothes I got from the [Type-Moon System], for 100 [System Points]. And that's enough to make 2 pairs.

With a quick [Transmutation] with those ignition cloths to make the [Ignition Cloth Gloves]. I made a mistake on the first one as they were a bit too small, so I had to continue working on them until I paid 2,000 [System Points] total by the time I made the [Ignition Cloth Gloves] that fit me and feel right.

Too bad, the [Type-Moon System] didn't reward me [System Points] for making more after the first one, where I got 1,000 [System Points] after making the finished version of the [Ignition Cloth Gloves].

Yeah, I'm going for Roy Mustang's [Flame Alchemy] for combat. Later on, I'm going to have to work on the [Transmutation Circle] further, to allow me to use the [Flame Alchemy] without the need of these [Ignition Cloth Gloves] by using my [Soul Energy] and/or [Prana] alone instead.

So far, I failed to make a [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] that could be used 10 times or more. But, I have 20% of its finish, kind of, but it's a working process. I got the feeling the amount of [System Points] I would get won't be that much due to the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] is mainly for combat, not for something that scholarly related.

When I meant 20% finishes, I meant that it barely stabilize enough to stay in my [Soul] for an hour or two, with a 1-2 usage before it disappears, not even a repair would work. As it would just destroy the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] instead.

Still haven't figure out how to make my eyes to stop glowing, because everyone continues to flinch whenever I look at them, but for those that never seen my eyes. They won't even notice until they look me in the eyes.

Closing my eyes once more to activate the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] again. As my brain starting to get used to the massive amount of information appears within my brain the moment I stop using the [Skill].

* * *

1 hour later*

I open my eyes and glance at the clock, where at the moment I did the school bell ring, letting everyone know that the class period is over and everyone can leave for their next class.

All the students quietly walk out of the Classroom without making much noise and try not to catch my attention. Not like I was paying that much attention to them in the first place.

As I was too busy turning my brain into mush while using [Renkankei-kikou] to augment my brain, to support the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] along with using [Structural Grasp] to make sure I don't make any mistakes, which leads to me becoming brain dead.

I found a trick, that I could use with [Structural Grasp], where I can just scan a part of my brain and not the entire thing, to give me more information even when I still get the basic amount of information from the [Magecraft]. In a way, I've found a way to get more information by scanning the entire target in the separate area, one at a time.

An entire hour of abusing the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] is literally on the path of self-destruction. But, I need something to help me protect my own life as soon as possible.

If I didn't have all those countless [Healing Skills], I would have left hidden damages that would really hurt me in a long-term. Either way, thanks to [Renkankei-kikou], I avoided this, but the pain won't disappear anytime soon.

I find myself, becoming even more insane with each second goes by. Yeah, I considered myself insane already. Who wouldn't? With all the things I have done back in the RWBY universe and in this universe.

On the first day of coming into this universe. Instead of planning out like I was supposed to, but end up forgetting about almost 40% of my plans. Afterward, I decided to use the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] too many times, and just because I had the [Healing Skills].

It doesn't mean I should continue abusing my brain like this, but I have too many reasons why I have to. Nonetheless, I could have come up with better plans than do something crazy like this.

For people that know they're insane are the most dangerously one and could end up being either more insane or just the plain insane. Either way, both are very dangerous and will cause countless lives to be in danger of death.

Letting out a tired sigh as I watch the last student leave the Classroom and thinking about if I should continue this approach of mine, to develop my new fighting style, but still similar to the way I fight back in RWBY universe.

Just the methods of how I use the element itself or I could find the right [Fighting Skills] that should help me develop my body and the ability to fight.

Not to mention, that I don't even get an [Inventory] like I did with the [Persona System] as [Type-Moon System] informed me that the so-called [Inventory] is similar to many [Noble Phantasm] and require me to buy them, but won't be the same and very limited in what I could put in them.

Which was a big downside for me as having an [Inventory] is a big help in many situations. Now, that I don't have one. I'm very limited on what I can carry around with me unless I could figure out how to create one or buy a [Noble Phantasm] similar to one when I have the [System Points] to buy one if I really need one at the time.

But, I'll think about that later and continue working on my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle]. Got to focus one thing at a time, or else I would stray away and end up lost until it's too late.

Looking out the windows to my right and notice a familiar character quickly walking away from the school.

I just remember today is when canon started as I watch the main character, Tsukune Aono, trying to leave the Yokai Academy once he discovered this place is meant for Yokai and not for humans.

Thinking about it for just a few seconds, I decide to follow the kid and watch the action take place.

* * *

45 minutes later*

(Clifface)

So far, it happens exactly like canon, but just a few minor differences, and that is Inner Moka notice my presence. As in Inner Moka being the true Moka, an S-Class Vampire, with silver hair and red eyes.

"Are you going to come out, or I'll have to come to you?" Inner Moka said in the direction I'm hiding from.

Before revealing myself, I did a quick check on my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] and have one that's 30% finish, 2-3 usage before it destroyed.

Walking around the tree I was using to hide and head towards the two students, with the third student being Saizo, who is an Orc, not that strong in my opinion as one snap of my finger would burn the Yokai to his death.

Much to my surprise Moka's body only tense up, but keep looking in my eyes. Tsukune, on the other hand, faints the moment he saw me. Talk about being rude.

"You know, you're the second person here in the academy, that manages to look me in the eyes without running away. And the other person happens to be the Headmaster, who hired me as a staff." I smile at Moka, who frowns at me as I notice the sweat covering her forehead, showing how much I'm affecting Moka by just looking at her with my own eyes.

"So... you're a teacher?" Moka seems a little relief at this, but didn't mean she lower her guard down at all. "Because if you are, then you must be a bad one to allow other students to fight each other."

"So, what you are saying is that you want me to punish you as well?" I grin at Moka, who flinch at this and knew she won't have an easier time fighting me. Just to give her a good scare and to test out my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] for the first time.

I walk over to Moka, who looks ready to kick me in the face and walk past her, causing Moka to be confused by my action as she turns around, to see me snap my right hand as a massive explosive appears just a few meters away from us.

Where I used the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] in the direction where the body of water is, and I did not think the explosive would be so big. I could feel the heat from where I am.

I turn around and look at the pale Moka, who looks like she just saw what is an S-Class Yokai really is.

"Still want to be punished by me?" I put up a calm expression while inside, I was jumping in joy of seeing the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] working for the first time, but cry afterward of how the [Transmutation Circle] is almost destroyed and really need to work on my control due to the fact that I could hurt myself from getting caught in the explosion.

Moka shook her head and look like she wanted to run away now, but couldn't once she realize I could still hurt her with just a snap of my finger, literally.

Walking over and picking up the [Rosario Cross], which made Moka pale even more as I got a hold of something dear to her and something powerful, which she doesn't have a clue what it is beside sealing her away.

Using [Structural Grasp] on the [Rosario Cross] and wince visually, making Moka curious of why I flinched.

"Man, your Mother really knows how to make something so complex." I rub my forehead, as I got a few bits of detail about what other things the [Rosario Cross] does and even was able to see the sleeping Akasha Bloodriver, Moka's Mother, who is acting as the Outer Moka, who is technically a clone of Akasha.

"How did you know about my dead Mother made that?" Moka looks like she is eager to learn more about her Mother.

And a little shock that Moka was told someone her Mother was dead. _'Honestly, I thought she would know her Mother should be alive. Kind of.'_

I blink innocently at Moka, much to her annoyance, but didn't move a muscle.

"What do you mean dead? Akasha is still alive; well, her physical body is alive and asleep. Didn't anyone tell you that your Outer self is literally a clone of your Mother? In fact, from what I could tell. This [Rosario Cross] will send the Outer Moka's memories back to Akasha herself later. If she awakens and frees from her prison." I explain to Moka, who clearly is shocked to find out her own Mother is alive. "Don't know why you need to keep sealing yourself when you don't really need it at this point." I said to Moka, who wanted to argue, but couldn't come up with a good reason to.

I, for one, don't know why Moka continues to need to be sealed when she already here, besides the whole school rules of not showing your true form or whatever.

Tossing the [Rosario Cross] to Moka, then started walking back to the Yokai Academy and continue working on my [Magecraft]. I got the feeling I'm close to ranking them up. Well, [Alchemy] at least.

"You better grab your friend and bring him back to school. Try not to get him killed if you can." I pause a moment to look at the Orc still unconscious from Moka beating the shit out of him.

Lack of empathy or not, I rather not deal with an Orc, so I continue on my merry way and left the students behind.


	2. Chapter 2: New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]**

 **[Name]: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Discovery**

The next day*

 **Day 3: I'm Not Surprised**

(Yokai Academy: Personal Lab Room)

I rub my forehead, where I'm getting even a headache more often than I should on my first few days in a new universe. Because I just caught someone doing something they weren't supposed to in my own personal Lab.

I glance at the student next to me, who was too afraid and embarrassed to look at me as they try to make themselves look small after they were caught in the act.

"So, do you wish to tell me why you decide to use my own personal Lab room, to do your private business of all places?" I ask Yoruichi, who blushes at my words.

Yeah, the student that I found in my personal Lab first thing in the morning, is Yoruichi and she did not have any clothes on besides her socks and shoes. You can already guess where Yoruichi was doing by herself and pretty much naked.

Talk about awkward when Yoruichi didn't even try to reach for her clothes discarded on the floor. As she was too shocked and scared to find me out of everyone else here, to discover her naughty act.

And she still naked, much to my regret, my new body reacted to seeing Yoruichi's naked body.

"This is the third day of my job and I find one of my students doing this." I continue off when Yoruichi didn't say anything since I found her like this.

"I'm going to ask you to wear your clothes and leave. Please do not use my Lab ever again and I won't say anything. I have work to do. Please leave." I said to Yoruichi, as I have my eyes closed now. This way, I won't scare Yoruichi again with my eyes.

The sound of Yoruichi picking up her clothes and quickly putting them on, then a minute or two, Yoruichi's footsteps notified me that she heading towards the door and open it.

I kept my eyes closed still, as I wait for her to close the door on her way out.

"I'm sorry." I heard Yoruichi whisper an apology, but I don't know what she is apologizing for. Then, the sound of the door close and the sound of footsteps of Yoruichi speed walking away from here. Trying to distance herself from this room as far as she can.

"This is my life now." I mumble to myself, as on the third day and I already saw a naked girl and three days since I was with Pyrrha and Shigure. I am not over them yet, no relationship. I'm not going to betray Pyrrha and Shigure's love.

To stop my mind from focusing on what happened just a minute ago. I decide to work on the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] for the rest of my free time until it's time for me to head to class.

Since the Headmaster was surprised how fast I made those pills and will send me another list in a few days later since he thought it would take me an entire week to finish the first list of what I need to make.

I frown when I smell something out of place and glance at the chair I would have sat on, but Yoruichi was sitting on it, and well, she left a mark.

I let out a sigh, then made a mental note to inform Yoruichi to bring me a new chair as this is her fault and I rather not involve anyone else if I can help it.

* * *

A few hours later*

Class periods are over, and all students could do whatever and I return back to my Lab once I had no more students to watch over. So, I could finish working on my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle].

I just need to make a working one that could be used more than 10 times without breaking. This way, I can redraw it the improved version with just a thought or repair if there any leftover usage left.

No clue why it needs to be a [Transmutation Circle] to be over 10 usages in order for it to be repairable, but I won't fault the creator of the [Soul Transmutation Circle]. At least, I can use [Alchemy] in combat.

As for my body, I continue to practice [Renkankei-kikou] and [Reinforcement], every time I need to rest my brain from overusing [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought], so my body can get used to it without ending up taking too much time to augment my physical abilities.

By then, it should be like my [Alchemy]. Only need a thought to be used.

I already got Yoruichi to replace my chair, much to my relief, but Yoruichi decide to be sure I won't blackmail her or something. Honestly, I feel like she wanted me to.

Yoruichi is sitting next to me while doing her school works and glancing at me once a while.

Look like Yoruichi figure out that if she doesn't look at my eyes, she won't end up being scared for her life, and she tried many methods to stop being scared of me during class time.

Of course, Yoruichi didn't have to worry about getting caught looking at me when I mostly stare at the ceiling, but that doesn't mean I won't notice her looking at me throughout the entire class period.

Afterward, Yoruichi requested for my help in her study now of all time instead back in class after she brings back a new chair from somewhere, along with her books, but not once had she asked me anything and just sit next to me while I'm doing my inner monologue and working on my [Magecraft] and [Renkankei-kikou].

I send a prayer to Pyrrha and Shigure, to give me strength that Yoruichi didn't fall for me, no matter how forced and weird this is to me. I blame it on Yoruichi being a Yokai.

So for almost half an hour now, Yoruichi didn't say anything or ask for help, while I busy turning my brain to mush. I decide to work making a few things with [Alchemy].

I still haven't ranked up my [Alchemy] or any of the other [Magecraft] yet. I thought it would be easy to rank up, but look like I was fooling with myself.

With a single thought, I created the basic [Transmutation Circle] inside my [Soul], then pick up a block of wood that I transmutated from a bunch of branches I found on the ground outside before coming here. Which caused Yoruichi to look in my direction to see what I'm about to do.

Not caring if someone watching me, as I have many [Skills] to protect myself if Yoruichi informs this to someone strong. No clue if Yoruichi is an S-Class Yokai, but who knows.

To practice almost all my [Magecraft] together. I use [Alchemy] to change the form of the block of wood while using [Structural Grasp] to watch how I'm transmuting it.

This way, I can use [Alteration] easier without having to rely on the [Transmutation Circle] all the time, but good for practice either way. As I got another 1,000 [System Points] for doing this.

Then, I feel a bit stupid and still used to having [Persona System] and had to rely on myself by doing countless experiments.

I decided to ask the [Type-Moon System] if there's any way for me to rank up my [Magecraft], and [Skill] if I brought one from the [Type-Moon System], besides doing the normal way. Experiment, practice, and critical thinking about the problems to improve.

I got two answers; One: Pay 10k [System Points] to get [Rank: Trainee]. Two: Do something that's beyond [Rank: Basic].

The first option, I get to instantly rank up the [Magecraft/Skill] and get the knowledge and other effects that come with the rank. But, I won't be rewarded for ranking up the [Magecraft]/[Skill] manually.

The second option, I'm already doing it and I would be rewarded for my effort, but the [Type-Moon System] still won't count this as something to rank up my [Alchemy], even when I meet the requirement to rank the [Magecraft] already.

In simple terms. First option equal pay to win. Second option equal to average people grinding to get what you want without having to pay for it. Kind of.

I asked the [Type-Moon System] further about the second option and why I haven't got most of my [Magecraft], or at least [Alchemy], at [Rank: Trainee] yet.

The response I got? I need the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] or any [Transmutation Circle] to be able to use 5 times at the minimum and could redraw it 10 times in a row without a single mistake.

As for my other [Magecraft]; I'm required to be able to use [Structural Grasp] two things at the same time. [Rank: Basic] for [Structural Grasp] is that I'm able to scan one thing at a time.

[Rank: Trainee], I should be able to scan two things belong to a single target. [Rank: Official] is where I'm required to scan five things at once.

That's all the [Type-Moon System] is willing to give me for [Structural Grasp]. Then, it started explaining the next [Magecraft] on how to rank them up.

For [Reinforcment]. [Rank: Trainee]: I should be able to augment something with [Prana] alone that last five minutes. [Rank: Official]: I have to be able to reach the very limit of what the target can handle for an hour.

[Projection]. [Rank: Trainee]: I'm required to be able to create something that takes only 5 minutes to make. [Rank: Official]: Take less than 3 minutes to make something.

[Alteraion] would follow the same as [Structural Grasp], but modifying multiple things.

In a way, I should have ranked one of these [Magecraft] to [Rank: Official] by today. But, I never even asked the [Type-Moon System] for the answers. I'm too used to doing almost everything alone. Well, I still do, but I had to figure things by myself.

So, I stop using [Alchemy] completely and use [Alteration] instead, while using [Structural Grasp] as well. I got to make sure I got it right. Plus, using these two [Magecraft] will give me the best result. Hitting two birds with one stone.

"Rokudo-sensei. If I may ask you something." I heard Yoruichi's voice, causing me to lose focus for a split second and the wood in the shape of a sphere, that was about to change into a cylinder next, exploded.

"Go ahead. I'm no longer busy." I said in a tired voice, which should suit my development of character, where I'm someone who would sleep most of the time, but really, I'm working on my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle], along with my other [Magecraft] and [Skill].

"Sorry!" Yoruichi looks very afraid that I destroyed the wood I was using for practice, which I just wave her not to worry. Since I can just gather the pieces to reform them back into a block of wood with the basic [Transmutation Circle] in my [Soul].

After I redraw it, as 4 is the basic [Transmutation Circle] limit. At this thought, I decided maybe I should focus on the basic [Transmutation Circle]. Since I managed to create one with a solid 4 limits use before destroying itself.

"Don't worry about it. I can just make another one later. Now, that question of yours?" I look at Yoruichi while ignoring the shards of woods scatter all over the floor. Thinking that I could just use the [Transmutation Circle] in a large scale effect instead of having to gather all the pieces. Since I may end up missing a few pieces.

Just in case, I made sure to keep my eyes on the floor. This way, Yoruichi would be able to speak to me without stuttering like she did when I entered the Lab room, with her here the second time.

I still haven't thought up a good reason to kick her out yet. Well, more like I forgot about her almost half the time while I was working on my [Magecraft].

"Um. I'm willing to do anything you ask as long you don't spread anything about what happens this morning to anyone else." Yoruichi try to look at my face while not looking at my eyes at the same time. "Please do whatever you want with me, but don't tell anyone. Especially my family."

My mind went blank and wonder if this was some kind of cruel joke played on me. As Yoruichi literally offering to become my slave, I think? And at the corner of my eyes, I notice Yoruichi already unbuttoning her shirt, which I lift my left hand up right away to stop her.

"Is this some kind of joke? Is someone making you do this?" I close my eyes and breathe out slowly, then look at Yoruichi with my eyes open, causing Yoruichi to freeze and close to wanting to escape from this very room with the way her body tense up and ready to escape through the window if needed to.

I close my eyes, to let Yoruichi speak, but I have the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] ready to be used; well, I changed my mind when I remember Yoruichi is one of my students.

So, I quickly draw out the basic [Transmutation Circle] and ready for me to use it. I can create maybe a wall made from the floor.

Which was a good thing, because I heard the sound of electrically out of nowhere and opening my right eye to peek at Yoruichi, who is covered by electrical currents.

If I were to go by her appearance alone. I would say it would be like [Shunshin Chohengen] that she used in the manga of the last arc.

Pretty much a form of a hybrid of [Shunko] and her feline form. Her feet become clawed cat paws, cladding her arms and legs in electricity covering her forearms past the elbow and her legs up to her thighs, each ending with claws made of [Electrical Energy]. The [Energy] forms her hair in the form of cat ears and she grows a tail.

So, I was kind of right that her Yokai form would be some types of lightning Yokai. Still can't remember what type of Yokai that related to lightning.

But, this situation almost looks like the same way Tsukune formed his own little harem of Yokai girls. However, I don't think the ending result would be the same for me. Maybe.

And it looks like Yoruichi ready to kill me due to the incident this morning.

"Is it really necessary for you to turn into your Yokai form, just because of what happened in the morning? I told you before, I won't say anything and willing to forget it after you give me a new chair." I calmly said to Yoruichi, who clearly doesn't look like she willing to listen to reason.

Seeing that talking is off the table. I use [Renkankei-kikou] first to augment my body by 20%, which was the limit I could do at any moment right now and convert my [Soul Energy] into lightning with the help of [Renkankei-kikou] and [Alteration].

Appearing behind the shocked Yoruichi, who didn't think I was that fast and slam her into the ground by stomping on her back without mercy. Then, use [Renkankei-Kikou] to prevent Yoruichi from trying to shock me.

By controlling the [Energy Flow] within Yoruichi's body and sending it all to the ground. Luckily, we're on the first floor or else I may end up destroying the Classroom below me.

Just to be on the safe side, I continue to do this until Yoruichi stops struggling, which made me feel a little awkward. As if I was forcing myself onto her. Sending those thoughts at the back of my mind and just focus on what's in front of me.

Watching Yoruichi trying to struggle with all her might, even trying to release as much lightning as she can, but was useless to me. With the help of [Renkankei-kikou]. The moment she tried to continue releasing more [Electrical Energy]. I just send them to the ground once more before she got the chance to use it on me.

"You done? I can do this all day." I said in a bored tone, and to my relief, Yoruichi finally sees reason as she stops trying to release anymore [Electrical Energy]. As my left leg is starting to get numb soon.

Then to my surprise, Yoruichi started crying for no reason. I didn't even try to hurt that much, I think.

"WAAAAH! I don't want to get married so young!" Yoruichi cried out, much to my confusion at this and wonder where did this whole marriage thing come from.

"Speak sense woman." I said to Yoruichi, who stop crying, but sobbing quietly a bit more before she answers why she did all this.

And what I got from Yoruichi is that her family is very old and strict. After being raised to be a proper lady of her family, ready to take over her family. There's one of the rules, where anyone sees a member of her family's naked, be it female or male.

If they're single, they could either marry that person that saw them naked or kill them instead. If the person married already, doesn't matter, and if the family member is married, then the same thing, but most cases is to kill.

So, logically, Yoruichi wanted to kill me while no one was around. Just as I thought she was done explaining to me, she started explaining the story of her life and how awful it was being raised in her family. Expecting her for great things, causing more stress and pressure placed on her like the time she grows up.

My answer to this? I grab the back of Yoruichi's school shirt and carry her towards the door, opening it and toss Yoruichi out the Lab and close the door right away, then lock the door.

Not taking any chances, I use [Structural Grasp] on the door first and use [Alteration] and [Reinforcement] to make the door tougher than it is, then did the same with the wall around the door as well.

"HEY! What's the big deal?!" Yoruichi shouted from the other side of the door as she tried to open the door, but failing to. "I just pour out my entire life to you and you toss me away like garbage?! Open up! Hey! Come on! We can talk about this!"

I completely ignore Yoruichi and decide to work on the basic [Transmutation Circle]. Since I'm close to ranking [Alchemy] up. Maybe getting the [Rank: Trainee] would help me out finishing the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] quicker.

So for the rest of the day, I continue to work on the basic [Transmutation Circle] as it is much easier to work on than the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle], but then again, by working on the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] gave me enough experience to work on the basic [Transmutation Circle] faster.

Testing out a little theory of mine and work on the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] until I'm close to 50%, where it should at least reach 5 limits for the first time, then work on the basic [Transmutation Circle].

* * *

A few hours later*

* * *

 **DING!***

 **System Message: Host, your [Magecraft: Alchemy] has reached [Rank: Trainee]! Congratulation!**

 **Reward: 20,000 [System Points]**

 **Note: Most people would require years of research and experiments to reach where you are. Keep up the good work!**

* * *

I finally got [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] at least 60%, 4-6 limits, which was enough for me to create a basic [Transmutation Circle] that have 5+ limits use. And I can create these basic [Transmutation Circle] ten times in a row, and by that, I mean I literally created more than one basic [Transmutation Circles] and I can use each one separately whenever I want to.

Once I got [Alchemy] at [Rank: Trainee]. I found out that I didn't get any new [Alchemy Techniques], not that I couldn't grab one from the countless ones I possess in my [Soul], but that the [Alchemy Techniques] that came with the [Magecraft] increased in knowledge, power, and control.

Now, I have an easier time drawing more [Transmutation Circles] inside my [Soul] than before. Hell, working on [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] is making faster progress thanks to having [Alchemy] at [Rank: Trainee].

However, to my surprise of finding out how to get [Rank: Official] for [Alchemy]. Instead of increasing the number of limits I could use the [Transmutation Circles].

I just need to be able to use [Alchemy] without the help of [Transmutation Circle] and be able to do it under a minute.

Thinking about the type of universe I'm in, where there is a high chance that outside this pocket dimension that holds the Yokai Academy is another crossover of another series.

So, I pay 20k [System Points] for [Alchemy] to [Rank: Official]. As each rank increase, the amount of [System Points] needs to rank it up instantly.

* * *

 **DING!***

 **System Message: Host, you have paid 20,000 [System Points] to raise [Magecraft: Alchemy] to [Rank: Official].**

* * *

I shook my head as more knowledge came with the [Alchemy] reaching [Rank: Official].

Still didn't get any new [Alchemy Technique], but just more knowledge, power, and control once more.

Thanks to [Alchemy] reaching [Rank: Official]. One of the other [Magecraft] I read last night, that I wanted to grab, but was required to fulfill first before I can get it. Pretty much like [Alteration], but I required [Alchemy] at [Rank: Official].

* * *

 **DING!***

 **Do you wish to purchase the [Magecraft: Flash Air]?**

 **Price: 2,000 [System Points]**

 **[Yes/No]**

* * *

 **DING!***

 **Thank you for your purchase. Have a nice day.**

* * *

 **[Flash Air]:**

 **Description: [Flash Air] is a displacement [Magecraft] that substitutes something for something else. Derived from [Alchemy], the system has a fundamental rule that replacement will always suffer from degradation.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Varies**  
 **Rank: Basic**  
 **Cost: Varies**

* * *

One quick question to the [Type-Moon System] to find out how to remove that little weak of degradation by using the [Flash Air].

To my disappointment, I need to get the [Flash Air] at [Rank: Master] to remove that side-effect of degradation. So until then, I need to gather more [System Point] to quickly raise the rank of [Flash Air]. As it's a useful [Magecraft] to have.

I frown and wonder if I was getting ahead of myself again, then shook my head. Instead of focusing on [Flash Air]. I need to quickly raise [Alchemy]'s rank higher. As I'm still considered weak.

I tilt my head when I got the feeling if I were to say this out loud in public, where people would shout in their hearts, 'You're still thinking about getting stronger?! We already have a hard time not looking into your eyes, and you still want to get stronger?!' Is what I could guess would be going through everyone's heads.

So, without a care, I purchase the next rank for [Alchemy] as it has more usage than the other [Magecraft] in the long term.

* * *

 **DING!***

 **System Message: Host, you have paid 30,000 [System Points] to raise [Magecraft: Alchemy] to [Rank: Expert].**

* * *

I slap my forehead when I'm just short 1,000 [System Points] to purchase the [Rank: Advanced] for [Alchemy]. But, I purchased [Flash Air] the moment the chance I got it.

I hum a little and thinking if I should continue saving up [System Points] to get [Alchemy] to [Rank: Master]. Right now, I should be able to earn 1,000 [System Points] maybe in a few minutes. But, afterward, I need to raise up 50k [System Points] to get [Rank: Master].

Therefore, I need to gather 51k [System Points] total if I want [Alchemy] at [Rank: Master]. I have 39,010 [System Points] left. So many choices, but very limited at the moment.

For now, I should see if I could complete the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] now that I'm at [Rank: Expert] for [Alchemy].

I feel like crying at this very moment as I finally got the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] to be 10+ limits now. This means I can just repair it later if there's just a single count left in the [Transmutation Circle].

As for the reason why I rather like to repair than just redraw a new [Transmutation Circle] is that I can save some [Soul Energy] and just use [Prana] instead to repair it.

But, first, I did a quick tweak that the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] would take my [Prana] and able to activate with [Prana] as well.

* * *

A few minutes later*

Once I got a finished version of the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle]. I started thinking if there any other way I could improve it besides maybe increasing the limit amount of time I could use it before I need to repair or destroy it.

For now, I guess this should work until I need to work more on it besides maybe improving the control over the power. And this requires me to use it until I rank up [Structural Grasp] to give me a better detail of the scan.

Next, to save the [System Points], I won't try to buy a fighting style from the [Type-Moon System], which there weren't many due to the [Type-Moon System] deem them unrelated to almost all the [Magecraft/Skills/Magic].

Those that are registered within the [Type-Moon System] belongs to the [Heroic Spirit], [Divine Spirit], and so on. And way too expensive for my taste. I mean seriously, [Counter Guardian EMIYA's Stance] cost me 1 million [System Points] and that at [Rank: Basic] too. And that's one of the weakest fighting styles I could get from [Type-Moon System].

Look like I have to search through the knowledge inside my [Soul] once again. To make sure I don't end up wasting my time, I'm going to look for a fighting style that's been developed and could be used with [Renkankei-kikou] and [Reinforcement].

I blink, then twice, then recheck if I got it right, but I think I may have eaten a few [Soul Frangments] belong to the History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi universe.

I was sad that I didn't get Shigure's fighting style: The [Kosaka Style], but at the very least, I won't feel guilty that I ate one of Shigure's family members' [Soul Fragments] or Shigure herself.

That would make things very difficult for me. I may have ended up breaking down and even trying to kill myself in the hope Shigure would forgive me for what I have done to her, even if it isn't my Shigure.

I rub my forehead in pain and wish I had transmutated some painkiller. This way, I could ease my headaches for a while until the next one kick in.

Either way, I'm going to practice the [Ancient Martial Art: Ogata Style] for a while. Until my body gets used to the [Techniques] from the [Skill]. But, there are some [Technique] I won't be able to use; well, just one.

[Seidou Goitsu], which combine the [Ki] of both [Sei] and [Dou] to unleash tremendous power.

Sadly for me, this body of mine doesn't have [Ki] and only [Prana], along with my own [Soul Energy]. And I'm not going to experiment on my own body to see if I could replace the [Ki Energy] with a different [Energy] to be used for the [Seidou Goitsu] if I can help it.

As for the rest of the [Techniques] belong to the [Ancient Martial Art: Ogata Style]. I can pretty much use them, along with replacing the [Ki] for [Prana] easily enough. By using [Reinforcement].

I walk to the door and stop, then place my ear next to the door and wonder if Yoruichi left yet, then decide to risk it. Just to be sure I don't jinx myself, I won't say it or think about it.

So, transmuting the door and the wall around it, then walk out, where I see Yoruichi sleeping against the wall next to the door.

 _'Okay, I got to give Yoruichi some credit. She's determined at the least.'_ I thought to myself, and wonder how I should deal with one of my own students want to marry me. After all, she can't kill me. So that left the whole marriage as the only option for Yoruichi.

 _'Why do I feel like this is something similar to an old manga that contains mostly [Martial Arts] in that one manga?'_ One quick trip to my [Soul] to find out, and remember it similar to the Joketsuzoku, Chinese Amazons, from Ranma 1/2.

Just have to replace a few things and Yoruichi's family would be like the Joketsuzoku.

Thinking if I should just plain out ignore Yoruichi until she gives up and a high chance of her family coming after my life as a result of not marrying Yoruichi or I could go into hiding, with a high chance of the former happen as well.

Either way, I'm stuck with Yoruichi unless everything she said is just plain lies. But, I'm not risking it.

I was about to wake Yoruichi open so she could head back to the Dorms and sleep there than sleep out here, where she may end up getting taken advantage of. Before I started hearing Yoruichi whispering about something.

Now, while I wouldn't dare to listen to people's sleep talking, but this is Yoruichi and I may get something out of her without having to resort to multiple methods to get some answers out of her.

Leaning closer to Yoruichi, to hear what Yoruichi mumble for a few seconds, then stand back up with a blank expression.

Then, look at the ceiling and wonder if the canon version of Yoruichi was perverted as this Yoruichi. Because she dreaming about me and her doing something together. I don't need to be a genius to figure out what Yoruichi is dreaming about.

I just wonder why she dreaming about me when she can't even look in the eyes without flinching or frozen on the spot. Not to mention she tried to kill me not that long ago.

I really want to just leave Yoruichi behind, but do I want to deal with the result of doing so.

"Oi, wake up. You're going to get raped, or worse: die if you continue to sleep out here. And I'm wondering why no one nearby tried to do something to Yoruichi." I mumble the last part quietly to myself and started thinking that maybe Yoruichi is something beyond S-Class Yokai or something. To scare anyway the other Yokai from trying to mess with her.

"Hmm. Damn it. I told you guys if you want to wake me up. Only do it when Sensei is out of his Lab. If not, I'm going to shock you guys to death." Yoruichi growl at me, as if she thought I was one of her fellow classmates.

"Miss Shihoin. Why are you still here?" I ask Yoruichi, causing her to freeze for a few seconds and slowly look at my feet before she lookup, where she should see my eyes close.

This way, she should be able to speak without any problem and hope she doesn't try to do what she did a few hours ago and attack me. Just because I have my eyes close. It doesn't mean I'm defenseless.

"Please go back to the Dorms. As it's almost night time." I said to Yoruichi, then walk away as I did my duty as her teacher, to make sure she aware of her surroundings. Even if she could take care of herself, I don't know about the staff members would try to attack Yoruichi, but remembering the canon of this universe or in this location.

Yokai Academy's staff members aren't really friendly and willing to attack even their own students. Yokai or not, they willing to attack each other. So yeah, Yoruichi is the first one to attack me upon arriving this universe is a good example of this school is dangerous.

"Ah! Wait up! Rokudo-Sensei!" Yoruichi quickly gets off of the ground and chase after her future husband she needs to marry or else problems would arise.

"Miss Shihoin. I'll ask you once more. Is someone forcing you this? Marriage between a teacher and student is forbidden. I would like to keep my job." Actually, I don't really need this job that much and could just find another place for a job. After all, I can grab other [Skills] inside my [Soul] to help me earn some money to pay for rent. If I had a place to pay in the first place, even then, with [Alchemy] I can just make my own house in the middle of a forest or something.

Of course, I'll have to hack into the government's system to create a profile of myself first though, as without one. I'd be very limited in what jobs I can do and a place to live. If I don't plan on living by myself inside a forest like a hermit.

"You don't have to worry about that. Seeing how I'm on my last year here. So we can still be a couple for a year until I graduate, then we can get married." Yoruichi try to reason with me through words instead of trying to kill me.

Seeing how that option is gone for Yoruichi when I defeated her without much effort on my end.

"Doesn't mean a thing. We just met, so there no reason to be together. Also, not to mention you tried to kill me not too long ago. So, I'm not that eager to be in a relationship with someone that tried to shock me to death." I said to Yoruichi in a dull voice, as I continue walking out of the school building, then head to the forest where I could practice the katas for the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style].

My body may be stronger than those Masters of Kenichi universe; furthermore, using [Renkankei-kikou] will put me on a Grandmaster level or above in that universe. But, the only thing I'm lacking at the moment is the experience of using this fighting style.

"Come on. Sensei. I would have you know, lots of guys, even gals, would dream of having me as their wife. Why would you reject this great offer?" Yoruichi walks alongside me on my right as she follows me to the forest, which would lead to the Dorms.

"If you even want a chance to be in a relationship with me. You got to be able to look me in the eyes without any problem. Otherwise, forget it." Honestly, even if she could, I won't accept being in a relationship with her when I just got out a relationship with both Pyrrha and Shigure. Kind of, with the whole death of mine, should technically be a break-up.

"That's going to be hard to do." I heard Yoruichi mumble to herself, but I didn't comment on it.

"Until then, please leave me alone unless it's school-related or an emergency, then find the closest teacher before come looking for me." I said to Yoruichi, who is smart enough to do what I say and with a sad face, Yoruichi head towards the Dorms she is assigned to, while I head for the one I'm assigned to watch over. And it's almost time for me to be back and watch over the male students in case they decide to be out while curfew has passed.

* * *

The next day*

 **Day 4: I Keep Moving Forward**

(Yokai Academy)

I didn't head to the Lab in the morning, and instead, work on the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style] until it's time for the class start, but my class starts at noon instead of the morning, which should give me enough time to continue working on the katas.

However, I haven't combined either [Reinforcement] or [Renkankei-kikou] with the fighting style yet. I wanted to get my body used to this [Martial Arts], and then, I would merge them into the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style]. It shouldn't take long before my body develop the muscle memory for the [Ancient Martial Arts].

I continue going through the katas for a few hours until I had an hour to cool off and take a shower before attending my class. Where I continue working on my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] by improving myself in redrawing it without taking so much time.

By the time the class ended, I have redrawn the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] over a thousand times near the end.

I wasn't surprised today where Tsukune and Moka made friends with Kurumu Kurono, a Succubus who originally planned to turn the boys into her own harem, but failed to seduce Tsukune completely and the real Moka beat Kurumu until Tsukune had to step in to stop, causing Kurumu to fall in love with Tsukune.

But, I was a little sad that Moka continues to seal herself away even after I hinted that she could technically just request the Headmaster for permission to stay in her true form. Not like there bunch of Yokai waiting to tear her limb from limb, after they have their way with her. Due to her weakened state under the effect of her seal.

Of course, today won't be the time where the main casts would meet Yukari Sendo, a lonely, genius who pulled pranks against students' prejudice towards her. I think next week or so, will be the time canon continues.

Pretty sure it's because of the midterm exam starting a bit earlier than it should, but then again, this is a Yokai filled school. So there should be lots of things differently compared to a human school.

I don't know for sure I should stay in this school for an entire year or not. Since most of the Rosaria + Vampire series, mostly focused on the school and barely a few different places outside of school. Barely.

Who knows what I would find outside this little pocket dimension that holds the Yokai Academy. Still can't figure out how in the world, I managed to bypass the barrier, but I just toss the answer being that I'm an [Archdemon] and not human; well, [Soul] to be exact.

And I know for sure this new body of mine isn't completely 100% human either. So that's maybe another reason why I was able to bypass the barrier by just walking through the tunnel without any problem.

I do wonder what would happen once I get to [Rank: Grandmaster] for [Alchemy]. Maybe I would be able to create the [Philosopher Stone] without requiring human's [Soul]. I highly doubt it, though.

But, for now, I have [Alchemy] at [Rank: Advanced]. Yup, got that last 1,000 [System Points] to raise the rank of [Alchemy] during the class period where I was working on creating a new [Transmutation Circle] for cooking.

Yeah, I was trying to bypass the time for cooking and straight towards getting the end result after having all the ingredients.

Must to my surprise, the [Type-Moon System] gave me 20k [System Points] for making this [Cooking Transmutation Circle] as I named the newly created [Transmutation Circle] solely meant for cooking alone.

There are a few kinks I need to fix with the [Cooking Transmutation Circle], where it would take a large amount of [Prana] to get even a decent tasting food out of it. Nonetheless, I don't have to worry about getting poisoned by the food made by the school, now that I can make my own food.

32k [System Points] more to go until I get [Rank: Master] for [Alchemy]. Maybe I will be able to create other [Transmutation Circles] I have in mind to create later on. As they are going to be very useful once I got them made.

Currently, I was finishing eating the food I made via [Cooking Transmutation Circle]. I still need a bit of work on them, as the ingredients I used are being wasted. Since it should take a few amounts of each ingredient than using the entire thing.

Either way, the taste is getting better as each time I used it, then modifying it once more and gaining a steady amount of [System Points]. Just now, I gained 3,000 [System Points] for finding out how to improve the taste once more. 29k [System Points] until [Rank: Master].

Pretty sure the [Type-Moon System] is recording all the data of the development of my [Cooking Transmutation Circle]. And maybe figure out the right amount of price for future hosts to purchase this [Cooking Transmutation Circle] of mine.

Then again, I am the first host of the [Type-Moon System] to have and the [System] is kind of new into existence. Maybe that's why it's trying its best to help me, but not to the point of handing everything on a silver plate for me.

For now, I think the [Cooking Transmutation Circle] should be finished in a few more days. Got to experiment with other kinds of food first to get the result, then afterward, I would work on a new [Transmutation Circle] and I know just which one I want to work on next.

"You can come out now, Miss Shihoin. I'm finished with my lunch." I spoke out loud, where there shouldn't be anyone nearby, but by just using my [Soul Energy] to detect anyone nearby. It wasn't that hard to find Yoruichi is literally watching me eat my lunch while hiding from the shadow.

Not a second later after I called out Yoruichi, she appears next to me, showing that she is incredibly fast and should be her main physical abilities.

But, like always, Yoruichi doesn't dare look me in the eyes, but just stare somewhere on my face other than my eyes or somewhere on my body.

"You know what I said yesterday. So why are you spying on me? If you still can't even look me in the eyes, then don't bother me unless it's an emergency." I said to Yoruichi, as I finish packing up my empty lunch box.

Yoruichi didn't say anything as she looks at the feet, with a frown on her face and a hint of sadness, but there is a determination within her eyes as she tried to look at her Sensei's eyes, but her body wouldn't let her as her own instinct is forcing her that the being, who is her Sensei, isn't someone you could look in the eyes as an equal.

I let out a tired sigh, then walk away from Yoruichi, but I didn't try to explain my reason besides the whole teacher-student relationship outside of school is pretty much forbidden. Well, that for human schools, no idea if there is such a thing in a Yokai school.

I know I shouldn't beat myself up for not being able to see my own daughter, Hana, and future child between Pyrrha and me, growing up make my new body's heartache a little.

With these thoughts had driven me into a mindless training spree that would have long destroyed my new body with how much strain I put it through. However, thanks to my [Soul Energy] and the [Healing Skills]. I can repair all the damages with ease.

By the end of the day, my new body should be used to the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style]. Another good thing with my new body is that it has inborn talents towards combat-related things.

So, training for hours of nonstop and repairing the body afterward would show lots of results.

At the rate I'm going, I should be able to master the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style] in a few more days, less than a week, so 1-5 more days. Well, master of using almost all the moves without experience in using them in real-life combat.

Walking towards the forest, where I will continue working on the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style] a few more hours before heading back to the Dorms.

* * *

2 weeks later*

 **Week: 2 | Day 4: Only Time Will Tell**

(Yokai Academy)

Nothing much changes besides Yoruichi trying to her hardest to look me in the eyes and spending a bit too much time around me. As she tries to learn more about me.

Yoruichi, of course, learned that I'm an [Alchemist] and was surprised to see one of my kind, who are very rare in the world. And she was shocked that I don't require any equipment to perform my [Alchemy] compared to the other [Alchemists] she learned about from rumors.

I did learn that Yoruichi actually knows her canon fighting style, but wasn't really a master of it yet. Also, Yoruichi told me what kind of Yokai she is as a good faith from her end. I know for sure that she just trying to build our trust between each other so she has a higher chance of getting into a relationship with me.

Yoruichi is actually a Raiju, a legendary creature from Japanese mythology. Its body is composed of lightning and has many forms. But, there's one peculiar behavior they have, which is sleeping in a human's navels. Legends say that Raiju will only hide in the navels of people who sleep outdoors.

But, Yoruichi explains to me that almost all that rumors are those stray Raiju and not from a family of Raiju. So, it's pretty much the strays that caused those rumors to occur among the humans.

I was, for one, curious why Yoruichi didn't ask me what kind of Yokai I am, but after asking Yoruichi. I didn't know if I should have laughed or cry.

Yoruichi laughed a little and told me that I was messing around with her and knew that I'm some kind of high-rank Devil.

She has no clue which Clan of Devils I am, but know that I'm very powerful and wonder if I got my [Evil Pieces] yet and created a peerage, which I replied no for both, shocking Yoruichi a little. But, didn't ask about this subject anymore.

Then, Yoruichi even asked if I was part of the whole Devil Civil War among the Devils where there are the Old Satan Factions versus the Anti-Satan Faction, with the latter winning the war years ago.

I replied, that I wasn't even part of the said war and wonder when did this occur. Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders, telling me she has no clue and just knows it happen decades ago.

Now, the Four Great Satans are the four rulers who control the Underworld. The current Four Satans are not the actual ones, but were chosen to replace the four original Satans, or what Yoruichi told me the legendary [Archdemons], that died in the Great War, and each was named after the four original Satans: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. Therefore the names are not personal names, but are more like managerial positions.

I asked if anyone knows about the [Archdemons], but was surprised to find out that most people have close to nothing about the [Archdemons] besides their names and how powerful they were, but that all the little information she and the rest of the supernatural world knows about them.

Even the Demons are pretty much extinct, one of the reasons why it's a known fact the Devils are trying to recruit more people into their faction. As without the backing of a powerful Demon, they are bound to be destroyed by other factions due to their bad history.

Yup, finding out that I'm in the Highschool DxD universe as well wasn't something I wanted to know. Because that means I have to worry about meeting these Devils due to my [Soul] being an [Archdemon].

Who knows if these Devils will be able to detect my [Soul Energy], which I just called due to the fact it's coming from my [Soul] literally, but it's still [Demonic Energy].

Now I have to worry about the Devils and the other supernatural creatures besides the Yokai from this point on.

So, if I'm in the Highschool DxD universe as well as the Rosario + Vampire universe, then there should be another universe I should be as well. I just had a gut feeling that there is one or two more. Just waiting for me to discover it and in some way that would make me annoyed or pissed off.

Over the two weeks, Tsukune and Moka made their new friend with Yukari and joining the Newspaper Club.

I was no Saint and didn't care if Tsukune almost died from Ginei, who is a Werewolf, trying to pursue Moka, but end up getting beat up instead, and almost got killed by getting his life force sucked by Mermaids.

Midterm exam was over, much to my relief as the Headmaster requested for me to assist the other teachers to make sure no students try to cheat. Of course, there were a few ones that tried, but failing afterward and punished.

It's pretty much canon, even if there were a few additions included the Freshman Year Arc. Not that I hate Yoruichi, but I'm just not ready. Don't know how long, but it won't be soon like days, that would be stupid.

Today should be the Security Committee Arc begins, and I'm debating if I should involve myself or not. And I realize I'm in the manga version of Rosario + Vampire as Mizore Shirayuki, a Yuki-Onna, who should have appeared today, but I haven't seen her near the main characters yet.

Not to mention, that I saw the members of the Newspaper Club handing out the newspaper, the club is confronted by the Security Committee; well, that's what Yoruichi informed me on our daily route when I'm finished with watching over the students during class.

Then leave to eat my lunch in the forest, where I don't need to wait after lunch to start my training. Well, I have to wait until Yoruichi leave or just watch me practice the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style]'s katas.

Honestly, I'm more used to Yoruichi's presence than I really thought and actually find myself a little happy that Yoruichi would either follow me to the forest, but made sure no other students notice or meet up with me later at our original spot in the forest, where no one else nearby besides just us two.

So, all I need are life and death experiences using the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style]. The experiences I got from the creator of the fighting style is helpful, which I took for myself, but isn't enough when I'll have to face the supernatural world.

The Yokai Academy really doesn't count for me as almost all the students and staff members can't even look me in the eyes without flinching.

Yoruichi, through sheer willpower, was able to look at me in the eyes for a few seconds before she had to look away or her instinct would take over. Which is run away or freeze on the spot until I look away before she ends up fainting. And that happens more than once. I got a good laugh out of that, much to Yoruichi's embarrassment.

Honestly, I don't know if she likes that girl from Ranma 1/2 or not, but at least she doesn't outright attack me as she did on the day I caught her. In fact, Yoruichi started doing a different approach that I would think she would do. Instead of continuing to force herself onto me.

She tries to do it slow and steady, knowing full well that her chance would be much higher if she does it this way.

When I asked why she didn't try to force herself on me like last time. I got a good laugh when Yoruichi told me that would only work if she aiming for was equal to or weaker than her.

Seeing as I'm neither, Yoruichi had to try a different way, which was very rare for most Yokai would try and would actually do something that would take a long time to work or not work at all.

If she had continued doing the first method, then there's a high chance I would just knock her out, wipe her memory, I can with those [Skills] inside my [Soul], and leave her behind afterward. Just to save us both the trouble.

And I have finished the [Cooking Transmutation Circle] and can't improve it any longer until I reach [Rank: Master] for [Alchemy], then later [Rank: Grandmaster]. Until then, I have to deal with these above average foods made from my [Cooking Transmutation Circle].

Sadly, I couldn't reduce it down to half the amount of ingredients during the cooking phase. As it still consumes more than 60% of everything. 60% too much, I need to lower it until it's either 20% or less. With [Rank: Master] I should be able to do it.

Currently, I'm watching Yoruichi finishes showing me her canon fighting style in the hope I could help her out by giving her some advice on how to improve herself.

I guess Yoruichi decides to improve herself and using this chance to get the person she is trying to get into a relationship by having them help her out.

In hindsight, having Yoruichi threaten me that she would masturbate in my room back in the Dorms every day was not the kind of threat I would expect from Yoruichi. But it works, somewhat weirdly in my opinion.

And I know Yoruichi wasn't bluffing when I found her in my room ready to undress until I told her to leave, even if I have to be physical about it. But, having to deal with this every single day. Well, it was either a mind wipe or accept my fate.

As a man, I had to accept it, but as former Enma Nikos, I hate myself because of always being reminded of Pyrrha and Shigure.

Pyrrha, I honestly know she would accept Yoruichi after putting her through many tests just to be sure.

Shigure... Yoruichi will just have to deal with Shigure trying to kill her every once in a while. I know for sure Shigure tried to kill Blake more than once, but not during sex, lucky enough. If it wasn't for Pyrrha and me. Blake would be dead more than a hundred times by the time we arrived in Mistral. Yup, a hundred attempts on Blake's life during those weeks while flying to Mistral.

At this point, I know my lust will get the better of me, once you taste it, you won't get enough of it. The only thing stopping me from taking Yoruichi right now is my main goal to get stronger to the point where this new body of mine won't quit on me whenever I face some overpowered enemies later in my new life.

I give Yoruichi a month or two if she could continue this whole thing or my will crack on me during some kind of situation that requires Yoruichi or some girl to be there for me at my weakest moment.

If Yoruichi does something besides getting naked, curse my lust, then I may give her a chance. I won't be like those characters that continue to ignore a girl, by then, those girls will find someone else or end up dead due to those characters acting stupid.

Once I finished giving Yoruichi a few pieces of advice on how to improve her weak points, then Yoruichi quickly looks away.

"Yes. I made it, 5 whole minutes. A new record for me." I heard Yoruichi whisper to herself, as she cheers in happiness that she managed to at me in the eyes without flinching for during those 5 minutes.

Honestly, I should reward her with something for her hard work. After all, if Yoruichi really means it, besides her family rules pushing her to do this, then I'll do something for her. If it's just because of her family rules, then I may end up having to figure out a loophole to stop Yoruichi before it's too late.

"You know, if you keep this up. I would think you really fall in love with me instead of just trying to marry me due to your family's rules." I said to Yoruichi, who stop for a moment and her face turn red.

"I got to go, see you in class tomorrow, Rokudo-sensei." Yoruichi said to me quickly, but in her best calm voice, then disappear in a flash of lightning. Leaving me alone in the forest, much to my amusement that Yoruichi may likely have fallen for me after all the works she put into, to gain my affection.

Shaking my head, as I head back to the Dorms and rest. I decide to continue working on my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] to target more than one, but with pinpoint accuracy.

After all, if I can't target more than one thing at the same time without blowing up everything in a large explosion, then I will just have to make a few changes to the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] to make it so I can target multiple things with a strong and very accurate pinpoint, with a single snap.

And I've already made some working progress after finishes with the [Cooking Transmutation Circle].

Also, after looking around in the [Type-Moon System]. I found my [Element and Origin]. With the [Elements] being varied due to my abnormal [Magic Circuits] that are literally still alive. While my [Origin] is Domination. Ironically enough, I could see why this is my [Origin] due to most of my [Spells] back as Enma Nikos mostly lead to control.

Nonetheless, this just helps me further into my goals.


	3. Chapter 3: A Shocking Progress

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]**

 **[Name]: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Shocking Progress**

5 days later*

 **Week: 3 | Day 2: Not All Plans, Goes As Plan**

(Yokai Academy)

After passing the next batch of pills over the Headmaster, as it was decided from now that the Headmaster would take the pills and will pass it along to the Infirmary and other staff members himself after a few stupid former students and teachers tried to test their luck with me after finding out who created these pills.

Let's just say they won't be coming back to this school ever again. The Headmaster made sure to deal with the family of those students while those teachers are fired and new teachers will be hired soon. Lucky enough, none of them appeared in canon, so no worry about causing the butterfly to take in effect, but I wasn't really worried about it.

No matter how much I change, there will be a new addition to replace the previous and will cause the main plot to appear, no matter how much you want to change it until near the end, will be the ending result that is known as the endless possibilities of the multiverse.

Right now, Yoruichi and I are sparring, with Yoruichi losing badly. Like really bad, where I haven't even moved my spot this entire time and just continue blocking or redirecting Yoruichi's attacks.

I made sure to convert my [Soul Energy] into lightning to allow myself from not being stun by Yoruichi's [Electrical Energy].

Picking the [Renkankei-kikou] was the best thing I picked so early or else I may end up having to pick countless of different [Defensive Skills] against the element.

Facing against Yoruichi's fast attacks while using [Seikuken] is helping me a lot, but I'm going have to improve the [Seikuken] later due to the supernatural using non-physical attacks, most of the time, and even those that do use physical attacks would merge with some type of [Energy] to increase the power of their attacks.

Right now, I'm just using [Renkankei-kikou] to send the attack somewhere else, that's not me. And having my body coated with lightning really helped me out not getting shocked the life out of me by Yoruichi, who is using more [Electrical Energy] as the battle continues. Almost like she has an unlimited amount of [Electrical Energy], but I know she about to burn out in a few seconds now.

And 10 seconds later, Yoruichi falls on her hands and knees as she returns back to her human form.

Checking the time on the [Type-Moon System], which have one build in as one of the basic features. Don't know why that a basic feature for a [System], but I'll take it. Keeping track of time is something critical in some situations.

"Well, you lasted 30 minutes, that's 5 minutes shorter than the last time. You forgot that you need to carefully spread out your [Electrical Energy] without wasting too much or you end up like you are now. With your body quitting on you with how much you put it through." I said to Yoruichi, who was too tired to respond at the moment.

I stop channeling [Soul Energy] throughout my entire body after converting it into [Electrical Energy].

Honestly, I'm following my own advice I'm giving to Yoruichi as well. I'm mostly using the basic moves of the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style] while channeling myself with [Electrical Energy] and using [Renkankei-kikou] as well, to counter Yoruichi's attacks.

Plus, I haven't even used the [Specialize Aikido Mixed Style], which I merged into the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style]. Yup, I couldn't give up the chance to not keep this [Skill] instead of giving up [Joukyuu Kunitoshi] to Shigure when I transferred the [Persona System] over to her.

On another note, I finally figure out why my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] caused such a massive explosion back then. It's because I used my [Soul Energy] instead of [Prana] to activate it.

But still, using [Prana], even with just using one [Magic Circuit] still causes a big explosion, like Roy Mustang, nonetheless, I can pretty much spam low-level flame attacks. As long I use the right [Magic Circuit] or it would lead to countless of problems for using the wrong [Magic Circuit] that's tone to a different element beside a fire or could get along with fire.

I just need to be careful, because I still haven't found those hidden flaws in the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle]. But, I'm close to gathering enough [System Points].

Currently, I have a total of 49,000 [System Points]. Just need 1,000 [System Points] and I'll get [Rank: Master] for [Alchemy]. Then, I have to start all over to gather 60k [System Points] for [Rank: Grandmaster].

If I didn't have the [Type-Moon System], this would take me months, even years, to get to at least at my current rank for [Alchemy].

As for how I got so much [System Points]. I didn't train my other [Magecraft] yet and mainly focus on [Alchemy]. So, I just pretty much use anything around me and use [Alchemy]'s [DNA Manipulation] to find out what I could get out of the things around me.

And boy did I find some nasty things. Who knew that some of the rocks around me are actually bone fragments. Yup, bone fragments from different species, not just Yokai, but even humans.

I continue to experiment with the [DNA Manipulation], which is my source of [System Points]. But, afterward, I had to burn whatever I somehow revive something, like an undead through [Alchemy].

Then again, my [Prana] isn't the same [Energy] as the one from Nasuverse and are made from [Magatama]. So yeah, mixed reactions by picking which [Magic Circuits] to influence the [Prana].

Picking the [9th Magic Circuit: Anathema] for example, which focuses on [Curse] and with the element of [Dark]. Using this [Magic Circuit], I can use it with [DNA Manipulation] to literally be like a [Nercomancer]. But, I have zero control over the undead, which is why I burn it with fire, and that gives me [System Points] as well.

At the rate I'm going, within a week, I should have [Alchemy] at [Rank: Grandmaster]. Honestly, I don't know if [Type-Moon System] is better than the [Persona System] or not. But, if I was a bit honest, I would say [Type-Moon System] is better due to the fact that I could instant rank up my [Magecraft] and future [Skills] without having to go through the trouble of doing the [Training Methods] and so on just to raise the [Rank]. Like I do with the [Persona System].

"Man, you would think someone that mainly fight at long-distance would be weak in hand-to-hand combat." Yoruichi said mostly to herself, as she gets up off the ground and brushes her knees of dust before accepting the water bottle given to her Sensei. "Seriously, Rokudo-sensei, do you even sweat at all? I even watch you train for hours at one point, and you didn't even sweat a single drop at all!" Yoruichi pout at me, then drink the entire water bottle in one gulp, showing how much she needs this.

"Don't worry. Once you reach a certain level, you will be like me." I said to Yoruichi, who look at me with a deadpan expression, telling me that it would be almost impossible to reach my level. Even I don't think Yoruichi would be able to reach my level, as I'm a special case.

But, I wasn't lying completely as Yoruichi should be able to do the same at some point in the future. Until then, Yoruichi has a lot of work ahead of her.

"Anyway, make sure to do your homework and study well. I'm going to head off." With that said, I walk away, leaving a pouty Yoruichi behind.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(The Forest Path To Yokai Academy)

Looking around the spooky forest with a bored look on my face and stop once I got far away from the Yokai Academy. I decide now should be a great time to get that last 1,000 [System Points].

* * *

15 minutes later*

* * *

 **DING!***

 **System Message: Host, you have paid 50,000 [System Points] to raise [Magecraft: Alchemy] to [Rank: Master].**

* * *

I feel like my head is about to split open with how much information continue to enter my brain, which I made sure to make a copy of the information into my [Soul]. Who knows if I may need it in the future if the [Type-Moon System] disappears on me like the [Persona System].

After what felt like forever, my head starting to feel less of being split open to a normal dull headache that I can easily ignore until it's gone.

I tilt my head when I have the knowledge of how to use the [DNA Manipulation] on the living beings now and how to alter them. For example, I can unlock the bloodline within some random people, where the bloodline could be anything belonging to that person's generations.

Another thing I got was the ability to create [Mystic Code], but I'm limited to which kind of [Mystic Code] I can create and most of the materials I need to create it. Would be very impossible if I didn't have the [Type-Moon System] to buy them.

But, it's still way out of my budget or I had a budget until I use it all up for [Alchemy] to reach [Rank: Master]. So, for now, I'll place the whole creating a [Mystic Code] on hold.

Now, to see if I could improve my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] and the [Cooking Transmutation Circle].

Closing my eyes, then opening it a second later, with a dumbfounded look appear on my face after finding out what else the [Alchemy] at [Rank: Master] could do. What I discovered, that I gained the ability to see flaws and what they are by just looking at the [Transmutation Circle].

Kind of like [Structural Grasp], but mainly use it on things related to [Alchemy], to find the flaws, but I won't get the answers on how to fix those flaws though. But, I know for sure if I get [Alchemy] at [Rank: Grandmaster], then I would be able to get the answers to these flaws with ease.

With a new motivation to gather the 60k [System Points] raise within my heart and I'm determinate to get [Alchemy] to the next rank by the end of this month or the next.

If someone were to find out that I was a complete beginner in [Alchemy] and became a Master in just over 3 weeks. I can tell those people would be looking at me like I'm a monster.

For those that could become a [Master Alchemist] in a matter of days are those overpowered characters that have plot armors that allow them to. Like me, but I'm limited due to the lack of [System Points], or else, I would have many [Magecraft] and [Skills] at [Rank: Grandmaster] on day one.

Either way, I already know how to fix the flaws for the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] and [Cooking Transmutation Circle] with ease, due to the massive knowledge over the subject of [Alchemy] inside my [Soul]. So, technically, having [Rank: Grandmaster] for [Alchemy] would be like a shortcut.

In a way, I have to continue experimenting by picking which methods to fix these flaws until I get the right one.

But first, I need to figure out what the next [Magecraft] I should work on or continue with [Alchemy] to gain the [Rank: Grandmaster]. Be specialize first, then branch later.

Thinking about it for a few seconds and decide I will work on [Flash Air] next. Sure, I got the other [Magecraft] to work on. But, they don't require me to work on them as soon as possible, unlike [Flash Air], which could also be my trump card to escape from something I can't handle.

Sadly, that idea of mine was to toss out the window when I asked the [Type-Moon System] on how to rank it up without using [System Points] and found out it follow the same conditions as [Structural Grasp]. But, on a larger scale.

So I drop the idea of using [Flash Air] to gain more [System Points] and will be one of the [Magecraft] beside [Alchemy] I have to rank up through the [Type-Moon System] instead.

* * *

2 months later*

 **Month: 2 | Week: 3 | Day 2: Should I Be Surprised Or Not?**

(Yokai Academy)

2 months, it took me 2 months to raise [Structural Grasp] to [Rank: Official] by manual training. Instead of ranking it up like [Alchemy]. I gained a total of 50k [System Points] from training with [Structural Grasp] alone.

With [Structural Grasp] reaching [Rank: Trainee]. I gained 20k [System Points]. And upon getting to [Rank: Official]. I earn 30k [System Points].

It was a lot harder than I thought to rank up [Structural Grasp] manually and I finally got it to this rank by 2 months working on it instead of [Alchemy]. Which I left alone unless I need to use it, like doing my assigned work on making the next batch on the Headmaster's requests or to make myself something to eat.

But, I didn't rank up [Flash Air] right away and instead of saving up enough for me to rank it up all the way to [Rank: Master] in one go instead of having to wait for a while. So, I just need 100k [System Points] more before I get that [Rank: Master].

I just know the headaches will put me in a coma or something, but having something close to teleportation is a must need if I'm in this kind of universe. Filled with the unknown of the supernatural.

Now, to get [Structural Grasp] to [Rank: Expert]. I need to be able to analyze something and find out how old it is. But, so far, I have a hard time doing that.

Sure, it's not like I'm trying to look into the target's entire history, but just looking for how old it is still hard by itself.

So, for now, I place [Structural Grasp] on hold and work on [Reinforcement] next. After all, I'm planning to merge the [Reinforcement] with [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style]. And I haven't got to it yet, so may as well work on it now.

Plus, with [Structural Grasp] at [Rank: Official], it will be a lot easier for me to use [Reinforcement] now by 'seeing' how much is needed to augment the target. No way am I going to continue practicing on myself with [Reinforcement].

[Renkankei-kikou] is one thing, but even that has a limit while [Reinforcement] doesn't.

And I try my best not to use [Reinforcement] too often onto myself. I may be many things before my life as Enma Nikos, but with this new body. I'll have to be extra cautious and not end up blowing it up.

No clue if I may get a new body and a male gender at that. So, better not test my luck.

* * *

A few minutes later*

I started thinking about my life, which is kind of bad a little that I didn't really have much a good childhood as Enma Nikos and continue on my years in RWBY universe. I find that I was mostly training almost all the time and with my life on the line, more than anyone should at the age I was back then.

Pausing for a moment to think of how old I am now, even with my new body, which may have been someone else body I took over or was created out of thin air to host my [Soul].

In fact, I have no clue if this body was created for me or taken over by me with the help of someone unknown beings.

Whichever it is, I'm going to have to worry about it later as my fighting abilities are still not up to my standard. And by standard, I mean like by the time I was in Sanctum Academy, where I have good control over the element.

Walking through the hallway and ignoring most of the students, where they tried their best to not look in my direction and some were too scared and jump out the windows. Just to escape from the low chance of catching my attention, too bad they did when the decision to escape through the window. But, only for a second or two before I resume my walk.

It's a good thing Yoruichi is smart and has common sense; well, after I beat it into her during the first month of my time here. That she wouldn't come up to me like she trying to court me out in the open. And only come near me if it's school-related while we're in school as well.

If she did, that's just asking for future problems I have no desire to be in. Hell, I even outright told Yoruichi that if there was a problem, I would gladly leave her behind to save myself, which hurt her inside until I explain further why.

This caused Yoruichi to jump me in happiness when I mention how I would make it up to her later, and by that, I mean to give her the food I made via [Cooking Transmutation Circle], not that she knew about it.

Yup, the [Cooking Transmutation Circle] is almost perfect when I mean perfect, I meant that it only takes 10% more of the ingredients it needs and the taste surpasses 5-star restaurant. But, no way close to Enma Nikos' cooking or Shirou Emiya's.

Therefore, I'm still working on the [Cooking Transmutation Circle] to make the taste better. This is still a flaw that my [Alchemy] detected and I'm still experimenting with the other methods to improve it. Like removing that last 10% of extra ingredients needed.

Yeah, I may have got Yoruichi addition to my cooking, which is more delicious than what she ever ate and she's in a rich family, so that's saying something.

And may have caused Yoruichi to put more effort into being in a relationship with me further because of this. At this point, I honestly don't know if I should accept Yoruichi's feelings or not. I did find out she really did fall in love with me after I caught the way Yoruichi look at me when she thinks I wasn't looking.

Thinking about it if I should leave this place and let things go. Maybe leaving will give Yoruichi enough time to rethink her feeling for me. After all, she's 18 already and I have no clue how old I am at this point. I was 21 due to the time skip back as Enma Nikos and die at the age of 21.

Damn, that's kind of sad that I didn't get to enjoy more time with the older Pyrrha and Shigure, but can't let that weigh me down too long or it will become fatal to me later.

* * *

2 hours later*

(The Forest Path To Yokai Academy)

I have informed the Headmaster that I'll be heading off as my time is no longer needed here. Of course, what I didn't say was that I did not want to stay and drag into the problem that's going to happen in the Rosario + Vampire.

In fact, I have a feeling that something big will happen if I continue to stay here. So it's better for me to leave and hope that Yoruichi really rethinks about her love life and her life may not be too dangerous of the incoming storm.

Furthermore, I need to continue working on my other [Magecraft] and earn more [System Points]. Along with future [Skills], I may purchase from the [Type-Moon System].

And that I need to gather more information about this universe I'm in. There could be lots of things hidden in this universe that I could use to gain [System Points]. After all, I gained [System Points] for the [Persona System] via [Dust].

I didn't have anything to take with me beside the money I asked in cash, which I just need to see which currency they are, then I could just make a new one via [Alchemy] or [Projection].

Yeah, what I'm going to do is illegal, but it's better than trying to find multiple jobs, that could be traced back to me by someone from the supernatural world. Plus, I can just transmute some rock or something into valuable gold and jewels later to be sold.

As I continue walking along the path where I found the tunnel that Tsukune came from on this first day. Instead of using the tunnel where I came from, which could lead to anywhere while the one that used by Tsukune would lead to civilization.

After walking in a good distance I felt someone heading in my direction very fast under my [Ecological Derivation System]. Yeah, I managed to recreate one of the [Fusion Skills] back when I still had the [Persona System].

But, it's an improved version as well, but with the downside of having to increase the amount of [Soul Energy] I have to power it. One of the best things to have while I'm alone.

Anyway, I'm confused about who is coming here, where the school is still in session and not too soon, I found out who the person was and it was Yoruichi, who looks a little out of breath and glare at me with a teary face.

"Do you think that I'll let you leave and not say anything to me?!" Yoruichi shouts at me and looks like she ready to tear me limb from limb or break down crying that I would leave without saying goodbye to her after how long we spend together.

"Well, would you believe me that I just wanted you to focus on school, then find me when you're done?" I give Yoruichi a wry smile, which didn't make Yoruichi happy one bit.

"Yes, that's something I would believe you would do. But, that doesn't mean I would like it." Yoruichi stomps over to me as she pokes my chest as hard as she can, but I felt nothing.

"So you came all the way here to say goodbye then?" I ask Yoruichi, seeing as the only thing I could think of Yoruichi appearing.

"Hahaha. You would like that, won't you? No. I'm coming with you, wherever you're going. I may not be doing this for my family's rules anymore, but that doesn't mean my chance of being with you will stay as it is right now if I were to leave you alone. Some girls may walk in and take my spot without me being there. Not taking that chance." Yoruichi smirk at her love interest, where she knows for sure there will be other girls out there will place a claim on her man. No way she is going to take any chance of that.

"What about school? You're in your final year." I point this out to Yoruichi, who just snorted at me.

"Already asked the Headmaster to give me the test to graduate early and finished it in a matter of minutes. I could have graduated during my 2nd years at Yokai Academy, I was just too bored and didn't know what I would do after my time here. So, you can't get rid of me that easy." Yoruichi hug my left arm, with a smile on her face.

"Uh, how about your family? Won't they worry about your well being?" I try to use Yoruichi's family, but all I get was a deadpan in return like I just asked something stupid and need to be hit in the head for that.

"If you were to ask about a caring family that actually cares for me in private and not just public, then you're asking the wrong person. So, shut up, and enjoy having someone sexy as me tagging along with you. Who knows, maybe we are meant to be together if you give us a chance." Yoruichi said to me, then wink at me near the end.

"Fine. Not like I could stop you. If I just try to run off, you would continue to chase after me. Who knows what you would get yourself into." I roll my eyes at Yoruichi, who is no longer the same as before and could look me in the eyes with ease now.

"You got that right. I didn't put up so much effort so I could look directly at your eyes for over 2 months for nothing." Yoruichi would feel stupid if she couldn't pass a simple test her man made for her to pass, just so she could have the 'chance' to be with him.

"By the way, where are we heading? I know we're leaving the Yokai Academy, but since I have met you. Not once have you mention anything about yourself besides that you're an [Alchemist] and a Devil, along with being a Master Fighter. Honestly, it's kind of weird, I never heard of you before." Yoruichi asks me, with curiosity about her love interest.

"No direction. Just leave it to our luck to lead us." I said to Yoruichi and she looks at me like I'm an idiot, but didn't comment on it. "After all, I'm a wandering [Alchemist], to experience life itself and see what I can learn from it."

I wasn't really lying, but not completely true at the same time. All I'm doing is walk around and see what this universe has to offer to me while back in the RWBY universe, I never got to. As I was too focused on the incoming war, to enjoy what the universe could show me. Too late now, as I'm no longer in the RWBY universe.

"Right. Forgot you mention about that early on. I thought you were just joking around, but I guess you were for real." Yoruichi said dryly, but didn't let go of my arm and continue walking aside me.

"Yeah. You still have a chance to change your mind to go back. Now your only chance." I said to Yoruichi, as we reached the tunnel and once we go through this tunnel, we should back to the human world.

"Not happening. Come on, we should see what life has to offer us!" Yoruichi drags me through the tunnel and can't wait what kind of things we may end doing.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Unknown)

"You know, Rokudo-kun. Remember I said that a girl will walk into your life and try to take you for herself while I'm not around?" Yoruichi asks me in a false calm tone of voice while she glares at the new girl rubbing my head in an affectionate way.

"Yeah?" I replied to Yoruichi while trying to figure out how in the world that a new girl appears out of nowhere and someone I know for sure shouldn't appear in this universe in the first place; well, at least I think she isn't supposed to be here.

"Then... Why did I just turn my back on you for a few minutes to scout ahead while you make us lunch and I find you're being petted by some random girl, who is a Goddess at that! How in the world did you manage to find a Goddess out here?!" Yoruichi started shouting at me as she continues to point at the Goddess, who continue to rub my head, with a gentle smile on her face.

Yeah, I've somehow attracted a Goddess of all people, and I know who this Goddess is, but Yoruichi doesn't have a single clue and just know that she is a Goddess due to the aura she's leaking out.

As for who this Goddess is; well, she's the [Goddess Rhongomyniad], also known as the [Lion King], a wandering Goddess version of Artoria Pendragon from the same world as Bedivere's.

[Goddess Rhongomyniad] is from an alternate history where Bedivere never returned the [Excalibur] to the [Lady of the Lake]. The [Lion King], who has the same appearance as [Lancer Artoria], was not able to die when she was fated to die, and as a result, became a wandering ghost while keeping onto the [Holy Lance]. Because the [Lion King] held onto the [Holy Lance] who know how long and transformed into the [Goddess Rhongomyniad], completely changing into a [Divine Spirit] in the process.

This version of her is different on the inside compared to the normal [Lancer Artoria], while she possesses the same appearance as [Lancer Artoria], [Goddess Rhongomyniad] is essentially a different person. Also, instead of a strong, serene and heartful emerald eyes, [Goddess Rhongomyniad] instead has bright lime green [Soulless] eyes.

Personality-wise, compared to the regular Artoria, who merely suppressed her emotions, this Artoria has little if any emotion left in her, but the way she smiling at me while continuing to rub my head. I say she still has somewhat emotions.

As a result of her becoming a [Divine Spirit], she has lost all sight of human value and reason. [Goddess Rhongomyniad] does not see the value of human life, only seeing the value of humanity as a whole. She believes her means of freezing and storing purely good human [Souls] to preserve humanity eternally is the idea of protecting them and bringing them happiness.

Then again, I notice her having the [Excalibur] resting next to her [Holy Lance: Rhongomyniad - The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World]. Also, known as [Ron], it is regarded in the same light as the [Holy Lance: Longinus] that pierced the Messian around the 1st Century AD.

So this is the Artoria, who became a Goddess and slowly regaining back her emotions after recovering back her [Excalibur] and the main reason why I think she shouldn't be in this universe due to her [Excalibur] alone. It's because many beings would be hunting her down for the [Excalibur], adding the [Holy Lance], with the name she took for herself after ascendant into Godhood. But, no one nearby has appeared along with us, to steal or kill Artoria for her [Holy Weapons].

"I didn't find her, she found me. By the way, do you know who she is?" I ask Yoruichi, who looks ready to shout some more, then pause for a moment to look at Artoria, who hasn't once stop rubbing my head for some reason.

"Huh, I know lots of Gods and Goddesses, but none would have the same appearance as her. And I have studied lots of mythologies just in case. Actually, who is she? A new Goddess?" Yoruichi walks up to Artoria, who completely ignores Yoruichi, much to her annoyance.

"I know who she is. Your name's Artoria Pendragon, right?" I ask the Goddess, who pause and blink at me, then give me a bright smile as she nods her head a time, then resumes rubbing my head.

"What?! She's from the noble Clan of the Pendragon, which consists of the descendants of [King Arthur]?!" Yoruichi point at Artoria, with a disbelief look on her face. "Wait, she's a Goddess, how is she from the Pendragon?! There are no news or any rumors of them having a Goddess in that Clan!"

"Uh, you never let me finish. Let me introduce you to, Artoria Pendragon, or otherwise known as [King Arthur], who is actually female." I introduce Artoria to Yoruichi, who has her jaw drop to the ground in shock while Artoria didn't seem to be surprised that I know her true identity.

"[King Arthur], better known as Arthur Pendragon, who is regarded as a male in history. The very same one that became the legendary hero of Britain is known as the [King of Knights], who wielded the sword from the stone, [Caliburn], but was eventually destroyed and later obtained the [Excalibur]. That very same [King Arthur]?!" Yoruichi started off slow and calm, then freaked out at the end.

I nod at Yoruichi, then explain to Yoruichi about this Artoria is a different version of the [King Arthur] and is the [Lion King], along with the fact about how she became the Goddess.

During the explanation, Artoria continues to rub my head like she will never get tired of it. Much to my confusion, since she should try killing me and Yoruichi due to our status not being human. Well, my body is part human, but not fully human and my own [Soul] is no way purely good or human anymore.

"I can't believe I've got a love rival with a Goddess now. Wait!" Yoruichi was about to become depressed when she looks at Artoria to question her if she has any love interest with her man, but froze when she saw Artoria kissing her man on the lip before she even has the chance to. Hell, she even planned out a way to give her first kiss with her man in a very special moment.

"Get the hell away from my man!" Yoruichi roar at Artoria, as she throws a lightning punch at Artoria's head, but the attack was redirected away with just a swipe of Artoria's left hand, that's coated with a golden aura, with ease and she wasn't even looking.

After being kissed by a Goddess, I was dumbfounded and wonder how long it would take Shigure to somehow develop a method to travel through the multiverse and find me, then outright kill me for cheating on her. Well, it's not really cheating if Enma Nikos is dead and I'm now Asura Rokudo. But, I wouldn't outright dismiss this small chance, a chance nonetheless.

"Damn it! I have a Goddess as a love rival now!" Yoruichi felt her chance started to become lower by the second, and the first day on their journey together isn't even over yet and she already found a Goddess of all people trying to force themselves on her man.

"How in the world are you in this universe?" I ask Artoria, who just shrugged her shoulders, but she did lick her lips to get the aftertaste from kissing me on the lip, which I find myself wondering why would Artoria go after of me and how she appears here.

"My head hurt now." I rub my forehead, causing Yoruichi to snort in frustration. While Artoria didn't seem to see any problem in this entire thing.

"Why does it look like you don't want to be loved by a Goddess? I mean, look at her!" Yoruichi is jealous of the figure of Artoria, who put her look to shame, but that won't stop her and she will just have to come up with a better way to catch her future husband's attention other than her appearance alone.

"I'm too confused right now to think about that. Also, the reason why I know who Artoria is. Well, that's because she's from an entirely different universe to this one. Before you ask, yes, I'm also from a different universe. That's why you never heard me or Artoria. I know Artoria because there's information about her in my universe." What I didn't tell Yoruichi or Artoria, was that I'm talking about my original universe, I think, before entering RWBY universe, then into this universe.

"Huh." Yoruichi's brain pretty much shut down and rebooting right now, too many things happen in so little time before she could comprehend everything.

Artoria didn't really care if she wasn't supposed to be in a different universe from her's, she just happy to find someone she finds interesting, and by interesting, she found someone that made her feel something she hasn't felt in a long time, and she's not going to let that escapes from her.

"So, can you speak or what?" I ask Artoria, who opened her mouth to say something, then close and frown, which I could that she can't speak at all or something stopping her from speaking.

I poke Artoria's forehead, much to her confusion. "Think of something, and I will hear it."

Artoria looks at me with amusement and looks like she doesn't think I could really read her mind by just poking her forehead.

A minute later, my expression still blank. I take my finger away from Artoria's forehead, then cough in my hand much to Artoria's amusement, which I could easily tell, even if Artoria just has a gentle smile.

"Hey, Rokudo-kun. Is something wrong or your mind-reading didn't work?" Yoruichi asks me with curiosity in her voice, wondering if the mind-reading is real or not.

"Oh, it works alright. It's just that Artoria is a pervert. A major pervert." I said to Yoruichi, who look at Artoria with a shocked look on her face, which is happening more today than she should in her entire life.

Artoria mind went blank before her face turns completely red, but her gentle smile stays. Artoria didn't even evade her eyes and continue to stare into mine.

"Really? Never knew the [King Arthur] would be such a pervert." Yoruichi thought out loud, not noticing the look I'm giving her.

 _'You're a pervert as well, masturbating in my former Lab.'_ The irony that Yoruichi forgot she is a major pervert as well. So she shouldn't be talking.

"Anyway, you actually believe everything that happens just now? Artoria here being the [King Arthur] and a woman, who became a Goddess. Also, that both Artoria and I are from a different universe?" I honestly don't know if I should be happy or concern if there are other outsiders like Artoria and me entering this universe.

"Yup. There's no reason for you to lie to me. Plus, it kind of answered some of my questions about why I never heard about you and how to use your [Alchemy]. So finding out you came from a different universe isn't so farfetched, and having an unknown Goddess, who is actually the [King Arthur], that's a female and became a wandering ghost before becoming a Goddess. Also, if that sword over there is the very same [Holy Sword] I know, then I'm a believer." Yoruichi explained to me why she believes all these things happen to her instead of calling them nonsense.

"Plus, I'm a Yokai. So, it's a given to always believe something that should be considered not true. After all, there are things that most humans will claim fiction while the supernatural world would take it as a possibility." Yoruichi finishes explaining to me, which Artoria nods her head in agreement, that some myths would always contain some truths in them.

"Okay, I guess that worked." I couldn't fault Yoruichi for her experience of growing up as a Yokai, that always to be sure there is always a chance of some myths are actually true.

"Now what? I don't know about you. But, having our new traveling member, who is a Goddess, will lead to unwanted attention. Not to mention, your eyes would cause us problems already, but with her." Yoruichi point at Artoria, whose face no longer red, but still, have her gentle smile. "Made it worse. Since most Gods and Goddesses stay in their territory than wandering around like her."

I didn't dismiss Yoruichi pointing out many facts that will bring us trouble no matter where we go. Just as it takes time before someone from the supernatural world would appear before us and demands many things from us.

"Well, I'm just going to experience this universe and see what it can offer me. I'm not going to bother joining an organization or make one. Too much work and cause me to be frustrated too many times I lost count on the first month." I said to Yoruichi before she got any ideas about us joining a faction.

"Then, how would we be able to go to places we can't go. Due to the fact that those factions own those places and won't allow outsiders to enter it. Not to mention, we're broke. How can we feed ourselves?" Yoruichi pointed out many facts that would make our lives harder if we don't join a side.

I didn't say anything to Yoruichi, then pick up a rock that fit my hand, then use the basic [Transmutation Circle] inside my [Soul] to transmute the rock into a red diamond, causing Yoruichi's jaw to drop for the third time.

"Wait, so your type of [Alchemy] can actually change a rock into a rare diamond?!" Yoruichi take the red diamond out of my hand to get a good look at the new red diamond that used to be a regular plain rock before I transmuted it into a red diamond.

"What? The [Alchemists] in this universe can't convert things into rare gemstones?" I was a little confused that maybe my [Alchemy] is an entirely different league than the ones in this universe.

"Of course not! All [Alchemists] would make potions or something to help others speed up their ability to recover or something. There are no such things as making valuable gemstones out of rocks! That's in the domain of Gods and Goddesses! Only they could do something like this if their domains include something like this!" Yoruichi's mind starting to break with so many shocking news being revealed to her each time something shockingly happens, another pop-up afterward.

"So, I'm guessing that the [Alchemists] here can't use their [Alchemy] to cook either?" I'm starting to think the people from the Nasuverse that picked [Alchemy] as their main [Magecraft] are really overpowered in other universes. Then again, there's Shirou Emiya and other people.

Glancing at Artoria, who hasn't stopped staring at me. I look back at Yoruichi and feel a little stupid for thinking that the Nasuverse wouldn't be overpowered in other universes.

"Is that why you didn't bring anything with you?! I thought you had some sort of a [Hammerspace] or something that pull out our food out of thin air." Yoruichi feels like she about to faint and realized that, yes, the man she loves, is really from a different universe and an [Alchemist] that beyond what normal ones could possibly do.

"Wait, you thought I had a [Hammerspace] and didn't find it weird I didn't have anything on me besides my own clothes? And a bit of cash on me." I ask Yoruichi in return, causing Yoruichi to twitch a little, then look down at the red diamond in her face, and then, back at me.

"I give up. One shocking thing after another. My mind and heart can't handle it anymore. I thought I knew a few things about you during the months we spent together, but it looks like I barely scratch the surface. I'm such a fool." Yoruichi said to me, as she let out a bitter laugh. Like everything she knows is just a joke

"So about our money situation?" I ask Yoruichi, who let out a tired sigh, while Artoria seems like nothing is out of the ordinary.

"Don't worry, I know a few people that willing to buy this red diamond. But, you may want to make it smaller or else people will start questioning where this came from." Yoruichi toss me the red diamond, where I transmute it again into a smaller size by breaking it into five smaller red diamonds.

"Better?" I show Yoruichi the five smaller red diamonds that used to be as one giant red diamond.

"I said make it smaller, not give me 5 of them, but yes, they're in the right size without having to be questioned, but 5 is too many." Yoruichi gives me a wry smile, then toss 4 red diamonds back to me, while keeping one to be sold for cash. "Let's go. We're going to need money if we're going to travel all over the world. Also, meeting with a few people to create some papers for us to use as well."

* * *

3 months later*

 **Month: 5 | Week: 3 | Day 2: Well, It's Bound To Happen Sooner or Later**

(Kuoh Town)

Over the 3 months; Yoruichi and I, along with my new lover? Artoria. I can't tell without having to read Artoria's mind to find out what she saying or want most of the time, but I know is something like a lover or something, with the way Artoria continues to rub my head, then kiss me.

Yoruichi got sick of this and kissed me on the lip as well, even tried to go further before she was stopped by Artoria, who for the first time glare at Yoruichi with a blank look on her face, with her eyes glowing like mine, but her eye color.

Almost scaring the life out of Yoruichi, but that didn't stop Yoruichi, causing her to argue with Artoria almost daily to get my attention until I put my foot down and demand them getting along during certain times like having our meal among other things.

During the 2nd month on our travel, somehow Yoruichi managed to convince Artoria to team up and have their way with me during night time or anytime we're in private.

I'm surprised they managed to last that long and I accepted my fate, as my lust continue to get the better of me and almost affecting me from earning more [System Points].

Either way, I finally cave in, but never forget about Pyrrha and Shigure] and accept both Yoruichi and Artoria, with the latter continue to confuse me more than once.

And boy was Yoruichi really sexually frustrated, same with Artoria for some reason. But, let just say almost every night we keep going at it until all of us fall asleep; well, both Yoruichi and me, with Artoria, continue to go at it until I wake up in the morning, then she would stop.

Man, does Artoria have a strong sex drive, but I wasn't complaining, even if I find myself ending up very tired each morning, but one quick use of my [Renkankei-kikou] helped me right away.

The only reason why I think neither Yoruichi or Artoria became pregnant with the way we keep on going every day. I would think it was because both had some way to prevent themselves from getting pregnant. I asked once, and they just smile at me without giving me an answer.

Well, more like Artoria can't speak and trying to read her mind will just be Artoria trying to arouse me for some reason. Man, for someone that being an emotionless king back then, she is sure a pervert after what she has been through. Making me curious if all the other versions of Artoria is a pervert.

Though, I got the feeling she just wants to continue feeling of pleasure after one time she explains to me how long ago she regained back her [Excalibur] and that out of all the emotions she got back, among of them is lust.

Speaking about the [Excalibur]. Found out, that touching the damn actually hurt me. Look like my body is converting my new body into an [Archdemon] as well, to be able to hold my [Soul], if just touching the [Holy Sword] would hurt me from the look of it.

Training my new body may have sped up the process early on. Because I got the feeling that this body should have given out within a year or so until I improve it before the progress of the body turning into an [Archdemon].

Over the 3 months; I continue working on earning [System Points] and finally got [Flash Air] to [Rank: Master]. Which I could now use to open a gate to a place I have been to or saw from somewhere.

However, even with [Rank: Master] for [Flash Air]. I couldn't open a pathway to the RWBY universe, that made me feel sad for a while until Yoruichi and Artoria help me get out of my small pity party.

Yeah, I may have accidentally spilled about Pyrrha and Shigure, which may have triggered Yoruichi to convince Artoria to have sex me. No idea why they came to this conclusion to have sex with me while I was a bit depressed, okay more than a bit.

Nonetheless, my new body wasn't strong enough to stop a Goddess from having her way with me. Talk about a reverse role, but at the end. Shamefully enough. I enjoy it. So now, two people know about my previous as Enma Nikos.

I feel ashamed that I betrayed Pyrrha and Shigure, but my lust got the better of me. Nonetheless, Artoria and Yoruichi are trying to help me go through my little problems. As I mention how Pyrrha and Shigure are too far away from me and mostly living their lives without me.

Due to the fact, that I mention how this isn't even my original body, which made Yoruichi and Artoria surprised. I got this feeling Yoruichi is still a bit doubtful about the whole new body thing, but believe me still.

But, I didn't mention the [Type-Moon System] or my past as Enma Nikos, along with having [Soul Energy] and my [Magic Ciricuits] at all. Which neither the two asked and just wanted to know a few things about my past to get to know me better. Even Artoria revealed a few things about her past to Yoruichi and me as a sign of good faith from her end.

Artoria still trying to get back her emotion under control, but after years of not having them. Kind of made it not easy for her, which is why she agreed to release all the backup emotion during each night.

So during the daytime, Artoria will look like someone who wouldn't hurt a fly with that gentle smile on her face, and I think that's her default expression like Shigure, who has a blank expression, where Artoria's is a gentle smile. But, by nighttime when it during sex; well, Artoria gladly shows what she truly feels.

Also, not to make Artoria stand out too early; she had to remove her armors, which she could just summon back on with ease. Same with her weapons. That was a shocker to find out Artoria had a [Hammerspace] of some kind, but only be able to store away her armor and weapons only.

Yoruichi and I did find out where Artoria came from and how she found us. It's funny, because this Artoria somehow found a rip in space and time, and was curious and walk through it without a single fear on her mind, where she found herself behind me while I was preparing to make Yoruichi and my lunch.

As for why Artoria liking, love, me; well, even she doesn't know and just feel closer to me for some reason. However, it was after the first month of traveling with us, that Artoria informs that she loved my cooking and I won her over via her own black hole, that she calls her stomach.

Yoruichi agreed with Artoria about that as well, not to mention an all you can eat too, with the way it takes only a few seconds to make.

I feel myself crying a little that it would take at least 10k [System Points] to feed Artoria alone. And one of the main reasons why I continue to get Yoruichi to sell some precious gemstones or gold to be sold for money, to purchase all the ingredients.

As most of our funds goes into Artoria's stomach. Talk about having a money-sucking black hole continue to follow us. But, neither Yoruichi or I could fault Artoria. Even as a Goddess, she would only eat whenever it's available. And the last time she ate before entering this universe was like a hundred years or something.

Luckily, I managed to get both [Reinforcement] and [Structural Grasp] to [Rank: Master] last week, without using a single [System Points] to rank them up instantly. With the former, which wasn't that hard when I use it together with [Structural Grasp] and mainly use it on the food before and after using the [Cooking Transmutation Circle]. Then, merge it with [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style].

As for the latter, I just had to borrow Artoria's [Holy Weapons], but made sure not to touch the darn thing. Took forever to be able to use [Structural Grasp] without touching anything, but after getting [Rank: Expert] by using it on Artoria's armor, it was a lot easier for me to scan things without touching them.

Look like Artoria's armor doesn't contain any [Holy Energy] unless Artoria wants it to. Either way, thanks to Artoria, I got a few of my [Magecraft] to [Rank: Master].

I have no clue how long it would have taken me if I didn't have Artoria here with me, to help me out. But, if I were to think about it. I would say within a year. If I continue to practice with them every single day.

As for [Projection] and [Alteration]; well, the latter I got it to [Rank: Master] as well by accident. Yeah, by accident while I was using it unconsciously with [Reinforcement] and [Structural Grasp].

Then again, [Alteraion] is linked to [Reinforcement] and [Projection], with the former mostly than the latter.

On the other note, [Projection] is at [Rank: Official]. I didn't really use it that much, seeing how I only used it to create a few things that I may need at the time. Like plates and utensils during mealtime.

Honestly, [Projection] is helpful and all, but I wasn't Shirou Emiya that could turn [Projection] into [Tracing]. So yeah, I was okay with it at [Rank: Official] than at [Rank: Grandmaster], which should be considered at the level of [Tracing]. Maybe.

Afterward, I grab [Rune Magecraft] and with the [System Points] I earned from ranking up the [Magecraft] manually. I instantly got [Rune Magecraft] to [Rank: Grandmaster]. Same with [Alchemy].

Of course, this wasn't wastefully, as having both [Alchemy] and [Rune Magecraft] at [Rank: Grandmaster] gives me the ability to create countless things that can be sold to the [Type-Moon System] for [System Points].

Though, making copies will decrease the amount of [System Points] giving in return. But, if I were to make an improvement of said things, then I will be rewarded with more [System Points], along with the first time I create something that the [Type-Moon System] find worthy of rewarding me [System Points].

I didn't bother to get any more [Magecraft] after having 7 of them now. Even if one of them is still at [Rank: Official]. As I'm saving up to buy something that's better than getting another [Magecraft].

Almost half a year since I came to this universe, and I already have 6 [Magecraft] at [Rank: Master] or higher. The people in the Nasuverse would be shocked how fast I develop my own [Magecraft], and it's more than one [Magecraft] while families require generation by focusing on one [Magecraft], with other [Magecraft] as a support to the main one.

However, even with all the time working on my [Magecraft]. I made sure to enjoy the travel, with Yoruichi and Artoria. And most of the time, we just travel around to taste all kinds of foods, then afterward, I would recreate and improve it, for the girls.

But, we did have to run away from places whenever someone belongs to the supernatural world discover us. Thanks to [Flash Air], we would escape easily enough.

Currently, we're in Kuoh Town, where the main setting for Highschool DxD takes place early on.

As for Rosaria + Vampire's storyline; well, I didn't take anyone from that place beside Yoruichi, who I didn't think would be a Yokai and at Yokai Academy. Nonetheless, I made sure to leave almost everything behind as to how it is.

Besides, maybe informing Moka about her [Rosario Cross] and her Mother. Other than that, the ending may change, but that a year and a half from now.

While Highschool DxD hasn't started yet, but I've already seen a few characters from the series before canon started. Well, I don't know if canon started yet or not, but I will know once I meet with the Devils in this Town.

If Issei isn't in Rias' peerage, then canon hasn't started, but if he is, then canon started already and I have no clue which Arcs I'm in.

As for the reason why Yoruichi, Artoria, and I came to Kuoh, is because Yoruichi wanted to meet up with one of her friends here. I had a bad feeling, that her friend could be part of the main cast of the Highschool DxD.


	4. Chapter 4: And I Still Got Caught

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]**

 **[Name]: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: And I Still Got Caught**

 **Month: 5 | Week: 3 | Day 2: Well, It's Bound To Happen Sooner or Later Part 2**

(Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy)

After getting [Rank: Grandmaster] for [Rune Magecraft]. I was given the ability to create my own [Rune Letters], but instead of creating enhancement types [Rune Letters]. I went into the restriction types [Rune Letters], where I could create multiple traps and a method to destroy traps, or anything related to the concept of a trap.

But, that doesn't mean I'd solely work on restriction only and would branch out just in case I need them.

Sadly, there wasn't a [Soul Transmutation Circle] for a [Rune] version, but I didn't mind and have multiple [Runes] inside my [Soul] I could recreate for their effects, instead of using the [Rune] belong to the [Rune Magecraft].

So, creating a [Rune Spell] meant for detecting any [Magical Barrier] of some sort and found a single layer covering the Kuoh Academy, and once this is revealed to me. I use [Structural Grasp] to find the flaws and use them to my advantages.

Thanks to [Rune Magecraft], I can technically create [Rune Spells] as a replacement for a few of my [Spells] when I had the [Persona System]. Even if these [Rune Spells] are more powerful than some of my old [Spells], they are very limited and require me having to create a new set of [Rune Letters] to form a different version. I can't manipulate the [Rune Spell] to be so variant, unlike the [Spells] belongs to the [Persona System].

Thinking about it for a moment, I follow Yoruichi into the school, with Artoria following along into the school ground.

"So, who is your friend? And how come they haven't detected us the moment we enter this town?" I ask Yoruichi, who let out a giggle like I said something funny.

"Asura-kun. You forgot that no one will be able to detect you unless release your [Demonic Energy] or enter a place with some kind of detecting for abnormal beings that have no permission to enter in the first place." Yoruichi said to me, then point at Artoria.

"As for, Artoria here. You have to be very close to her to be able to sense her [Divine Aura] and have the level sensory abilities like me or otherwise no one could tell she's a Goddess in the first place, and I have no clue if she leaking it on purpose or unconsciously." Yoruichi didn't really want to find out if this was Artoria doing on purpose, if so, then Artoria is asking for unwanted attention drawn to them. But, if it's unconscious, then she can't fault Artoria for this.

"For me, I would be a fool to not know a way to hide away my own presence, but against someone above my level, then you know the answer." Yoruichi said to me, revealing that she's stronger compared to her friend and the Devils, along with anyone at her friend's strength range belong to the supernatural world, to prevent them from detecting her.

"Well, make sure your friends." I pause for a moment as I look around, "Is your friend a Devil? Because I sense a few Devils in this school." Looking at Yoruichi's face, I would say yes, that Yoruichi's friend here is mostly like either someone among the two Devil Heiresses that live here.

"Yup. Met her a while back and completely by accident too." Yoruichi didn't continue, as we enter the building, where there are still students around.

Some of the males openly leer at Yoruichi and Artoria, mostly at Artoria. While the females are blushing while pointing at me.

It's a good thing I'm wearing sunglasses, to hide my glowing eyes, for now. As this is just a temporary solution to my eye problem. But, at least I could walk in public for a while until someone started to notice something strange about me.

"Do you even know where she is right now?" I ask Yoruichi as I ignore the looks we're getting. Pretty sure some of the males and females are trying to engrave our images into their brain for future usage.

"Yup. I talk to her almost daily. I've already informed her we're coming over to visit. But, I never did mention when. So I want to surprise her." Yoruichi replied to me, as she leads Artoria and me to her friend, which happen to be the Student Council's room.

Not caring about getting permission to enter. Yoruichi barge right in, causing those inside the room to tense up and ready to trouble.

"Sona-chan!" Yoruichi shouts at the top of voice, causing the Sona, who is one of the two Devil Heiresses and the next Heiress to the Sitri Clan of the Underworld, and the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council, to let out a tired sigh, showing that she's used to the way Yoruichi barge without a care in the world.

"Hey! Who the hell are you, people?! What right gives you guys to come in here like you own the place?!" The only male in the Student Council, and the Pawn of Sona's peerage. A [Reincarnated Devil], that Sona picked, Genshirou Saji, as her Pawn.

"Saji, enough." Sona glare at her Pawn, thinking she really needs to work on her Pawn, or else, she may end up losing him at some point due to jumping without thinking about his actions.

"I must say, Yoruichi. I did not think you would arrive in Town so early. I expected you to come somewhere a few days from now and maybe next week." Sona pushes her glasses up, causing the light to reflect off it. "And these two are?"

"Meet my boyfriend, Asura Rokudo, and she's Artoria and she has a confusing relationship with us. Don't ask, you'll get a major head later on. Also, Artoria is mute before anyone asks her anything." Yoruichi introduces her man, the Goddess, without revealing her last name and her former status before becoming the [Lion King].

"So, these two are the reason why you decided to graduate school early then you were planning to?" Sona asks Yoruichi, while she frowns a little as she can't tell anything out of the ordinary with the two people with her friend.

A quick scan of everyone and I found out their histories. Now, I find myself wondering if I was being too paranoid, because none of these Devils could sense me using [Prana] at all.

Furthermore, I could sense Artoria's [Divine Aura] without having to resort to using any of my [Detection Skills].

I notice how Yoruichi frown at me a little, knowing that I was scanning her friend and her peerage without permission. I just shrug my shoulders slightly without alerting the others of our private conversation.

Yeah, I may need to stop using [Structural Grasp] on anything I see, because I just got a good history of everyone in this room, with Sona being the first, along with finding out a few things about Serafall.

Man, Serafall is something. Met her and was forced to escape from her due to Serafall's sudden interest towards us for some reasons; well, me than the others. Making it mostly Serafall, who caused us to run away 75% of all the places we visited. Fighting was out of the option due to many reasons.

"So, now that you visit your friend. Do you need Artoria or me here? Because it's almost time for Artoria's black hole to get hungry again." As if a cue, Artoria's stomach lets out a roar close to the sound of a Dragon, causing the building to shake and lots of things being knocked over by the vibration.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Saji shouted, with almost all the girls besides Yoruichi, Artoria, and Sona and Sona's Queen screeched at the sudden earthquake-like experience that just occurred.

"Artoria's stomach. Yeah, you better take Artoria somewhere. I rather not deal with her stomach growling again." Yoruichi sweatdrop at this and remember how many time Artoria's stomach roar like a Dragon, freaking almost everyone nearby, causing a few rumors about Artoria on her stomach alone.

"What kind of stomach could produce that kind of noise?!" Saji, along with the other students, couldn't believe something that caused the school building to shake like an earthquake was due to someone's stomach growling for being hungry.

"The stomach that Artoria has." Yoruichi didn't reveal anything, not even the status of Artoria being a Goddess. Seeing how her friend and none of her peerage could sense Artoria's [Divine Aura]. So, there's no need to notify this to Sona unless things get out of hands, then she will reveal it. After she gets permission from Artoria. She rather not find out what kind of [Domains] this Artoria gained once she became a Goddess. Where she would find out the hard way, to something like turning into an ant, for Artoria to step on. Yeah, Yoruichi knows when there are some lines not meant to be cross, without paying the price doing so.

Plus, Yoruichi got the feeling that the only reason she knows about who Artoria is by accident from her man knowing who Artoria, and explaining who she is. While Artoria didn't look like she minded about someone else knows about her identity. Yoruichi had the feeling something bad would happen if others found out who Artoria is and with the [Holy Weapons] in Artoria possession; well, a disaster is what Yoruichi felt would what happen.

"Well, you know where to find us then, Yoruichi. Come on, Artoria. Better get you something to eat while we still have the chance." I said to the Goddess, who smile at me in happiness and walk along with me outside the Student Council's room, leaving Yoruichi behind.

"Yeah, I got it. Just make sure not to leave Town before we meet up." Yoruichi wave me as she wanted to talk with Sona more and catch up with each other in person instead.

* * *

An hour later*

(Kuoh Town)

Exiting the Restaurant, where Artoria literally almost ate everything the place has to offer. All the workers and customers looked so shocked that someone looks so noble and gentle like Artoria, managed to eat a large amount of food that could feed a week's worth of customers eat altogether for this Restaurant.

It's a good thing Yoruichi and I carry around a good amount of cash on us that used for Artoria's food fund alone. Now, I just need to find a Pawn Shop to sell a few things for cash as I'm running low on cash. The option to make a copy of bills was no longer available after a while someone notified the government or something about the counterfeit money.

"So, how come you haven't killed me yet? I know you had many chances to." I said to Artoria, as we passed by the park, where Issei was revived by Rias to be the only Pawn of her peerage.

Artoria continues to smile at me, then held my right hand with her left, allow me to read her mind through physical contact.

The answer I got was that she regaining back her human self and wasn't the same as she was before when she ascended into Godhood at the time. Hell, during her travel, she saw things like her alternate version of herself through unknown methods by accident and learn from her mistakes.

What made me feel a bit guilty for thinking Artoria is here to try to find a good opening to kill me when she actually sees a bit of herself inside me. A man who saw things he shouldn't have and slowly becoming a monster.

Artoria is trying to help me before I become a true monster and not a monster in raw strength. But, an actual definition of a monster. Something that will make the original [Archdemon] of this universe as a joke.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Enough with all those images. I really wish how did you become such a pervert compared to your alternate versions or if they all pervert." I said to Artoria dully, causing her to giggle in silence. After she just sends multiple nude images of herself in sexy poses until I apologize.

The reason why I asked this stupid question to Artoria was because of what I remembered reading her profile back in my universe before coming into the RWBY universe. Still surprised I could remember it, but then again, entering one's [Soul] to going through or read/watch the memories does make one seem like they have perfect recall memory. Even though, I have some memories from my first life still missing. No clue how just know there are some is missing.

So, being paranoia of Artoria, even after having sex with her, still can't believe I did, and continue to feel like I was close to dying under Artoria's hands. Because she mainly focuses on helping humanity, and with me being an [Archdemon] meant to destroy humanity; well, you would think I would be dead by now.

But, Artoria continues to explain to me that she doesn't want me to become what she could become like her other alternate versions, that did fall into the wrong path. A path of endless destruction until nothing is left behind.

However, there is one alternate version that helped her become who she is before she has fallen too deeply into madness. Ironically enough, Artoria watches the version of herself that picked to become the [King of Storms] instead of the [Goddess of the Holy Lance: Rhongomyniad].

What made it funnier is that Artoria even watched other versions of herself becoming the [Goddess Rhongomyniad] as well, but never gained back her [Excalibur] and end up causing humanity into a darker era while those pure human [Souls] were forever kept inside a prison for all eternity.

Some other [Goddess Rhongomyniad] gained the [Excalibur] back like she did, while not the same way, but still, those versions of herself didn't regain back their emotions back in time before it was too late and lead to the destruction of the world by using the [Holy Lance] in a way that shouldn't.

And sadly, Artoria pity and feel sad for her the other [Goddess Rhongomyniad]. Furthermore, she discovered that she is among the few that found a method to watch the countless parallel version of herself.

Also, Artoria explains to me that she learned more than her counterparts could ever possibly thank this lucky encounter, that she learns from her counterparts' mistakes or doom to repeat these mistakes herself.

"So. How long did you watch and not go insane from watching the countless different versions of yourself?" I just wanted to know how long has this Artoria been around.

In the [Type-Moon System]; I get no answer from it as I didn't unlock the feature for it to explain this to me or not worth mention.

And going through the memories in my [Soul] and reading the profile didn't offer much information on the [Lion King] Artoria. So yeah, finding this about Artoria from herself was a bit of a shocker to me, but I got over it.

After all, I dealt with countless of alternate versions of my friends back in RWBY universe. So, learning about Artoria to be a very different version from her profile wasn't that much a shock to me.

"By the way, why did you accept Yoruichi's offer to share me and have sex with me?" This was something I have been wondering for a while now. Sure, having sex with a Goddess wasn't something I would expect in my new life. Of course, I loved it, damn lust, but still loved it nonetheless.

Artoria replied through her thoughts as we're still holding hands, so I could read her mind still.

And her response was that it was a secret and that were a few things she wanted to keep secrets and this was one of them. Artoria let me know that she didn't care if we had sex before falling for each other completely like normal people; well, kind of normal.

Artoria pulls me to a nearby bench to sit down, as we wait for Yoruichi to find us, which shouldn't take too long. Unless Yoruichi planning to continue speaking with Sona for more than an hour.

I let out a tired sigh, where Artoria started rubbing my head again, trying to cheer me up. Like the first day we met, where Artoria trying to cheer me up in her own little way, which isn't much due to her past experience. But, it's still that will help me.

"Thanks." I mumble to Artoria, who just nods at me, then stop rubbing my head as she places both her hand on her lap, then looks at the park, where other couples and parents with their kids passing through.

Making sure no one is looking, I draw a few [Rune Spells] while channeling the [14th Magic Circuit: Muspell] to increase the effect of the [Rune Spells] I just created to place a small barrier around Artoria and me, where no one should be able to detect us and move away from us.

After checking to be sure the [Rune Spells] are working and informing Artoria about what I just did.

Then, I close my eyes and started working on finishing my new [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] before testing it out on unlucky enemies later. Where I'm trying to remove one of the biggest flaws that come with the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle].

And that required the [Ignition Cloth Gloves] to use it, but I'm not going to remove this since it saves me some [Prana] without having to increase the cost of using it by creating a bit of spark without the gloves.

Just with a few modifications and I should be able to use the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] with my gloves still, and even during a time when it's raining. A major weakness that Roy Mustang has, but I no longer have such a weakness after including the new ability to use the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] without gloves and during a raining season or even underwater.

I made it so that instead of producing flame underwater, but cause an explosion instead and even boil the water around the target if I wanted to.

I've already finished with the [Cooking Transmutation Circle] two days ago, so no need to worry about that anymore.

So, I'm done with [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] and just need to do a few test trials before it's finished. For now, I should think about what else I should work on.

A quick search of what I could use with [Alchemy] and pick a new [Transmutation Cricle] to work on, that should help me in the long run. And found the one I like and shouldn't take me too long to finish creating the [Soul Transmutation Circles] for it.

Out of the countless ones, I picked the [Reconfiguration Transmutation Circle], that allows me to take apart and then rebuild anything piece by piece, leaving the target without defects of any kind. Be it in original form or in a completely different form.

Pretty much the way the same way the characters in the Fullmetal Alchemist series are able to use [Alchemy] without a [Transmutation Circle] and just clap their hands instead to use their [Alchemy].

This kind of like an advanced version of the basic [Transmutation Circle]. But, more variable usages and faster.

Now, I have something for me to work on with my [Alchemy] for a while until I could test out my new version of [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle].

Thinking about if there a way to use [Rune Magecraft] similar to [Soul Transmutation Circle]. Because I rather not have to continue drawing complex of [Rune Letters] if I could help it.

But, I got nothing and will have to think about it later.

Opening my eyes and notice Artoria is resting her head on my left shoulder without my notice. And I feel a bit weird out that my new body isn't tense around Artoria.

Since I would still be alerted even if I'm not paying attention to the surroundings around me. But, it looks like I don't register Artoria as a threat to myself.

Looking around and notice it's almost night time as the sun is setting. But, what caught my eyes was that I found Issei and his date, the Fallen Angel, that's about to kill him.

I find myself wondering how in the world did I manage to appear at the exact same day and time, the moment Issei about to be getting killed by his first girlfriend, even if it's a fake one, and turn into a [Reincarnated Devil] afterward.

Furthermore, Artoria and I literally just a few meters away from them, with Artoria taking a nap, to get some rest while waiting on Yoruichi.

I'll be honest, I didn't care if Issei dies or not, but I don't mind giving a helping hand if asked, but seeing that no one did. I just watched the Fallen Angel revealing herself in the process of Issei's dying moments.

Then, Rias Gremory, the other Devil Heiress to the Gremory Clan. Who could be passed off as a sibling to the Nikos Family back in RWBY universe.

Look at Rias, I feel my heartache at the reminder of Pyrrha's hair and eye colors, which Rias has the same and that's pretty much it in the similar department.

And I find Rias a little disappointed, that she didn't even have the gut to ask Issei to be in her peerage. All she had to do was inform Issei about the benefits of becoming a Devil instead of allowing him to be killed by a Fallen Angel.

So watching the show going, I didn't stop Rias turning Issei into a [Reincarnated Devil] and teleporting him back to his house afterward. While this is all happening in front of me. Artoria slept through the hold thing without a care in the world. Yoruichi still hasn't shown up and likely to forget what time it is.

Seeing that it's going to be a bit longer than we've planned. I guess it will be just Artoria and me for a while.

Looking at the sleeping Artoria while sweating a little. I don't feel like getting hurt again by waking up Artoria. She may look harmless, but she is a hardcore war veteran and would attack the moment I try to wake her up. But, seeing how dark, it's getting. I may have to wake Artoria anyway and risk getting hurt in the process. Thankfully, I have many [Healing Skills] to help me out.

Taking a deep breath before shaking Artoria gentle, then found myself crashing through multiple trees, then the surrounding changed once more.

* * *

(Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy)

I notice I'm sitting on a coach after my little flight and notice I came from the broken window. Looking around, I notice Rias and her peerage looking at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"Sup." I greet the Devils in the room, where I find myself in the Occult Research Club's building. "Mind telling me where I am?" I had to keep up the act that I don't know who these people are and wonder if it would be hard or not.

It's a good thing I placed a few [Runes] onto my sunglasses or it would have been broken during my flight. This would have allowed the Devils to see my eyes and could make some connection by just looking at them.

Since I don't leak out any [Soul Energy] or [Prana]. Then, my identity will only be revealed by seeing my glowing eyes. Well, that is what I thought at first until I found out most of the people actually thought I had a [Sacred Gear] and the [Soul Energy] and [Prana] are part of my [Sacred Gear] that I don't have.

So far, only Artoria knows about me being an [Archdemon] and she didn't even need to look me in the eyes to find out.

"Who are you?!" Rias shout at me, but made sure to keep her distance away from me. While her peerage, her Knight, and Rook step closer to me in case they need to take action. As for her Queen, she's next to Rias to protect or help her King.

"Kind of rude of you not to introduce yourself first. But, if you must know. I'm Asura Rokudo." I did put up an act like they're beneath me, but in reality, I'm on my guard.

No matter how weak some people are. You just need one good opening, timing, and luck on your side to take down someone beyond your fighting abilities.

So yeah, not going to think just because I have the [Type-Moon System], have a powerful [Soul] converted into an [Archdemon] and have countless of many different types of [Skills] inside my [Soul] for me to use at any moment. Thinking that I'm some godlike being that could do anything without caring of what's going on around me. Well, I could kind of for the first part, but the last part about not caring mean more than just on the subjects, so either way, I've continued to allow my paranoia get the better of me, for many good reasons.

"So, are you going to introduce yourselves? Talk about being a rude host." I mock Rias, causing her to narrow her eyes, with her peerage frowning at me. "Guess I'll just leave."

I open a pathway via [Flash Air] in front of me, causing the Devils to be shocked to see a hole in the fabric of space and could see the other side, which was in a random forest.

Walking through it before Rias and her peerage could get out of their shocks, which they need to work on or end up dead. Just to be on the safe side, I draw a few [Rune Letters] to cause a blinding flash of light, causing all of them cries out in pain of their temporary lost sense of sight.

* * *

(Kuoh Town)

While I walk through the pathway created by [Flash Air], then created another one to appear back to the park, where Artoria is waiting for me and haven't moved from her spot. But, part of the bench is destroyed and pretty much all the [Rune Spells] I placed down are gone as well.

Walking over to Artoria, who didn't look down in shame for punching me all the way to Kuoh Academy and to the 'abandon' building that's used by Rias and her peerage.

In fact, Artoria looks at me with disappointment eyes as if asking why I couldn't dodge her so-called attacks. After experiencing it more than once, you would expect to learn how to dodge or something. Well, kind of hard to dodge something that I can't dodge and just happy that I have mastered the [Renkankei-kikou] and could use it on instinct now.

Along with [Reinforcement], to increase my body's endurance and defenses, by creating multiple layers of defense. With each [Magatamas/Magic Circuits] creating a single layer of skin barrier on top of each other.

It's a working progress, but I can create double layers of skin barrier on instinct alone, with the first defenses being the [Reinforcement] while channeling the [Magatamas/Magic Circuits] and the second defense being [Renkankei-kikou].

Still, haven't got to a triple layers defense yet. But, I'm getting there while working on my other [Magecraft]. Then again, I mostly work on whenever I can, which is rare and surprise, I manage to get stack the [Reinforcement] with [Renkankei-kikou] at all. By instinct alone.

"You know if it was someone else that's weaker than me or have my set of [Skills]. They would likely to be dead." I said to Artoria in a dull tone, causing Artoria to just smile at me like nothing is wrong about that little fact.

Letting out a tired sigh, as I said this sentence too many times now that it became a habit at this point. A habit I did not want to have, because it would be a weird one.

"I don't know why I continue saying this to you. In fact, I got the feeling you're doing this on purpose." I said to Artoria, who is mute, making it seems like I'm talking to myself, kind of true, and at this point. I may as well be talking to myself, not like I haven't done so for the first time.

Artoria continues her little innocence act, but I say she far from being innocent after what she did to one of those people trying to get a feeling of Artoria's assets.

Poor bastard; I didn't get to do anything and those guys will never have kids ever again. Even those with a powerful backing couldn't even find us, let alone touch us.

Walking up close to Artoria and stretch my right hand toward her, where she accepts it. As I pull Artoria to her feet and look at the broken bench and know I won't be able to fix it with my [Magecraft] at all.

So, I just replace the entire thing with a [Projection] after I did a quick scan with [Structural Grasp] on the bench before destroying it completely by using a quick snap of my fingers.

Burning the bench instantly, leaving only ash behind and would disappear later due to the wind.

Having [Rank: Grandmaster] for [Alchemy] is great as I have better control of the output of using the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle]. Not that I didn't have good control, thanks to [Renkankei-kikou], but having it at [Rank: Grandmaster] gives me perfect control over [Alchemy].

"So, did Yoruichi show up at all while I was gone for a few minutes?" I didn't ask Artoria for an apology as this was a reflex Artoria kept and continue to develop throughout her entire life, even when she turned into a Goddess.

Artoria shook her head, letting me know Yoruichi haven't shown up at all. This made me find this a little weird, but just to satisfy my curiosity. I use [Ecological Derivation System], but mostly aiming at the Kuoh Academy first.

"Look like Yoruichi still hanging out with her friend. Let's find a place for us to sleep." I said to Artoria, then start leading her to a nearby Inn for us to stay for the night, maybe longer depending on Yoruichi.

* * *

The next day*

 **Month: 5 | Week: 3 | Day 3: Too Late Now**

(Kuoh Town)

"Artoria. You know, I wouldn't have thought I was your first and you being a virgin for who knows how long. But, be honest with me. How in the multiverse did you become such a pervert? I don't think I have seen you sleep, as in over 6 hours at least, not a nap, and still continues to be fine without any problem." I said to Artoria in a tired voice, as I watch her eat her breakfast in a calm and polite manner.

But, the countless of dirty and empty plates stacked nearby. Just ruin her perfect noble lady picture.

Artoria pause for a moment before taking another bite, then look at me and give me a gentle smile.

"Right." I didn't get the answer I wanted, but at least Artoria show some sort of response instead of outright ignore me.

"For a major pervert, you don't show many expressions outside of sex." I said dryly, which I find funny, that Artoria can express how she wants during sex, but when not, she always has a smile on her face no matter what. At this point, I just think that is some kind of benefit only I get to see her different facial expressions during sex. Not even Yoruichi get to see it when she included.

I close my eyes, then slowly channel my body with [Soul Energy], then use [Reinforcement] to strengthen the recovery speed. A neat trick I came up with the moment I gained [Rank: Master] for [Reinforcement].

No clue why Shirou Emiya never tried to use [Reinforcement] as a way to increase his own natural healing ability. Then again, he may not have needed to with all those countless [Noble Phantasms] he collected in his many lives. So, there should be something in his [Reality Marble] that would heal himself.

Opening my eyes and breathe out slowly, then notice Artoria just finish her last plate. I roll my eyes as Artoria literally ate 99% of the food, leaving me with 1% of the leftover, which is just a few plates of my own.

I may not be able to match Artoria in the eating department, but I could still eat more than the average humans due to my body need lots of food to function for the time being.

I wasn't able to find any Pawn Shop yesterday; instead, I had to [Projection] the cash to pay for the rent last night. Then, create another, but made sure to have a few different bills to help me out from creating too many same copies. Just to make it more realistic, I made sure the bills look a bit worn out, so no one should be able to tell the difference between an actual brand new bill made or counterfeit money. Of course, I will only do this for a while before having to stop right away in case someone will notice the counterfeit money.

Once we're done, leaving the place and paying for our food, with the workers sighing in relief that we're no longer requesting for more food to be made.

Walking a bit further away from the place we came to eat. Artoria and I enjoy our walk and not caring if there were a few people hiding in the background, following us.

"You know. We'll have to find somewhere not in public for lunch. Because I'm pretty sure we're close to getting banned from all the Restaurants in this Town." I said to Artoria, who didn't drop her smile and just shrug her shoulders. But, the images she sends, showing me pouting at me and her thoughts, that it isn't her fault that she was so hungry. "I know. I know." I pat Artoria's head, causing her eyes to narrow in the delight of having her head rub.

Once we're at a good distance into a public area, I use a few [Illusion Rune Spells] over the area, then after a few minutes. Artoria and I are in the clear.

* * *

A few hours later*

"You know. The two of you could be related to each other. I mean, you both have the same hair and eye colors." I said to Artoria and Asia.

Yeah, today was the day where Asia and Issei were supposed to meet for the first time and become friends, then best friend, and later lover, I think.

I may have lead Artoria straight towards Asia to see how Artoria and Asia would react to each other. As they could be put off as a mother and daughter.

Currently, I'm watching Artoria hugging an embarrassed Asia, who clearly doesn't know if Artoria could be passed off as her mother, who abandons her or someone related to her.

"Um. Could you mind explaining to me what's going on?" Asia asks me, seeing how Artoria doesn't look like paying attention to anything besides hugging Asia.

"If I were to guess with the way Artoria is hugging you and sending me many messages." There weren't really any messages, I'm just guessing from Artoria's action. "That she wants to adopt you as her daughter or something. I'm leaning towards the former."

Asia blinks a few times and wonders if this was a dream, that she reunites her birth Mother or she found someone that could be related to her and found her by some miracle lead by God, that she could be happy with a real family, after all, she has been through.

"By the way, why are you out here alone? Where is your family?" I knew the answers, but for Asia, this is the first time we meet each other and Artoria already knew about my knowledge about this universe somehow, but I just think it's because she 'saw' one of those versions of herself meeting someone like me, that have 'future' knowledge of that universe and one that actually came into a parallel dimension of the Highschool DxD universe.

"Oh." Asia suddenly lets out a sad sound. "I don't have a family. I'm an orphan." Asia gives me a sad smile, which Artoria didn't like one bit and started rubbing Asia's head as she does with me.

This made Asia stare at Artoria, with a confused look on her face, wondering if this was what it feels like having a mother. Who would try to cheer her up by rubbing the top of her head like the way she saw many other children acting like a loving family.

"Hmm. Well, seeing how my wife has taken a liking with you. Do you wish to be adopted by us?" I honestly don't know if I should call Artoria my wife or not, but just for the cover. I may as well. But, once I called Artoria my wife, she looks at me with eyes widen and her smile widen, then look at me with a gentle smile again as she realizes I look like I'm about to die for calling her my wife.

Due to the fact that the word: Wife reminds me of the fact that I never married either Pyrrha and/or Shigure, maybe Blake too I guess. So my new heart kind of ache. Kind of, because again, a new body and a new heart, all that. It aches and sometimes it doesn't.

And right now, my new heart is aching a little, but I didn't allow it to show on my face, not that Artoria couldn't tell. I really wish I could read her memories instead of just her thoughts. Then again, trying to read someone's memory does lead them to be either forever brain dead or just die once I tested it out, just to be sure nothing bad happens to Artoria if I were to try to. So yeah, no memory reading for Artoria.

"Do... You really mean it?" Asia asks in a hopeful voice, breaking me out of my inner thoughts.

I look at Asia, native and innocent, and don't have much knowledge of the real world. I still can't believe she managed to come here without any accidents happening to her on her travel.

"I'm pretty sure my wife here would be mad at me if I was joking. So yeah, if you like. We'll adopt you." But, what I didn't say was that I would adopt her as my daughter figuratively, not legally. As I have no way to do that without doing lots of paperwork that I'm not willing to do. However, I'm really am adopting her as my daughter, even if I do look pretty young to be a father with Asia's age. "All you do is say yes." I smile at Asia, who looks like she about to cry at any moment. I still can't tell if girls' crying in joy or sadness, but the way Asia is smiling. I'm leaning towards the former.

"Yes!" Asia shouts in happiness as she hugs Artoria back finally, with a joyful expression as a dream came true to her.

I look away while feeling a little awkward. Can you blame me? If just a few simple keywords to make this Asia fallen for this so-called adoption into the family. I wonder how in the world did she and her counterparts manage to survive until now.

"Just to let you know ahead of time. Your new mother." I pause for a moment to memorize this. "Is mute. So if you wish to know what your mother wants to say to you. Please make sure she has a book and something to write out her words." To prove my point, I pull out a small book, that used for people to write as a journal/diary/logbook/etc., along with a small pen attach on the side.

Of course, I didn't have this in the first place and created it via [Projection] after using [Structural Grasp] on a few while window shopping. Better to have something for Artoria to use whenever I'm not around. Which happened more than once.

I toss it over to Artoria, whose facial expression hasn't changed one bit after I toss her the journal for her to write in.

On the hindsight, Yoruichi and I don't usually need Artoria to have one, since I could read her mind. But, so many often I had to leave some point to be alone to work on my [Magecraft]. I've started leaving behind journals for Artoria to use.

After coming back, I would destroy the journals the moment I got the chance to. As we don't really need it anymore with me around. Well, unless there are a few times where Artoria needs to speak with Yoruichi alone without my presence.

Asia held her hands together, then started reciting her prayers. I wasn't prepared for this and waiting for a headache to come due to being an [Archdemon], then after a while. I didn't feel any pain until I realize I'm literally outside this universe's [Heaven System]; well, the Bible Faction's [Heaven System] I mean.

While I was waiting for the pain from Asia's prays, I started thinking about what I should do to deal with Rias and Sona. Mostly with Rias, who continue to remind me of Pyrrha, with her hair and eyes alone.

Closing my eyes, I started remembering the time I spent with Pyrrha and Shigure. But, now, I'm close to disliking Rias for reminding me every single time that I will never be able to reunite with Pyrrha and Shigure.

At least, no one here in this universe would remind me of Shigure, then I may have two people I want to distance myself from.

Pausing for a moment, if it was appearance alone that reminds me of Pyrrha and Shigure, then their personality easily reminds me of them as well. Starting with Artoria, after thinking about it for a while and she reminds me of Shigure due to her facial expression alone.

But, drop that thought right away. Because Artoria and Shigure have a massive difference between the two and barely anything similar. Much to my relief at this.

It's bad enough I had sex with Artoria and Yoruichi, but having sex with Artoria due to the fact she reminds of Shigure would put a bad taste in my mouth. In addition, this would shame Artoria for being used as a replacement when she's her own person.

Yeah, that can of worm isn't something I want to open. Better to have these thoughts pop up now and remove afterward or damage my mental state even further later.

I blink a few times, then let out a tired sigh when I started hearing Pyrrha and Shigure's voice in my head. Talk about depressing, that I would start hearing those two voices while thinking about them.

Glancing over to Artoria, who's trying to help Asia with something as she continues to 'speak' with her new daughter via writing down her what she wants to say to Asia.

I wonder if Artoria wanted to raise Asia like her real daughter and try to redeem herself from badly raising her deceased daughter; well, son in other people's views, who just wanted Artoria's attention and be proud of her.

Now, I think about it. From what I recalled about this Artoria's profile. She should have the ability to summon her own [Servants] and capable of bestowing [Gifts] upon others, that grant them special abilities.

Slowly, my thoughts started to stray off my previous thoughts related to what's happening in reality around me.

I started thinking about how Artoria know about me being an [Archdemon] and why she picked me in the first place. The whole wanting to prevent me from becoming a true monster maybe just part of the full answer.

Then, thoughts about Artoria didn't find a random spatial rift, but maybe she found a way to create one and aiming for me at the get-go. In fact, I'm starting to think that the whole mute thing was a cover as well and she used some kind of [Spells] to mute herself or something.

As my paranoia starting to get the better of me. I feel a little pain when someone smacks the back of my head.

I turn around to give the person a piece of my mind before burning them alive. But, before I could. I found out it was Artoria, who still has her gentle smile; however, it makes me remember those very, very, very rare smiles Shigure sometime gives me whenever I manage to catch it.

And most of the time, its because some girls were speaking with me and trying to seduce me. After a while, those girls stop and disappeared until new girls pop up out of nowhere when I went to new places during those years back when the Arcana was still in the early phase.

At first, I thought those smiles were a just rare moment where Shigure manages to express her feeling with her face, but it wasn't something positive and the knowledge of the life before being Enma Nikos finally kicked in.

So, seeing it on Artoria's face. I just realized I got another yandere female character's attention directed at me. I think, since Yoruichi still alive and I'm not locked in some basement. But, still, shit.

"What's wrong?" I ask Artoria with a false calm voice while my paranoia soars through the roof as it's now making me think about why Artoria looks like and maybe is, a yandere with the way her eyes went dull and lifeless, along with releasing this dreadful aura. That even Asia could feel it, with the way Asia shiver.

Artoria calmly places her left hand on my right shoulder, telling me to read her mind or things could get ugly.

So I did what I could guess by Artoria's action, then regrets it instantly as I got a bombed with Artoria 'shouting' at me, along with scolding me for allowing my paranoia controlling me when I should have channeled it on something else before it gets worse.

Next, Artoria 'inform' me to stop thinking about Pyrrha and Shigure, as they have their lives for themselves and I should worry about my new life. A new life that should only be involved with mostly her and the other girls she deemed worthy to tag along.

I quickly give a positive response by sending my own thoughts to Artoria before she starts getting physical with me.

Not a second after I promise to make all the food she could eat via [Cooking Transmutation Circle] and made sure to tell Yoruichi that she's the first and main wife, no question ask.

Artoria's gentle smile went to 'normal' and her eyes started to glow again.

I really wished I could learn how to make my eyes become dull like Artoria did just now, and those other times she somehow finds out when and how my paranoia started controlling me.

I continue to think the answers to these types of questions continue to pop in my mind. Is that Artoria is a Goddess, for who knows how long, and could read my mind as well. With how I do the same, but have a better version that doesn't require physical contact.

"Um. Is something wrong, uh, father?" Asia asks me shyly, a little bit emotional about having a family now, which she always wanted.

"Nope. Nothing wrong." I try not to look in Artoria's direction, who is currently giving me something like her own version of a stern glare if I were to answer wrong.

"By the way, why are you out here all alone?" I started praying that this Asia was close as the canon version as possible. I rather not have to deal with Asia that is actually a disguised stray Devil or even a Fallen Angel like those bad side characters just ready to be destroyed by the main characters and become forgotten afterward.

So to put my paranoia to rest. I did a quick scan with [Structural Grasp] before it starts controlling me again, and this would make Artoria mad and would likely do something worse than a smack against the back of my head.

Much to my relief, this Asia is literally the same as her canon version, but just a few different key points in her past. Not that noticeable later on and still native before she became a [Reincarnated Devil].

I quietly listen to how Asia was found by Fallen Angels and how she was sent here by them after she was kicked out of the Church due to healing a Devil. Which made Asia look at Artoria and me with a scared look when she mentions how she healed a Devil.

Artoria and I shared a look with each other before I placed down a few [Concealment Rune Spells] to prevent others from listening to our conversation and not notice us.

Where I started to explain to Asia not to worry and we'll treat her as our own daughter.

 _'Honestly, I wanted to be a father, to show that I'm a better father than Enma Nikos and Pyrrha Niko's father, and I never got the chance to be a real one with the whole dying and gaining a new body going on.'_ I mentally sigh in disappointment.

Slowly, I made sure to explain to Asia that neither Artoria or I are human; well, technically, both Artoria and I used to be human. But, I made sure to leave the facts about how and when Artoria and I became who we are today. Furthermore, I made sure to not reveal about our true identity and just mention a few things to help Asia learn more about us. And we're really going to adopt her as our daughter.

Plus, both Artoria and I have our own reasons why we wanted Asia as our daughter, don't know about Yoruichi. Seeing how she still hasn't reunited with us, but we didn't let that bother us. When this happens more than once. She will find out sooner or later, but until then, Artoria and I will try our best to be good parents to Asia.

So, it wasn't a shocker when I watch Asia throw herself into Artoria's arms and cried about how unfair her life was, along with how badly she was treated for not helping others faster than she could possibly can.

Yeah, one of the key points that made this Asia a bit different from the canon version. This one was a little abuse, not physical, but verbal. This pretty much made Asia's self-esteem become lower and one of the reasons why Asia flinched when Artoria came out of nowhere and hug her.

After a while, once Asia calmed down. Artoria and I bring Asia to somewhere a little private, where we can spend as a family.

* * *

30 minutes later*

I feel a bit irritated when I notice how there are Fallen Angels trying to locate Asia, almost finding her with us, but I continue using my [Rune Magecraft] to hide Asia, which I had to continue reusing the [Concealment Rune Spells], which require me to reapply them as they have a duration.

It's a good thing I made these [Rune Spells] beforehand or I would have to deal with lots of unwanted attention during those months on the travel with Yoruichi and Artoria.

Getting [Rune Magecraft] to the [Rank: Grandmaster] right away was the best idea I had since my arrival in this universe.

Now, if I could just think of a right [Mystic Code] to make and start making another budget of [System Points] for it. Because having one could be very useful in many situations.

"Um. Father." I heard my adopted daughter calling for my attention, drawing me away from my inner thoughts about what types of [Mystic Code] I should create first.

"Yes, Asia?" I let Asia know she has my attention now. One quick [Concealment Rune Spell] before Asia could say anything else.

"Is it really alright for me to eat all these?" Asia asks me shyly as she held up a plate of Chinese steamed pork buns, which I made myself and didn't take much effort to make.

Even to this day, I'm so happy to make the [Cooking Transmutation Circle].

"Yup. Don't worry if there isn't enough for you to eat. I can just make more without any problem." I smile at Asia and rub the top of Asia's head, causing her to close her eyes and enjoy having her head rubbed. "On the note, you can't finish it. Give it to your mother. She will eat it without any problem." To prove my point, both Asia and I look in Artoria's direction, where she speed eating everything in her path, but made sure to keep her appearance up without making a mess.

The thing is, Artoria develop a [Eating Technique] that she literally inhales the food without her mouth moving, to show the sign of her chewing. It actually vanishes the moment food comes near her mouth.

"Asia. Stay with your Mother. I need to do something real quick." I said to Asia, then glance at Artoria, who pauses a moment in her eating spree to let me know not to worry about Asia. Where I take care of our little problems.

* * *

A few minutes later*

After leaving the range of my [Concealment Rune Spells]' effects. I activate [Ecological Derivation System], along with [Soul Perception] to locate the Fallen Angels.

Once I got a lock on their location, they weren't that far from where I am.

Continue using my [Detection Skills] and use a few [Concealment Rune Spells] to hide my presence to the point, where even Yoruichi wouldn't be able to find me as long the [Rune Spells] are in effect.

It didn't take me that long to find the Fallen Angels and pretty much the same as canon, with only four Fallen Angels at the beginning of the series.

Cruel or not, but a quick scan of all four of these Fallen Angels scatters around the forest trying to locate Asia. I'm not surprised that these Fallen Angels are weak, that even the levels of Rias' peerage and herself could kill them.

Not is known in the profile in my memories of the Highschool DxD. But, from the quick scan results. I found out these four are considered strong and it just that they only become weak due to being very rusty and lack of training, to the point their original powers went down as time went by.

In fact, from what I got from their histories, Raynare could easily destroy Rias and her peerage if she was back in the Great War. Yeah, these four are survivors of the Great War of the Three Factions.

Of course, they not like those high-rank Angel before becoming a Fallen Angel. They were and still grunts, but they survived until they were killed off in the early canon.

So, these versions of Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt are very different from the other fanfics I have read in my past.

What made this a little funny for me is that Mittelt, who looks like a kid was created by the God of the Bible to have the appearance as a kid, but Mittelt doesn't know why even all these years.

I'm going to have to delete the new information I just got, because I rather not have to deal with the extra information that's completely useless to me.

And just a thought, they are gone. Better do it now before I forget about them later.

Instead of using one or two [Magic Circuits] to influence the [Prana] to give different effects to my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle]. I decided to test out using it with my [Soul Energy] again, but for the first time use with the newly improved version.

Just to make sure I don't burn the entire forest down. I should get these Fallen Angels higher in the sky.

With four same [Rune Spells] written in the air before me, then write another [Rune Spells] to lock these four [Rune Spells] onto each Fallen Angel, then send them soaring to the sky until I deem them in a good distance.

Not caring if there were a few people watching. I guess it should be either Rias or Sona's peerages or familiars.

Raising my right hand towards the Fallen Angels, I snap my fingers while using a bit of my [Soul Energy]. Making sure to control the output as a massive sphere made out of flame appears in the sky, almost making it a mini-sun.

Mentally sighing in relief that the control I install into the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] worked as I wanted it to.

A few seconds later, the mini-sun disappeared and the Fallen Angels were nowhere in sight, showing they either manage to teleport away to escape, which is highly unlikely, or they're killed before they realize what's going on.

I'm leaning to the latter, as I kept [Soul Perception] on. So, I made sure to watch their [Souls] disappear while getting burned to their deaths.

I may have overdone it due to using my [Soul Energy] making the flames more potent and powerful than it should.

Looking to my right, to get a better look at who was spying on me, but they teleported away before I could. Of course, I could just go back into my [Soul] to recall my recent memory to get a better look at who was spying on me.

Going back to where Artoria and Asia are, to finish our lunch and wondering how many days will Yoruichi continue staying with Sona.

I rather not continue my stay in Kuoh Town if I could help it, but I got the feeling I'm already part of the plots in the Highschool DxD's main events starting.

Shaking my head. I'm going to have to make a few plans to counter anything Rias and Sona, along with older siblings may try against me.

I've already killed those Fallen Angels, which should have been killed by Rias and her peerage. These Fallen Angels would have helped Issei unlock his potential like in canon or causing him to fall into despair. But, too late now.

Rias even lost her future Bishop, as I have taken Asia as my adopted daughter. No way am I going to give her up, to some Devils. After all, Asia never met Issei, so I don't have to worry about her changing her mind to stay with her first friend and become a [Reincarnted Devil].


	5. Chapter 5: Train, Train, And Crap

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]**

 **[Name]: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Train, Train, And... Crap**

The next day*

 **Month: 5 | Week: 3 | Day 4: Not Enough**

(Kuoh Town)

After yesterday's spending time with our new daughter, Asia. Artoria and I decide to bring Asia around Town, to let her experience things she never could while she was back in the Church when she was The Holy Priestess.

I don't know if I was lucky or not, but Artoria didn't try to have her way with me last night. And I got to sleep without a problem and waking up like I was before Yoruichi managed to convince Artoria to have sex with me. Furthermore, I can use the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] more than I could during those times Artoria continues going at it. I'm not even going to question how she cleans all the mess when she continues making me cumming inside her.

Anyway, after adopting Asia. I've started thinking about the future foes that are bound to come after us.

The decreased four Fallen Angels from yesterday is a good example.

After thinking about all those powerful enemies. I review my current [Skills Set] and [Magecraft].

[Renkankei-kikou] and [Reinforcement]; I would mostly use those two together during close combats. While using [Structural Grasp], [Ecological Derivation System], and [Soul Perception] to scout ahead, in case of new enemies come in after the previous ones.

[Alchemy] and [Rune Magecraft]; mostly used against a crowded group of enemies. And could be used as support to prevent enemies from attacking us from other methods, mostly the latter for this while the former sometimes for an offensive.

For [Alteration] and [Projection]. I still haven't used these two that much in combats, while the former, I would use together with [Alchemy] and [Reinforcement] some time.

[Flash Air]; well, it's mainly used to escape or avoid attacks I can't block and/or fast enough to not get caught in the blast radius.

So, in conclusion, I may need more [Skills] and/or [Magecraft]. The [Skills] inside my [Soul] I could get right away while the ones in the [Type-Moon System] will take me some time to gather enough [System Points] to purchase them, then I may need to gather more [System Points] to rank them up right away.

For the entire night while under multiple usages of [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought]. I have finally found one of the [Techniques] I could use right away and would increase the powers of my current [Skills] and [Magecraft].

In fact, I could have got a [Magecraft] in the same category of the [Technique] I just picked last night.

I could have gotten the [Innate Time Control], but I found another [Time Manipulation]'s [Technique], that affects not just myself, but around me as well.

Plus, I'd save myself a ton of [System Points] is another bonus. But, it will take me a while to master the new [Time Technique] I picked manually without the ability to upgrade like I can with other things I purchase from the [Type-Moon System].

[Time-Skip], the signature [Technique] of the character: Hit, from Dragon Ball series.

At first, I didn't think there was a [Soul Fragment] from the Dragon Ball series, but I may have eaten a few ones without realizing it during the almost never-ending battles.

Much to my surprise, upon gaining the [Time-Skip] from the [Soul Fragment]. I could feel a [Pocket Dimension] being created and attach itself to me, but can't be used as an [Inventory]. Much to my sadness from learning this. And found out it's the [Tides of Time] took in effect upon gaining the [Time-Skip].

Kind of useless at the moment, due to not having any stored up skipped time inside the [Tides of Time] for my usage.

While reviewing the [Time-Skip], I finally thought of a good way to summarize this [Time Technique].

It's literally pretty much the same as a lagger in online games. Who knew someone would create something based on lag and make it overpowered in some universe.

Not that I'm complaining. This [Time Technique] will help me in the long run and improve my fighting power further. I just have to worry about the stronger beings that could counter it without any problem.

I felt really happy to find out that I can skip time by 0.5 seconds since that's the latest experience Hit or the [Soul Fragement] of Hit reached with [Time-Skip].

Another good thing for me, I can use the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] to improve my ability to use the [Time-Skip]. But, it's going to take a few times to even have any results appearing.

Yup, the [Time-Skip] can be trained inside my [Soul] while under the effect of the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought]. Just that the skipped time won't be stored inside the [Parallel World] for my usage.

All done before sunrise. Now I just have to use it outside my [Soul] to get experience with using it. And it's a good thing I could use it with [Prana] and my [Soul Energy] without any problem and doesn't cost too much to use with either of the two [Energy Sources].

And I'll have to abuse the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] more than I should if I want to make my [Time-Skip] reach 1 second. While the character that uses it, trained over 1,000 years to reach 0.5 seconds. Increase the timeframe going to be a major pain until then.

But, for today. I'm mostly spending it with Artoria and Asia, making us look like an actual family to the people around us.

Yoruichi still hasn't shown up, but I did get a call from her, telling me that we may have to stay longer than a week, months maybe, due to Sona asking her a few favors she needs help with.

I did mention how Artoria took the role of my wife, which pissed Yoruichi off a lot, but couldn't abandon her friend yet. To make it worse for Yoruichi. I even told her about Asia, making Yoruichi jealous that she missed out on a lot of things in these few days separate from each other.

I had to keep the cell phone away from my ear during the entire call as Yoruichi continues to shout at me for almost half an hour before she hangs up on after she promises she will be with us somewhere today or tomorrow.

Mostly by today if Yoruichi's self-control can't handle the idea of Artoria and me, being a lovely married couple, with Asia as our daughter.

Seriously, there is more than one time a few people thought Asia is Artoria and my daughter. Mostly Artoria than me, with my hair being red and no one is able to see my eye color due to wearing sunglasses.

I look to my left, where Artoria is trying to catch my attention as she continues to poke my arm, then points to my right, making me raise an eyebrow at her.

Looking to my right, where I find Yoruichi pressing her face against the window, glaring at me.

As for the reason why Yoruichi looks so mad right now? Well, Artoria, Asia, and I are looking for new clothes for Asia to wear instead of her nun outfits, which is pretty much the only clothes Asia taken with her after being kicked out of the Church.

We would have got something for Asia yesterday, but forgot about it until we walked passed a Cloth Store. So, we're looking for the right ones before buying them for Asia to wear.

Later, I could just use [Projection] to create a few copies of those clothes for Asia, with [Runes] placed on them afterward. Protecting Asia from being harmed, seeing how she literally has zero combat ability and never learned how to do self-defense either.

But, I may need to leave Artoria and Asia alone to do the rest of the cloth shopping. With Yoruichi close to her limit and bound to break in a matter of seconds if I don't speak with her outside the store. At least, Yoruichi's self-control is still there not to cause any problems.

"I'll be right back." I said to Artoria and Asia, then pass my wallet to Artoria in case they got all the clothes they need. And can just purchase them without my presence while I speak with Yoruichi.

A few quick [Concealment Rune Spells] written in the air, causing the appearance of Yoruichi and me to disappear from everyone's mind. Even the hidden cameras are affected as well.

Stepping outside the store, I was greeted by Yoruichi's stern glare and like she ready to give me a lifetime lecture, but I stop her before she could by giving her a kiss on the lip.

This caused Yoruichi to get mad, as she moves her lip away and opens her mouth to scream at me. Sadly for Yoruichi, I took this chance to make it into a tongue kiss, causing Yoruichi's body to shudder.

"Stop-!" Yoruichi tried to stop me from making her not mad anymore when she has the right to, but failing. As Yoruichi only weakly push me away and starting to lean in and returning the kiss I'm forcing onto her. Where Yoruichi starting to moan from the intense kissing.

* * *

A few minutes later*

"I... hate when... you do this." Yoruichi rests in my arms, looking very hot and bother. But, even Yoruichi knows when and where to have our private moments. And doing here, out the open, is just asking for unwanted troubles she has no desire to have.

"Well, you asked me to kiss you whenever you're mad. As you said and I quote: 'I love it when I have angry sex, it makes it sexier and feel better than normal sex.' End quote." I look at Yoruichi, making her face red that her words from before continue to follow her till these days, and she said this in the first week when she finally lost her virginity to me. "So, mind me asking you why it took so long for you to finish your business with your friend? Because if it wasn't for Asia. Artoria would have taken me and left you behind by now." I said to Yoruichi, causing her to frown.

After all, Artoria dragging me without waiting for Yoruichi happen more than once when she finally gets bored of the place we stayed for a few days or so.

"You can't expect me to be able to think straight after making me so horny?" Yoruichi tries to glare at me, but with her blushing, kind of ruin it and the way she's breathing heavily.

"Deal with it until tonight." I roll my eyes at Yoruichi, not that she could see it, but I did it anyway. "Come on. Let's help Asia, also your adopted daughter as well if you're planning to marry me. Don't know why I said Artoria was my wife in the beginning, but, I'm rolling with it."

Yoruichi growl at me, mostly because I left her horny from the way I kissed her. Lots of practice with Shigure and Pyrrha, and including those [Soul Fragments] being a great kisser kind of help too.

* * *

Two hours later*

(Kuoh Town)

After getting Yoruichi to use to the idea Artoria and I married, with Asia as our adopted daughter.

Yoruichi still pouting about this and lost her chance to be the wife, but she did reply to Sona, that I'm her boyfriend. Can't wait to see Sona's face, among others, that Yoruichi is dating a married man.

Either way, Yoruichi actually study about parenthood, much to my surprise, then again, Yoruichi in this universe is known to be a genius and most likely force herself to learn about parenthood just in case.

So she doesn't have her own children end up as she did during her childhood. Yoruichi rather not have kids in the first place if she was going to bring new lives into her family.

Now, Yoruichi is putting the knowledge she learned over the months she put into and helped Asia learn things she should have known at her age. With Artoria helping once in a while, but it's mostly Yoruichi that's doing all the work.

I would offer to help, but the knowledge and experiences I got were completely in different eras, that I may turn Asia into someone that's meant to be either in the future era or in a complete fantasy era world.

Not one [Souls] I devoured came from a modern world that had experience in raising kids normally. Hell, I could end up turning little Asia into a battle manic with the right methods.

Ironically enough, almost all those [Souls] lean more towards combat or something that has the potential to increase the combat power of others somehow. But, some important [Skills] in daily lives are very few.

Currently, Yoruichi and I are going to have our daily sparring match, which we missed a few days while Yoruichi was taking her time with Sona.

Both Artoria and Asia are watching from the sideline. I made sure to place a couple of [Barrier Rune Spells] to make sure not to cause any stray attacks hitting them.

"You know, I never have seen you using knives in our spars before." Yoruichi took her fighting stance, as she watches her soon to be husband, who has two [Combat Knives] in his hands in a loose fighting stance with lots of openings for her to use.

"Meh, it's my first weapon I use. I may be a bit rusty." What I didn't mention is that I picked the [Combat Knife] as my very first weapon when I had the [Persona System].

However, the knowledge and even the experience were taken from me and transfer over to Shigure. So, I no longer have the experience and the [Skill] to use a knife in combat other than being a complete novice.

But, I got a [Soul] that created a [Bladed Skill], that could use any bladed weapons without having to care about creating a [Technique]. As the main core of this [Bladed Skill] is speed and having a bladed weapon to use.

The [Skill] I grab along with [Time-Skip] last night. Something that will help me gain back my weapon combat ability. It is called: [Endless Blade Slaughter], a [Bladed Weapon Skill]. The essence of this [Skill] is described in one word: Faster!

That is what made this [Skill] simple, but crazy to use in a life and death fights.

I have to keep swinging faster, and faster after the previous swings until I could be so fast that my weapon will catch on fire due to the high friction while swinging my weapon in a reckless abandon.

Pretty much anyone that's faster than me could in a result of inflicting an injury or outright kill me while using the [Endless Blade Slaughter].

Combing [Renkankei-kikou], [Reinforcement], [Flash Air], [Time-Skip], and [Endless Blade Slaughter] would become a deadly combined fighting style. Well, in theory, it could, which is why I'm going to work on developing it into my killer move.

For now, I'm just going to work on [Endless Blade Slaughter] and see how fast I can go without anything to help me before I start using [Reinforcement] and [Renkankei-kikou].

"You ready?" I ask Yoruichi while preparing myself from getting shocked by her. And the [Combat Knives] I have been created via [Projection]. Even use [Alteration] to stop Yoruichi from trying to use these [Combat Knives] as a medium to channel her [Electrical Energy] to shock me.

"The question is, are you?" Yoruichi appears in front of me, with her right fist in the position to punch.

I let smirk appear while I slam my forehead onto Yoruichi's fist, causing her to wince when I applied [Reinforcement] to my forehead, or I may end up having a headache now and later.

"Damn it!" Yoruichi shout in pain, "Oh, shit!" Yoruichi duck as a few strands of her hair is cut.

Slowly, I started to swing both my [Combat Knives] faster and faster by the second. Sadly, Yoruichi could still dodge all my knife attacks without any trouble. In fact, my arms are starting to ache with the way I continue to increase the speed, and it wasn't even close to entering the supernatural level of speed. Nor could I continue this reckless attack while trying to overwhelm Yoruichi with pure speed alone without any kind of support.

Even now, with my own body is still weak to not being able to scratch the surface of using the true might of the [Endless Blade Slaughter].

Seeing the result. It's time to use the rest of my [Skills] and [Magecraft].

Activating [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] first, which I just need to blink once to work.

Using [Structural Grasp] on my body, then apply 20% [Reinforcement] throughout my entire body evenly and use [Renkankei-kikou] to speed up the process, without wasting a single drop of [Prana].

Once this is done, I end the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] and the moment my eyes open after blinking. I pick up the pace and increase the speed of my knife slashes until I leave dozens of afterimages.

This is beyond what Yoruichi could possibly handle out of nowhere and unexpected when one second I was recklessly attacking in a frenzied manner, where she could dodge without much trouble.

Then the next second, Yoruichi doing her best to not get her limbs chopped off while doing her very best to dodge all the fatal attacks. Another second later, Yoruichi's body covered in multiple cut wounds, some are small, some are big, and she's bleeding all over.

However, right after I reach 10 seconds. My body started hurting like crazy, forcing me to stop using [Endless Blade Slaughter] right away and the [Combat Knives] are close to a breaking point, with all the cracks covering the entire blade.

Even my legs starting to hurt with the way I have to chase after Yoruichi, but not as much as my arms from using them in a berserk way.

Letting the [Combat Knives] go and let a wry smile appear as they shatter the moment they made contact with the ground. Showing how fragile they became after a few seconds of using the [Endless Blade Slaughter].

Plus, I found another weakness to the [Endless Blade Slaughter]. Where most users will not be able to locate the enemies while using the [Skill] and trying to go faster by the second until they reach the point of lighting their weapons on fire.

So yeah, simple, powerful, but a double-edged [Skill]. It's a good thing I recreated the [Ecological Derivation System] and have [Soul Perception] to cover this weakness.

Another one is that most bladed weapons are likely to shatter upon using the [Endless Blade Slaughter] for a few seconds when going above a certain speed.

Before I notice, I've already fallen on the ground, but I didn't let out a single sound to announce how much pain I am. Not that I'm not used to pain at this point.

"You alright over there, Rokudo-kun?" Yoruichi walk over to me, then crouch down to poke me, causing my entire body to shudder in pain, which shows my body is honest, but my facial expression doesn't match at all.

"Yeah, just used a [Skill] of mine that too strong for my body to handle." I said dryly, causing Yoruichi to snort, as I drop the [Barrier Rune Spells] and not a second sooner.

Asia quickly rushes over to heal Yoruichi and me, with her [Sacred Gear: Twilight Healing]. Where Yoruichi being first before me, with the way Yoruichi is covered in her own blood and could die from blood loss.

Luckily, Yoruichi is a Yokai and could handle something as blood loss. Furthermore, she knows a few rare [Youjutsu] meant for healing purposes. Nothing major due to it's mainly used for both offensive and defensive [Spells].

"I'm guessing this is the first time you're using it?" Yoruichi softly let out a blissful sigh as Asia's [Sacred Gear] is beyond her imagination and grateful for her being here right now.

Even if the [Twilight Healing] is incapable of regenerating amputated limbs, reducing exhaustion, or curing sickness. But, it's still a powerful healing-type [Sacred Gear]. As the blood Yoruichi loss wasn't that much as Asia's [Sacred Gear] fixed that problem as well, showing how powerful the [Sacred Gear] is.

"Pretty much. Was testing out a new [Skill] of mine call the [Endless Blade Slaughter]. Laugh all you want about the silly name, but trust me, I haven't even scratched the surface of the [Skill]." And by that, I mean I have only used it with two [Combat Knives].

Image me using something like a [Greatsword] or something. Then, things will get interesting if I manage to gain enough momentum and control the fast rate of speed swinging the [Greatsword].

However, using the same way those users of the [Endless Blade Slaughter] almost follow the same path as the creator of this [Skill]. So, I'm going to have to come up with a few [Techniques] for this new [Skill] of mine later.

"I see. You do realize, unlike your original fighting style. This... [Endless Blade Slaughter] is more suited to those people that rely more on brute force than using [Skills]." Yoruichi said to me, as she pointed a few flaws she noticed for me and all those flaws I already know.

"True. But, I just need to change a few things and create a [Technique] for it." I replied to Yoruichi as Asia started healing me next after she finishes healing Yoruichi, which didn't take that long. "After I merge my other [Skills] together with [Endless Blade Slaughter]. If I were to, then almost 80% of the weakness for the [Skill] will be removed, with the downside of increasing the [Energy] to support all the [Skills]." I said continue off explaining how I could make the [Endless Blade Slaughter].

Sadly, if I were to use the [Endless Blade Slaughter] without a bladed weapon, then the power will decrease by half or even more. Due to not having something sharp to chop things to pieces.

Of course, I could just use my hands like a knife by forming the knife hand, but it still won't be the same as an actual knife or any bladed weapons and would increase the rate of [Soul Energy] and/or [Prana] to not damage my hands. So, I will have to purchase a [Noble Phantasm] later from the [Type-Moon System] if I want to use the [Endless Blade Slaugher] longer than a few seconds.

"That's good and all. But, how long will it take you to do that?" Yoruichi know lots of people want to improve their [Skills Set] of their weaknesses, to increase their survival, but doing something and saying something are two different things.

"Give me a week or two." And by that, I'm going to find another [Skill] to help me practice my [Skills] without hurting myself like I just did just using it for a few seconds. "If I ignore everything around me, by then, I should have a prototype version ready to be used for battle."

"If it was someone else who said this to me. I would call them an imbecile, but I know lots of people using some kind of [Spells] or devices to speed up their training speed by a lot. And knowing you, Rokudo-kun. I'd have to just wait and see." Yoruichi smirk at me, telling me she believes I can do it and not at the same time. She taking the wait and see approach.

"Are you okay, father?" Asia asks me, as she continues to heal me when she no longer needs to after I regain back control of my body.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for healing me, Asia." I move into a crossed leg sitting position and rub the top of Asia's head, making her smile at me.

"Do you girls mind spending time together while I will be gone for a week or two?" I ask Yoruichi, Artoria, and Asia, but mostly with the two formers.

"I'm okay with it, but you have to stay in Kuoh Town, though. But, only for a week." Yoruichi know that unlike Artoria, she can't force her future husband against his will unless she wants to get burnt alive, even worse, not allowed to eat any food he makes through his [Alchemy].

Artoria wanted to reject this, but looking at Asia and Yoruichi; well, she has other plans for these two and it's better if her husband, ah, just the word brings happiness to her heart. It's better if her husband isn't around while she executes those plans she been dying to start, and with Asia here, it's better to start early before it's too late.

Looking at Artoria, who looks like she thinking about it and nod in my direction after a minute or two to think. Much to my relief, as my training speed is still considered slow in my standard.

"Now, that's over. How about we have lunch? Even if the spar was like a few minutes, but those few minutes really made me hungry." I couldn't believe how hungry I am after using the [Endless Blade Slaughter]. I guess it sap my stamina and something else from my body if I wasn't using either [Soul Energy] or [Prana].

So, for the rest of the day; we ate the food I made via [Cooking Transmutation Circle] and afterward, we mostly walk around the Town, to find anything interesting. As it will take more than a few days to visit all the places in Kuoh Town.

* * *

The next day*

 **Month: 5 | Week: 3 | Day 5: Train Until You Drop! Literally!**

(Kuoh Town: Unknown Forest)

After thinking about yesterday, I found out last night was where Issei would face the Fallen Angels and save Asia. But, seeing how neither Issei or Asia met each other yet.

Well, Issei didn't have a reason to invade the Church with Kiba and Koneko's help, later Rias and Akeno to finish off the other Fallen Angels before facing Raynare, the Fallen Angel that killed Asia and Issei in canon.

Therefore, Issei still hasn't unlocked the [Boosted Gear]'s true ability and still in its initial state that looks like a regular [Sacred Gear: Twice Critical]. It's mostly a very downgrade version of the [Boosted Gear].

I may or may not have caused this universe's Issei to be weaker in the canon and most likely be the main reason why Rias has to marry her fiance, who is a few years older than her and someone Rias wouldn't want to marry.

Putting those thoughts aside; I may have to place the [Endless Blade Slaughter] on hold due to not having the right blade weapons to practice with. Even if I use [Projection] to create more. The result will be the same, even if I continue to improve them.

In a few seconds, they will be destroyed. Some wouldn't even last a second if I tried to replace the previous weapon. So, can't even use Shirou Emiya's example of replacing his weapons without a care of the weapons breaking.

Sadly, after going to a certain speed, all are destroyed under a second and may have to go barehanded. Also, even if I could replace better durable weapons. The momentum would be disturbed and could lead to my death.

After thinking up a solution to this problem of mine. I could switch knives out for something else, like [Short Sword] instead, but still will break afterward.

For the past few hours, I have been stumped on how to solve the main problem with [Endless Blade Slaughter].

So for now, I'll have to continue working with [Time-Skip] and merge it with [Flash Air]. Along with the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style].

On another note; I already got another [Skill] to grab from my [Soul] to help me with my training without the needs to do anything in reality. Similar to my [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought].

I wasn't even surprised to find out I got the [Outer Body Training Method] from the Manwha: The Breaker series.

However, I had to modify it, which wasn't that hard to be able to use it inside my [Soul] instead of having to a spiritual body made out of my [Energy] separate from my physical body. Which is required to use the [Outer Body Training Method] and don't need to use [Ki] to use the [Skill].

I really wished I found this [Skill] months ago. As I could have developed the muscle memory for the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style] a lot faster.

After a few changes to the [Outer Body Training Method]. Which took me a hundred times of using the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] to do so.

Of course, I continue to modify the [Outer Body Training Method] to be used together with [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] while inside my [Soul]. Therefore, increasing the duration time of my training without having to worry about the others waiting for my training to finish.

Letting out a tired sigh, as I wasted hours that I won't be getting back and I could have used those hours, to improve myself in other [Skills] with [Outer Body Training Method].

However, I would be very drained after a single session with the modified [Outer Body Training Method]. Since it requires lots of [Energy] and I couldn't use [Prana] due to it being influenced by the [Magatamas]. Leaving [Soul Energy] to be used as fuel, which would require for me to rest for a while until I recover back all my [Soul Energy].

Frowning a little if I should work on [Time-Skip] now or not. Sure, I already work on it a few times, but that's only to get used to the feeling of using the [Time-Skip] at the time.

"Found you, Senpai~!" I heard a female voice and could feel her breath on my left ear, causing me to freeze up.

"Hello, Serafall." I greet the older sister of Sona, who I may or may not made Serafall into a true yandere for me.

A month ago, maybe longer, I may have said something to Serafall at the time without realizing that I pretty much made Serafall fall for me, really badly too. To the point of making her into a yandere.

After all, Serafall has tried to kill Artoria and Yoruichi more than once, almost successfully with Yoruichi, while Artoria easily beat Serafall before she could, much to Serafall's rage at this.

Yoruichi didn't even realize Serafall was aiming for her life, and neither Artoria or I would tell her, not because we don't trust Yoruichi to be able to act normal in public without knowing she is targeted by a yandere Satan-rank Devil. But, we always get distracted by something by the time we remember to inform Yoruichi about Serafall.

To make it even worse for most people. Serafall could stop acting like her Magical Girl persona and return back to her original personality, which I made sure to learn after using [Structural Grasp] on her.

Fun fact: Serafall isn't a natural-born yandere and became one due to her childhood being raised to think family is more important. Also, being raised into one of those Ice Queen personality characters too. Until she broke out of it upon Sona entering into the world.

So, I don't know if it's a good or bad thing for Serafall to become a yandere instead of natural-born as one.

Either way, remembering the look on Artoria's face that looks like a yandere; well, Serafall is a real one. As she managed to kidnap me more than once and successfully doing so.

To make it worse; every time I use [Flash Air] to escape from Serafall's captive. She will show up the next day or even a few weeks. But, Serafall will always be able to find me within a month's worth of time without any problem.

Furthermore, I have discovered that this Serafall could easily drop the entire image of being a Magical Girl without caring about what others may think of her. This means, she would change her outfit to something to blend in a crowd.

"You know. I have been waiting for you to be alone, and I made sure to stay hidden just in case those sluts would arrive, but to my delight. They kept their promise to leave you alone, week! Oh, I'm so happy~! Just us, two, alone, and no one to bother us. Isn't that great?" Serafall whispers into my ear, as she presses her breasts onto my back while hugging me.

And I could detect Serafall's [Demonic Energy] ready to cast any [Spells] the moment I show any sign of escaping. If that wasn't annoying enough, this Serafall also became a Master of disguise upon meeting me, and took her only a couple of days to research on the subject and to make it worse, she somehow creates a counter [Spells] to go undetected under my [Ecological Derivation System]. Honestly, I try not to use [Soul Perception] too much without ending up temporarily blind, with the [Souls] taking up most of my vision, making it harder for me to know what's going on around me unless I have [Ecological Derivation System] on as well.

So yeah, even with my best [Detection Skills] fail against Serafall, who would go great length to learn something unrelated to her profession and master it less than what take people years to do while she did it in a couple of days.

"I said. Isn't. It. Great?!" Serafall growls in my ear, as the temperature started lowering as she leaking out her [Demonic Energy], which is at an abnormal level in quality and quantity and so intone with [Ice Magic]. She could affect the area by just releasing her [Demonic Energy] alone.

"Yeah. Great." I said dryly, causing Serafall's personality to take a 180% turn and squeal in happiness, along with the temperature returning to normal.

"How about a little quickie before we spend most of the week together like a.. married couple." Serafall whispers the last part filled with malice, that almost made me remember lots of my dangerous [Persona] before I devour them.

Also, when Serafall meant by a quickie, she meant sex. And by her definition of quickie, she meant the entire day.

"Oh, you heard about that, huh?" I started to sweat while Serafall didn't try to remove my pants or anything, and just continue taking a deep breath, showing that she inhaling my scent or something, where I could feel her body shudder.

"Yeah. And that little cute daughter you adopted, Asia was it? Cute girl. But, if you wanted a daughter. All you need is ask and we will continue until I'm pregnant with our lovely baby." Serafall said to me, as she continues speaking about what our baby would look like and how we'll raise our child together.

"Calm down now. There's no need to bring in anyone else into this." I should have known Serafall would be in the area when it's just last week that Yoruichi and Artoria, mostly Artoria drag me away from the Town.

"Of course, Senpai~! After all, there's no need to include anyone else in our relationship. Just you and me~!" Serafall started repeating the last part for an entire minute while her eyes went dull.

This is why I think Serafall is more of a yandere than Artoria. At least with Artoria, I have more girls in my life and without Artoria ending up killing them.

Serafall, on the hand, is willing to kill the other girls in my life, but what made this Serafall so deadly. She made sure to do it in the shadow, quietly, and quick without wasting any more time afterward. Making Serafall a lot dangerous compared to the other Satans and other versions of Serafall.

As this Serafall is willing to fight without caring about honor, pride, and any other emotions that will cause her to fail her goal. Furthermore, she even made sure to plan things out carefully and not just dismiss everything without a care, to accomplish her goals.

A good example is that she waited a few hours just to be sure Artoria and/or Yoruichi were in the area before announcing her presence and only the moment she very close to me.

And in those times, if Serafall was an enemy, she could have killed me before I could react and with my last thought wondering how I die. Honestly, I don't know if I should be happy Serafall be in love with me or not, in a yandere style. This is almost like Shigure all over again.

"Okay. Serafall." I'm going to do something stupid and may end up countless of problems heading in my way if I word this wrong or I could end up dead.

"Yes, Senpai?" Serafall looks at me with a sweet smile, causing me to shiver as her dull eyes made that sweet smile creepy.

"Why do you continue to call me Senpai?" This is something that continues to pop up randomly and cause me to waste precious time until I either get annoyed enough to quit those thoughts or someone stopping me, mostly Artoria than Yoruichi.

"Well, because you are my Senpai. After all..." Serafall removes my sunglasses, exposing my glowing eyes to the world. "I know a Demon when I see one. Not to mention a strong one. Others may have forgotten Demons, but I found one in the past that close to is death. Oh, my grandparents and their generation may remember the Demons, even the [Archdemon] that I have taken their name as a title."

Serafall place my sunglasses on her head, then move around and sit on my lap, then wrap her arms around my neck.

"Hah! Satans! People continue to forget that the Satans are [Archdemon], but the current Four Satans are not even close to the power of the original [Archdemons]." Serafall laugh coldly at the thoughts of people continue to call her by her title when it's a useless title, that comes with political power, but not the kind of power the [Archdemons] possess. "So you see. The reason I call you Senpai isn't because of all the things I just said." Serafall gives me a silly smile as she pranked me in some way.

"Then what's the reason?" I wonder why she started talking about Demons, then [Archdemons]. Don't know I should be happy or not, that Serafall only could tell that I'm a Demon and not an [Archdemon]. _'I wonder what her reaction would be if she finds out I'm an [Archdemon].'_

"Oh, I read it somewhere online and I like it. I think it was something like this?" Serafall cough in her right hand before giving me her what I call the yandere face. "Notice me, Senpai!"

"Oh." I honestly can't believe this is the reason why Serafall started calling me Senpai two months ago out of nowhere and was too shocked to ask until now.

I feel like some unknown entity is trying to throw my life into craziness and making sure to break my mind further than it already is. And that's bad.

"And how do you want me to notice you?" I ask Serafall, and why would I? Because I saw countless examples and I rather not end up cripple or dead at the end results of a yandere targeting me or because I was close to their target. Not that it be possible compared to those victims and me.

"Oh, that's easy." Serafall giggles at me. "You just need to stay with me, talk to me, eat with me, stay with me, never leave me, continue to talk to me, stay with me forever, and that's pretty much it. Any questions?" Serafall gives me a yandere smile.

"Yeah, why did you repeat stay with you more than once?" I'm starting to worry that maybe this wasn't my best idea to continue speaking with Serafall. Then again, this wasn't even counted as the top ten of my not the best ideas I had.

"Oh! You notice that!" Serafall seems happy that I caught on part of her answer for some reasons.

"Please be serious, Serafall. I got training to do." I really need to work on my [Skills]. As even with the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style] may seem powerful in some places, but it's still not at the level of the supernatural. Which is why I'm trying to increase the fighting style by merging it with other [Skills] and [Magecraft].

After all, look at Kirei Kotomine, who fused [Bajiquan] and [Magecraft]. So I'm just doing the same.

"But, I'm serious too~!" Serafall whine to me, acting like a child, but I could tell she was displeased with me for thinking about training instead of solely onto her.

"How about this. I won't try to escape and you can help me with my training." I said to Serafall, causing her to think about it carefully.

While she thinks about her answer. I quickly use [Everything Happens Withing A Single Thought], to find another [Skill] that could be considered a killer move. Since it looks like I won't be able to train that much with the [Endless Blade Slaughter]. I may as well get something similar and doesn't require using any weapons.

Oh, I'm still going to work on the [Endless Blade Slaughter] since it's still powerful and stupid to drop. And I found one, which came from the same [Soul Fragment] that gave me the [Endless Blade Slaughter].

Funny enough, this is a [Fist Skill] that based on speed AND power, which I discovered that the reason why it's both speed and power. Well, it's because there's no weapon, but my own fists. While the [Endless Blade Slaughter] required a bladed weapon to act as the power of the [Skill].

On the hand, for the [Fist Skill] I picked, requires the user to have the speed and power of one's fist to surpass the limits of sound and air. Also, the [Soul] that created this [Fist Skill] actually got a [Technique] for it too.

The [Fist Skill] I picked is called: [Undying Rumble Impacts]. In fact, instead of the essence of this [Fist Skill] being solely onto speed. It's explosion.

A fist explodes with unrivaled strength, going faster than the speed of sound, you'll be able to control the sound of thunder. Which is used without the [Technique] that came with it.

Sadly, this [Fist Skill] also a reckless fighting style with absolute offensive and zero defensives.

Quickly, I tried it out while I'm still in my [Soul] and using [Outer Body Training Method] to see if I could use it with my body, with or without the support of [Magecraft] and other [Skills] to increase my body's physical abilities.

Opening my eyes, I breathe out slowly as I found out I could use the [Undying Rumble Impacts] by using [Reinforcement] at 300%, with the support of [Renkankei-kikou] and [Structrual Grasp] on at all time or risk of making fatal mistakes.

Another good news, I got leftover [Soul Energy] to practice both [Flash Air] and [Time-Skip] together a couple of times. But, I didn't have enough time to perfect the timing. Since I was mostly working on the [Undying Rumbel Impacts].

"Okay! I'll help Senpai~!" Serafall jump off my lap and I got a good look at what she is wearing now. Much to my relief, she isn't wearing her Magical Girl's outfit or have her hair tied into twin tails.

Instead, Serafall has her hair tied into a ponytail at a high position, with her outfit being a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar, along with long black socks and black shoes.

"Really hope I don't regret this." I mumble to myself. As I start off with facing Serafall without using any weapons. Just using [Time-Skip] and [Flash Air], along with my fighting style, with and without the help of [Reinforcement].

* * *

6 days later*

 **Month: 5 | Week: 4 | Day 4: To End or Not?**

(Kuoh Town: Unknown Forest)

So far, training with Serafall for an entire week wasn't something I would expect. Unexpected, but benefit enough to increase my fighting power further than I could in a couple of months and that's saying something, to someone that carries a [System].

Good news, I got a knife to be used for the [Endless Blade Slaughter]. Well, more like I used the [Alteration] to give the [Projection: Combat Knives] to handle above a certain speed as long I continue infusing [Prana] or [Soul Energy] into the [Combat Knives] to stop it from being destroyed.

At the rate I'm going, I won't be able to last in a long time battle and would have to quickly finish it. However, this won't be much problem as my body continues to evolve into an [Archdemon] as each day went by. Don't know when it will be finished, but I could see the result already.

Unlike a week ago, where my body almost quit on me after using [Endless Blade Slaughter] for a less than a minute. Took only a few days before my body already adapting to the suddenly increased speed, barely.

Now a few minutes, I could even go just below the speed before my [Combat Knives] would be light on fire and the speed is already beyond most supernatural beings could face against.

That's what Serafall told me as she had to continue running all over the place due to not wanting to get cut up by me.

Furthermore, I managed to create a [Technique] for the [Endless Blade Slaughter] and could only be used a few times or I end tearing the muscles in my arms. And the damage would have made me into a cripple, but with all the [Healing Skills] I got. Such a thing is impossible to happen.

Easily solved and healed right away. Sure, I could have asked my daughter to heal me, but it may take a bit longer than what I could heal. With my training on a time limit. I had to take whatever I could use to speed it up.

Ironically enough, I even help Serafall improve her hand-to-hand combat [Skills] with her relying too much on her [Magic]. Sure, there she could just freeze everything in her path, but there are some situations that just require a lot less of freezing living beings alive and more of a hand on kind of things.

It's a good thing I picked the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style]. As unlike other fighting styles, it's fundamental basis can be changed along with the forms and [Techniques] for other users.

In a way, I could adapt other [Skills] and [Magecraft] into this fighting style of mine without having dropped it and find a new one each time I increase my fighting abilities, to bring out the best of my combat abilities.

On another note; I had to deal with Serafall trying to persuade me to leave Yoruichi and Artoria for the entire week. In fact, she could have threatened, but would end up repeating what happens during those times before.

Me using the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] with different [Magatamas] to affect the flames. Let's just say that Serafall found the hard way that she can't overpower me to see her ways.

Really glad I devour all those [Souls] back then, or I wouldn't be able to quickly increase my other abilities besides combat-related. And again the experience of those [Souls] while making sure to erase all the emotions and any habits came with them.

Because Serafall tried to drug me more than once during the entire week together. Yeah, the first time. I was caught off guard due to thinking the Serafall before me wouldn't be too dangerous as long she doesn't use her [Ice Magic].

Big mistake, because the next day I was knocked out somehow without knowing it. Should have realized that Serafall would use her connection to get things her way. Ending up waking up with Serafall staring at me the entire time was a little creepy for me.

Honestly, that was the day I had to quickly regain back some of my [Detection Skills], and even till today, I still haven't found a [Detection Skill] to locate Serafall after she found a way to counter almost all the ones I have.

Seeing as today; well, I could go for another week, but I decided maybe today would be the end of my personal training, even if Serafall included herself in it. Better to have someone to work with, but I rather not have to deal with Serafall continue to get me to 'notice' her and leave Yoruichi and Artoria for her.

Honestly, if it wasn't for Artoria. Yoruichi would be dead by the first month after meeting Serafall. Either Serafall personally doing it or making someone do it instead to keep her hands 'clean'.

It's just a few hours ago, that Serafall finally leave me alone after she was requested to do something very important for the Devil Faction and couldn't be task other than her. Much to Serafall's rage at the time.

Serafall promises she will be back for me and told me to rethink about staying with her instead of the other two girls.

After she left, I throw myself into extreme training by using [Outer Body Training Method] to the very limit. When I ran out of [Soul Energy]; I would switch over to [Prana] and work on [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] to find out what other effects I could do with each [Magatamas/Magic Circuits]. Some work, some give me weird effects and some just doesn't work at all and increase the input I need instead without benefit whatsoever.

Along with using [Time-Skip] as well, seeing how I could use it with [Prana] and store the skipped time into the [Tides of Time].

Once, my [Soul Energy] recovered, I throw myself back into [Outer Body Training Method]. Working on [Endless Blade Slaughter] and [Undying Rumble Impacts], where I could find my limits before passing a point that could end up destroying my body.

This would have taken me longer to find out if it wasn't for the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] and [Outer Body Training Method] used together.

It's a good thing I could increase my fighting experience further by fighting those [Soul Fragments] again by using the [Outer Body Training Method]. Not limiting me to the same opponents all the time.

Sadly, my body isn't ready to reach the part where I could produce fire with [Endless Blade Slaughter] and controlling the sound of thunder with [Undying Rumble Impacts]. But, by using [Renkankei-kikou] along with my [Magecraft]. I could do it for only a minute before I need to stop or break my body in the process.

I continue to do this until I get the right control over these two [Skills], then work on to fuse [Flash Air], [Time-Skip], along with other [Magecraft] and [Skills] into the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style].

In fact, I already got to the point of being able to control the flames produced by my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] to attack someone from a distance and continue to fight with someone in CQC.

Tested it out many times in the [Outer Body Training Method]. But, only towards low-ranked beings. As I haven't reached the point of doing the same towards mid-ranked foes.

Well, that was the two hours until I reached the four hours mark, and I could kill mid-ranked beings with [Martial Arts], along with the help of other [Skills] and [Magecraft] of course. But, I could kill low-ranked easily with pure [Martial Arts] alone due to my body continue to develop.

I'm already beyond the limit of what the human of this universe could do without any helps beside train their bodies without any supernatural influences.

Another hour or two later, I could kill high-ranked beings, but that doesn't mean I couldn't kill those that are above high-ranked.

Seeing as I just finished creating the new [Technique] for the [Endless Blade Slaughter], which I just took off a page from One Punch Man. Well, more like I limited myself in another way while bringing out the full potential of the [Skill] somehow.

For the [Undying Rumble Impacts], I didn't train on the single [Technique] that came with it yet. Mostly working on things that I set out for myself first before working another.

The only sad news for this entire week was that I couldn't extend the time for the [Time-Skip]. So it still at 0.5 seconds, but I shouldn't be complaining when I literally can skip time itself.

Currently, I'm lying on my back and staring at the sky and taking a break. While thinking about what Yoruichi and Artoria been doing without me. Wondering if Asia is doing fine with those two. Even if one of them is considered my wife and Asia's adopted mother.

I do wonder if the Riser shows up yet or not, and wonder if Rias went to her mountain summer home for training.

Closing my eyes, then use [Ecological Derivation System] on a large scale that covers the entire Kuoh Town, then expand the range further until I found Rias and her peerage training in the mountain.

Sadly, without Asia, the training speed isn't that fast due to Issei was getting beat up by his fellow peerage members from the look of it. I still have no idea how many days until Rias's [Rating Game] against her fiance, Riser, to break the engagement or move the date up right away.

Letting out a tired, irritated sigh when I started hearing Pyrrha's voice scolding me for not helping Rias. And even made me think about how if she was in Rias' place and I was to stay on the sideline, without helping Rias. When I would gladly help Pyrrha if she was in Rias' position.

But, the thing is, I don't even know this Rias and have anything that makes me see her in a good way. Most of the time, she continues to remind me of Pyrrha.

And now my stupid mind continues to mess with me. As thoughts about how the time flows between this universe to my RWBY universe are way off and not in sync. By now, Pyrrha and Shigure could be dead or close to it.

So many depressing thoughts, and so, back to training before I get into a deep depression when I should use the time from being moody and train to better myself.

* * *

6 days later*

 **Month: 6 | Week: 1 | Day 2: A Cause And An Effect**

(Kuoh Town: Unknown Forest)

Stretching my muscles and wonder if I should help Rias out or not. But, I have no way to enter the Underworld right now and I rather not ask Serafall after I got her to leave me, to attend the engagement party.

Of course, she asked me if I want to tag along, but I decline. No way and I'm taking that chance. I don't even know if [Flash Air] would work in the Underworld and return me back to the Mortal Realm.

So yeah, knowing my luck. Not even going to give it much thought. I may take many life-threatening risks back when I was Enma Nikos. But, I'm Asura Rokudo now and need to develop myself first.

After all, back in the RWBY universe, the only thing I had to worry about are [Grimm] and [Shadow]. Even humans and faunus as well. But, compared them to the universe, I'm in right now. That's nothing.

Things are a lot more dangerous and I need to stay a low-profile, even if I'm failing at it with Serafall in my life. I still don't know what I said to her that made her fall for me.

Then again, it could be anything and it triggers her on the spot. I think that's how yandere girl became a yandere. I think.

Now, to find Yoruichi and Artoria, and it didn't even take me that long to find both of them are inside one of the Inn's rented rooms, and Asia is with them. Where Yoruichi is teaching Asia about lots of things again. Yup, I made sure to keep an eye on them just in case trouble coming in their way. Even if Artoria could easily deal with the trouble with ease.

I poke the air in front of me, creating a rip in space as a pathway from my side and inside the room, where Asia is the first one to see me, then both Yoruichi and Artoria look in my direction.

* * *

(Kuoh Town: Unknown Inn)

"How all of you girls doing?" I ask them as I walk through the spatial rift, then closing it after walking on the other side, and Yoruichi hugs me first, with Asia coming in second.

Artoria gives me a nod and continues to smile at me. But, I could just tell I'm not going to sleep tonight. Since it has been over a week since I had sex with either Yoruichi and Artoria.

"Oh, I miss you so much, Rokudo-kun!" Yoruichi gives me a good kiss on the lip, causing Asia to blush a little as she stutters about something that this is impure or something, which made Yoruichi giggle and pat Asia's head.

Artoria walks up to give me a kiss before she stops for a moment and tilts her head to the side. As her gentle smile became a little forced and blinks her eyes at me thrice.

"Something wrong, Artoria?" Yoruichi notice something wrong since almost all the time Artoria would either be the first one, or follow up with a kiss of her own, with their lover.

Artoria walks up to me and place her hands on my cheeks and started pinching them and stretching them, to increase the pain.

"Waahhhyah?!" I cried out in pain, call what you want, but having a Goddess with superstrength tends to cause more pain than a regular person should be. In fact, I got the feeling Rias' older brother knows the same feeling I'm experiencing right now.

I got my answer via thoughts from Artoria sending it to me with her own method.

And Artoria is not happy that I met with Serafall as she could sense Serafall's presence on me. No idea if that makes any sense, but with Artoria, it may as well be with the whole Goddess is going on with her.

Then, Artoria starting demanding me to send both her and me back to the forest I was in, but leave Yoruichi and Asia behind.

"We'll be right back. Artoria... mad." I said to Yoruichi, who quickly grab Asia and take a few good steps back away, then give me a stiff smile.

Yoruichi knowing how Artoria is and not willing to get badly hurt just because a Goddess wants to fuck to relieve herself of a bad mood. Who was she to stop her? Not this Yokai, that's who.

Not wanting to make Artoria even madder. I quickly use [Flash Air] to send us to the same spot in the forest before coming here.

"Don't know when we'll be back, but just make sure not to leave Asia alone, Yoruichi. And Asia, listen to Yoruichi and make sure to eat a good well meal." I said to both Yoruichi and Asia before Artoria drags me to the other side of the spatial rift I created.

For the entire night in the forest. Neither Artoria or I slept, with the former forcing me to stay awake as punishment and making me do all the work while she didn't do anything besides moving a few times to get in a comfortable position.


	6. Chapter 6: The Desires

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]**

 **[Name]: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Desires**

1 week later*

 **Month: 6 | Week: 2 | Day 2: To Take, You Must Return Something To Exchange**

(Kuoh Town)

I think I may have caused more changes into the main events of the Highschool DxD, as the training time for Rias to work on her peerage went passed the 10 days given to her before the [Rating Game] between her peerage and her fiance and his peerage.

During the week; I continue my training for a bit, but I'm still figuring out a way to improve my [Detection Skills] due to Serafall continue to go undetected for too long for my taste.

So, I had to, once again, look for another [Skill] to help me with this problem. I've already solved most of my future problems with my current [Skills] and [Magecraft].

If I were to think about it, I should have picked this [Skill] on day 1, because the way this [Skill] does things. It's pretty much suit my [Archdemon Soul]. And I've already used one of the [Techniques] belong to this [Skill] by pure accident and continue to do so for half a year now.

The [Soul Absorption] which is a [Soul Technique] belongs to the [Soul Necromancer]'s [Skills Set]. Which allows me to absorb/devour [Souls], while removing them from the source, into my own body, or in my case, my [Archdemon Soul], and use it in various ways, like adding the target's [Skills] and abilities to myself.

Yup, the [Soul Necromany] is the [Skill], also known as [Class Skills], I grabbed for myself.

Really, really, wished I found this early on, because I could literally use [Souls] of the afterlife and/or those that remain in the Mortal World as minions to spy on others for me and help me detect anyone nearby that I can't detect myself. Unless someone could hide their own [Soul] from being sensed.

Instead of gathering an army of [Souls] for me to command. I rather not due to some [Souls] could evolve and break away from my control, they may come back to bite me in the ass. Figuratively and literally.

No, I'm going to create a [Soul] that belongs to me alone and someone that will be close to me if I were to enter an entirely new universe after this one. The feeling of being alone is slowly affecting me.

Even with Yoruichi, Artoria, Asia, and even Serafall, in my life. I still won't be able to completely trust them at all. Unlike these girls; none of them know the existence of the [Type-Moon System] and any other [Systems], besides the ones known in the supernatural world. Like the [Heaven System] belong to the Angel Faction.

Furthermore, even back then, with Pyrrha and Shigure. I let them know about the [Persona System]. The knowledge about my life before Enma Nikos is still a secret to those two.

So much to my regret, I had spent more time with Pyrrha and/or Shigure more often to ease this feeling of mine.

The moment I grab the [Soul Necromancy], for the first time, I had hoped that I would create someone to be with me on my endless journey.

Of course, I wouldn't even think about using the [Soul Fragments] inside my [Soul] to create this new [Soul]; well, more like merging a bunch of [Souls] to form into a single entity.

So, I use a [Soul Technique] to gather [Souls] from this universe and use [Flash Air] as a way to grab from the [Souls] outside my own [Soul] and into mine, where I could use them.

[Soul Summoning], the user can summon the [Spirits/Souls] from beyond the grave in order to commune or serve the user. Well, I didn't do either of those. I use them as material, not caring that I have broken one of the core laws of multiple universes. But, in this universe, I didn't have to worry because the methods I'm doing it would go undetected and those that sensed the amount of [Souls] disappearing won't be able to track me down.

After I tear the [Souls] away from all impurity to make the [Souls] into [Soul Fragements] with the only thing remain as pure. Also, all the impurity came from the [Soul Fragments] had to go somewhere. And it would be a shame not to use them to my advantage and doing something pretty stupid on so many levels.

Thankfully, the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought]'s effect continues to grow or I would take longer to finish than it should take me only a week to finish before Rias' [Rating Game] take place.

By now, I could stay in the effect of [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] for a thousand years while outside, less than a second. However, that is only if I don't use up the [Soul Energy] during the time I'm under its effect. Otherwise, I would shorten the time frame I could stay and one of the other downsides to the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] is that my [Soul Energy]'s regeneration is cut down to 10% of the original rate.

On another note, I finally got [Reinforcement], [Structural Grasp] and [Alteration] to [Rank: Grandmaster]. Putting me in a somewhat same level as Shirou Emiya's [Magecraft]. Kind of. By that, I still kept [Projection] at [Rank: Official], even though Shirou Emiya's [Tracing] rely completely on [Structural Grasp] and [Alteration].

I'm mainly using it for other things than [Tracing] some overpowered weapons. Rather not deal with the ideas of having those Deities coming after me before I'm ready.

Anyway, I create a single entity that made out of a large amount of [Souls] that turned into [Soul Fragments]. And converting the impurity came from those [Soul Fragments] into a weapon of some sort for the new pure [Soul] to wield.

I don't know how other Deities managed to create the [Souls] for their creation or they just did it unconsciously by drawing out a random stray [Souls] into their creations or something.

But, after, I would say over 100,000 years, but I lost count of a thousand years on the first day abusing the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] every single chance I could during the entire week.

Luckily, Artoria can't read my mind whenever I'm under the effect of [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] and is why Artoria could easily tell whenever I use it, because she knew the second she couldn't read my mind is the moment I use the [Skill].

Also, I took a reference from Soul Eater when I was doing this whole creating a new entity to be with me. To be my partner like in Soul Eater, as a [Demon Weapon].

Looking in front of me, where I've done everything and only time will tell if there any future problems, for me to fix. If I could fix it, no her, later on. I really hope my new partner is female and not a male.

"Time to wake up." I send a small [Soul Energy] to wake the new [Soul]'s will and the ability to think for themselves.

Slowly the new [Soul] starts to form their own [Soul Body], which gets closer to a humanoid, then into a female, much to my happiness, then I tilt my head to the side with a confused expression.

Because the appearance of the new [Soul] takes the form of Seira J. Loyard from the Noblesse manhwa series. A Noble, which isn't to be confused with a Vampire. Where all the stereotypical anti-vampire items used by humans are ineffective against Nobles.

The Nobles from the Noblesse manhwa series are an ancient and powerful race that possesses great strength, speed, and telepathy as well as various blood-related abilities, such as the talent to grant similar powers to others via contracts "of blood and soul". They reside on an island nation, that cannot be detected by human senses. They have guarded humans against predators and the forces of nature as long as they have existed, due to a genetic inability to ignore the slaughter of the weak, helpless humans. Thousands of years ago, they were worshipped as Gods by various cultures around the world.

One quick scan with [Structural Grasp] on this new partner of mine and I honestly don't know if this was an accident or on purpose, but the new [Soul] already named and it's the same as the form the new [Soul] took as her main appearance.

I honestly don't know if this is a good thing or not, but the new [Soul] may have used her inborn new abilities to implant herself the memories of Seira J. Loyard, but before the Noblesse canon started. And at the part where she became the Clan Leader of the Loyard Clan. As for the impurity from the [Soul Fragments], I merged into Seira turned into the Loyard Family's [Soul Weapon: Death Scythe], and the weapon form Seira will take on.

Much to my amazement, this Seira could even manifest her weapon form into the [Soul Weapon: Death Scythe] instead of making part of her body as a weapon, so she could wield the [Death Scythe] herself and turn into it.

Furthermore, her race is Noble and part [Demon Weapon]. Much to my confusion on how that work, but I'm guessing Seira is trying to develop herself enough to function and hoping I would accept her this way instead of what I wanted her to be.

Yeah, under the effect of [Structural Grasp] and being inside my [Soul]. I'm literally reading her mind as well.

Quickly, before anything bad happens, I send in another [Soul Energy] to let Seira know I accept her any way she like, causing the development of Seira's [Soul] to speed up in forming completely.

Soon, Seira's [Soul] finished stabilizing and her naked body covered in a black aura, where it turned into an elegant black attire with emblems symbolizing the Nobles as her race.

Once Seira is no longer naked, much to amusement that Seira looks at me with a blank expression while blushing.

At this point, I feel like I may have unconsciously remembered about Shigure and Seira came. No clue how those two are related to each other, but I didn't care.

So far, neither Seira or I have said anything after Seira finishing coming into existence and bound herself to my [Soul]. So there is no risk of having to worry about her leaving me or end lost somewhere, and she gains the ability to teleport herself back into my [Soul] to recover whenever she hurt beyond what her natural healing ability could do for her while outside my [Soul].

"Welcome to life?" I have no clue how to greet my new partner, but I may as well be the first to speak. Seeing how Seira won't speak until I do.

"Thank you for bringing me to life. May I ask what I should call you?" Seira asks me in a polite manner, causing me to think that I may have thought about Pyrrha as well while Seira was forming.

Seira gives me a small, sad smile when she realizes the way she acting made me remember about Pyrrha and Shigure. Making Seira lower her head a bit, making me feel a bit guilty of this.

As Seira trying to make a bond with me and I'm acting depress again while my new partner just formed before me.

I use a bit of [Soul Energy] and pull Seira into my arms, as I rub her back, making Seira stiff a little before she slowly wraps her arms around me.

"Call me whatever you think to make you feel comfortable with and don't worry about the way you act reminded me of Pyrrha and Shigure. In fact, this will help me in some way to stop myself from having a hopeless dream." I give Seira a sad smile of my own, causing her to frown a little.

"Master. If I may be a bit bold, but your dream is wonderful. Knowing you, Master, you should be able to reunite with them at some point later on. You just need time and effort, to reach your dream. I'll always be here for you, to help you." Seira gives me a smile as she tries to cheer me up, which is working for some reason.

"Thanks." I mumble to Seira, as I hug her a bit tighter, afraid I may lose her.

At this point, I feel like I have someone that very close to me, literally, and could rest easy. Knowing that I have Seira here with me, who I could trust completely.

"Don't worry, Master. I'll never betray you and will always be with you. No matter what." Seira replied in a gentle tone, knowing her Master required strong support, which made her vow to herself to get stronger to stand by her Master and take on anything stand against him.

Once I got my emotions back under control. I started speaking with Seira about how I may need her to stay in my [Soul] most of the time. But, anytime she wants to leave, all she needs to ask.

Where I need Seira to use my [Soul Perception] and [Ecological Derivation System] almost 24/7. And help me with any problems I may need help with by just looking through all the [Soul Fragments] around her.

While I still have some leftover [Soul Energy] to continue with the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought].

I started training with Seira in her [Demon Weapon Form: Death Scythe]. Of course, I didn't really use a [Scythe] that much, but with [Endless Blade Slaughter]. Well, ironically enough, I could use Seira with the [Skill].

And thanks to Seira's [Demon Weapon Form] made out of her [Soul], which is very strong and continue to develop further. So, I don't have to worry about her being damaged if she was to catch on fire while I was using the [Endless Blade Slaughter].

In fact, Seira informed me, that she could change her [Demon Weapon Form] into something else as she devours it. One of the inborn abilities came to be during her forming process.

Also, I didn't have to worry about any [Curse Weapons] or anything that would affect as she would fuse it with her [Demon Weapon Form], which wouldn't affect her [Soul] at all with the way I created her.

However, it will take Seira a while to be able to transform into the weapons she has eaten, depending on what it is. Seira needs time for her 'stomach' to completely digest the entire weapon and gain access to the abilities without any side-effects.

So in a way, Seira will always be my main partner in a fight if I need her. Either, I wield Seira in her [Demon Weapon Form] or support me in the fight herself.

Once I'm close to running out of [Soul Energy].

Seira and I started speaking about things she could do while waiting for my call or wanting to come outside my [Soul] before the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought]'s effect are over and I have to leave my [Soul].

* * *

(Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy)

Opening my eyes, I try not to smile as Yoruichi continues to speak with Sona, along with Rias while Asia and Artoria continue speaking with Sona's peerage. Well, more with Asia speaking than Artoria due to her need to take a minute or two to write down her words.

Currently, Sona is asking for something to help her friend, Rias, in her [Rating Game] about to begin today. While Yoruichi continues to explain other options that could help out, but most of them are dismissed by Sona due to some ways those options will lead to problems or not work at all.

"Master. I have finished setting up the barriers around your mind. No one should be able to read your mind or try to control it from this point on. I'll be able to receive the messages of others, who decide to send it to your mind." Seira informs this to me from within my [Soul].

 _'Good job, Seira, and thanks.'_ I replied to Seira by thinking my words to her without the need to speak out loud.

"Master. I found something that may help you with your training and in combat." Seira said to me before I start paying attention to what's going on around me.

 _'What is it?'_ I wonder what Seira found that could help me, but I will find out soon enough.

"While I was looking around to see if there's anything to help you, Master. I found one that related to the Nanaya, that possess the [Pure Eyes] that could give you the ability to read flaws of anything." Seira answered and send a small summary for me to 'read'.

Honestly, I forgot about how the [Pure Eyes] is similar to [Mystic Eyes], but have different abilities from each user. The one I had back when I had the [Persona System]. I could 'read' intentions and emotions through color.

The one that Seira sent me is [Eyes of Discernment], a different [Pure Eyes], where I could use more than one way. So, Seira is right, this is something will increase my training to another level, along with increasing my fighting abilities by taking the advantages of my enemies' flaws.

 _'Not even that long since you formed, Seira. And you're already helping me so much. I'm so happy to have you with me.'_ I'm happy that I went along with the idea of creating Seira and didn't care if I lose the [Type-Moon System] in the future.

Well, I'm going to need to grab everything I could from it first before it disappears. The [Magecraft] I didn't have to worry, because I made sure to make copies in my [Soul].

With Seira's help, it's a lot easier for me to record all my experiments and practices. Therefore, I could grab all the [Magecraft] and still use them forever.

Plus, in this way, Seira could also use [Magecraft], but with the major downside of Seira and I have to share the same [Prana] reserve. If she uses [Prana], Seira would be using the [Prana] from my [Magatamas/Magic Circuits].

After all, her body is literally created out of my [Soul Energy] and [Prana]. Mostly the former than the latter. Whenever she comes out of my [Soul].

Therefore, I would have to limit myself from between the [Soul Energy] and [Prana] whenever I summon Seira outside my [Soul]. Luckily, I don't have to worry about her having to use my [Soul Energy] to heal herself when she could use her own [Soul Energy].

Yup, only draining me a bit to stay in the Mortal Realm, pretty much like a [Servant] from Fate Stay Night series. But, with a major weakness appear whenever Seira appear. If someone like Kiritsugus Emiya were to attack her with his [Origin Bullet], then not only would he deal a fatal wound to Seira, but the damage would link to me.

Since Seira's 'physical body' is connected with my [Magic Circuits], so anything that can damage [Magic Circuits] will hurt me as well through Seira. So both Seira and I'll have to be very careful in fighting certain opponents in the future.

Once I gave the signal to Seira to send the [Pure Eyes: Discernment] down to me, along with the knowledge and experience that came with it.

It took me a few minutes to get used to the new knowledge belong to the [Pure Eyes: Discernment]. While giving Seira a mental thumb up and a smile, that she did a well good job and happy that she could send me the [Skills] I wanted without having me to do it myself.

Of course, I will continue to do so later on, as it's a lot faster if I do it personally and inside my [Soul].

One quick look inside my [Soul] and could see Seira blushing under my praise. Then, she quickly got back to work, where I notice she studying my [Cooking Transmutation Circle] and looking through [Soul Fragments] for some reasons. Along with keeping track of everything around me via [Soul Perception] and [Ecological Derivation System].

Not wanting to disturb Seira from her works, I stop looking inside my [Soul] and start paying attention to my surroundings.

Also, trying out the [Pure Eyes: Discernment] to see how it works out. Interestingly enough, it's similar to [Structural Grasp], but completely focused on the flaws of everything. Kind of like my [Magecraft] at [Rank: Master] to allow me to see the flaws of what I created belong to that [Magecraft].

Turning off the [Pure Eyes] as it's getting a bit annoying seeing random flaws and some are already in the hundred range.

So far, Saji is trying to brag about something to me, but I barely pay any attention to him. At any rate, I wonder if becoming a [Reincarnated Devil] gave him a pair strong lungs, to allow him to speak for a long time without having to take a couple of seconds to breathe.

 _'Maybe I should help Rias in the favor of Sona, and the favor of Serafall for helping her little sister?'_ Thinking about it for a moment and I'll just wait until Serafall come to me or message me to help out.

If not, I will keep my hands off and only help Sona when she is in danger, like in the next few days, where one of the Fallen Angels' leaders come here to start off another war by killing Rias and Sona, in the hope to cause their older siblings to be filled with rage.

Overcoming with anger, those two will go to war with the Fallen Angels, maybe even the Angels too, restarting the Second Great War.

"Rokudo-kun. Hey, Rokudo-kun!" I heard someone call out my name, making me look in the direction of the person calling for me and should have known it was Yoruichi, but I must be still out of it, and Saji wasn't helping at all.

"Yeah?" I may need to get used to paying more attention to my surroundings from now outside of combats and in public areas. Seeing as I have Seira, who could multitask easily; well, not when she is not using [Outer Body Training Method] at the time.

"You got anything that could help Rias win her [Rating Game]? Neither Sona or I could think up a good plan for Rias to win this. Hell, if this wasn't a favor from Sona. I wouldn't even care, but I can't think of anything Rias and her peerage could do to win this, not with the way they are. So you got anything?" Yoruichi looks like she really didn't want to help out, but putting effort into this as she said, a favor from Sona.

"Did you try [Holy Water]?" I ask them in return for their request for help. After all, this what Issei used to win against Riser in canon. "Pretty sure, being a Devil tends to have a weakness against [Holy Water]."

Neither Sona and Yoruichi know what to say after listening to me, even the others in the room are quiet from hearing me speak. Wanting to know what kind of plans I could come up with to help Rias win.

"If you can't get yourself any [Holy Water]. Ask Asia over there. She can make you some." I point over to my adopted daughter, who just took out a small bottle of [Holy Water] to show she already has one for them to use if needed, but upon revealing out in the open. The Devils in the room to feel unease. For me, on the other hand, I felt nothing.

Asia has a habit of cleaning her hands with [Holy Water] every time she eats or doing anything that requires a clean hand. So, she would carry a bottle and always make more [Holy Water] when she close to running out. It's a good thing I could use [Rekankei-kikou] to create an [Anti-Holy Energy] skin layer barrier if anyone tries to use [Holy Water] on me.

"If that option out. Then, just find a seller of a weak [Holy Knife] and gives that to Rias, get her to wear gloves to hold the [Holy Knife], then start stabbing. Unless even with a pair of gloves doesn't work for Rias. Well, there the [Holy Bullets] I think I could teach Asia to create something like one and have Rias shoot the enemies." I started offering up many ideas Rias and her peerage could use.

Each new idea, causing some of the Devils in the room to pale and even started shaking in fear, some even started crying softly.

* * *

An hour later*

After an entire hour of me tossing in some ideas for Sona to give to Rias, but with the way Sona looking like she rather escape from this room for a long time now and she would have left half an hour ago if it weren't for Yoruichi stopping her often.

"Hmm. What else is there?" I started thinking of something that could be used against Riser and his peerage, but before I could even ask Seira for some help by searching among the countless [Soul Fragments] for anything.

"No! That's enough! You gave us too many for us to work with! We're okay!" Sona cried out in shock and horror that she's planning to ask her older sister to erase today's memories, just to get rid of the knowledge of what could be used to beat, even kill Riser and his Clan more than she likes to know.

"Wow." Yoruichi looks at me with a little shock, but wasn't surprising as she knows a bit of my past, so this wasn't something that would catch her off guard.

Artoria actually took notes, just in case she faces against a Devil from the Phenex Clan in the future or any beings weak against holy related things.

"Well, aren't you going to tell your friend then, before her [Rating Game] start?" I ask Sona, causing her to shake her head, but knowing that time is limited.

Sona takes out her cell phone from inside her desk and dials a number, showing that she's calling Rias.

"So, why am I even here for?" I ask Yoruichi, seeing how I've been sitting next to Saji, who trying to talk my ears off for the past few hours until he is too scared right now to breathe near me.

"Because we're going to watch the [Rating Game]? I rather not have to waste time searching for you when the match starts in a few minutes." Yoruichi knew even with her [Tracking Skills], it will take her a few hours to search her lover in a large place like Kuoh Town.

"Right." Maybe my mind was too filled up with the emotion of being lonely that I forgot about the situation we're in. At least, I kind of help Rias by giving her multiple ideas to deal with Riser; well, as long Sona tells Rias about which ideas she could use before the [Rating Game] about to start soon.

"So when is it starting, the [Rating Game] I mean." I ask Yoruichi, since Sona kind of busy at the moment, speaking with Rias on the phone.

I ignore the way Artoria looks at me like she sees something different about me, but she will have to wait to 'ask' her questions.

"About an hour or two, depending on Rias right now. She could start it early or at 5 PM. Which is the deadline when the [Rating Game] will begin." Yoruichi replied to my question and raise an eyebrow when she notices how Artoria is looking at me.

"Wow, so we had hours while waiting in this room and not be where Rias and her peerage is at, to help her out while planning, but instead of staying here and continue speaking with one of another. Thinking of a way to help Rias, but without her presence." I said dryly, causing Sona, who heard this blush in embarrassment.

"Hey, yeah, why aren't we with Rias right now? We could have Rias pick which ideas is possible for her to use without having to waste time repeating whatever is going on here to her." Yoruichi started to think maybe her friend, and her friend's friend, don't have combat smarts.

"I-I..." Sona tries to come up with a good reason why she shouldn't be with Rias right now to help her in person before the [Rating Game] start, then found a good one. "It's because Rias is too stubborn and prideful to allow others, but her own peerage to help her in any way." Sona nods in satisfying her reasons, even if it's a weak excuse, but she has her own pride and sticking with it. No matter how much it makes her feel embarrassed about not coming up with better reasons.

I blankly stare at Sona, making her face become redder. Then remember how Devils are so prideful, even if it isn't their main Sin. After all, the [Evil Pieces] is literally another way for the Devils to take advantage of gathering other species outside their race and under an enslavement system.

Furthermore, all they had to do was to get some Deities to help them with their low-rate of births. But, no, too prideful.

And that little guilt out of nowhere to help Rias is almost gone. I just need to wait and watch before my own eyes that Rias win the [Rating Game] and I don't have to worry about my unconscious forcing me to help Rias.

I may even need Seira's help on getting my unconscious to stop guilting me to help Rias just because she reminded me of Pyrrha. When those two are completely different after I got my mind clear, thanks to Seira working on reordering a few things in my [Soul].

Who knew that not having your own [Soul] being organized would cause multiple problems? Now, thanks to Seira, my mind is more clear than ever and that's something. Because this problem was way before coming to this universe and back as Enma Nikos.

Maybe the [Sea of Souls] affected me more than it should due to not having the [Wild Card], to help me. But, I never thought about it until now.

"I don't care really. So if I'm going to take a nap until it's time for the [Rating Game] to start." I said to Yoruichi, who looks like she wanted to say how I could do something else besides taking a nap, which I wasn't really going to, but she figures I was doing what I did back in the Yokai Academy.

* * *

2 and a half hours later*

During those 2 hours, I went back inside my [Soul] and help Seira organize everything, and afterward, we train together once more. Of course, I continue to work on the [Reconfiguration Transmutation Circle] until everything is perfect and just requires a few tests run. To see how it performs.

After that, I continue working on my [Soul Necromancy] and gather more [Souls] for Seira to devour. Hey, I may have created Seira's [Soul] from a massive amount of [Souls], that I have literally ripped apart and turned them into [Soul Fragments], then put them all together into a single [Soul], being Seira.

But, I made sure that Seira could continue to become stronger by eating more [Souls], without any side-effects, but the downside of taking time for her 'stomach' to digest the amount of [Souls] she could handle before taking the next batch. Another downside for Seira will have is wait a while until she could eat something else, be it [Souls] or weapons.

After 2 hours' worth of using [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought], Seira and I have got to the point we shouldn't have any problems facing enemies that around high-ranked.

It's a good thing I got the knowledge and experience belong to [Franken Stein], to help me wield Seira in her [Death Scythe Form]. We're still trying to recreate the [Soul Resonance], but having a hard time doing so.

We left it alone after 100 years of no result and just continue working on [Endless Blade Slaughter] with Seira.

Of course, Seira didn't dare try to use [Endless Blade Slaughter] herself and is not suited to her fighting style like her original version's fighting style; well, that didn't stop her from trying to learn other [Skills].

Now, I just finished watching Rias being defeated by Riser in the [Rating Game] via some kind of monitor created by [Devil Magic], which Sona created from her [Magic Circle].

And wow, without Asia in the picture. Issei is a lot weaker than canon. He only unlocked the [Boosted Gear: Transfer] ability near the end of the fight before Rias had to give up before Issei up getting even more hurt, even getting killed.

"I'll be honest. I would have thought your friends would be able to last longer than half an hour." I said to Sona, who glares at me, but sighing that she took too long to convince Rias about the plans (my ideas) to use against Riser, but failing to as Rias relies on Issei too much.

Not to mention Issei barely got any experience using the [Boosted Gear] from what I could tell, he either just got it yesterday or a few days ago. As he hasn't found the limits to the [Boosted Gear].

"Well, I guess it's too late now. Unless Rias have some methods to escape from this arranged marriage." Yoruichi knew how the Devils are, she is just happy her lover isn't part of one of those Clans, and from what she learned over the half a year now. That her former Sensei and now lover isn't a prideful man, much to her delight, but she still hates how she has to share him with a Goddess of all people. Still can't figure out if what Artoria's answers are true or not in her opinion.

Nonetheless, Yoruichi feels happier than all her life. No need to worry about her family breathing down her neck whenever she not doing something right, but now, thanks to her lover and Artoria. They backed off right away when her family sent someone a few months ago and met two people they should never mess with.

"Isn't your friend from a rich family? Can't she just, I don't know, hire an assassin to kill Riser?" I glance at Sona, who tries to keep her expression blank.

"You guys are literally Devils. Hiring others to do the dirty work should be a common thing, right?" I ask Sona once more while hinting that Rias could still somewhat escape from her arranged marriage if her fiance is killed before they get married.

"Because..." Sona once more is speechless by my questions and couldn't figure out a really good reason why they didn't do this. Sona started thinking maybe something wrong with her, and she the smart one. "It's because we're trying to prove that, even if we're Devils. We could be good as well and won't take advantage of others any longer. We have changed since then. After all, if we keep acting like the Devils back then, we would lower our numbers further than it already is." Sona quickly stops herself from having her mind messed with after figuring out how deadly the person Yoruichi picked as her lover and remember her goals.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Really. You'll need it, a lot." I replied to Sona dully, causing her and a few of her peerage members to glare at me for my remark.

"Hey, Rokudo-kun, do you have any other ideas besides killing someone, to help Rias?" Yoruichi quickly says something before things get out of control and she rather not have to pick a side. Well, it won't be that hard to pick in her honest opinion.

"Give me a second to think about it." I activate [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] and started thinking up more ideas, with Seira helping me out by pointing out multiple flaws to my ideas. Even questioning me, the why, what, how, when, where to some of the ideas just in case I was missing anything or can't use the idea at all.

Sadly, for both Seira and me, even with the help of countless of [Soul Fragments] at our disposal. We got nothing other than maybe capturing someone important, but that still includes killing a few people to capture the target. Even then, the end result won't be the one everyone wanted. Mostly with Rias, so after years of thinking. I end [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] without any good ideas to be used.

"Nope. I got nothing that doesn't include any killing." I replied to Yoruichi's question, much to her disappointment and was getting her hopes up for no reason.

"Why don't you ask Artoria, she should know something that could help." I point at Artoria, who looks like she thinking about something very hard, but upon hearing me, she looks at Yoruichi and Sona.

"Really? You're going to ask someone that doesn't look like she would hurt a fly, let alone help us solve our problem." Sona looks at me with disapproval, for thinking about such a thing to ask someone like Artoria, who she pity for being mute and scowl at the reminder of Artoria and the man Yoruichi picked as a lover are married. They even have a child, so how could her friend dare date a married man, who would dare two-time each other. If they were Devils, then it would be a different story. So yeah, Sona doesn't have a good impression of Asura Rokudo at all.

Yoruichi and I share a look, then look at Artoria, who does look like she wouldn't hurt anything with that kind gentle smile on her face. Even trying to help everyone around in their school work in her own way while taking care of Asia.

Neither Yoruichi or I feel like announcing to everyone in the room that Artoria could easily kill everyone in this room, even the Four Satans combine without any problems.

After all, with Artoria carrying the strongest [Holy Weapons], that's beyond any [Holy Weapons] in this universe, then it's a given that only a few beings could face Artoria head-on.

"It was a joke." I roll my eyes at Sona, but no one could tell with my sunglasses in the way. Furthermore, I could tell Artoria look like she doesn't even want to help these Devils in the first place with their problems and the only reasons she even helping them with their school works. Is to put up an act, to make it look like she is harmless and help Asia gain experience of what students' life is like, because she may not have the chance to enroll in a school for a while.

* * *

A few minutes later*

Well, I was forced by Asia, kind of, to help Rias out when she saw how badly Issei was injured once the [Rating Game] was over, and Issei was sent back to the Mortal Realm to heal instead of back in the Underworld.

Being so kind, Asia offers to heal Issei up, which no one rejected. More like Rias could only accept others' help at this point. While she was waiting for someone to pick her up to get ready to attend the engagement party, which most of her peerage, but Issei are well enough to get ready as well.

Currently, I'm forcing Issei's body to become stronger by using [Reinforcement] and [Alteration] to make it last longer before Issei requires healing due to his body not so used to being enhanced beyond what it could.

Of course, I continue to ignore how Ddraig continues to ask me multiple questions about what I'm doing, and I only answered once about what I'm doing, but not how.

No clue why Sona finally meets up with Rias before both of them left for the party, but I just think it fates trying to force me to do something to make Issei interfere with the party. But, at least Issei found about Sona and her peerage a little earlier than canon.

Not to mention how Grayfia continues to stare at me without blinking, and continue to do so right now after she appeared the moment both Rias and Sona, along with Sona's peerage left for the party.

I try my best to ignore her and almost finish giving Issei the chance to win against Riser this last chance he will have.

"Well, brat. You better not make my effort go to waste. Also, that [Holy Water] that Asia made for you. Waste that as well, and you will answer to me." I didn't even need to release my killing intent or anything, as Issei could just sense my threats are true.

Quickly Issei nods his head, almost to the point of breaking his neck at the rate he's going. Then, Grayfia finally hands over a paper with a [Magic Circle] engraved on it. Where she started explaining like in canon to Issei before giving one last glance at me before teleporting away with a [Teleportation Magic Circle].

Once everything is set, Issei quickly set off to 'rescue' Rias from her forced arranged marriage with a bastard, who Rias has no love for. Not before, thanking me and Asia for our help.

Leaving Yoruichi, Artoria, Asia, and me in the room, which is where Rias' peerage and herself stay most of the time.

"I still think we should just kill the guy." I said to Yoruichi, who just rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah, and we end up making an enemy of the entire Devil Faction in the process. Yeah, no thanks." Yoruichi knew how her lover is getting closer back to his mindset of entering a war, but what's stopping him is her, along with Artoria and their adopted daughter, Asia from going on a warpath.

I raise a finger, causing Yoruichi to growl at me.

"No. We will not go to war with the Devil Faction. It's bad enough that Grayfia, the Ultimate Queen in the Devil Faction has taken notice of you. I rather not deal with another person in the higher-class of the Devils." Yoruichi huff at me, then walk over to the door and wait for the rest of us to leave with her. As we no longer need to stay here.

Artoria and I share a glance for a split second and follow Yoruichi out of the room, with Asia already next to Yoruichi. Neither Artoria and I feel like telling Yoruichi that it was too late. Since Serafall already took notice of us, way before Grayfia did.

* * *

4 days later*

 **Month: 6 | Week: 2 | Day 6: My Wrath**

(Kuoh Town)

After a few days ago, where I helped Issei save Rias from being forced to marry someone she hates with all her heart. Due to my interference, Rias started trying to find out more about me, along with my group, even trying to offer us to join her peerage, but shut down instantly.

None of us have any desire to become a [Reincarnated Devil]. Hell, I'm an [Archdemon], why would I downgrade myself to a servant to a girl, who couldn't train herself to the ground instead of relying on Issei to get her out of things for her.

So yeah, that little guilt I had at the time for not helping Rias. Well, I wish I could have squeezed it to nothing, because of how annoying Rias is getting. Trying to persuade me to become a part of her peerage and she had the gut to even offer it to Asia once she remembers how fast Issei healed by the time the party was starting and show up out of nowhere.

Therefore, Rias has been getting on mine, Yoruichi, and even Artoria's nerves with her persistent to get us to join her peerage.

Only Asia wasn't annoyed and is too kind for her own good. As one of us had to be nearby to stop Asia from being persuaded by Rias.

Luckily, during these few days after the event of Rias almost being forced into marriage and saved by her only Pawn. The [Excalibur] Arc begins and almost over.

And the two Exorcists from the Church arrived two days ago and pretty much like canon, but without the whole bad-mouthing Asia for being kicked out the Church and turned into a [Reincarnated Devil].

Let's just say that Artoria made sure the two Exorcists think twice before messing with Asia. Even if these two are also wielders of the [Seven Excalibur Swords], with both coming here to retrieve the stolen [Excalibur Swords]. It still didn't matter to Artoria, as she made sure of it.

The look on Artoria's face upon finding out the version of [Excalibur] in this universe was broken and turned into seven different swords. Yeah, those two wouldn't come close to us within a couple of blocks away if possible. Not to mention how they would flinch whenever Asia or Artoria come into sight.

"You know, if I didn't know any better. I would find you to be a lazy man." Yoruichi said to me, as she helps me with my tie, more like tying it for me. "Then again, I get to feel like a wife by doing this." Yoruichi smirk at me, making me sweat a little before getting choked by getting my tie too tight for a few seconds, then Yoruichi readjust it for me.

"Well, if you really want to feel like a wife. I guess I could leave the cooking to you for a few times." I said to Yoruichi, who snorts at me like I made a joke.

"Yeah, right. No way am I going to do something stupid like that. I may be experienced in cooking, but the stuff you cook is beyond good. Not going to give that up, sorry Rokudo-kun, but there is something I rather not do if possible." Yoruichi gives me a kiss on the lip. "Come on, Artoria and Asia are waiting for us." Yoruichi said to me, as all of us are heading out to do some shopping. None of knowing what we may need, but we just decide to see if anything would catch our interest, we would buy.

* * *

A few hours later*

Well, we were planning to buy mountain backpacks to help us carry our things with us in our travel, instead of having to rely on me providing everything via [Projection] or from the [Type-Moon System].

But, thanks to Seira, once again, I'm really glad to have her. As she pointed out that I could just 'create' the [Mystic Codes] inside my [Soul] until I get enough experience to make the real deal.

Which I did right away, and instead of taking months of endless experiments and require massive amounts of resources to create something that just barely considers a [Mystic Code] at the poor quality. So after a few hours using the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought]. I manage to 'create' [Mystic Codes] at [Epic Quality] with a 4 out of 10 tries, but if I'm unlucky, then it would be at [Common Quality] to [Poor Quality] at worst if I were to make too many mistakes.

So, once we head to a less popular area, I set up a [Concealment Rune Spells], then purchase the materials to create the [Mystic Code] from the [Type-Moon System]. I purchased enough materials to create 10 [Mystic Codes].

And to my relief, my luck wasn't too bad. As out of 10 sets of materials. I created 5 [Mystic Codes] at [Uncommon Quality]. No [Epic Quality], but that's understandable as I'm still not used to using the materials that came from the [Type-Moon System].

* * *

 **[Item Type]: [Mystic Code]**  
 **[Name]: Zipper**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Reduction: 10% = per week)**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: C++**  
 **Value: 50,000 [System Points]**  
 **Description: The [Zipper] is a ring [Mystic Code]. While inactivated it is a ring with the image of a skull on the center of it. When the [Mystic Code] becomes invoked it becomes a giant zipper that just hangs in space. Its ability is that it allows the user to store his or her things in an extra-dimensional space for storage. So when activated the user can unzip it and reach inside and grab whatever was previously stored.**

* * *

Yeah, I remember an anime that have many [Magical Items] as the main them for fighting, so I may as well use them.

Well, the [Zipper] will only last for 10 weeks before it breaks and I will need to make another later. I've already checked what an [Epic Quality] look like if I were to create one for this [Mystic Code].

Instead of 10% per week, it would be 1% per week, making it last even longer. But, I'm going to have to work on it more before I could even reach that point.

Now, that I have the materials from the [Type-Moon System]. I could use [Projection] while under the [Everything Happens Within A Single] until I get [Epic Quality] 10 out 10. Maybe then, I would be able to create one outside my [Soul] with the materials belong to the [Type-Moon System].

Thankfully, this is another [System Points] income for me. As the materials don't count me a lot, and I could regain back the [System Points] by selling the [Zipper] I don't need or made too many to the [Type-Moon System].

Seeing as I got enough to hand over to everyone, with the 5th one I'm going to hand over to Serafall to keep her from doing something harmful if I didn't gift her what I'm giving to everyone else.

After explaining how the [Zipper] work and how long we could use them for before the [Mystic Codes] will disappear, along with anything inside it. So, I made sure to give everyone a warning not to put anything important inside the [Zipper] unless you really have to, but make sure to take it out right away afterward before the [Mystic Codes]' time run out.

Now, we can carry more things with us, but mostly it's food than anything else. I had a half of the mind that Yoruichi and Artoria would fill their [Zippers] with clothes, but I shouldn't have been surprised at all.

Yoruichi, instead of clothes, went off to buy countless books, even from the supernatural world by going through a channel that sells them.

Artoria just tosses anything she finds interesting into her [Mystic Code] when she feels like it. Seeing how she doesn't have to worry about food with me around.

The only thing Asia put in her [Zipper] are [Holy Water], her clothes that she brought with her and the ones we got for her during shopping for other clothes to wear, and a few books she likes to read. That's pretty much it.

In hindsight, I maybe shouldn't have given Artoria one, because she doesn't have much use for a [Mystic Code] that act as an [Inventory], a very downgrade in many ways, but still a [Inventory] nonetheless.

Now, we're thinking if we should interfere with the fight between the Devils and the two Exorcists against one of the Fallen Angel's leaders and his minions, which the guy killed one of them himself and one that is a crazy ex-Exorcist wielding the abnormal fusion of the [Excalibur Fragments].

Kokabiel just informed everyone that the Biblical God is dead. And because of this shocking reveal, Asia looks like she lost hope and close to breaking down if it wasn't for Artoria to help her. While Yoruichi didn't seem to be bothered about this, then again, she is a Yokai and maybe worship a different Deity.

Yoruichi looks like she wants to help the Devils, seeing how Sona's life is on the line, the others; well, Yoruichi honestly doesn't have much feeling for them, call her heartless, but this is her true feeling. Maybe because it's the whole different species going on.

"You know, either Artoria or I could just take him out in less than a minute; well, with Artoria, maybe a few seconds instead." I said to Yoruichi, who looks like she stuck in between a few choices to make.

Honestly, in a few minutes, Issei's so-called rival who holds the [Divine Dividing], one of the two Heavenly Dragons, with the [Boosted Gear] being the other. Both fated to fight each other until one die or both. Will arrive soon, to take care of Kokabiel like in canon.

However, it looks like he isn't doing anything at the moment and continue to float high in the sky to hide from being sighted by others nearby.

"You know, if either Artoria or I help out. We'll be putting a bigger target onto ourselves afterward." I look at Artoria, who is currently too busy to care about what's going on at the Kuoh Academy, where the battle is taking place.

"Well, if Artoria decides to help, but the way she acts towards almost all Devils and any other species besides maybe a selected few. You would be lucky to even get her to notice you before end up getting killed without knowing how." I give Yoruichi a forced smile of how this happen before.

Artoria killed some unknown Yokai or supernatural beings from different mythologies. When they tried to mess with her due to her appearance and some even sensed her [Divine Aura]. But, the end result of them getting killed before I could use [Flash Air] to get us away before things turn for the worse. All happens during those months of traveling over the world.

"I, on the other hand, shouldn't cause too much trouble if I were to go down there to fight." Not to mention I want to test out my fighting style against the Fallen Angel, but without using Seira.

As Seira isn't completely ready, where she informed me she trying to absorb the aspect of Death, [Thanatos] into her [Death Scythe], to increase the power she already possesses. Seira's [Death Scythe] already carries the power of death within, but absorbing [Thanatos], which I still have in my [Soul] after the whole devouring almost all the [Souls] spree within the [Sea of Souls], would make Seira's [Death Scythe] more powerful than it already is.

Nonetheless, Seira requires sometimes before she ready, and by then, she would be the Mistress of Death. I almost laugh at this title, where I remember a book series near the end one of the characters about to become the Master of Death, and Seira literally doing it in a way that she would become the Death's Mistress forcibly without failing in the process.

"Think you could come up with some kind of [Magical Gears] to disguise ourselves while we're on the run? Not that we already are thanks to Artoria's action months ago. But, you know, doing this will put us in a higher priority to hunting us down." Yoruichi said to me, and look like she decides to get me to save her friend before it's too late.

"Oh, I will have something made, if I'm given enough time to do so." I look at my hands, with the [Ignition Gloves] worn, but to others, it's just a normal pair of white gloves. Nothing more but that.

They will be mistaken. As they burn to their deaths with just a snap of my fingers.

"Do you really want to go? I don't mind going instead. At least people know I have a connection with the Devil Faction through Sona, but that's it." Yoruichi force herself to say this, knowing that she is no match against one of the Fallen Angel's leaders, even with her current strength she gained over the months of training with a Goddess and an unknown Devil, who she beginning to love with all her heart.

"No need. I rather not have you put your life on the line for nothing. Even if you do, at least you should have some chance to survive. This is just throwing your life away." I knew Yoruichi's strength. Unlike her canon version, she is a lot weaker. But, I didn't say anything about this.

"I'm close to being done with hiding myself like a coward. I may not possess my original strength before I became who I am now. I, who was someone that controls the very elements itself with just a thought. Now, look at me now. Weak." I growl at myself, causing Yoruichi to frown as my personality started to change again. "You must know. My mind and very [Soul] have changed beyond what it used to be. Even now. I would allow my emotions to control me most of the time." I remove my sunglasses and hand it over to Yoruichi, as my glowing eyes reveal to the world. "My grief. I'm close to done with it. All that's left right now is pure rage and other emotions waiting to burst out after the previous one is done with its job." I give Yoruichi a sad smile, showing how emotionally unstable I am.

If it wasn't for Seira, then my grief and guilt would have overcome me before it's too late. This is something Seira found out this a few days ago. Where Seira was alarmed how my emotions are out of control with memories she watched of my life as Enma Nikos and comparing it to my present self.

From what Seira explain to me. If Yoruichi didn't involve in my life. I would have become apathetic to the point where I would have destroyed everything in my path even if it means killing the innocent. I mentally snort at that. Not like I haven't bloodied my hands before, be it innocent or not.

Either way, due to the presence of Yoruichi and Artoria, now Asia, and finally Seira herself. By the time, I was to either meet Asia or create her, Seira, then I would only see everyone as nothing but tools for me to use if I'm given the chance.

Coming to this universe, I was already at the stage of becoming apathetic and would have lost all my emotions in the process. Due to Yoruichi, my emotions that were close to being suppressed. Started bursting out like no tomorrow.

During the months traveling with Yoruichi and Artoria had caused me to become a bit depress and filled with grief at the reminder of Pyrrha and Shigure. After Seira formed, my guilty and depression slowly disappear, then the next powerful emotion suppressed at the time, burst out like the previous.

"You must know, that in certain events and time. My emotional state would be affected and could change right away. I'll be honest with you. I hate Rias for reminding me of Pyrrha. But, what I hate more. Is that seeing Rias hurt makes me feel like I'm abandoning Pyrrha without helping her." I open a pathway to Kuoh Academy via [Flash Air]. "So, even if you haven't said anything. I'm bound to help Rias until my unconscious stop making me think Rias as Pyrrha." I knew that I could just force myself to ignore my unconscious forcing me to do something that is illogical in every way.

Of course, Rias is completely different from Pyrrha, more than one way. But, my unconscious is too damn stubborn. As if it wants me to use Rias as a way to repent for leaving Pyrrha and Shigure behind when I could use those months of my remaining lifespan to stay with them and raise our children together.

Instead, I went off to kill Salem in a way to give Pyrrha and Shigure, along with everyone else I care about, to have a better chance to survive through the Darkness Era.

I don't regret whatsoever of my actions to kill Salem, but I do wish I could be there for Pyrrha and Shigure. Sadly, the chance of that happening is close to zero. Even if Shigure, who is the new host of the [Persona System] could figure a way to reunite with me. The chance of Shigure surviving through the universe travel would also be close to zero.

"Don't give me that look Yoruichi." I notice the way Yoruichi looking at me, the same way she and Artoria found out about Pyrrha and Shigure. "I'm doing this of my free will. Who knows, we could take this chance to go back to Yokai Academy, to see how things are going there and you could reunite some of your former classmates and friends." I give Yoruichi a kiss on the lip before I walk through the spatial rift. "After all, I'll show that it won't be so easy to offend me and get away with it." I allow a grin to appear on my face as my eyes started to glow a bit brighter as I picked a few [Magatamas/Magic Circuits] to be power my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle].


	7. Chapter 7: Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]**

 **[Name]: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Expect the Unexpected**

 **Month: 6 | Week: 2 | Day 6: My Wrath Part 2**

(Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy)

I look at the barrier Sona and her peerage created. It looks strong, but under the effect of the [Pure Eyes: Discernment]. I've found hundreds of flaws to this barrier, which I find myself wondering if Sona too weak to use the actual complete version of this [Barrier Spell] and instead of using a downgraded version for her to use.

Using [Reconfiguration Transmutation Circle] after using [Structural Grasp] on the barrier, and bypass it without much trouble and barely drain of my [Prana] in the process.

"Oh? What's this? Another Devil to test his luck in stopping the war?" Kokabiel sneers at me, causing everyone else to notice my appearance and flinch the moment everyone looks at my eyes. Even Kokabiel trying his best to look directly in my eyes.

I didn't say anything and just raise my left hand towards Kokabiel before snapping my fingers, as I activate [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle]. Lighting the Fallen Angel's eyes on fire, causing him to scream in pain and quickly spreading throughout his entire head as well.

Snapping my fingers once more, but this time, I light the Fallen Angel's entire body on fire, causing the bastard to howl in pain before dropping from the sky as his wings are already burned away.

Pulling out my cell phone, then dial Serafall's numbers. Better have someone I know to deal with this than having some unknown people I haven't met before. At least, I know Serafall wouldn't dare try to drag me into her Devil Faction or peerage any longer after finding out the hard way.

"Master. The Fallen Angel is still alive. His [Soul] hasn't disappeared from the Mortal Realm." Seira informs me of the results she got by using my [Detection Skills] from my [Soul], to make sure Kokabiel really dead or not.

Another snap of my fingers, causing the Fallen Angel to be covered in flames once more, where a fire pillar appears before everyone's eyes while the scream of Kokabiel is heard throughout the area.

 _'It's too bad you can't eat this Fallen Angel's [Soul], but it's better if you absorb the aspect of Death now than later.'_ I thought to Seira, who agreed with me. Better get something that takes too long done now instead of waiting too long and may end up forgetting the entire thing.

"Hello?!" My call finally connected. "Senpai?! Did you need anything from me? This is the first time you called me!" Serafall shouts in happiness, and I had to move the cell phone away from my ear before I go deaf.

"Onee-sama?!" Sona cried out in shock when she heard her older sister's voice from the cell phone belong to her friend's lover, which she disapproval of and finding out he has her older sister's numbers and the private ones at that.

"So-tan?! You're with Senpai?! I'll be right over!" Serafall shouts in happiness, then the line went dead, causing me to let out a tired sigh. I didn't even get to say anything, and Serafall already hung up on me and heading over here now.

Not a second later, the barrier Sona tried to keep up was broken by Serafall's entrance, which was a [Teleportation Magic Circle] Serafall created and appears in front of me, not a second later after she hangs up on me.

For the Devils, who know Serafall, it was a surprise for them that instead of Serafall in her Magical Girl outfit that's known by many people for her to wear everywhere she goes.

She's wearing a business formal attire for a woman, showing that maybe she was doing something important before she came here.

And another surprise for the Devils, Serafall instead of greeting Sona first, she greeted me, which she threw herself at me, causing me to have to stop burning the Fallen Angel one more time.

Kokabiel let out a few groans, but didn't dare move unless he wants to get burned alive again, and again, and again, until he turns into ashes if he lucky enough that is.

"Oh, Senpai, thank you for getting out of that boring meeting!" Serafall continues to rub her face into my chest, causing my shirt and tie to be messed up a little. "Where So-tan? I could have sworn I heard her cute voice when you called me." Serafall didn't release me from her hug of crazy love and look for her little sister.

I point where Sona is who's too shocked to see her Serafall not trying to hug her like usual and in her Magical Girl outfit.

"So-tan! Why didn't you tell me Senpai was here?" Serafall lied without much of a thought she lying to her own blood, but there are things not meant to be revealed.

"You know this man? And Senpai?" Sona no longer had the idea of caring about the Fallen Angel coming after her life now that her older sister is here now. "Why are you hugging a married man? Aren't you being too friendly?" Sona couldn't wrap her mind around this weird display before her eyes and wonder if she needs new glasses due to the one she's wearing is making her seeing things.

"Oh, don't worry, So-tan~!" Serafall giggles, but it wasn't her usual giggle Sona always hears. This one sends a shiver down her back, causing Sona to take a step back.

"After all, he will be mine~! And become your new Onii-chan!" Serafall said to Sona as she resumes giggling in a creepy manner, with her eyes closed, making it more scary for Sona and Rias, who is nearby.

I snap my fingers, and I set Kokabiel on fire again, causing the scream of a Fallen Angel heard again before it disappears along with the flames. As I just literally burn one of the Fallen Angels' leaders without doing much besides snapping my fingers.

"Just to be on the safe side." I mumble to myself, as I snap my fingers twice, causing the ashes of Kokabiel to be burned as well. And Seira informs me the Fallen Angel is finally dead as Kokabiel's [Soul] disappeared to the Underworld or whatever the afterlife for Fallen Angels.

"Aww, why you had to do that? I was planning on questioning the Fallen Angel about a few things." Serafall pouts at me, but not her childish pout, but one that makes one want to let their guards down around her and try to cheer her up.

"To erase the last bit of guilt I have before my unconscious could take advantage of it." I replied to Serafall, causing her eyes to narrow before it went back to normal.

"I'm going to leave now. You may want to speak with your little sister before she faints." Both Serafall and I look at Sona, who clearly looks ready to drop at any moment now.

Due to the fact that Serafall just outright told Sona, that she is in love with a married man. The exact same man that Yoruichi love as well. Making Sona feel like the world went crazy.

"Bye." I quickly use [Flash Air] to get the hell out of the area the moment Serafall loosen her hug as I slip away not a second later.

* * *

(Kuoh Town)

"I continue to find myself wondering if I'm the normal one in this group, besides Asia. I mean you literally killed one of the Fallen Angels' leaders like nothing!" Yoruichi blankly stare at me, then cried out in frustration at the end the moment I appeared.

"Well, I don't require using those [Magic Circle] whenever I use my [Alchemy]." What I didn't say was that I don't use [Magic Circle], but [Soul Transmutation Circle] instead.

"I still think it's so unfair you could just snap your fingers and create fire out of nowhere, that literally could kill someone above the S-Class beings." Yoruichi pouts at me, knowing how my fighting style barely uses [Alchemy] at all.

"Eh, you'll get used to it sooner or later. I know I did with the people I used to stay with." By that, I meant the people in the Arcana before it got taken over due to my absence. Talk about betrayal with my own Grandfather, but I should have seen it coming miles away. _'If I get the chance to return back to my RWBY universe and if dear Grandfather still alive; well, he won't be after I'm done with him.'_

"Then, I better train myself even harder if I want to continue being with you." Yoruichi mumble to herself.

Looking at Asia, who is still trying to comprehend that the Biblical God is dead. Knowing how Asia was raised all her life to always pray and trust the Biblical God to be there for her, but find out it was for nothing.

"So you feel like staying here any longer or should we go now?" I ask Yoruichi, who was too busy mumbling to herself before she snaps out of it the moment she heard me.

"No. You're going to explain to me how in the world you know Serafall Leviathan, who is one of the Four Satans." Yoruichi glare at me, letting me know she saw me calling Serafall and her hugging me like know me and not the first time seeing me before.

"Well..." I honestly didn't think my plan through when saving those Devils and shouldn't have called Serafall, but I guess I was a bit out of it a few minutes ago, to even think of calling my yandere for help when there is a high chance of it backfiring.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" Yoruichi smack the side of my head for not responding quick enough for her and got irritated. "How do you know Sona-chan's Onee-sama?!"

"Would you believe me if I were to say your friend's older sister kidnapped me a few months ago. Don't ask, when you know the answers, and yes, it's what you're thinking." I explain and answered the unspoken questions Yoruichi was about to ask me.

"Great. I have another rival in love, who is literally one of my friend's elder sibling. What's next? A sentient weapon, that took on the form of a girl and calls you Master?" Yoruichi rolls her eyes at the last part, then notices me looking away, even Artoria notice this.

"Well, I wouldn't say she a sentient weapon in the first place. She's mostly a hybrid of a [Demon Weapon Race]." I rub the back of my head while wondering why I'm revealing the existence of Seira now of all time. Hell, I wasn't even planning to let Seira's existence be known until she is ready.

Artoria pull out the logbook and quickly write down her words and show them to me and Yoruichi, which said, "Is that why I couldn't read your mind for these passes few days?"

"I knew it!" I point at Artoria, who blinks at me before her cheek heat up as she literally just revealed one of her secret activities.

"I knew you were reading my mind all the time, but when I accuse you, you instead lied and said you didn't!" I didn't mention anything about the limitations of her mind-reading ability. All I know is that she requires physical contact to send her thoughts to me via the same way for me, but I know she could do mind-read without physical contact and I just got proof now.

"Wait, what?! She can read minds?!" Yoruichi temporarily forgot about the fact I have two other girls in my life, one of them is Serafall and the other being Seira, whom I created just a few days ago.

"You didn't notice? I mean she kind of know when you're planning to do something behind her back often enough, that you should have realized something was going on." I look at Yoruichi, wondering if Yokai also lacks some type of common sense like the Devils.

I know I lack a type of common sense, but I lost count after a dozen times back in the RWBY universe. So I stop thinking about it.

I was about to say something to Yoruichi, before Seira informed me that I'm being watched and it wasn't Artoria or Asia, nor Yoruichi, making it an unknown party from our little group.

Using [Ecological Derivation System] with [Soul Perception] and found out it was Vali, so I did a quick snap towards him without having to direct my hand in his direction and I don't even need to look either with my [Detection Skills] being my 'eyes'.

Much to my disappointment, it looks like a normal [Prana] influenced by one [Magic Circuit] focused on fire wasn't strong enough to leave a burn mark on the [Divine Dividing: Scale Mail].

I was about to increase the amount of [Magic Circuits] to increase the firepower and maybe throw in a different type [Magic Circuit] to mix it up, but to another disappointment of mine.

Vali disappeared from the area, out of my [Detection Skills]' range, but at least I know I need more than 1 [Magic Circuit] to deal any damage to Vali before he could divide the flame attack.

"Sorry, something distracted me. What you were saying?" I blink, then stare at Yoruichi and Artoria, both staring at me with a frown on their faces, with Artoria making it unnatural for me from seeing her with an expression other than her gentle smile. Like one of those that look like a kind, noble ladies, which wasn't that far from the truth.

"I said, how in the world you know Leviathan-sama?" Yoruichi glare at me, "Why does it look like you two have a great relationship? If I didn't know you were from an entirely different universe from this one. I would expect you to know her on a personal level."

"Would you believe me if Serafall is a yandere?" I replied with a question of my own for Yoruichi's question, causing her to blink at me, with Artoria doing the same, but for a different reason.

"Is she a natural born one or she became one?" Yoruichi asks me, not the question I was thinking she would ask next, but I take what I could get instead of getting attacked by Yoruichi for including another girl in my life even if I did it by accident somehow.

I'm starting to wonder if Yoruichi maybe is like Rias, who watch countless anime and anything related to it. Because if Yoruichi knows what the term yandere means, then it should be proof Yoruichi has enough knowledge about anime/manga/etc.

"She became one." I replied quickly when I notice Yoruichi was about to smack my head again, so to save myself a headache, no matter how short it is due to my natural healing system would get rid of it, I rather not experience any headaches unless it can't be helped it.

Against my better judgment, better reveal everything to Yoruichi before she finds out the hard way. So for the past few hours, I've started filling in Yoruichi's lack of knowledge of how many times she was so close to death, but thanks to Artoria and me. Mostly Artoria than me.

After explaining to Yoruichi, she went quiet for the rest of the day and had the expression of dread. I couldn't blame her since Yoruichi never knew her life was literally on the line each day due to Serafall.

For the rest of the night, we just went back to the same place we're using to stay in Kuoh Town.

* * *

The next day*

 **Month: 6 | Week: 2 | Day 7: I Can't Believe It Work!**

(Kuoh Town: Unknown Forest)

"Okay! Enough!" I shout at the top of my lungs, as I slam everyone with my killing intent and infusing it with my [Soul Energy]. The result? Everyone is on the face planted into the ground, not including Asia, as I made sure to use [Renkankei-kikou] to avoid her. But, for everyone else, they're having a hard time breathing and moving.

To make sure the effect of my killing intent is strong enough to even affect someone at Artoria's level. I had to use [Reinforcement] strength my own killing intent, a neat trick I found among the [Soul Fragments], but it worked. As everyone, Yoruichi, Serafall, and even Artoria are on the ground, trying to understand how in the world is my killing intent so strong, to affect them like this. With Yoruichi close to losing consciousness due to her being the weakest one among the three.

I made sure to adjust the amount of killing intent needed for each, with Yoruichi require a little and Artoria require a large amount, with Serafall just in the middle. At the rate, I'm going. I would only last a few minutes as my [Soul Energy] and [Prana] are being used to enhance my killing intent.

It's a good thing I don't even need to use this longer than a few minutes.

But, I may need it a bit longer than a few seconds since I still haven't found any good [Gravity Manipulation Skills] for me to grab. Seira is a bit too busy to look for one, but could find one by accident later. Until then, I will have to go the old fashion way, which just looks at one [Soul Fragment] at a time and hope they have the [Skills] I want.

So using my killing intent like this was a little bonus and something to help me in a situation that may need it. The one I'm right now; well, I wouldn't call it something that needs using killing intent, but it shuts them up, in Yoruichi and Serafall's cases than Artoria, with being mute and all.

"We're going to talk like reasonable people." I shouldn't be talking, because back as Enma Nikos, I mostly just outright kill the people than reason with them, but in my defense. They had it coming miles away. "Am I clear?" I use the same tone of voice when I command my former members of the Arcana, causing Yoruichi and Serafall to barely nod their heads at me; well, try to, with Artoria the only one that continues to glare at me for a few more seconds until she slowly nods her head at me.

Secretly, I mentally sigh in relief and release my killing intent and check how much [Soul Energy] and [Prana] I have left. I didn't know if I should laugh or cry, maybe both, because I found out my calculation was wrong. 15% of [Soul Energy] and 50% [Prana] were drained from enhancing my killing intent while trying to manipulate it in a way that won't affect anything that I don't want it to.

After realizing what I have done. I berate myself as my rage got the better of me. It looks like I will have anger issues for a few months unless I could find [Skills] to control my emotions, or just suppress it just long enough for me to release at the right moment to use them. Because at the rate I'm going, it would cause me endless troubles.

"Now. First thing first. Serafall stops trying to kill Yoruichi and Artoria. After a couple of months, it's starting to get annoying and not making me like you any better, instead, you're making me hate you." I look at Serafall, who scowls at Yoruichi and Artoria at the moment before she registers my words.

Instead of seeing Serafall making an argument with me, she throws herself at my feet and grab my legs, and started crying and begging me not to hate her.

"Serafall. You literally tried to rape me more than one time. If you weren't so much into roleplays. I would have lost count of how many times you would have raped me." I said in a dull voice, causing Yoruichi to glare at Serafall with rage, not that she hasn't tried to do the same before, and Artoria didn't show anything on her face beside her smile. But, the murderous aura coating her body told a different story. "Just tell me why you can't share? I've already given up on the matter with Yoruichi and Artoria, with the latter willing to share and the former had to and wasn't willing to give up and forced to accept." I've already thought of the reason why more girls continue to appear in my life than I could back in the RWBY universe.

That's the thing, back there is the RWBY universe, while I'm in this universe, be it Rosario + Vampire or Highschool DxD. Both include a harem for the main character, so having multiple girls is bound to happen to me. If not now, then in the future.

As a man, I'm happy about this. As Enma Nikos, I want Pyrrha and Shigure back, but as Asura Rokudo, I'm having mixed feeling about this.

I stare at Serafall, who continue to beg for me to forgive and not hate her. Making me think that she wasn't a complete yandere or what a normal yandere is, maybe she a mixed types yandere, but I could be wrong. I have been wrong many times. Another one to the count won't make a difference in my messed up life.

"My life is so messed up that I'm literally having thoughts if Serafall here is actually the original type yandere or a mixed version." I mumble to myself, causing everyone who heard me to grim a little at how lifeless my voice was just now, but returns back to life afterward. "Just explain to me why can't you just deal with others in my life? Look at Artoria, even if she clearly doesn't like you. She is willing to tolerate your presence than having to deal with your assassination attempts more than once already. She even told me herself." I said to Serafall, making her sobbing quietly while tightening her grip on my legs.

"Mostly 99% I wanted to be with someone that actually cared about who I am, instead of what people think of me. You may have said a few words to me at the time, but at the very moment. I feel like I knew what Heaven was like and I couldn't lose you." Serafall quietly explains her reasons why she wouldn't willing to share due to that 1%.

War.

That's the only reason why she didn't dare do it. Because of the Devil Faction is willing to declare her as a traitor for loving someone that doesn't belong to their faction, to make it even worse.

Serafall explained how her parents don't look at her as a daughter, but a tool. Even her little sister, Sona, had a better childhood experience thanks to her efforts of directing almost all the problems onto her. So Sona could have a childhood unlike her's.

So, if people find out that she, one of the Four Satans, is in a relationship with a man that has other women in his life, then it's fine. But, there are unwritten rules that must be followed.

One, of them, require Serafall to have the other members of the harem to be in her peerage, which is impossible to do. Another rule is that Serafall is required by default to get the other members in the harem to join the Devil Faction and she can't join a different Faction due to being a Satan.

The worse rule that Serafall hated the most. Is that as a Satan, she isn't allowed to become anyone's harem and must be the one that created the harem herself. Be it filled with male or female, even a mix of two genders.

Therefore, Serafall been trying to kill Yoruichi and Artoria off secretly. Because she rather not cause a war to occur due to their deaths and making sure no evidence will be left behind unless it was impossible to do so. Of course, Serafall could just forget about her love interest, but after years of finally found someone who sees her who she truly is; well, she wasn't going to forget about that. Plus, being a Devil, her Sins mostly influence over her actions as well.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought she was really a yandere, but she really just acts like an actual Devil on their Sins. Scared me for a second." Yoruichi looks like she just escaped from a horrible nightmare.

"Okay, how is that any better?" I look at Yoruichi with a confused look, while Serafall finally comprehends that some people thought she was a yandere, causing her to blush in embarrassment after realizing her actions over the months.

"Well, if Serafall-sama here was really a yandere. She wouldn't be crying her heart out like she just did a few seconds ago." Yoruichi points this out, causing Serafall to blush even harder. "Instead, she would either try to kill me or Artoria or even outright killing you, then revive you as her peerage member to keep you for herself. And with her being your King, she gets to order you around." Yoruichi gives an example of what Serafall could do after I release them from my enhanced killing intent.

Serafall looks away, not making any comment, allowing Yoruichi to realize and pale a little. That Serafall actually did try what she just said.

"Right, continuing on. Another example is that Serafall-sama here could have tried kidnapping you and keep you somewhere no one should know but herself. While trying her best to _persuade_ you to only love her, and only her." Yoruichi made sure to make to emphasize the word: Persuade.

I stare down at Serafall, who looks like she wants to defend herself, but couldn't.

"Any other examples, that could make Serafall's action of a yandere?" I ask Yoruichi, who continue to paling the way Serafall is acting, who isn't denying what she spoke out as examples of what a yandere should do.

"Uh..." Yoruichi starting to think maybe Serafall is a yandere, but a mix of other types than a standard of one type yandere. Which is the possessive/obsessive yandere, the basic type.

I glance to the side, where Asia is completely confused about what's going on, but knew not to speak unless she is spoken to first or she may end up causing a problem somehow.

"Let's just say Serafall is a yandere, not that she could deny it with all the actions she has done. And don't bother saying because you're a Devil and influenced by your Sins." I said to everyone, then the last part to Serafall before she could reject the idea she's a yandere when clearly she has done many things that fit the description.

"I'm not a yandere." Serafall mumbles to herself, but no one believes her.

In fact, if I didn't get [Flash Air] and at [Rank: Grandmaster] early on. I would still be stuck in Serafall's basement/hidden room until someone finds me. Highly doubt it, with Serafall could just place multiple [Concealment Spells] to hide me away from the world.

"Tell that to the other yandere." I said to Serafall, "To save us from all the trouble in the future. You may as well find a way to be with me without killing Yoruichi and Artoria, with the latter impossible for you. And the former as well due to the latter protecting her." I rather not have to deal with a yandere coming after me from the shadow, may as well deal with her out in the open instead of having to face Serafall in a place she knows more than I could. _'And here I thought Shigure was bad... Nah, she still bad from what I could recall.'_

"Fine." Serafall pouts at me, but didn't move from her current position or letting go of my legs.

"Well, that's over with, but now mind telling us the other girl?" Yoruichi may be put off having to deal with a yandere as a love rival, which will be her hardest opponent and one of the Four Satans at that. But, that didn't mean she forgot about what happened yesterday, about how there another girl.

"There's another?!" Serafall snarl as her [Demonic Energy] cover her body, reacting to her rage.

I knock Serafall's head, causing her to yelp and her [Demonic Energy] disappears while Serafall gives me a teary face for hurting her. And I roll my eyes at her for this display, as if it would work on me.

"Yes. But, I rather not reveal her right now, since she kind of weak right now." What I didn't say was that Seira can't take her [Demon Weapon Form] or summon her [Death Scythe], but could still be summoned outside my [Soul] and have other methods to attack, but I wasn't willing to risk it.

"Who is this girl?" Serafall stares at me, with lifeless dull eyes, causing a small chill going down my back. It didn't help that Artoria looking at me the same way, with only Yoruichi has an angry look on her face.

"She isn't ready to appear, so be patient." I said to everyone while asking Seira if there any [Soul Fragments] that could help me deal with a problem like this. But, got a negative response that she hasn't found anything so far.

"Tell us." Serafall made sure to tighten her grip further, but not to the point I would feel any pain. However, the way Yoruichi and Artoria walk over to me, made things a little thing weird for me.

"Yeah, Rokudo-kun. Mind telling us?" Yoruichi tried to force herself to calm down, but the way she glaring at me showing it isn't working.

Artoria gives me a smile, then brings up her logbook saying, "I know she the one that stops me from reading your mind. Just bring her out."

"Well... I did not think the three of you girls would work together so fast already." I comment on how they're working together to get the answer out of me. But, it seems like this didn't break the trance out of them.

I glance over to Asia, to see if she could help me, but much to my frustration. She must have gotten bored and now is reading her bible. Not noticing my silence call for help.

The chance of me escaping is close to slim due to Serafall. I feel like these three, planned this whole thing out. Stopping from escaping, to reveal Seira to them.

I could use [Reinforcement] to strengthen my body to break free from Serafall's grips, but I don't know the right amount of [Prana] to use before my body can't handle it, and even then, the worse would be that Serafall is physically stronger than me. So, that option is almost useless.

Looking at the angry Yoruichi, then at Artoria, and finally, Serafall. Then, start thinking about what I could do to make them do something all of us would regret, mostly them than me.

Then, I remember one thing that I did with Pyrrha and Shigure whenever both of them are mad at the same time, with their target being me.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Kuoh Town)

I wipe the sweat off my body with a towel, while glancing back on the bed, where the unconscious bodies of Yoruichi and Serafall in their birthday suit. While Artoria continues sucking me off, not allowing me to rest.

My solution for a harem that mad at you? Have angry sex with them, but only work for a certain group of a harem. I know for sure there was this one guy, who literally have 20 girls back in the RWBY universe.

Tried the same thing I did, with all 20; well, he couldn't work for months and his harem members didn't help him recover due to taking advantage of him during his time of weakness.

Don't know why no one thinks of mastering the [Magecraft: Reinforcement], because I'm sure glad to have it at [Rank: Grandmaster]. I've literally cheated in sex by using [Reinforcement] to enhance my stamina and the speed of my recovery. Yeah, I didn't think it was possible at first, but with [Rank: Grandmaster] for [Reinforcement]. Anything is possible if you set your mind on it.

I grim when I checked on Seira and found herself... doing her private thing, which she found out I saw her doing her business by accident. Naturally, Seira wouldn't speak with me anytime soon unless I speak to her first and wonder if Seira going to be another member of my harem.

Letting a tired sigh, wondering if coming to this universe with a harem setting is getting to me. Because now I'm thinking of Seira in my harem, where I find myself thinking she willing to agree with the way she shouts my name before she notices my presence. Talk about awkward. Now, Seira can't even look me in the eyes without blushing.

I may need to speak with Seira soon about this before things get complex, and with Seira technically still new to this world, I can't use age with her honestly, then some people would find this a little weird, for a while until I beat their skulls in.

Thinking about the upcoming days, we may need to leave due to the three leaders of the Three Factions are coming here for a meeting to make peace. I chuckle quietly, as I find myself thinking of how almost everyone wants peace. A laughable thing to think of. There's no such thing as everlasting peace, even if it lasts multiple generations. Just one small incident will lead to countless problems, then those problems will lead to another war.

To me, peace is just the calm before the storm. After all, looking back at my RWBY universe. The First Great War happened less than a hundred years ago and the Second Great War happen already, but on a larger scale due to advanced technology, then it became the Darkness Era.

May as well get some training in, and have a talk with Seira before things get too complex and work all the [Skills] I have. Can't pick anymore [Skills] until I master the one I have. And [Soul Necromancy] will take a butt load of times, even with the help of [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought].

But, with the help of [Pure Eyes: Discernment]. I should have a better time by using it onto myself while using the [Outer Body Training Method] to help me out.

Now, I just have to figure out a way to get Artoria to finally be satisfied as she goes for another round, even after I just climaxed in her mouth. However, Artoria isn't one bit tired and wanted to continue. At this point, I wonder if my [Soul Energy] and/or [Prana] reserves will run out by the time Artoria is finally done.

* * *

The next day*

 **Month: 6 | Week: 3 | Day 1: You Got To Start With Something**

(Kuoh Town)

After yesterday's little events, I would say the girls are getting along would be a lie. Yoruichi continues to glare at me and sometimes at Serafall, but trying to hide it. Yoruichi still know what her limit is and Serafall could easily kill her like Artoria, but with the former is willing to.

Artoria would have sent perverted images of herself to me, again, no clue why, but thanks to Seira, I didn't get them, but Seira complains to me this very morning after Artoria started including Yoruichi and Serafall.

So yeah, I had Seira to just let them in for me to 'see' while she sticks other things instead of trying to block Artoria.

In hindsight, maybe getting Seira into my harem was a bit too early. Seeing how Seira look at me with a red face and try to please me in any way to get attention, but failing to. As Seira wanted to use her own experience to do this instead of relying on the [Soul Fragments] around her to help with things like this.

If Seira's wasn't currently busy trying to absorb Death into her [Death Scythe]. I know for sure she would appear outside my [Soul] and offer her virginity to me the moment I had sex with Yoruichi, Artoria, and Serafall all at the same time yesterday.

Either way, Seira is still the same as before, but continue to find a way to make me pay more attention to her as a woman.

I got the feeling Artoria has something to do with this. Then again, with Artoria's perverted way of dealing with me. I strongly think Seira's new approach is Artoria's fault.

Serafall may have stopped trying to assassinate Yoruichi and Artoria, but she continues to try to get all my attention solely onto herself. Not to mention the way she would try to draw my attention in multiple ways. Even trying to use her Magical Girl persona to see if I would pay attention to her that way. Too bad, it backfired on her during the morning.

So yeah, saying these three girls are getting along fine is a complete lie. If it was just Yoruichi and Artoria, then it should be fine. After all, it has been months already since Yoruichi and I met Artoria, and both agreed to share me. If not, why would they have sex with me together?

I'm pretty sure Yoruichi and Artoria are willing to accept Seira. I just wonder when will they accept Serafall even when they have good reasons not to. Even I'm having a hard time accepting her, and she has been going after me for a few months.

To make things worse, not really, I have to deal with Artoria going on a physical approach instead of just sending me images of herself. _'Again, I can't seem to think of a good answer on how Artoria ends up like this! What happens to the whole prideful [King of Knights] or being the emotionless King that Artoria claims to be before she lost her [Excalibur]?!'_ I just can't wrap my mind around the concept of Artoria being perverted. One of my reused 'answers' is that Artoria's first emotion or something coming back is her lust.

So, throughout the entire morning, I had to deal with Serafall trying to catch my attention, while Yoruichi looks like she continues her same approach. Acting like she a close friend, but still a lover, and trying her best not to get in Serafall or Artoria's ways, mostly the former than the latter.

Honestly, I like Yoruichi's method more than the way Artoria and Serafall doing theirs. And I could easily tell Yoruichi knew this, with the way she jumps in joy, secretly when no one was looking at her.

Neither Artoria or Serafall cared, but I could easily tell both of them wished they could do the same as Yoruichi, but with Yoruichi already doing it would make them a copycat. So, they continue their own methods in getting my attention and because of their pride in stopping them from copying Yoruichi's methods.

I really don't want to face an ex that out to kill me in the future, so I may as well accept both of their approaches, no matter how annoying it gets later on. At first, it was a new experience for me, but after a while, it gets annoying.

Nonetheless, I accept them after remembering how I use Pyrrha and Shigure as my anchor. Better to have these girls as my anchor, along with Seira, who still trying to figure out how she should approach the moment she comes outside my [Soul].

 _'Now, that I think about it, almost all the girls I come across with are nymphomaniac. Almost as in only Serafall wasn't so deep into sex unlike Yoruichi and Artoria require it every single night. Pretty sure Serafall is on her way there, but damn, she's a Devil, so it won't take that long.'_ I try not to let my face show how truly I feel after thinking about this.

Currently, Serafall is trying to invite us into the Three Factions' meeting tomorrow, but none of us are planning to stay here any longer. Making it more difficult for Serafall to spend time with us.

"Look, Serafall. Even if you promise nothing would go wrong. Lots of things will go wrong. Like your fellow Devils will try to force all of us to join one of the Devils' peerages. Don't deny it, and no, I, we, won't join your peerage." I continue to reject Serafall invitations more than once today, no matter how she continues to annoy me for hours now.

"Come on! Please~?!" Serafall looks at me with tears going down her face, to make her look more pitiful and make others follow what she says much easier; well, more like just flaring her [Demonic Energy] has been enough to get what she wants, but against this little group. Only the little former nun and the Yokai would be affected.

"No matter what you do, none of us will show up. End of story." I said to Serafall while ignoring both Yoruichi and Artoria shared a look nearby.

* * *

2 days later*

 **Month: 6 | Week: 3 | Day 3: Well, This Isn't A Surprise**

(Kuoh Town: Kuoh Academy)

Right now, I'm in a room filled with high-ranked beings along with the leaders of the Three Factions with the peace negotiations going on. This is unrelated to me, but others will say otherwise due to one of the Fallen Angel Faction's leaders was killed by me.

I said it before that I wasn't willing to attend this meeting of the Three Factions, but Serafall somehow managed to convince Yoruichi and Artoria to help her out by unknown methods. Neither of the two is willing to tell me until the meeting is over before telling me.

It must be something good to get both Yoruichi AND Artoria to agree with Serafall. However, what made me so mad with those two is that I'm the only one had to come while those two, along with Asia, stayed back at the Inn while waiting for me to return.

If that wasn't bad enough, I've to listen to these fools trying to make me reveal every single detail, including the methods I killed the Fallen Angel and other things they have no right to know. This has been going for hours and this was the first thing to happen after a few minutes of everyone getting settled in.

I glare at Serafall, who had a pale face, showing she didn't realize inviting me here would cause so many problems.

"Are you even listening?" Azazel growl at me. Making me stop glaring at Serafall, then look at the red face Azazel. The Governor-General of the Fallen Angels and one that studies the [Sacred Gear] to recreate his own version.

I forgot about why Azazel was mad, which Seira remind me why, and made me sweatdrop after remembering why.

This Azazel, from his bio, is a close friend with Kokabiel and wanted to trap Kokabiel in [Cocytus], where he will be sealed in the deepest part of the Underworld. As a way to keep his old friend alive, but making sure no one gets hurt. Sadly, this plan of his fail due to my action and in doing so, making Azazel very angry with me for killing one of his close friends.

"Please quiet down. I got a headache." I said dully, causing Azazel's face to turn even redder by the second.

Both Michael, an [Archangel] and the current leader of the Angels Faction, and Sirzechs look at me with a blank look. It's mostly Michael that made me put my guards up. After all, I'm dealing with an [Archangel], a complete version, with both [Soul] and body. I would say mind as well, but in this universe, I can't be sure.

"A headache?! I'll give you a headache, you fucking bastard!" Azazel already at the point of attacking me, but it was only thanks to his fellow Fallen Angels next to him, stopping him from doing something that would make this peace negotiation a complete failure.

 _'Wow, I got to say, that this Azazel has an angry issue than I do, and his canon version, then again, Kokabiel is technically still alive back in canon unless I missed somewhere in the later volumes, where he turned up again, but later killed due to a plot.'_ I thought to myself, curious if maybe Azazel cares about Kakabiel in canon or not. "Sheesh, and here I thought being the leader of a faction would have some type of self-control over themselves." I mock Azazel, causing the man to growl at me and ready to generate a [Light Spear] and kill me with it.

"You know, you should really be careful about what you should say, young man. After all, you should know your position." Michael said to me in a serious tone, trying to pressure me with the knowledge where I'm currently in.

Not that I really cared since I could easily just disappear before they realize it, and even then, they can't really stop me due to [Time-Skip] and [Flash Air]. Both are powerful alone, but together make them a lot powerful than just by themselves.

So far, not a single person has mentioned about the peace treaty. In fact, Serafall couldn't say anything the entire time due to Michael and Azazel. Mostly Azazel, who was the one that continues to shout my ears off.

 **BOOM!***

Just as everyone was about to say something. An explosion just happens, letting everyone know something bad happens. By that, I mean I figure now is the time where the Khaos Brigade came here to kill the leaders of the Three Factions while the peace negotiation is going on, but there wasn't one, to begin with.

It was mostly Azazel trying to force me to reveal my methods to kill one of the highest rank Fallen Angel like nothing.

"Please tell me you guys called these people here." I said to everyone in the room, not caring that we're under attack.

"Well, maybe you're the one that brought them here?!" Azazel quickly blames this on me, knowing that there are multiple races out there. Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans, and a few unfallen Angels.

I whistle at the sight of multiple beings from different races who are here to kill the main people from each of the Three Factions.

"Yeah, no. I rather not have such an annoying group of people following me. Been there done with it. Not to mention the paperwork. I rather not have to deal with that again." I remember the early stages of Arcana's development, and I was forced to do multiple paperwork to get things running and I was in my early teens. "Before anyone could think I'm with these fools. Don't. I'm annoyed as it is. Having you guys trying to 'question' me will lead to a bad ending." I didn't bother to play nice and see if I could make a friend/ally with these people when I didn't want to in the first place.

It's only because Serafall made me came here. Otherwise, I would have long disappeared from this Town since Yoruichi already finished all her business here.

Looking at Serafall, I could tell she very much regret bringing me here now.

"Like we need to waste our precious time with a brat." Azazel is too mad as it is and having live targets to take his frustration on is great timing. Just him alone killed the first wave of the enemies, but most of them are Magician, weak or strong, none of them survived Azazel's barrage of [Light Spears]. "They shouldn't be able to damage us here, thanks to the strong defensive barrier that Sirzechs, Michael, and I put up." Azazel said to everyone, "But, it does seem like we're stuck in here." To prove his point, Azazel punches the wall, but didn't even leave a mark behind.

Azazel started explaining how powerful Rias' Bishop's [Sacred Gear] managed to freeze time, but not to those that are stronger in their own way.

Rias, upon finding this out, is furious with the people that dare used her cute servant as a weapon. She never felt so humiliated.

Azazel continues to explain how the first barrier using Rias' Bishop will become stronger soon, that it will freeze one of us. In fact, Azazel claims there a traitor among us, with him staring at me when he made this comment. Due to the terrorists' timing and tactics, it's almost like they know who's here and why.

Almost everyone glances at me, but didn't say anything; however, that didn't stop them from blaming me in their hearts and minds. Seeing how I'm in none of their factions and an outsider, that forced their way into this affair between the Three Factions.

I roll my eyes at them, but didn't show any sign of helping or reveal any of my strengths. Like I would even try to help these people from the Three Factions. After what I had to go through the past few hours.

The only ones I may help out is Serafalll and maybe Sona, for being Serafall's little sister and Yoruichi's friend. The others, I'm not going to help them out unless I'm given a reason to. Plus, if I were to reveal what my fighting abilities are, then I know for a fact that after this whole thing pass by. They will have a profile about me, along with my strength and 'weakness' they've come up with theories, but some may have guessed close to the truths.

So yeah, not really that in the hurry to show the world of my strength. No matter how much my rage want me to. I just need to suppress it as long as possible, then find the right moment to release all my rage or end up getting trigger at the wrong place and time.

"Hey, is that normal?" I was no expert in using [Magic Circle], but having a large scale size of one hover over us in the sky wasn't comfortable unless I'm the one making it, which I didn't.

Upon my words, everyone looks in the direction I pointed to. Giving me the chance to activate my [Pure Eyes] to find out what the [Magic Circle] do and its flaws.

Then, I felt another headache, because there are too many flaws for me to count and easy to exploit.

I frown at the headaches I continue to get for the past few hours, and this isn't healthy and if I was a normal human. I would at the hospital by now, to get looked at with how many headaches I'm getting.

"Oh, shit. I thought they were going to slaughter us, one by one, but instead, they're planning to send us away to some hidden location. This is very bad. Depending on where they send us, we may face something worse than death." Sirzechs said to everyone, causing others to look at him with confusion, but only to those that are inexperienced.

Making sure no one is looking at me, I try to create a small portal with [Flash Air], to see if I could still teleport myself out of here even when I'm under the effect of the enemy's barriers.

Much to my disappointment, it looks like even at [Rank: Master] for [Flash Air]. There is still a limit of where and when I could use it. This made me feel like I should have it at max rank, then this situation and the future ones wouldn't stop me.

The only thing that's stopping me from ranking it up to [Rank: Grandmaster] right now is the fact of Artoria finding out I didn't have enough [System Points] to feed her. _'Yeah, I have a budget of [System Points] just for Artoria alone, isn't that sad?'_ And Artoria doesn't even know about the [Type-Moon System]. She just knows that I have a method to create a limited amount of food per day, but require lots of time and effort to make them.

Therefore, Artoria already has calculated how much food I could create for her on average when it's time. So, if Artoria discovered it's below the average amounts; well, I rather not have to deal with Artoria glaring at me for 3 days straight. And by that, I mean she literally continues to glare at me even when we're sleeping. Hell, she continues to do so during her naps with her eyes open. The only time I could get away was during my bathroom breaks. But, afterward, Artoria continues to glare.

Yeah, Artoria could have done countless things, causing me physical or mental pains, but she did something as glaring at me. It's very creepy and unusual.

I grit my teeth and purchase it anyway, seeing how there always luck playing in this kind of situation all the time. Better have something to help me than regret not having it at the time.

* * *

 **DING!***

 **System Message: Host, you have paid 60,000 [System Points] to raise [Magecraft: Flash Air] to [Rank: Grandmaster].**

* * *

I made a promise to myself that after this whole event is over with. I'm going to work on making multiple [Mystic Codes] to regain back the 60k [System Points].

I try once more if I could use [Flash Air] in this sealed area and was glad I could, then I quickly use [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] to get used to having [Flash Air] at [Rank: Grandmaster]. In fact, I have already developed multiple [Techniques] for this [Magecraft], but require too long to cast.

Just I was about to use [Time-Skip], then [Flash Air]. The giant [Magic Circle] above the school starting flashing rapidly for some reasons.

I didn't care about hiding my [Skills] any longer; well, most of it, and use a combination [Skills]: [Time-Skip], [Pure Eyes], [Flash Air] and [Alteration].

[Time-Skip] to give me enough time for me to reaction while using [Flash Air] to create a portal, with my side is the size of my left hand in while the other side, where I made the portal on a large scale to match the giant [Magic Circle], causing others to be surprised to see a giant left hand behind the [Magic Circle].

Then, using [Alteration] to change a few things, where instead the targets being the people in the room I'm in. I made it the enemy's side taken instead. Which leads to a successful process. As the enemies disappear, not a few seconds after I finish changing the target of the giant [Magic Circle].

Letting a mental sigh of relief that no one was looking in my direction during the whole thing, but I could tell Serafall with the way she looking at me with shocked eyes, then quickly hide it before others notice her reactions, that she clearly knew this was my doing. I got the feeling Serafall is going to speak with me about this later after this. But, at least, thanks to my action, even if it is against my will, no matter how people see it, almost everything happens as canon.

It looks like this universe is very fixed on certain things compared to other universes. A good example back in RWBY universe, Pyrrha should have died, but due to my actions, she lived to pass the age of 17 and the moment she gained the other half of the Fall Maiden's power.

So, for the next half an hour; it's almost like canon and the moment the barrier has fallen, that kept everyone in the area. I use [Time-Skip] and [Flash Air] to disappear from Kuoh Academy's school ground before Issei and Vali start their fight between each other.

* * *

(Kuoh Town)

The moment I returned back to the same Inn we used for a few days now. I notice one big difference between now and this morning.

The entire Inn is destroyed, with a bunch of corpses around, some are young and old, some are missing limbs or part of their heads or something.

Looking outside, there are unknown people fighting with Yoruichi and Artoria, with the latter protecting Asia without much effort. As the Goddess slaughter all those that dare come near her with hostile intent.

I should have known the Khaos Brigade would go after the girls while I was gone. Too bad, almost little to no information is on Artoria. And it's a good thing Artoria know a way to hide her [Holy Weapons] while still using it.

Not caring about if these people actually belong to the Khaos Brigade Faction or not, but I'm not going to stand by and just watch.

Using [Pure Eyes] along with [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style] and [Reinforcement] when I decide it's required.

Thanks to the training with [Undying Rumble Impacts]. The [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style] is changed, again, to use the [Undying Rumble Impacts] as its base.

With multiple strong jabs, that shouldn't be called a jab in the first place as I easily busted a few of the enemies' heads open. But, moved quick enough not to get a single drop of blood on me.

Upon my arrival and killing the enemies, causing Yoruichi to sigh in relief, with Asia looking at me with joy to see me here to help out. Artoria didn't seem to care and continue her slaughter without moving away from Asia. Just waiting for more enemies to come near her.

Of course, Yoruichi would try to get the one that uses [Magic], but others continue to block her paths most of the time, but end up killed instead; however, that's enough time to attack Artoria, forcing Artoria's attention to split from the close by enemies and the enemies attacking from a distance.

It's a good thing with me, the numbers on the enemy side is going down quickly by the second and using [Renkankei-kikou], I'm already beyond what the enemies could react, leading to their downfall. As I eliminate them before they could even fight back fast enough.

* * *

A few minutes later*

"Okay, we need to leave now." I said to the girls, as I finish off the last one with a strong punch to the head, shattering it into a bloody mess.

Creating a rift in space with [Flash Air], with the other side being in an unknown forest. Where I have been to many forests just to escape from places before heading to a different location afterward.

Yoruichi didn't say anything and quickly walk to the other side, with Artoria and Asia following behind.

The moment it's my turn, I was tackled from behind, but thanks to my enhanced reflex with [Renkankei-kikou]. I jump into the rift I created, so I could still end up where the girls are, even with a new unwanted addition coming with me.


	8. Chapter 8: Return For Another Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]**

 **[Name]: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Return For Another Time**

 **Month: 6 | Week: 3 | Day 3: Well, This Isn't A Surprise Part 2**

(Unknown Forest)

"Why did you bring her here with us?!" Yoruichi shouted at me, as she pointed at Serafall, who was the one that tried to tackle me from escaping Kuoh Town, but end up coming with us instead.

"I didn't. She tried to stop me from coming here. The better question is, why she didn't use any [Devil Magic] to stop me instead of physically stop me." I said to everyone, looking at Serafall, who look away while whistling like she didn't do anything wrong.

"Would you believe me that I'm considered a traitor to my race now after someone leaked out that I'm in a relationship with you?" Serafall gives me an innocent look, which really suits her if I didn't know she is a Devil, a Satan-rank Devil that is.

"How?! I wasn't even gone for less than an hour!" I'm starting to think maybe it was Vali or someone among Rias and Sona's peerages that accidentally revealed this information to the higher up.

"Well, let's just say someone said something, then everyone started shouting at each other, and in the end, I lost my status as one of the Four Satans. Furthermore, I can't return back to the Sitri Clan due to losing my status with them already upon becoming the Leviathan. It's pretty much a one-sided deal for me. Compared to the other Satans. I'm just happy Sona will be okay without me being there for her. After all, she is doing well since then. I did leave something behind to help her when she needs my help." Serafall explained what happen while I left them at the time, who knew things went out of control due to my presence.

"Wow, your people are quick to do something without thinking things through. Don't they remember you're the one that is in charge of Foreign Affairs? Won't it be a lot harder for them to gain allies without you?" Yoruichi asks Serafall, who looks like she just remembers this, causing the rest of us, but Asia, to sweatdrop at this.

"What can you say, we're Devils. Plus, for certain Clans, I would be lucky to escape with my life, too bad they're extinct." Serafall gives everyone a devilish smile, that shows she may have a hand in these Clans to go extinct.

"So, you're pretty much with us now from this point on?" I ask Serafall, who jumps off me and spin around, then give me her usual Magical Girl's pose, but without wearing her Magical Girl's outfit.

"You bet your sexy ass, I am~!" Serafall gives me a smile, then wink at the end.

The only one that found this display amusing or something interesting was Asia, as she claps at Serafall's performance, causing the former Leviathan to giggle that Asia looks happy to see how she has done her pose.

"Well, we better leave this place before whatever powers will force us back into Kuoh Town, as that's where the main focus point is before things get crazy." I quickly create another rift in space with [Flash Air] to send us further away from Japan.

* * *

(Unknown)

While I fill everyone in how the universe we're in comparison to mine, Yoruichi had to explain to Serafall about the whole multiverse things and that I'm not a native in this universe compared to them, and how it's more fixed on certain things to allow the main events to occur.

With me taking Asia and Serafall herself, causing both of them to be shocked how much their existence really worth, not that both of them haven't experienced it already, but on a larger scale wasn't something they would think at all.

Furthermore, there is a high possibility that they will be hunted down by the Three Factions for multiple reasons. We can't even go to the Yokai Faction without risking being betrayed as the Three Factions will put pressure onto the Yokai to give us up instead of protecting, not as it would happen in the first place.

After all, we're only a single group of small numbers without any backing. Not that we weren't weak. In some ways, most of us are considered weak, but in specialized paths, we're stronger than others. So at the rate, we're going. We may need to find a way to send us to a different parallel dimension. I would say universe, but I know for sure no one is willing to send our little group to the next universe. So better if it's a parallel dimension instead, not that it won't be the same. Just that, I won't be able to reunite with Pyrrha and Shigure much to my disappointment.

Furthermore, with the Deities in this dimension still active, then it's bound for one of them to look for my groups, just because of our [Skills Set]. Also, I'm still not ready to face an army of powerful beings yet. One on one, I could do. Four on one, I could barely do. Anywhere above that, I can't do unless they are grunts.

"Anyone of you got some kind of [Dimensional Techniques] to transfer us to a different parallel dimension from the one we're in?" I ask the girls, as I continue to spam [Flash Air] to stop from other tracking us down by sensing the space of where I send us to different locations.

Now, that I think about it. I feel like in this new life of mine. I'm just gathering a harem for my own. Then escape from the focused point of the main events/plots before it starts or pushes me into a position that forced me to do things that required the next event to begin.

At least, Asia is my adopted daughter and not part of my harem. But, honestly, I'm kind of glad to have them. Now, I don't have to worry about becoming an emotionless killing machine to find a way to return back to my RWBY universe, not that I won't stop.

I narrow my eyes at Serafall, but quickly stop before anyone noticed. Well, only Seira would notice if she was paying attention to me at the moment, but too busy trying to focus on absorbing all the aspect of Death into her [Death Scythe].

"Seriously, anyone?" I notice how some of the girls are thinking really hard about this for a few minutes now. I could grab that [Second Magic: Kaleidoscope] to give me the ability to move through parallel worlds. But, the price is just too much.

The price for the [Second Magic] is shockingly at 2 million [System Points] to purchase it at [Rank: Basic], which should only allow me to create a portal to another parallel world than the one I'm in.

Yeah, I may have a hard time to earn that large amount of [System Points] if I just rely on the [Type-Moon System] to reward me of my effort to discover other methods to use the [Magecraft].

But, with the [Mystic Codes] I have created so far, I could just buy the materials, then sell the finishing products for profits in return for labor. I can easily earn 2 million [System Points] in time.

* * *

(Unknown City)

"Okay, seeing as none of you girls have any methods for parallel world travel. I'll have to come up with something. But, I may require some time before I reach the point of doing so." I said to the girls, as I stop using [Flash Air] as we reached one of the Cities Yoruichi, Artoria, and I have traveled before coming to Kuoh Town.

Honestly, I still can't tell if Artoria does possess a method to travel between dimensions or an entire universe, because the way she came into this universe or maybe another parallel world from this one to her's.

"What will we be doing while waiting for you?" Serafall asks me, seeing how this is something that requires only a single person to do and doesn't need others; well, besides restocking on the materials, but that doesn't apply right now thanks to the [Type-Moon System].

Of course, no one knows about it. So, the girls only know that I have some kind of inheritance of knowledge for me to use, which wasn't false, but not true at the same time.

"I don't know. Do some sightseeing? But, make sure Artoria doesn't get you, girls, ban from the restaurants around the place." I said to Serafall, as I pass Yoruichi my share of the money I got from selling a few golds and jewels I created through [Alchemy]. "Oh, yeah. Here. You may need more funds just in case I end up spending longer than a day or two." I grab a few rocks, then use [Alchemy] to transmute the rocks into precious jewels and pass it to Serafall and Yoruichi.

Looking at Artoria, who looks like she didn't want me to be all alone, but knew that I need to focus on all I can so we could leave.

It requires both Yoruichi, Serafall, even Asia, to get Artoria to find a place to stay while finding a place to sell the jewels as well.

* * *

1 week later*

 **Month: 6 | Week: 4 | Day 3: Wow, I Did Not Expect This**

(Unknown City)

Well, I have expected it would take me more than an entire week, with breaks in-between, as in other than the bathroom and eating breaks, which include the girls, not including Asia. But, nonetheless, I have successfully gained the [Second Magic] after a long time of making lots of [Mystic Codes] and selling it to the [Type-Moon System].

* * *

 **[Second Magic]:**

 **Description: The [Second Magic], known as [Zelretch] or [Kaleidoscope], is one of the five remaining [Magics]. There is little known about this [Second Magic] is that it encompasses the [Operation of Parallel Worlds]. Allow one and others to move through parallel worlds. Along with other effects.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Varies**  
 **Rank: Basic**  
 **Cost: Varies**

* * *

In fact, thanks to this, I've gained the experiences to improve the quality of the [Mystic Codes] and could make the [Quality: Epic] 7 out of 10 tries now. Well, that only applies to the [Mystic Code: Zipper]. While other [Mystic Codes] are at [Uncommon Quality] or below.

I just continue working on the [Mystic Code: Zipper] instead for the entire week after finding the profits I could get from this [Mystic Code] alone than the other ones. _'But, damn, over half a year, I already got the [Second Magic]. Maybe a few more months and I will have the other four [Magics] from the [Type-Moon System].'_

However, before I start using the [Second Magic]. Serafall request me to visit the Yokai Academy before we leave, as she needs to leave something behind for the Headmaster of the Yokai Academy.

"Hey, Yoruichi. Think you will meet any friends of yours back at the Yokai Academy? After all, it has been months since we left." I said to Yoruichi, as I use [Flash Air] to create a pathway to the Yokai Academy.

"Nope. Got no friends that I could think of." Yoruichi replied with a shrug, as she was mostly a loner back in school before leaving with her lover.

"Do you think there will be nice Yokai like Mother Yoruichi?" Asia asks Yoruichi, as both Yoruichi and Artoria agreed to be both mothers to Asia, even Serafall got Asia to call her mama, causing the Devil to squeal in happiness.

"Nah. Trust me on this. Almost 80% of the students and teachers in the Yokai Academy will gladly kill each other, more with humans the moment the Yokai discover a human nearby. The Yokai Academy is trying its best to get rid of this nature before releasing them back to the human world." Yoruichi carefully explains to Asia how the Yokai at the Yokai Academy is still considered dangerous to humans.

* * *

(Yokai Academy)

"Well, what is going on here?" I ask the Yokai Academy's Bus Driver, who was shocked to see me, along with the other people nearby.

I just realize I'm literally close to the end of the season 1 of Rosario + Vampire's storyline. And it looks like all the Yokai Academy's students reveal their "true self", which is their real appearance and what they desire and I must have missed the one that caused this, as I can't find her unless I use my [Detection Skills].

"Hey, Serafall. You may want to meet up with the Headmaster now. Because I got the feeling you won't be able to find him after this whole thing is over." I said to Serafall, as I ignore how almost everyone is trying to look away from me, causing me to sweatdrop that I forgot to wear my sunglasses.

"I really need a pay raise after this." The Bus Driver Yokai mumble to himself, then walk over to the female human, which is the main character of the Rosario + Vampire cousin. "You're called Kyoko-chan, right? Stay by my side, it'll be much safer. Trust me, you'll need it thanks to those people here now." The Bus Driver Yokai said to Tsukune's cousin. Then, glance at my group before slowly shaking his head.

"You may want to go now. Fast." I said to Serafall while ignoring what's going on in front of us, where Tsukune's harem trying to seduce him.

"Alright." Serafall uses her [Magic Circle] to teleport herself away, seeing as she in this pocket dimension now. It's a lot easier for her to reach the Headmaster of the Yokai Academy than before.

 **BOOM!***

"What was that?!" Asia cried out in shock, causing Yoruichi and Artoria to stand next to Asia right away.

"Hmph. Seem like the Ishigami's 'Game' has started." Moka replied to Asia's question, along with anyone else that interested in what's going on.

Moka, who is in her true form, with her [Rosary Cross] still attached around her neck, turns around to look at Tsukune and the others.

"Tsukune, I'm going after her. This is where we part. Do not follow me." Moka gives everyone a smile filled with confidence. While trying to ignore my group's presence.

"Moka-san?!" Tsukune cried out in shock, "Wa-Wait... If you're going after Ishigami-sensei, I'll also-"

"Don't be stupid. I only want to take back the mirror." Moka turns her back on Tsukune, "With that mirror, I'll be able to awaken even if I'm wearing the [Rosary Cross]. In other words, with it, I'll be able to switch places with the other me at any time. I won't need to rely on you to remove the [Rosary Cross]."

These words caused something to break in Tsukune from what everyone could see on his face.

Before someone could say anything, I appear in front of Moka, causing her to freeze in her step and look at me with a scared look on her face.

I grab Moka's [Rosary Cross], using [Structural Grasp] once more, seeing how I have it at a higher [Rank] than the last time I use it on the [Rosary Cross] months ago. Then, using [Alteration] to pull the [Rosary Cross] off the chain connected to the choker on Moka's neck.

"Seeing how I'm going to leave this place. Better make things more interesting." I mumble to myself, as I use [Flash Air] while using the [Rosary Cross] as a pathway, where I found Akasha Bloodriver the first time.

But, this time, I'm pulling her outside from within Alucard's body, which I was glad that she wasn't really merged with Alucard because of the time that has past.

To everyone's shock, they see another person that looks like the Outer Moka upon being pulled out from the rift in space.

I didn't pause for a moment, and use [Alteration] once more on the [Rosary Cross] and awakens Akasha from her deep sleep.

Not taking any chance with Alucard's original body. I use [Time-Skip], then I create multiple [Sealing Rune Spells], along with other types of [Rune Spells] to prevent others from using this body and some way to release it. Afterward, I stop using [Flash Air], closing the rift in space.

All this is done within a matter of seconds, with a few extra seconds gained through [Time-Skip].

"Wow, this actually took a lot more than I thought." I mumble to myself, as my [Soul Energy] and [Prana] reserve went down more than it should. Then again, I literally did use my [Magecraft] on a larger scale than it should be possible.

"Tsukune-kun!" Akasha shouted the first thing she woke up, causing the others to look at Akasha with disbelief and wonder if this was really Outer Moka or someone else, but the moment she shouted Tsukune's name; well, she just confirms a few people's unspoken questions.

"No way..." I heard Moka mumble in disbelief, which proves to me that Moka didn't believe me at all when I told her about the [Rosary Cross] having a connection with her Mother.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised that you managed to find the materials to make this." I said to Akasha, as I continue to look at the [Rosary Cross], causing Akasha to pale in fright.

Noticing this at the corner of my eyes, and find myself wondering if it's because Akasha is weak or something, to be afraid of me.

"Hey, Rokudo-kun. What with all this?!" Yoruichi is a little freaked out that her lover somehow, pulled out a lady out of nowhere and she saw the other side of the portal, and she did not like what it was. Furthermore, the aura she felt from whatever that thing was made her want to run away, but that's just a feeling. Yoruichi only needs a few minutes to get used to it. Unlike the time she needs to get used to her lover's eyes. Yup, being able to look into her lover's eyes without flinching kind of made her developed a resistance to be afraid of lots of things.

"Well, seeing how things are getting out of hands. May as well, give your former classmates a fighting chance as my good deed for the year and as their former teacher too." I said to Yoruichi, who didn't believe me one bit, but knew this was all she going to get out of me. "We may want to quickly leave before things get out of control, and by that, I mean our chance to leave will be close to zero after today." Thanks to gaining the [Second Magic], even at [Rank: Basic]. I could feel space-time better than ever and could tell that something is slowly increasing the resistance for me to open a portal to a different parallel dimension.

I got the feeling I may have caused countless problems, and this dimension is out to get me. After all, I've already taken two of the characters from Highschool DxD. While Yoruichi may not be part of it, but I could guess she had done something in the background to help the main characters in the future.

Ignoring Moka and the others. My group quickly rushes off and using [Flash Air] to reunite with Serafall, who just finished with her business with the Headmaster. Which is time for us to leave this dimension.

No clue why I was sent here, but at least I formed a harem for myself even if it's by accident. Not like the other harem main characters in other series isn't the same situation as me.

"You know, this kind of look like the [Dimensional Gap]." Serafall comments on the portal I just created with [Second Magic], and I have to agree with her and wonder if [Type-Moon System] is using the [Dimensional Gap] for the [Second Magic].

"I-" I was about to say something, when something, someone, came out of the portal from the other side before we could even enter the portal to the new parallel world.

To everyone and mostly mine are shocked that a woman came out of the portal, with a [Katana]'s tip at my neck, preventing the others from moving or risk the woman of killing me.

"I found you. Thought you can escape me, huh, Enma." The woman before me said to me, in an emotionless tone, causing Yoruichi and Artoria's eyes to widen. Since those two are the only know my past names as Enma Nikos.

"It's good to see you, Shigure. How you been?" I said in a weak voice. The woman that came out of the portal I just created with my [Second Magic] is Shigure and not just any Shigure from the multiverse. But, my Shigure from the RWBY universe, I was born in.

How do I know this? Well, the [Katana] that Shigure is using to threaten my life is the very same one I created when I had the [Persona System] and as Enma Nikos.

"Bad." Shigure narrows her eyes before getting closer to me, much to the girls' worry about this. Then, took a few sniffs of me, causing Shigure's eyes to light up. "Now, it's better." Shigure gives me a small smile before lowering her [Katana] and kiss me on the lip in front of everyone's eyes.

I could easily tell Serafall is crazy mad now, making me sweatdrop a little. While Yoruichi and Artoria look like they lost the battle or something.

"Who the hell is she?!" Serafall snarl and ready to freeze Shigure any second now.

"Who I am? I'm this guy's real wife." Shigure presses her breasts onto my chest and wraps her right arm around my neck as she points her [Katana] at Serafall with a blank glare.

"I'm pretty sure we never had a wedding." I mumble to myself, causing Shigure to direct her blank glare at me, as she gives me the look that I said the wrong answer. "And we will later." I quickly follow up when I felt multiple things poking my back and found out Shigure somehow figure a way to use the [Persona System]'s [Inventory] similar to the [Gate of Babylon], but without the whole showing any sign of appearing and look like Shigure found a way to make only part of the weapons to appear instead of the entire thing.

As I could only 'see' multiple blade tips belong to multiple [Spears] and [Swords]. So yeah, it looks like Shigure using the [Persona System]'s [Inventory] as hidden weapons storage or something.

"So, where Hana?" I ask Shigure, seeing how this is my Shigure, then our daughter should be with her, but I don't see her at all.

Shigure gives me a small, sad smile, "Enma. I don't know how long it has been for you. But, it has been thousands of years for me. After you gave me your last gift, I became immortal and can't die from old ages. I have outlived our own daughter and our grandchildren."

I pale at this, wondering how lonely Shigure has been for so long and I could easily tell without Shigure having to tell me, that Pyrrha also died as well. Seeing how only Shigure came out of the portal.

"Wait, how in the world you came out of that?" I point at the portal, with the other side look like the [Dimensional Gap] and wonder if it really is the same one as the Highschool DxD.

"Did you think I was just lazing around after the Darkness Era was over? I continue to improve myself and wait for the moment to reunite with you and don't think I'm stupid enough, to think you would die. Seeing how your last gift made me immortal. I don't think simply watching your body disappearing before my eyes are the sign of your death." Shigure look like she wanted to smack me for thinking she was lazy and didn't do anything for over thousands of years.

"Well, when you put it that way." I figure Shigure must have come up with something to track me down since she possesses the [Persona System]. So, Shigure only needs time before she gets the result she wanted.

"Hey! Mind telling us who this is?!" Serafall growl at me, getting both Shigure and my attention, that we're not alone.

"Uh, this is Shigure Kosaka, my fiancee and someone I know in my past. Before anyone asks. Yes, Shigure and I have a child between us before we got married. But, we have very good reasons." I knew both Yoruichi and Artoria are okay with Shigure, but saying it and doing it are two different things. So, I'm kind of worry about those two.

Asia looks okay with this, but with the confused look on her face. I figure she couldn't understand our words as we're speaking in a different language. The language barrier is a big problem, I really need to help Asia out with this soon.

"Okay, before we could argue with each other. We need to leave now. Shigure, you could easily tell that something stopping us from leaving this dimension if you managed to use my portal as a beacon to come here." I quickly get everyone to enter the portal before it sealed and I'll have to wait until I reach [Rank: Grandmaster] to leave this dimension, and maybe the universe as well.

All of us, much to some of us being frustrated, held onto each other's hands as we walk through the portal.

* * *

(Unknown Forest)

"Huh, I would expect us to be in that [Dimensional Gap]." I said to everyone, as we're in some unknown forest. To test out a theory of mine. I use [Flash Air] to see if I could open a pathway back to the previous universe we were in, but end up getting nothing. Not even any kind of pain from using it, to show that I failed to connect with something.

"Forget about that. Tell us about, this person before things get bad." Serafall point at Shigure, who looks like she wondering the same thing and why there more girls in my life.

* * *

A few hours later*

So for the next few hours, Shigure and I explain to everyone, including a few things I didn't mention to Yoruichi and Artoria. And that's the [System], which Shigure was shocked that I gained another one after I gave her mine.

Therefore, the girls, other than Shigure and me, are shocked we have something that could make us beyond powerful with enough time. Also, if find something that provides [System Points]; well, it becomes a pay-to-win situation in gaming terms.

Soon, Shigure and I explained to the others about our universe, which I kept the name to myself while Shigure and I just call it the Remnant Universe after the planet, seeing how neither Shigure or I travel outer space from Remnant. But, that didn't mean there aren't any other life forms out of Remnant.

However, to keep things simple, we call the universe Shigure and I belong to as the Remnant universe, while I kept the actual universe's name to myself.

Of course, someone knows this information as well, which is Seira, who is still doing her best to finish absorbing the aspect of Death.

Long story short, Shigure and I try our best to summarize most of the important events we experience without having to waste time to go into more details about what happened in those events. Which we can do later on when we feel like it.

Afterward, Shigure explained what happens after my 'death', causing Shigure to narrow her eyes at me before continuing her experience.

Well, there wasn't much to say besides that Shigure and Pyrrha went into hiding with Izaya, Weiss, and Winter for a decade. So, Shigure could gather enough [System Points] to unlock most of the [Fusion Skills/Magic] and other things.

What shocked me the most is that due to my action of devouring 99% of the [Sea of Souls] had caused a major change to the [Persona System]. Now, instead of having a [Gacha System] for Shigure to use in order to gain a new [Persona].

She can only gain new [Persona] by converting others into [Persona], either by killing them or making a contract with them. With the former being a bit tricky for her to raise the [Persona's Rank] without having to resort to using [System Points] to raise it. While the latter will still lead to the death of the target, as the target needs to die in order to be converted into a [Persona] by the [Persona System]. However, using this method would have a faster result in increasing the [Persona's Rank] and half the cost of raising the [Persona's Rank] through [System Points], unlike the previous method at full price.

To make things more interesting, by using these two methods, with the former, Shigure unlocks new [Skills], that the [Persona System] take from the memories of the new [Persona] and change it, along with improving it as well, allowing Shigure to buy the new [Skills] that on the path of killing. While the latter, Shigure will get [Skills] that on the paths of lifestyle. Meaning crafting or healing, something that won't end up killing others kind of things for [Skills].

On another note, Shigure revealed to me that Pyrrha continues to be with her. As Shigure discovered the second method through Pyrrha and the first person to be converted into a [Persona] through this method other than killing her enemies and turn into a [Persona].

Well, I'm happy to have both Pyrrha and Shigure back, but with Pyrrha as a [Persona] kind of make it a little weird for me; nonetheless, I'm still happy.

In a way, I could think Pyrrha is like Seira in some way.

Therefore, I was happy to see Pyrrha summoned outside of Shigure's [Sea of Souls] and found out that Pyrrha continues to hold the Fall Maiden's power, making Shigure much powerful than any other Maidens. Due to Shigure holding multiple [Persona], and with Pyrrha, she has access to the Fall Maiden's power as well.

Something that the new kingdoms tried to take for themselves when they found out about the Four Maidens.

Long story short, Pyrrha was converted into a [Persona] by Shigure 5 years later upon my 'death'.

So Pyrrha lived up to 26 years old, longer than her canon time, but this way, Pyrrha will continue to be with Shigure forever. Literally.

Of course, things got out of hands due to Pyrrha's 'death'. As many people were out to get Shigure, as people think Shigure is the new Fall Maiden. Not false, but not completely true either.

No one will be able to become the Fall Maiden ever again as the power is forever locked within Pyrrha's [Soul], which I find myself wondering if she could be considered a [Persona] at all.

As [Persona] are a reflection of oneself, but after giving Shigure some of my [Persona]. I would have to say the [Persona System] should be something else, but to keep things simple. Shigure and Pyrrha stuck with [Persona] seeing how they both got used to the whole thing for years.

Also, another change for the [Persona System] is that she can't fuse any [Persona], which I mention in the guidebook I left for Shigure. As it replaced with a [Sacrifice System] instead, where Shigure can give up a [Persona] to gain [System Points] in return.

Luckily for Shigure, the new [Skills] she unlocked through those [Persona] will stay as it has been recorded by the [Persona System]. So, Shigure has another method to gain [System Points] other than using [Dust] and the methods I placed down in my guidebook for Shigure.

After finding this, Shigure went on a killing spree until she killed all her enemies, then went into hiding as she started working on a selected type of [Skills], which is more focused on space and time, but mostly on space than time. Where Shigure successfully did, but at the cost of losing said [Skill] upon use.

Shigure explained how the [Skill] she was working on was a temporary creation [Skills], which is mainly used for experiments before creating the real deal and this was in the guidebook as well.

As the [Fusion Skill/Magic], requires countless experiments to do, because I rather not end up having a useless [Fusion Skill/Magic] taking up space, even if there an unlimited amount of [Skill/Magic Slots]. It will become an eyesore later on.

Also, it's cheaper to create the temporary one usage [Fusion Skill/Magic] than the permanent version, which varies depending on how many [Skill/Magic] is used to fuse into one. While the total cost will always increase by the number of totals [Skill/Magic] added together.

Either way, Shigure required hundred of years to get the right [Skill/Magic] to merge into one for a one-way trip. As it will take her a long time to gather enough [System Points] to create another one. And it will be even longer for the permanent version.

On another note, Shigure trained herself to be able to summon her [Persona] without the help of the [Evoker], but could only bring out 80% of the [Persona]'s power and last only 5 minutes.

Nonetheless, that's a big improvement compared back when I had the [Persona System].

Sadly, there are many downsides during the time Shigure gained the [Persona System] and during her thousands of years. One, she very sexually frustrated and Pyrrha was no help due to not staying outside Shigure's [Sea of Souls] longer than 5 minutes.

Asia blushed when Yoruichi translated for her, much to some of our amusement at this.

Another is that Shigure and Pyrrha's children died of old age, causing Shigure and Pyrrha to have to deal with having to watch over the family growing up until Shigure and Pyrrha couldn't take it any longer and left them. As they are no longer needed and it's best to be alone.

As multiple people from the next generations after the next would try to manipulate her for their personal benefits. Some even try to court Shigure due to her powerful status and young body. Too bad for them, Shigure only has one man in her heart, and that includes all the countless [Persona] she gathers over her thousands of years being the host of the [Persona System].

Yeah, this fact alone caused Serafall to hold Shigure's hands and outright told her, that Shigure has Serafall's massive amount of respect for this alone. As a fellow yandere, yeah, Serafall accepted this after listening to Shigure's background and the story before reuniting with her only loved one.

So, now Serafall and Shigure are best friend/sister. Making Yoruichi sweatdrop at this while the entire time Shigure and I were telling our stories. Artoria was taking down notes about the plans we used during our time together, but most of the things Artoria noted down was Shigure's methods to gain my attention during childhood. And that was before Shigure really got into sexual things, thanks to Blake's books.

Speaking of Blake.

Shigure informed me that Blake went off to destroy the White Fang after a certain event that she won't reveal, not because it's a secret to be held forever, but because Shigure never found out what the certain event all these years and just know it was due to someone's actions that caused this.

Another good news, thanks to me kill/devour Salem, I pretty much cut down the [Grimm] from spawning and now only the strongest and oldest [Grimm] are still alive up to this point, where Shigure last saw a few rare [Grimm] still wandering around while other trying to prove themselves to be a real Huntsmen and Huntresses, but failing due to not many [Grimm] around.

The [Shadow] on the hand, kind of tricky to do seeing as how only a selected few could hurt them, and well, Shigure is clearly no saint, neither is Pyrrha after I have been through with them. So yeah, Shigure and Pyrrha left the whole [Shadow] and [Dark Hour] problem to the rest of the people back in the Remnant universe.

"You know, I think I could figure a way to get Pyrrha out of your [Sea of Souls] and give her a permanent body that should be like her original, kind of, but I may have to recreate it after a few years." And by that, I meant the [Homunculus], which should be easy for me to make as an empty shell for Pyrrha to possess.

"Really?" Shigure asks with excitement, who wouldn't be excited to have her sister possess her own body again.

"Yup, there are these [Homunculus] I can create for Pyrrha to use until you need her back inside your [Sea of Souls]. Just don't expect me to be able to create it right now. I never worked on one before and rather not risk it with Pyrrha." I said to Shigure before she jumps into my arms and kiss me on the lip for a few seconds before hugging me with tears going down her cheeks.

Holding Shigure, I could read her mind and much to my shock. I found myself in a world of countless weapons around me and people? I can't tell with some of these beings are not humanoid at all. Then it clicks, I found out that I'm in Shigure's version of the [Sea of Souls].

Quickly, I exit it before I cause harm due to my [Archdemon Soul]. After all, I haven't gone through everything I need to know about having an [Archdemon Soul].

Shigure blinks a few times before looking at me with eyes widened in shock. "How did you enter my [Sea of Souls]?"

And it looks like Shigure could easily tell I accidentally enter her [Sea of Souls], causing the others nearby curious about this and wonder what Shigure's [Sea of Souls] is like.

So, I explained to Shigure how I could read people's minds through physical contact, but I somehow instead of reading her mind and end up in her [Sea of Souls], which Shigure told me Pyrrha saw me before I disappear before she could say anything.

"Now that's over with. Where the hell are we?" I glance around the forest, with Shigure still in my arms, and she doesn't look like she willing to let go anytime soon. I can't blame her, as it was thousands of years for her while it's been half a year for me. Not counting the time I spend in that black void before coming gaining my new body as Asura Rokudo.

Also, Shigure and Pyrrha weren't going to call me by my new name and will continue to call me Enma even if this new body of mine isn't the same as my original as Enma Nikos. It doesn't matter to both Shigure and Pyrrha, they will continue to call me Enma.

Yoruichi, Artoria, and Serafall didn't seem to care and will call me Asura still, as they are used to it; well, Serafall mostly calls me as her Senpai when she feel like it. In fact, everyone understands that calling me by different names could just be another way for people who are very close to each other and have nicknames for them to use.

Both Enma Nikos and Asura Rokudo are my true names, but other than our little group, no one will tell and just think it up as a nickname/pet names for me by my loved ones.

Doing a quick count, and I found out, thanks to Pyrrha and Shigure coming back into my life, even in my point of views, it has only been over half a year, I have 6 girls as my lover/wives, seeing how we're in an entirely new parallel dimension, may as well being married as well. As no one in this new dimension we're in would know if we're really married or not.

In the girls' point of view, we're all a happy family, that's married, with Asia as our daughter.

Asia doesn't seem to mind to have 6 mothers, but then again, she may have moved around often between Churches, to meet other people that made Asia call them as a mother or something. But, at least, Asia knows the girls will be an actual mother to her. Well, depending on who and who. Serafall may teach Asia something else than the others and act more childish than a mature adult.

I do have to wonder if I could last that long with 6 girls now; after getting Pyrrha a body to exist outside Shigure's [Sea of Souls] and Seira finished with the whole absorbing the aspect of Death into her [Death Scythe] before appearing outside of my [Soul]. Either way, Artoria alone could outlast everyone, so I don't know if Shigure, Pyrrha, and/or Seira would be the same.

Really glad to have [Reinforcement] at this point and just really hope I don't end up breaking my hip by accident.

Shigure pinches my left cheek, causing me to break out of my thoughts, then Shigure gives Serafall a nod for her to continue.

"As I was saying, I don't know, but I could honestly tell you that I can't sense the same Underworld back in the previous dimension. And the one I'm sensing; well, I'll be honest. It feels like before the Underworld changed after the Devil Civil War." Serafall started explaining how the Underworld she is sensing in this dimension pretty much the same feeling back before the Four Satans started reworking the Underworld to be a bit more friendly than it should due to the newcomers as the [Reincarnated Devils].

"So we're in some kind of parallel world that also have a Heaven and Hell going on. This means, we could include the element of the supernatural for this dimension." I said to the girls, then use [Projection] to create an exact copy of the [Katana] Shigure just used a few minutes on me. "Furthermore, I don't feel anything that's suppressing my abilities." I could easily tell by using [Structural Grasp] to see if the [Projection: Katana] isn't downgraded at all and look like it's pretty much the same back in the previous dimension.

"So, we can also rule that the Deities are among us as well." I know that with the [Type-Moon System] I won't be under the same effect as the people back in the Nasuverse. Plus, I did ask about this to the [Type-Moon System] a few months back and got a positive answer in return.

"Well, that's good and all. But, what's the first thing we should do?" Yoruichi asks me, seeing how we're in an unknown parallel world, where anything is possible depending on the dimension we just come into.

"I want to get pregnant again, and actually have Enma in my life while raising our baby together. Same with Pyrrha, who is eager to gain a physical body back, even if it isn't her original body." Shigure replied to Yoruichi's question, causing almost everyone to blush at how forward Shigure is.

"Wow, she more forward than most of the Yokai I know of. Then again, I can understand Shigure and Pyrrha's situations." Yoruichi said dryly before she coughs in her left hand, with her face red.

"I'm going to need to work on getting even better at using [Renkankei-kikou]." I mumble to myself. At the rate this is going, I may end up dying with how many times we have sex, with or without all of them doing it at the same time. At least with [Renkankei-kikou], I should be able to make the girls' satisfy enough to give me a break. Well, other than Artoria, who seem to have an endless amount of stamina to go on. With Shigure, and later Pyrrha, included now. I may really end up dead at some point in the future. "So, I guess we should just look around to find out where we are. I rather not go to the Underworld or whatever it's called in this dimension." I said to the girl, as I start walking in a random direction.

None of the girls disagree when we're in unknown territory. It's better to scout the place fast before we end up in a bad situation due to the lack of knowledge about the area we're in.

* * *

20 minutes later*

So far, we haven't found anything as a sign to let us know we're near to civilization.

"Oh, right! Hey, Shigure. Did you unlock my [Healing Fist]? And did you improve it? Seeing as it could regrow lost limb with ease." I remember I created this sadistic [Healing Fusion Skill], but could also cause sexual pleasure, seeing how the time I used it on Pyrrha made her moan with pleasure instead of crying out in pain like it supposes to do in the first place.

"After 10 years, I did. You have too many [Fusion Skill/Magic], that it literally took me decades to unlock even 5% of the countless ones. And I've never seen you use them ever." Shigure shook her head in disbelief after really getting a good look at what she could get from the [Persona System]. It's no wonder her fiance was such and maybe still a money lover to the point she thought he would love money over her. Now, she truly knows the reason and she thought he was joking at one point. Seeing it herself with her own eyes made her believe all those times. "And I didn't improve it. I was too busy working on the [Space-Time Skills] than improving most of the [Skills/Magics] you provided for me." Shigure knew her limit and wasn't like her fiance, who would go crazy in experimenting with everything he could think of, to the point she no longer is able to figure out what his main goal to the whole thing.

"Eh, that's okay. At least with [Healing Fist]. We don't have to worry about one of us dying while Asia is busy healing someone else, while others require immediate treatment. Plus, Asia still hasn't got to the point of being able to heal everyone at once or speeding up the healing process. So, having the [Healing Fist] is considered a great boon. With only a few downsides. Dealing with the pain is one of the major flaws to the [Healing Fist] towards allies." I said to Shigure, and letting the others that Shigure could heal everyone as well while Asia is busy.

Of course, that doesn't mean Yoruichi, Artoria, and Serafall don't have their own methods to heal others, but that doesn't apply to the same levels as Asia and Shigure's healing abilities. And is too limited in what they can heal and who they could heal too.

"So, I'm a little curious. If what you, two, said are true. Mind telling us how many of these [Fusion Skills] Asura made?" Serafall asks Shigure, wondering and making notes of what to expect in the future of how many [Skills/Magics] Shigure possess over the years she has the [Persona System].

"I lost after the 100th [Skills] I purchased from the [Persona System]. And I still haven't got all of them still even after thousands of years." Shigure said in a tired voice, "You have no idea how frustrated I was to find out that all the [Skills] and [Magics] Enma here made, the [Persona System] placed a price on them in their weakest form, and furthermore, there are requirements I need to do first before I could even get them, and it's still at a high price even after I finished doing all the requirements to get it."

Feeling a bit sorry for Shigure, as most of my [Fusion Skills/Magics] I had to create my own and the [Persona System] didn't even have it, to begin with.

"Well, when I had the [Persona System]. There weren't many [Skills] and I'm limited to many branches of [Magic]. So, I had to figure out to make a different kind of my own. I just mostly spend the [System Points] on repeated [Magic], seeing how the [Skills] won't disappear, but the [Magic] will as it will evolve by anchoring itself with the [Skills] it fusing with, but not to the point of losing said [Skills]." I explain to the girls about how the whole [Fusion Feature] work.

"And you did this in 11 years?" Serafall ask in disbelief, even Yoruichi and Artoria couldn't believe that I could create hundreds, maybe even thousands of [Skills/Magics]. I lost count like Shigure and did this in 11 years. That's the power of having a [System] for ya. Fast progress when you have enough [System Points] to use.

"Yup. When you have the resource. Well, you should be able to do something while having free time and a [System] that could do almost all the work for me. Just letting you know ahead of time. I can't just put 1 + 1 and it will equal to 2. Because that won't work if you didn't know what 2 is in the first place. So, you have to test it out and see how it goes. If it works, then it registers into the [System]. If not, well, it tends to explode on you most of the time." I tell everyone about my experience of my countless experiments.

"It's true. My created [Space-Time Skills] required me years to make, and I won't even get any result after an entire year's worth of time went by. So, I'm just shocked as the rest of you, to find out Enma here created so many things, but due to being the 2nd host of the [Persona System]. I didn't have to rediscover all of them and only required to meet a certain requirement and the right amount of [System Points] to get it." Shigure added along.

I continue to find myself a little surprised to hear Shigure speak longer than a sentence and not pausing in her words. It's going to take me a while to get used to it.

"Oh, yeah, I know this is a bit late, but do you regret coming with us, Serafall? I mean you have your family to worry about." I look at the Devil among us. Wondering if she regretted her quick decision on coming with us to an entirely different dimension.

"Before I answer your question, answer mine first. Can we return back?" Serafall is curious if she could reunite with her family after she enjoys herself with this little odd group of different races.

Even Yoruichi is wondering about this too, she doesn't hate all her family members, as there are some of them she will miss, but not to the point of not tagging along with her husband.

"I don't know. Let me try." I use the [Second Magic] to see if I could create a portal back to the previous dimension and it looks like I can't. "Well, that answers your question. Look like it a one-way trip, though." I notice something unsettling when I notice how something is trying to drag me back to the portal. Quickly, I dismiss the portal before whatever is trying to manipulate my portal from the other side.

After all, if Shigure can use the portals I created with [Second Magic], then others should be able to.

"So yeah, I may need some time to gather enough [System Points] to raise it above [Rank: Basic] before going back to that dimension. Who knows what's waiting for us after my action on releasing that [Shinso Vampiress] from her prison." I revealed the fact that I literally released one of the most dangerous Yokai to the history of that dimension from her prison.

"Seeing how there's a [Shinso Vampiress] on the loose. I would have to say, I rather all of us get stronger before returning back there." Yoruichi didn't like to face a Yokai that's beyond the S-Class Yokai, or in the Devil's Ranking: Super Devil, which should be above the Ultimate-Class Devil.

"I bet I could take her on." Serafall clearly knew many weaknesses belong to the [Shinso Vampiress] and could use her [Skills] she developed while trying to gain the attention of her husband, oh just thinking of the word made her excited, even if no wedding or anything to show the sign of being married couples. "Hey, if we're going to be married. What are we going to use as the symbol of our marital status?" Serafall asks all of us, seeing as we are going to stick with the whole story about us being married. Not that we couldn't as back in the previous dimension.

You only need to do a few things, and you get some kind of paper to prove you're married. In this new alternated dimension; well, we can just say we lost those papers and just show something that proves we're married.

"I could always make rings, won't be that hard to make, but the looks maybe a bit bland. So, unless you want one of those fancy looking rings with engraves on the surface, then you'll have to wait for a while." I said to Serafall, causing her to pout at me.

"And how long is a 'while'?" Yoruichi knows common sense doesn't work with her husband, so it's better to ask now before they get a surprise present sooner than later.

"Maybe a few minutes, maybe less." I shrug my shoulders, causing Serafall's eyebrow to twitch at this. "If you girls want to take a break while I start making the rings, then say it now. Because I can't make it while we're moving." I said to my wives, really need to get used to this, and Asia, who has been quiet this whole time.

"Anything you want me to make for you, Asia? I think I could make something for you while I'm at it." I look at Asia, causing my adopted daughter to blink at me, then quickly shook her head.

"I-It's no problem, father. You don't need to make me anything. You should focus on making those rings instead of making something for me." Asia looks at the ground shyly, causing the others to smile at this.

"You sure? I only need a few minutes to make the rings. Afterward, I can make you something. Actually, I think I know what to make for you." I didn't wait for Asia's response and already thought of something to make along with the rings.

* * *

8 minutes later*

Well, it took me a few tries using the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought], but I finished creating the rings, which I based off the Katekyo Hitman Reborn's [Vongola Rings' True Form], it's the [Guardian Rings] not the [Boss Ring]. And I just picked the colors that match the girls, along for myself as well.

Orange for Yoruichi. Golden for Artoria. Pink for Serafall. Purple for Shigure and I have a red one ready for Pyrrha, which Shigure kept in her [Inventory] for safekeeping until I make a body for Pyrrha, then she will get it. I even made one for Seira that silver. As for myself. I made a blue color one for me.

For Asia, I made a silver bracelet, which I placed a few [Rune Spells] to protect Asia. Most of them are just multiple layers of defenses.

"Okay, anyone wants a different color before we resume our travel?" I ask everyone, with Asia looking very happy to have a gift from me.

"Nah. I'm good." Yoruichi looks at her ring with a big smile on her face, loving the ring that shows she married. Of course, she wanted a wedding party, but better have something that says she has a husband now.

"Nope." Serafall look like close to jumping me for giving her second gift, with the first one being the [Mystic Code: Zipper] and now this ring, to show our symbol of marriage.

Artoria shook her head, letting me know she fine with the ring and give me a smile. With Shigure following Artoria's example and give me a nod, where I see the familiar default blank expression belong to Shigure.

"Then, let continue on our journey to find what kind of dimension we enter." I said to everyone, as we continue to walk in the same direction we're taking before we took a few minutes break for me to make the rings and a bracelet for Asia, which took me a bit longer than working on the rings.


	9. Chapter 9: Got To Love Lucky Moments!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]**

 **[Name]: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Got To Love Lucky Moments!**

 **Month: 6 | Week: 4 | Day 3: Wow, I Did Not Expect This** **Part 2**

(Unknown City)

"You know, I would expect something more. What is the word I'm looking for?" Serafall sidesteps a delinquent teenager from bashing her with a baseball bat. Then, Serafall pokes the delinquent's forehead, causing the guy to fall unconscious.

"A challenge?" Yoruichi offers an answer, even she finds this a bit boring for hours now after we found ourselves in some unknown City. "Because that's what I'm thinking."

"Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for. Not." Serafall rolls her eyes at Yoruichi for thinking she some kind of brute that looks for a fight everywhere she goes.

"Can't help it. All I know is that Magical Girl always fights or something." Yoruichi replied to Serafall, causing the Devil to snort at her.

"I just want to know what kind of world we're in." I completely ignore that a few humans, delinquent teenagers to be exact, came out of nowhere and tried to take the girls against their wills; well, they got beaten like no tomorrow as their responses.

I just feel like these guys remind me of something, but I can't place my finger on it.

"You know, Asura. Maybe you should stop wearing your sunglasses to scare off people. I rather not have to continue dealing with another guy thinking he could just drag us who knows where just because he some tough guy around the area or something." Serafall said to me, hoping that I would show my eyes to the world and scare most of the weak ones away from us.

"You do realize, Asia is here too right? I'm just glad we're lucky enough to not have Asia get a good look in my eyes." I know for sure, that Asia would either faint or end up having a heart attack from being overwhelmed by fear. Already tested this out back in the previous dimension with people, as in non-supernatural beings. Of course, I tested on people that are hired to kill us.

While walking along a river, I notice something floating down the river, which really reminds me of something.

Stopping for a moment, causing the rest to stop as well. Turning my back to Asia before removing my sunglasses to see if I'm seeing things, and I wasn't. There is literally a muscular man floating down the river and getting closer to us.

Seeing how I just gained the [Second Magic] today. I got this unknown feeling, that this is the dimension's will is pushing me to do something in favor of protecting my group from returning to the previous dimension.

Much to the others' confusion and my frustration. I pull the man ashore and not even a second later, the guy suddenly split into two, revealing a green-haired male baby, that's also naked.

After the familiar-looking green-haired baby came out of the man, which sounded so wrong. And the muscular man jumps back into the river, without giving anyone the chance to react in time.

Shigure and Artoria could have rush over to stop the muscular man from escaping, but was too shocked at what just happen to do anything. As we're now left with an unknown baby, that came from a muscular man, who shouldn't be human at all if the guy could literally split open in half vertically and still live afterward.

Looking down at the baby was my first mistake. As my eyes weren't hidden by my sunglasses, which lead to the baby squealing at me in happiness. Instead of crying out in horror at seeing them instead.

"What the hell just happen?" Yoruichi asks everyone, where everyone has a dumbfounded expression. Well, Shigure and Artoria have their own version of that expression.

Nonetheless, everyone is shocked.

Quickly, I put my sunglasses back on and pick up the baby. Yup, this is the same exact one from that anime/manga.

"I would have to say. We're forced to take care of this baby here and I did not see this coming at all." I replied to Yoruichi's question while ignoring the baby continue to make baby noise at me.

"I don't think anyone would expect this to happen." Shigure said dryly, knowing this must be some kind of sick joke played on us, but could also tell that if they don't take care of this baby. We may end up getting attacked by many people from this dimension due to an 'accident' cause, rather if it caused by us or another party won't matter.

"Hey, why do I feel [Demonic Energy] from this baby?" Serafall walks over and takes the baby off my hands, as she gets a good look at the naked baby.

"Because that's an infant Demon." I replied to Serafall's question, causing everyone to be once more dumbfounded at this shocking news. "And it somehow linked himself to me. No clue how and why me."

Of course, I could figure out why he picked me, but I didn't want to say anything. I felt the connection between the moment I picked the baby up. Should have known this would have happened, but my curiosity got the better of me, again.

"Wow, so the Demons here aren't close to being extinct. Does that mean we're in a world where the Four Satans are alive?" Serafall looks at the baby in a new light now.

"I guess?" I wasn't completely sure if this purely the Beelzebub universe or another crossover with this one. Seriously, this single universe has Rosario + Vampire, then there the Highschool DxD. And now, I find myself in a parallel dimension of Beelzebub, the anime/manga I mean.

I would ask Seira to do a large scale to see if there anyone nearby that should tell us if we're purely in Beelzebub or not, but she kind of 'sleeping', which is mostly just Seira using the [Outer Body Training Method] or taking a break and really sleep. Being just a [Soul] doesn't mean she can't get tired.

I don't know why, but I have a feeling most of the other parallel dimensions will lead to something similar to the original dimension I arrived in this universe.

"Forget about that for now. We still need a place to stay or some sort of place that's hiring people, including housing, which should save us money from having to rent a place to stay. Not to make it sound like I want to be stringy on the gems for funds, but we really don't know if they worth anything in this dimension. So better be safe than sorry." I said to the girls, while the baby, generally referred to as Baby Beel from the anime/manga. Trying to get my attention for a while now.

"So, you want us to be live-in helpers? Eh, I don't mind, but I'm not doing the cooking though. And if the people hiring start being touchy. I'm out." Yoruichi gave her opinion of this. With the rest of the girls nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, I guess you girls can look around then. While I go look into buying baby foods." I look at Serafall, "Infant Demon can eat human baby food right? Or there baby food made for Demon?" I can't tell if this Baby Beel could eat human food like in the anime/manga.

And I just realize I have just replaced the main character of Beelzebub. Then again, I didn't even see the main character nearby at all or maybe he's somewhere down the river or up the river before getting the chance of becoming the adopted Father of Baby Beel here.

"He should be able to. After all, if you could still eat human foods without any problems, then this little guy should be able too." Serafall hand me Baby Beel, who quickly latch onto me, then crawl over my shoulder, then climb up to the back of my head and started making baby noise.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to make some baby clothes first before buying those baby foods." I did not like how a naked baby on my head, unlike the main character who would ignore it.

Grabbing Baby Beel off the back of my head, as I hand him over to Shigure, who is the nearest as I made a quick purchase to buy the materials to make clothes, and with the amount I got. I should be able to make multiple sets with just a single set of materials needed to make a single set of clothes.

* * *

5 minutes later*

I got Shigure to dress Baby Beel up in the new clothes I created through [Alchemy], which caused Baby Beel to squeal in the excitement of seeing me creating him multiple clothes quickly.

Of course, at first, Baby Beel didn't want to wear any clothes, but one quick look from Shigure made Baby Beel know this wasn't negotiable and wear the clothes. Dressing Baby Beel in a baby size sweater and pants.

I have zero clues about how to make diapers, but I could just buy one in the Stores that sell baby things, along with baby foods. I hope.

"Okay, Shigure, Asia and I will go get baby things while the rest of you go find a place that's looking to hire, and all of us. Well, maybe not Asia, seeing how I rather have her go to school instead, even if some of the stuff taught in school will be useless later when we go to a different dimension again." I said to everyone.

"Why do Shigure get to be with you and not one of us?" Serafall pout on how unfair the separated groups are picked.

"Well, I know for sure Shigure won't be looking for any places that are hiring and would just be stalking my group in the shadow. Don't deny it, Shigure. We both know you would." I glance at Shigure, who has her mouth open and ready to argue, but close it after she thinks about and blushes in embarrass that it's true.

"As for the rest you girls. Well, we can't all be shopping for baby stuff while looking for jobs that provide housing. Oh, yeah, make sure it ones that don't require too much information from us. Seeing as we literally don't have anything to help us in this dimension. We don't even have citizenship, to allow us to stay in this country." I pointed a few things that I need them to go out and find us a place, and mostly because I rather not end up having to find an Inn, which will require things we don't have to allow us to rent a room. This doesn't including money to pay for the rent.

"Can't even do [Mind Control] to help us out due to leaving a trace behind." Serafall frowns at this, not having to let others know what these traces she mentions would be and just that there's always a chance of people finding them at some point.

"Well, good luck. Seriously, don't do [Mind Control]. Unlike in the previous dimension. That was a bit of okay for regular humans that not from the supernatural world, but here, we have no clue if someone could detect it and will track us down." I said to Serafall, who pouted at this. Seeing as she used [Mind Control] more than the other three Satans during those months.

* * *

2 hours later*

(Unknown Park)

Well, the plan for Shigure, Asia, and I to go shopping for things needed for a baby is a success. Nothing out of the ordinary beside Shigure pickpocketed a few people's cash, which I made a few copies using [Projection] before we got the directions to the Store that sell the things we need.

Afterward, we head to a Park, where we passed by before heading to the Store. As no problem occurs until we met Hildegarde in the Park, who waited for us right there and look like she knew we would come. She introduced herself as a [Demon Maid] and that she serves as both the adoptive mother and wet nurse to Baby Beel, otherwise known as Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, but I already call him Baby Beel after hearing that long ass name and an excuse for me to call him Baby Beel right there before others could ask how in the world I know Baby Beel's name.

At first, Hilda, which is short for her full name: Hildegarde, was mad that I would dare be so disrespectful to Baby Beel for calling him that, but the moment I lower my sunglasses. Well, Hilda did a 180-degree turn in personality and is happy for Baby Beel to pick me as his adoptive father.

Shigure didn't look happy that another girl was after me, but I made sure to inform her that Hilda is only here for Baby Beel and not me. Sadly, I may have miscalculated a few unknown variables.

Since Hilda explained as Baby Beel's adoptive mother and me being the adoptive father. I have to sign a contract, which Hilda handed to me, and it really seems to look like a marriage contract, but more demonic in appearance.

Before I could even think about signing it, Shigure took it out of my hand and read it herself, then hand it back to me, and with a pen, she took out of her [Inventory], showing me that Shigure wanted me to sign it.

"Okay, why?" I ask Shigure, while Asia is playing with Baby Beel to keep him busy and not cause any problem for the rest of us. In a way, Asia is being a great big sister to Baby Beel, who seems to like Asia a lot.

"In that contract, it just in name only and a few things that required you to take care of Baby Beel, along with training him with Hilda together. Furthermore, agreeing to this. Hilda here will help us with other things we may need help with. If you know what I mean." Shigure hinted to me about things like the papers we need to stay here. Shigure continues to point out a few things on the contract.

 _'I'm starting to wonder why the main character of Beelzebub never got this so-called marriage contract in the beginning. While I, on the other hand, do. Much to my confusion.'_ I read the part, where Shigure pointed and I'm still confused. "You do know, that this isn't a normal piece of paper right? How do you know if there aren't any hidden conditions in it without allowing us to see it with our own eyes." I pointed this out to Shigure, who pause for a moment and think about this, and maybe speaking with her [Persona] on this as well. Is what I'm guessing.

"I see, that young master has picked someone that thinks with his head, unlike other males I know of." Hilda praise me for figuring this out, causing me to sweatdrop that this Hilda praising me is very weird, as I remember her personality is more on the line of making snide remarks to the main character of the Beelzebub.

Then again, I'm not Oga, the main character of Beelzebub, and I'm guessing due to seeing my eyes, Hilda must have figured out I'm not human and a Demon or maybe an [Archdemon]. No clue which, but I just know the fact Hilda figure out I'm not human, even if I'm technically still am for the time being.

"Before I sign this. I want to know why are you able to look at me in the eyes without flinching?" This is something I must know and wonder if it's because Hilda already used to be under the presence of the Great Demon Lord: Beelzebub, or Beelzebub III, is the [Demon Lord] of the entire [Demon World], which should be like the Underworld or Hell for this dimension.

"Heh." Hilda smirk at me like I asked a silly question, which I may have, "Unlike other Demons, I was trained by many before serving the young master. So it would be shameful of me if I couldn't withstand an [Archdemon]'s gaze at me. But, I do have a question. Why can't I detect any [Demonic Energy] from you?"

I started sweating that maybe this Hilda is a lot stronger than her canon and clearly, there are other [Archdemons] in this dimension, just that I don't know if it's the type that very strong or just stronger than other beings in this dimension, but weaker towards other beings from different dimensions and/or universes.

However, if Hilda could tell I'm an [Archdemon], then other beings in this dimension can tell I'm an [Archdemon]. Even if it just the [Soul] for now.

"I'll tell you later. Now, want to explain to me what else you have hidden away in this contract? Because, I rather know them now than later, if I get to know them that is." I look at Hilda with a blank expression, causing Hilda to smirk at me again, but didn't say anything. Just waiting for me to sign the marriage contract.

And I don't know if Shigure is willing to allow me to after what I said to her a few minutes ago.

Seeing that I'm getting no help from Hilda, I just use [Structural Grasp] on the marriage contract to look for those hidden lines, and after a second later, I look at Hilda in a new light.

Because after scanning the marriage contract, I found out there are thousands of other conditions underneath the surface ones anyone could read with the naked eyes. Furthermore, this marriage contract is made with [Contract Magic] to make the ones that sign is bound to it no matter what.

Hell, the paper isn't even paper at all, but made from a hide of a Demon. A Demon goat that is. Weirdly enough, I don't feel disturbed about this.

"Yeah, no. I'm not signing this." I toss it over to Hilda, who easily caught it. Like she expected it.

I would have burned the damn contract if I didn't know that burning it is same as signing the damn thing. So yeah, my only option was to hand it back unsigned, and not damage it in any way or I end up agreeing to it. As I was the last one to hold it.

Honestly, if I was someone else and never went through all the things as Enma Nikos and now as Asura Rokudo. I would have gladly signed the contract to have someone like Hilda as my wife, even if it's in name only. At least, I would have a chance in the future to make her my actual wife instead of just in name only. However, reading the hidden lines in that contract. I would have been doomed in the future. As my [Soul] would be literally owned by Baby Beel and I can't have that. Seriously, glad I have [Structural Grasp] and at [Rank: Grandmaster].

"How about this. I take Baby Beel in and you just help out. And no, I'm not giving Baby Beel my [Soul]. Really stupid at your end for trying to hide something like this." I would roll my eyes at Hilda if I wasn't wearing my sunglasses and Hilda started sweating a little.

As Shigure finally got out of her little conversation with her [Persona], where Shigure look at Hilda with a cold glare, but didn't even flare her killing intent. In fact, Shigure somehow made her cold glare has a similar effect as my eyes, but must be stronger and doesn't require others to look in Shigure's eyes and control, unlike mine.

Under Shigure's cold glare, Hilda is forced on her hands and knees, breathing heavily and look like she about to pass out anytime soon.

"I'll have a private conversation with this [Demon Maid]. So wait here for us." Shigure said to me, without taking her eyes off Hilda, before walking over to Hilda and grab her by the hair and drag Hilda over behind a tree nearby.

Leaving, Asia, Baby Beel, and me by ourselves while we watch Shigure have a talk with Hilda.

"Asia." I call for my adopted daughter's attention, causing her to flinch, then slowly look at me with a scared look on her face. Showing me she either afraid of me or Shigure. Maybe both.

"How you like your adoptive little brother?" I may as well distract Asia from what's going on near us.

"Are you getting along with Baby Beel?" I quickly place down a [Concealment Rune Spells] when I started hearing Hilda's moaning, and I could tell that Shigure must really be sexually frustrated if she's going to use Hilda to relieve herself if she couldn't wait until tonight.

I blame those Ninjas of Love books to make Shigure like this, but I won't say it wasn't bad in some way. However, both Asia and Baby Beel are too young for this. Even if Asia in canon saw many things too early for her age. And man, I feel so old for thinking about these kinds of things. It didn't help me that much that Shigure is having her way with Hilda at this very moment. Curse my lust. I may have to figure a way to take care of this before I end up going crazy with too much lust suppressed.

"Yup! I helped take care of little ones before, but that was only a few rare times as most of the time I was healing others." Asia give me a sad smile at the end before it returns back to a happy one when Baby Beel notices Asia feeling sad, so he made baby noises at Asia, causing Asia to smile at him as she allows Baby Beel to grab her fingers.

* * *

20 minutes later*

Both Shigure and Hilda finished their 'business' and came back to us, with Hilda showing the same expression like Neo, still haven't found out what happens to her, when Shigure was done with her. Now, that I think about it, Shigure may have her way with Neo too, in a sexual way at some point to experiment something in the Ninjas of Love, but never asked.

Looking at Hilda, I notice she has enough time to fix her clothes, but I could tell she very tired. It hasn't even reached the half an hour mark for Hilda to look this tired. But, I guess Shigure has lots of practice with Pyrrha and put them into good use, with Hilda being the target.

I glance at Shigure, who look more refresh now, but I could tell by her eyes, she wanted to continue and something more, and Hilda didn't satisfy her enough by the look of it. I have many guesses why Shigure didn't continue as she passes me a different paper than the marriage contract Hilda tried to have me sign it.

"And this is?" I ask Shigure, seeing she the one that's giving me it instead of Hilda herself, who is currently trying her best not to show any sign of rebelling and shiver a little when I lay my eyes on her; well, not that she could tell, but I could guess she sensed me looking at her.

"A [Master-Slave Contract], where Hilda will be your slave and you'll be her master, with the payment being that you take care of Baby Beel, of course, others can help you as well. But, it's mainly you, who will mostly raise Baby Beel, with Hilda here helping you whenever the rest of us are too busy or yourself are busy as well, to take care of Baby Beel at the time. Furthermore, she will try her best to help you the best of her abilities." Shigure explained to me how this contract is one of the many that are used to form a contract between a Demon and other, even with other Demon as well. Becoming a contracted Demon.

"Wait, shouldn't you sign it, then? Seeing how Baby Beel somehow created a link with me that similar to a contract." I said to Shigure, hell, I could feel Baby Beel's [Demonic Energy] trying to influence my body and speeding up the process of it becoming the body of an [Archdemon].

Now, that I think about it, I feel even more [Demonic Energy] inside my body and increasing at an incredible rate. Having a gut feeling, I take off my [Ignition Cloth Gloves], where I see the [Zebul Spell] on the back of my hands, the very same one that Oga gained at some point in the story, where Oga and Baby Beel's connection deepen. But, I have them on both hands instead of just the right hand.

Frowning a little, as I feel my [Magatamas/Magic Circuits] getting excited for some reason. Then, the [Zebul Spell] disappear from the back of my hands, much to Hilda's shock of seeing it so soon and disappearing before she could get a good look at it.

I put back on my [Ignition Cloth Gloves]. Look like it will be best if I continue to wear them after all. Who knows if the [Zebul Spell] will appear again.

"Well, I would, but I rather not find out what would happen to me if I make a contract with Hilda here. So, it's better for you, after all, you have Baby Beel here and you're not even human anymore." Shigure started pointing out a few facts that I should be the one making the contract with Hilda, who is shocked by each fact Shigure revealed.

Asia was too busy playing with Baby Beel to listen to Shigure. If she had, well, Asia would be shocked about a few things Shigure pointed out.

"Okay, no need to continue. I'll sign it. Let's just hope Hilda can handle my [Demonic Energy]." I said to Shigure before she could continue, then quickly sign the contract, causing another link to form between Hilda and me.

I blink when I feel my body turning into an [Archdemon] faster than before. At the rate it's going, the process will finish in a month's time instead of years. Maybe this is a good thing after all.

Then, I notice Hilda blushing for some reasons, causing Shigure and me to look at her in confusion.

"Um. Master. Your... [Demonic Energy] is..." Hilda tries to explain something to us, but start moaning as she shrugging to continue to speak. "Is affecting me." Hilda managed to say this before falling onto her knees, as she hugs herself as her entire body shaking.

I was about to say something when I discovered my [Soul Energy] is mixing with Hilda's [Demonic Energy] via the contracted link between us. While my [Prana] is mixing with Baby Beel]'s [Demonic Energy].

Not knowing if I should start worrying or not, but decide to leave it alone for now. Seeing how Baby Beel isn't bothered at all, with Hilda starting to get back to normal.

After a few minutes, Hilda stops moaning and is passed out. Making Shigure and I wonder if this was really a good idea or not.

"You know. Due to these two. I think I may get my [Archdemon]'s body sooner than I thought." I inform Shigure about how these two are speeding up the process, but there are some concerns. As this would throw off my control and most likely cause me problems.

Getting more raw power than control, which is both good and bad. Mostly bad in my opinion, as I would bound to get my body to become an [Archdemoon] later and have the control to use it to the fullest too. But, thanks to Hilda and Baby Beel, I'm going to have to speed up my training. To get used to the increased [Soul Energy] and [Prana] reserve, along with my physical body.

"Okay, do you want to explain the others about Hilda or should I?" I ask Shigure, as I walk over to the unconscious Hilda and pick her up, then laid her on the bench while I stand along with everyone else.

"You should since they'll listen to you more than me." Shigure wasn't a fool to think the other girls will actually listen to her, especially that Artoria. She can definitely tell Artoria won't listen to her unless Enma backed her up.

"Fine." I'm starting to think that after leaving my version of RWBY universe and into the Rosario + Vampire and Highschool DxD universe, which included the Beelzebub. If I think of all three in a single universe due to being in a different parallel dimension.

I could see a pattern by now, I'm literally living Issei's dream. If I include Hilda now, I have a total of 7 girls in my so-called harem.

At the rate this is going, I may need to search for a [Clone Skill] to make copies of myself to handle all these girls, maybe not, I have read about clone rebel before.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Mansion)

After waiting for a few more minutes until the others came to the Park, where Hilda woke up and explained how she was throw off due to how much [Demonic Energy] she getting from me and started explaining the benefits of this between us.

But, the others arrived before Hilda could go into details, with Serafall leading Yoruichi and Artoria to my location. As she the second-best to find me, with Shigure being the first and having years of experience in tracking lots of people, not including the years she gained the [Persona System]. So even then, Shigure is better at searching for people without any problems unless something blocking her somehow to find the target.

So the reasons why the three took so long to find a job, that fit the requirements, we wanted as a job and finally found one after a long search, and must to much surprise. There was such an opening job until I realize who's hiring once we got the place. A really familiar Mansion on top of a hill from an old manga I read in my childhood, was pretty interesting in my opinion of the characters' abilities.

On the way up the hill, I explained to the rest of the girls, who Hilda is and why she tagging with us, along with the fact that she is a [Demon Maid] and my contracted Demon, much to Serafall and Yoruichi's shocks at finding this out. I was a little surprised that Serafall was okay with Hilda, then again, I have a [Master-Servant Contract] with Hilda. So, Serafall seems okay with this for some reason, but I didn't care either way. At least, Serafall and Artoria get along with Hilda, kind of.

Yoruichi, on the other hand, doesn't really like Hilda, but tolerate her presence. Seeing as the others are already accepting Hilda into our little group.

"Quick question. Did you girls met the person that's hiring us?" I ask Yoruichi and Serafall, as Artoria won't give me a verbal response. Leaving those two to answer me.

"Yeah, a Noblewoman just arrived in this little village and was looking for people to hire, seeing as the ones she was about to hire changed their minds on the last second for some reasons." Yoruichi replied to my question.

This should mean that the main character, who I find very disappointing after looking back, shouldn't be here then and look like I'm the replacement, along with the girls. _'But, just to be sure.'_ I really hope it won't be a thing, where I'm replacing the main characters. "So, is it just us that working here or this Noblewoman got more servants before hiring us?" I honestly don't know how this will affect the non-existence plots of the Princess Resurrection anime/manga. _'I should have realized it by now when I asked for the name of this place, which is called the Sasanaki Village, where the main characters live. But, not much is known about it besides the Mansion, the School, and the Hospital.'_

"Just a little girl, who should be the Noblewoman's personal maid or something." Yoruichi didn't know that little girl happens to be an [Android], a very strong one, that could literally use a broken tree truck as her weapon without much problem carrying it compared to her small size.

Also, this was enough proof to me that the main character and his older sister should be living here in this Mansion, who hired the main character's older sister as her live-in maid. Forcing the main character to move here due to his older sister being hired. _'But, thanks to my group's presence, those two are removed from the picture. How? I have no clue, but at least I don't have to deal with the main character.'_ I thought with a hint of relief. "Anything you wish to tell me, that I should know before we meet our new Boss Lady?" I'm not sure I could wrap my head around the idea that maybe it's Baby Beel and Hilda are the only ones that came to this place, and I'm nowhere near the main locations as a setting for Beelzebub.

"She's not human, that's what I could tell you. Not sure what she is, but definitely not human." Serafall answered this time, which Yoruichi nod in agreement while Artoria didn't seem bothered about this.

Not long, the person that's hiring came out of the Mansion to greet us after we talked about her just now. The very same one from Princess Resurrection, Lilliane von Phoenix, who preferred being called "Hime", which is translated to as princess and the Japanese title for a lady of royal birth. Not that far from the truth in a way.

"So, these are the other ones that you were talking about." Hime said to Serafall, then stare at Baby Beel and Hilda, with the latter staring at Hime with a surprised look on her face.

It looks like Hilda knows Hime, with Hima knowing Hilda and Baby Beel as well. From the way, they look at each other instantly.

"Well, this is interesting." Hime looks at Hilda with a grin on her face, "For those that don't know me. You may call me Hime, and seeing how you have Hilda here with you, then I'll leave it to her, to inform you who I am and why I'm hiring new servants."

With that said, Hime didn't bother to say anything else and walk back inside her Mansion, leaving the rest of us behind. Where almost all of us look at Hilda, who looks a bit annoyed, but nonetheless, Hilda started explaining to those that don't know Hime and the family she belongs to.

Pretty much similar to canon, but a few different things, with Beelzebub, included. As it looks like there are other factions in this dimension, with Monsters, including Yokai and other creatures, and the Demons, along with other factions Hilda decide it wasn't worth mentioning about them. As the Demon and Monster/Yokai Factions are required to know with the way things are going to happen later on, that mostly focused on these two factions.

What made things very amusing is the looks on Yoruichi and Serafall's faces when Hilda informed that Hime belongs to the Phoenix race and are the highest beings in the Monster Realm, and the Royal Family.

Hilda even explained about how Phoenixes start off in their mortal, juvenile form as a being that closely resembles human beings, and turn into their adult, immortal, Phoenix form when they are "chosen".

And by that, Hilda meant about the winner of the battle for the throne, to become the King of Monsters. Hilda further explains how Hime has no interests in the throne, and no one knows why. However, that doesn't mean, Hime is completely powerless. As she has the same abilities as her other siblings, who are battling each other for the throne in a death tournament. Where all of them have [Immortality: Ageless] instead of the true version, where they can't be killed in normal standards.

[Flames of Purification], which allows those in Hime's family that have matured enough, can produce these flames that can turn even stone to ash, and highly effective against other Monsters/Yokai and Demons. They also have the ability to raise [Blood Warrior] and [Flame Warriors]. All the Phoenixes can raise [Blood Warriors] by giving a recently dead person his/her blood. Later on, they gain the ability to transform a [Blood Warrior] into a [Flame Warrior].

There are many differences between the two. With the former, they require regular consumption of their master's blood in order to stay alive and will "expire" if neglected. In other words, they return back as a corpse and die. However, [Blood Warriors] have the ability to self-heal from any injury, the rate of which depends on the severity of the damage sustained. If the [Blood Warrior] were to lose body parts, he or she can only heal through reattachment; the lost body part cannot be regrown.

With Shigure around, that won't be a problem. If anyone was interested in becoming a [Blood Warrior], but none of us do.

[Blood Warriors] can still feel pain, too much pain will put the [Blood Warrior] into shock. So, towards those with low pain tolerance. This won't help them much and likely to be their downfall. Also, the [Blood Warriors] does not gain any strength boosts of any kind, their level of power depends on their physical abilities when they are still alive. Furthermore, the [Blood Warriors], which are considered somewhat immortal beings can be destroyed, through many methods. One of them happens to literally disintegration them without leaving anything behind to heal themselves.

Now, with the latter, the [Flame Warriors] are the "upgrade" versions of the [Blood Warriors], who have the ability to use the same [Sacred Fire] as members of the Royal Family. While [Blood Warriors] needs their masters' blood regularly to stay alive, [Flame Warriors] cannot "expire" and are truly immortal. Another benefit, in some people's views, [Flame Warriors] can transfer their life-giving fire to another if he or she wishes; this kills the [Flame Warrior], but turns the target, who may be on the verge of death, into a [Flame Warrior].

When there are some good things, there are some downsides as well. With [Flame Warrior]'s fighting ability won't increase, similar to the [Blood Warrior]. It will depend on the person themselves.

"And this is pretty much the difference between the [Blood Warriors] and the [Flame Warriors] of what they can and can't do. I don't know if Hime can raise a [Blood Warrior] into a [Flame Warrior] right now. But, I just know that Hime lost all her [Blood Warriors] at some unknown point in the past." Hilda finished explaining everything needs to know about Hima, our new Boss.

"I'm just glad she didn't go into the history of those two factions. As it's getting late." Yoruichi said to Shigure, who just shrugged at this and not minding for the extra info. As knowledge is power. Best to have the best and correct info on enemies of the past, present, and future.

"Come on, let's go inside and find out what we're assigned to." Serafall is actually looking forward to working here, wanting to experience the life outside of being one of the Four Satans and not to be expected to be able to do many things above her [Skills] level.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

So far, Shigure and I on Kitchen Duty. Not that the others are complaining, even Hime and Hilda are shocked how good our foods are. Hime even outright demand that only Shigure and I would be cooking from this point on.

Mostly Shigure will be the one that makes the main courses while I just make the side dishes, which doesn't take much time to do.

Yoruichi and Serafall will be on Cleaning Duty, which was not just regular cleaning jobs. This included cleaning up any unwanted guests. Which they took care of the Werewolf and the wolves a few minutes ago. Much to Hilda and Hime's shock to see how easily these two take care of them in no time flat.

Then again, neither Yoruichi or Serafall use anything other than physical attacks. As in both Yoruichi and Serafall fought barehanded. Showing that both of Yokai and Devil could easily take care of weak enemies with pure brute force without requiring them to use their supernatural abilities.

In hindsight, I shouldn't really be bothered about this as most of us are literally overpowered in this dimension with no one to match us other than each other.

As for Artoria, she not really hired and more like the main character that supposes to be Hime's new [Blood Warrior] at the beginning of the Princess Resurrection. But, Artoria took on the duty to watch over Baby Beel and Asia along with Hilda, who will help Artoria, but mostly she will take care of Baby Beel while the rest of us are doing our jobs.

Therefore, we can take our time staying in this dimension while we train ourselves and I will have time to work on Pyrrha's new body for her to use. No clue how long it will take, but it shouldn't take me too long while using the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] every chance I could take.

So currently, all of us are eating at the Dining Room after Yoruichi and Serafall took care of the unwanted guests before Hime could take it into her own hands. Hime literally got a room full of human-made weapons just to be used on monsters that come after her life. The moment Shigure found it. Well, she wasn't too happy with the quality of the works.

I literally had to physically stop Shigure before she turns them into scrap metal and make them into something more useful. Hime and Hilda were baffled at the way Shigure reacted to Hime's collection of weapons. There weren't many different types and more of multiple copies of the same weapons Hime takes fancy of.

Even back when during the time I was reading the manga, I was curious where all the money Hime continue to get from. I got my answer when Yoruichi asked Hime how she going to pay us when it looks like she doesn't have any kind of business she owns for income.

Hime explained how all the Royal Family possess overwhelming wealth, more than one type of wealth, and that she and her siblings are given multiple bank accounts for their usage. Where they do not need to worry about something trivial as the need to paying the bills and workers' salaries to do something for them.

Hilda even backed up Hime about this, as it's a known fact the Royal Family of the Monster Faction is very rich.

Yoruichi and Serafall shared a look with each other, as even in this dimension. That Phoenix, fake, bloodline, true, whatever, they are rich in some way. In this dimension and the previous one.

I actually thought Hime would make the rest of us wait until she has her meal first before we could eat, but she actually wanted everyone to eat with her and on the same table. I figure it's because of the way Yoruichi and Serafall easily took care of her problems and that there another royalty among us, being Baby Beel. Artoria was included as well, neither Hilda or Hime wasn't blind to know the way Artoria carry herself, and both could tell she was raised in a high-class family. If only they were to know the truth.

Furthermore, the rest of us wasn't someone Hime could just order around like normal servants.

On another note, I found one of Hime's weaknesses or this version of Lilliane von Phoenix. She has a soft spot for Baby Beel and Asia. Though, Hime is a bit wry with Artoria and Shigure, mostly with the former than the latter. Of course, Hime tried to hide this fact, but the rest of us wasn't buying it and could easily tell at the first glance; well, Yoruichi barely did. Even Hilda doesn't notice this.

Other than Hilda not noticing this, Asia doesn't realize this at all. But, none of us are surprised by this.

After we finished dinner, which didn't take much to clean the dirty plates. We gather back in the Dining Room for a few more minutes to see if there anything needed to be done before the day is over.

"So, anything you wish to say to us before everyone goes to sleep?" I ask Hime, but what I didn't mention is how the girls and I not really going to sleep at all. Not with Shigure and Artoria around.

"Yes. Who in the world are you people? I know lots of people, even those that on a low-profile, but are very strong. However, I have not once heard a single thing related to your group." Hime meant everyone, but Hilda and Baby Beel. As she knows those two while the rest she had no knowledge of.

"I would be shocked if you heard about us." Yoruichi said dryly, knowing that if someone did, then we would have to escape to another parallel world.

This caught both Hime and Hilda's attention, so both Yoruichi and Serafall explained how we're from a different dimension from this one, but kept the method of how to do this a secret. Better be safe than sorry.

However, Hime and Hilda did learn about the histories of the dimension we came from. While Shigure and I see no harm to explain that the two of us are literally from an entirely different universe, not just dimension. After all, none of us know anyone in this dimension, other than Hilda and Hime, so it should be the same in return. But, that doesn't mean we will dismiss all chances. Who knows if there will be someone that could know about us by our appearance alone. I'm not dismissing the thoughts of a Self-Insert person in this dimension and the previous. Haven't happened to me yet, even back in my RWBY universe, but that doesn't mean it won't be the same in this universe.

This, of course, expands Hime and Hilda's knowledge about how even this dimension is just one small part of the entire universe, even a single universe is just one of the many other ones.

So yeah, a big shocker for these two. Even Asia was shocked about this once she finally realizes how the Biblical God she praises to. Wasn't among the strongest or loving God she learns about. As there are parallels of Highschool DxD, where the Biblical God could even be evil in the name of justice. After all, even the Deities have an ego that stops them from thinking about the results of their actions towards a mortal. In fact, some even find it amusing instead of worrying about the consequence at the end.

Greek/Roman mythology is a good example of this.

Nonetheless, these Deities are not even the strongest in the multiverse. I mean I haven't even told anyone about the cultivators that literally could destroy a universe like nothing by relying on their [Dao] or anything they use on their path to ascend into immortality.

The so-called true immortality that Hime could give to people, to become a [Flame Warrior] will die still. Not due to their weakness, but that there are beings that could still kill them by using the might of their [Skills] that affect the [Law] of the universe with their [Dao] or something with similar effect.

After this discussion, both Hime and Hilda retire into their bedrooms, with Hilda taking Baby Beel to sleep. But, end up getting shocked almost everyone when Baby Beel moved a certain distance away from me.

So, all the girls had to wait until Baby Beel and Asia are asleep before we start our night activity.

I made sure to place down the [Rune Spells] before we begin, with the first one making the room soundproof. Of course, Hilda didn't join in as she too busy thinking about what we just discussed a while ago.

So, the girls wanted to get ready and left me with Hilda and Baby Beel while waiting for Baby Beel to sleep before I leave myself. Also, we made sure it's just next to the bedroom from the one Hilda and Baby Beel, along with Asia, who took the bedroom across from Hilda's. After learning how Baby Beel can't be too far from me.

Now, for a sleepless night with my harem. Still trying to get used to the idea of accidentally forming my own harem. Either way, I'm going to enjoy this even if I end up breaking my hips.

* * *

The next day*

 **Month: 6 | Week: 4 | Day 4: Ouch**

(Hime's Mansion: Front Yard)

"I don't know how you did it, but I can guess what you did last night to make you end up like this." Hime said to me, as she looks at me with eyes of amusement and curiosity, mostly the latter.

Currently, I'm lying on my stomach while Asia is healing me than using the [Healing Fist], even if it's a lot faster, but I rather not end up in even more pain than I already am.

"Just be glad I made the room soundproof, so you don't end up waking up in the middle of the night." I said to Hime, who snorts at me, knowing how true to my words are.

"I'm no fool. What you and your female friends/lovers/whatever your relationships with them. It is no business of mine unless something occurs to make it my business. So until that point, please keep the room clean after you're done." Hime takes a sip of her tea, where she is currently enjoying the outdoors with the right weather. Placing her teacup down on the table, she got her personal maid, Flandre, to bring out for her, along with a chair for her to sit in. "I did think about the talk we had last night and I have come up with something to propose for your group after thinking it until I slept and in the morning." Hime looks at me while ignoring how Asia is using her [Sacred Gear] healing me.

As the rest are doing their jobs before joining us in the front yard. Where they shouldn't take much time to finish their jobs. Even Hilda is helping Yoruichi and Serafall in cleaning while Artoria, Asia, Baby Beel, and I are on standby next to Hime when she requires something for us to do.

"You may want to speak about this to either Serafall, Yoruichi, or Artoria here. But, you should wait for the rest before continue." I said to Hime, as I try my best to ignore Baby Beel pulling my hair to get my attention.

"I'm guessing you're bad at negotiating then?" Hime finds this interesting, but this won't make her look down on the man before her. That would be a foolish thing to do at her end.

"Kind of. I'm more of an action/researcher kind of guy." I replied to Hime's question and I'm not even ashamed to say this. Plus, it's the truth. Even back then as Enma Nikos. I was researching everything I can on the [Persona System] before I took action, with the mind of the [Skill/Magic] won't end up killing me from causing an accident with them. But, that doesn't mean I'm bad at negotiating with people.

"I see." Hime looks like she doesn't care about this, but I could tell by her [Soul] that she is very eager to learn about me for some reasons. Hell, I even checked her [Soul] with [Soul Perception] a few times while she was talking with the others. But, out of everyone, she has the most interest in me.

Sadly, due to the girls last night; I'm already guessing that Hime has a love interest in me, but I could be a mistake on this. A huge one if I'm not careful at this. I won't say no, but I saw multiple times Shigure tried to assassinate the other girls in my harem and I had to stop her by distracting her more than one way.

Not that hard to distract Shigure honestly, when it comes to a certain subject and I'm the one that speaks with Shigure. Otherwise, even if someone speaks to Shigure about that certain subject. She would likely ignore the person or something. So it's easy and hard as hell to distract Shigure, with being easy if I were the one to do the distraction and a lot harder for others on trying to distract Shigure. In fact, she would find this suspicious and will use many methods to find out why the person is speaking with her in the first place. Shigure still the same after all those years. I honestly don't have to worry about Artoria or Hilda, but for the rest, I will have to worry about it. Thankfully, Shigure knows when the best time to take action and when not to.

Which is why I'm not panicking about Shigure isn't nearby. As she just finishes up making up a few small dishes on Hime's request to snack while enjoying the outdoors.

"Father are you okay or do you require me to continue healing you?" Asia asks me with concern in her voice, afraid she isn't doing much help as I continue to lay on my stomach while Asia is healing my hips.

I didn't reply to Asia's question right away, as I use [Structural Grasp] onto my body and find myself baffled that, even with all this [Demonic Energy] from body Hilda and Baby Beel. I still hurt my hips after last night's activity, then again, instead of just Artoria continue to ride me until I regain back consciousness. I have Shigure tagged along.

To make it frustrating for me, Shigure actually forced me to stay awake too, making me having close to no rest as I go at it with these two and having to do the thrusting myself instead of just laying on the bed while they ride me all night long. Even with [Reinforcement] to help me out. I forgot to enhance other things than my own stamina. Since I already have a strong body, and it's still becoming stronger thanks to Hilda and Baby Beel, I didn't think I needed to.

Well, that was my fault, technically, and should have figured it out when I start feeling pain after the last dozen rounds with Shigure and Artoria. Much to my horror, Shigure didn't even sleep last night, and like Artoria, she only needs a nap and be okay after like she took a good well sleep. At this point, I'm going to have to use up more [Prana] and even [Soul Energy] to support [Reinforcemenet] every single night from this day on.

I checked my hips are in good condition once more before I let Asia know I no longer need her healing. Where I use [Reinforcement] to enhance my abnormal natural healing system further than it should while using [Alteration] to use my [Soul Energy] as the main fuel to fix all the damage. I frown when I used too much [Soul Energy] than I should have, to do something simple like enhancing my body's healing system. _'I must have really hurt my hips than I thought.'_

After that's done. I gave Seira the remaining [Demonic Energy] from Hilda and Baby Beel. It's a good thing Seira let me know she could use the connection between Hilda, Baby Beel, and me. To use the [Demonic Energy] mixed with my own, then merge it with her own [Soul Energy] to speed up the process of absorbing the aspect of Death.

Now, instead of waiting who knows how long, maybe it could take years, even decades. But, now, Seira estimate that it will take around a month as long she continues to fully focus on absorbing it into her [Death Scythe] with the [Demonic Energy] from three sources including her own [Soul Energy] backing her up in the process.

Who knew the main problem why it's taking so long was because Seira didn't have enough [Energy] and just had to deal with the limited amount she is given.

On the other note, the time isn't an exact time and just around a month due to multiple times I have to use my [Soul Energy] and/or [Prana] very often, to the point that Seira had to stop trying using my [Energies] and just use the ones from Hilda and Baby Beel instead, even if most of it is mixed with my own [Energies].

Either way, this is good news for both Seira and me. But, I'm worried about how the others will react to Seira's appearance. Even Shigure wanted to meet Seira as soon as possible. So for now, I'm going to use the remaining leftover time to train myself inside my [Soul] while using both [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] and [Outer Body Training Method], to fix those flaws in my fighting style with [Pure Eyes: Discernment].


	10. Chapter 10: I May Have Changed Too Much?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]**

 **[Name]: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: I May Have Changed Too Much?**

 **Month: 6 | Week: 4 | Day 4: Ouch Part 2**

(Hime's Mansion: Front Yard)

After waiting on the others, I just finished removing 10% of the total flaws in my fighting style, then afterward, work on improving my [Soul Transmutation Circles] by fixing the flaws in them that I can't see even with [Rank: Grandmaster] for [Alchemy].

Thanks to [Outer Body Training Method], I'm able to use [Zebul Spell] without having it blow up in my face, but I had to use my own [Soul Energy] instead of using Baby Beel's [Demonic Energy] from the link between us. Nonetheless, Baby Beel's [Demonic Energy] already merged a decent amount with mine to use [Zebul Spell] in [Outer Body Training Method]. In fact, I got it to the point where I could use [Zebul Spell] to create an emblem for me to stand on in mid-air and use its explosion to increase my own speed, and unlike Oga, who required [Super Milk Time] to do it for the first time. I don't, thanks to having my own [Demonic Energy] to use.

Now, I just wonder how strong Shigure became over the years while possessing the [Persona System].

If it wasn't for the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought]. I know for sure I have zero percent of facing Shigure. And having [Outer Body Training Method] would seem limited for some users, but I faced countless beings beyond powerful than most universes. So, I can continue gaining more experience using my new abilities in time fact, and without having to end up with lots of injuries during the process.

* * *

20 minutes later*

"Okay, I placed down the last [Defensive Rune Spells]. Now, we don't have to worry about destroying the area. As long as someone continues to support the [Rune Spells], then it will stay active." I said to everyone, mostly towards Serafall and Artoria, as those two are the ones that have to keep the [Defensive Rune Spells] activate until either Shigure or myself are no longer able to fight.

"You sure Serafall and Artoria will be enough?" Yoruichi asks with concern in her voice, as she doesn't know how much destruction will occur soon, and she rather not take any chances.

"You can help them out if you wish. I would ask Hilda, but she has to watch over Baby Beel. While Asia can't do it as she requires to stay in peak condition when this is all over." I replied to Yoruichi's question while ignoring the way Hime got Flandre to record this entire thing with a camera. "You ready, Shigure?" I glance at Shigure, who already draws out her [Nodachi] and ready to attack at any moment now.

Shigure gave me only a nod as her response, as she keeps her eyes on me while trying to see how I fight. As my old fighting style won't work for me after losing the [Persona System].

Taking this as my cue to get ready; I relax my body and didn't get into a fighting stance. As the newly formed [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style] actually don't have one after moving up the basics.

Neither Shigure or I begin our attacks yet. As we continue to study each other body language to see what kind of moves each of us will do.

However, the battle has already started, where we're doing a mental battle, trying to see who will strike first and how, while thinking of a way to take down the opponent down as quickly as possible.

The silence was unnerving for the people on the sideline, as the fight hasn't started, but to towards that have enough experience can already tell the fight already started and the real one will soon begin.

So far, I haven't activated my [Pure Eyes] and just wanted to face Shigure without having to rely on it; well, not so early into the match.

Using [Time-Skip] first, then [Flash Air] to appear behind Shigure, who already spin around while swinging her [Nodachi] at me before I could do anything. But, that didn't stop me as I tried to disarm her by using the unnamed [Technique] from the [Specialize Aikido Mixed Style] to curves my arm like a snake and have the choice to throw my opponent after I get my hands on them.

However, Shigure faced this [Technique] years ago and easily avoided losing her weapon to her opponent. In a blur of pure speed, Shigure appears behind her opponent and attack with a swift [Sword Strike] to the back of their legs.

Instead of using the [Wind Step]; a [Movement Technique] belongs to the [Specialize Aikido Mixed Style], where the user moves their body fast enough that it look like the user's body splits apart and turns into the wind.

I use the more powerful version of [Wind Step], the [Thunder Step], that makes the user's body look like lightning instead of wind and is a lot faster. Furthermore, thanks to having a stronger body and not limited to the effect of the [Limiter Seal] back when I still had the [Persona System]. I'm no longer restricted and can use the full power of the [Specialize Aikido Mixed Style], that I merged into the [Ancient Martial Arts: Ogata Style]. Furthermore, I even merged another [Movement Techniques] I grab from another [Soul Fragment], which also gave me the [Outer Body Training Method].

I disappear from Shigure's attack and affect her mind and willpower as well, along with the people on the sideline, where everyone can see me being in multiple places at once.

I've merged the [Walking Techniques] from the same series where I got the [Outer Body Training Method] from, and I must say, trying it out on everyone show a great result, that I could affect people's mind and willpower, even if it's limited.

In reality, I was actually using a bit of [Soul Energy] to spread out a thin layer across the entire area, which affects everyone's mind and willpower. At first, I didn't know how to use the [Hwan], the [Secret Technique] belong to the [Walking Techniques] until I reach near the end, that provide a small theory of how to use it, to affect more than one opponent, which helped me perform the [Hwan] after years in the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought]. In fact, this helps me lay down a small foundation for me to learn [Illusion Skills] later on, as I can affect people's minds already. Through reading minds and now manipulating it some degree.

However, this still wasn't enough to counter Shigure too long, as she literally has enough time to raise her [Detection Skills] further than possible in the mortal realm. To not waste any more time, I use [Time-Skip] again and attack while Shigure took the time to find which one is the real me under the effect of [Hwan], but all of them all are fake.

Attacking Shigure with a series of rapid and powerful palm strikes, which caught Shigure off guard for a second when I managed to land a hit on her, but quickly readjusted her stance and started blocking all my palm strikes by returning her own fast [Sword Strikes], to force me to stop or end up injuring myself from fighting barehanded while facing a weapon user.

Too bad for Shigure, I just use [Structural Grasp] to scan myself, then use [Alteration] to give my arms, including the clothes and gloves, the ability to withstand bladed weapon while using [Reinforcement] to increase the effect.

I even go as far as using the [Seikuken] to counter Shigure's rapid [Sword Strikes] that went beyond my own based body's speed without using any of my [Skills]/[Magecraft] to buff it. Furthermore, I could tell Shigure still haven't used [Aura Enhance] to increase her speed, showing me that Shigure didn't just improve her [Weapon Skills], but also her own body to be more powerful without having to rely on [Aura] the entire time, due to how limited she will be from a long-term battle.

Mentally, I curse the [Type-Moon System] for not having a feature that refills up my [Energy Reserve] back up to the peak like the [Persona System], but the [Type-Moon System] took this as an actual question for it and replied. Where the [Persona System] only has to work with one [Energy Source] before, but now I have multiple [Energy Sources], making it difficult for it to refill it back up, as it always changing and increasing before it could get a good read on. In fact, the [Type-Moon System] informed me that due the 'contracts' from Hilda and Baby Beel, this feature would no longer be possible due to the other people's [Energy Sources] linked to mine now.

Once more, I find more downside of having Hilda and Baby Beel forming a link with my own [Energy Sources]. Nonetheless, this didn't stop me at all. Hell, I was already fine without it in the first place and already got used to having a limited [Energy Reserves].

I mentally sighed in relief, that I can 'read' what the [Type-Moon System] say to me while taking on Shigure at the same time. I've already developed to the point of fighting on instinct and planning ahead at the same time. Including the [Seikuken], this made it easier for me, as I continue to block Shigure's sneak attacks towards my side by blocking it with my left palm while striking with my right at the same time, forcing Shigure to retreat, but only for a split second before she comes right back in, to resume our close-range fight.

Slowly, well, slow for both Shigure and me, but fast for the others, as we started picking up the pace. I starting using [Undying Rumble Impacts] to increase the speed and power of my attacks. While Shigure uses her own methods to do the same. But, still not using [Aura Enhance].

Even without enhancing my body with [Reinforcement] and only on my clothes and gloves for extra protection. I can still make my body go pass its limit for a short period before having to stop or risk damaging myself. As I started picking up the pace of attacking with palm strikes until flashes of lightning appear on my palms and thunder accompanied every time I strike, causing sparks flying in every direction.

Soon, the sound of the wind being cut and the sound of thunder started to appear not a second longer as Shigure and I exchange countless attacks with each other.

Neither advance nor retreat. At this point, just Shigure and I feel like it's just the two of us alone, and no one else in our little world. In our little deadly dance, where we could easily take each other's life away if one mistake was to happen. However, I won't be able to last this long by just relying on my body alone. So, I started using [Reinforcement] on my entire body to match Shigure, who start using [Aura Enhance] to speed up her attacks and power as well.

I quickly activate [Renkankei-kikou] to rotate my [Prana] evenly throughout my entire body without risking blowing up something important by mistake while increasing the [Prana] my body could handle at a certain amount.

Then, start using [Soul Menace] to increase the power of [Undying Rumble Impacts], causing Shigure to wince with the countless time she was shocked, and now with [Soul Menance] included, made it worst for Shigure.

I click my teeth when I start noticing how my [Soul Energy] and [Prana] reserves are being drained at an incredible rate and will soon be empty, or near as possible, in a few minutes.

Using [Time-Skip] rapidly, to increase my pace of speed and attack, to the point, Shigure is having a hard time keeping up when my attack speed increased beyond what she could handle before, where she could match the speed and increase her own speed to match me. But, with [Time-Skip], I'm literally cheating my way into increasing my own speed faster by shortening the timeframe.

But, like everything, there's always a cost for everything. The cost of increasing my speed with [Time-Skip] is using up my [Energy Reserves] a lot faster and putting a strain onto my body as well. Nonetheless, this helps me bring the battle in my favor as a result. Sadly, that's only for a short while as I had to use [Time-Skip] again, but using [Flash Air] to escape from the battlefield and appear at the edge of the barrier I created with [Rune Magecraft].

"Okay, you win." I said right away before Shigure follow up with another attack that likely to inflict a fatal injury. "Wow, I really need to work on improving my [Energy Reserves]."

I sat on the ground, with my body covered in sweat and my hair sticking to my forehead while trying to calm my fast-beating heart.

Shigure walk over to me as she sheathed her [Nodachi] on her back, then hand me a towel she took out of her [Inventory], making me feel like I should update the [Mystic Code: Zipper] or try to make those wuxia/xianxia [Storage Rings] that act like an [Inventory], but limited in space.

While the [Mystic Code: Zipper] is great and all, but there are just too many limitations placed on it. Who knows what would happen in the future if I don't have an [Inventory].

Back as Enma Nikos, it was thanks to having an [Inventory] that saved my life more than once, and that's just because I store lots of food alone that helped me survive.

"I'm guessing your [System] doesn't provide you a feature to refill up your [Energy Reserves] back to 100%?" Shigure asks me, hinting to the other that Shigure could do what I can't do with her [Persona System] unlike my [Type-Moon System].

"Nope. But, my [Energy Reserves] are still increasing and haven't stopped growing, and this spar of our just made it increase the speed for a brief moment by a few weeks, maybe a month's worth of time if I'm lucky." I replied to Shigure's question, as I dismiss the barrier before I stand up and walk over to the other, with Shigure walking next to me.

"You know, I find myself wanting to train more on my speed after watching all that." Yoruichi comment about how the spar she just watched along with everyone else affected her and wanting to train on her speed more if she may end up facing enemies that specialize in speed.

"I'm with you, but more in casting my [Devil Magic] to the point I can cast multiple [Magic] at the same time and instantly." Serafall agreed with Yoruichi on training speed, but not towards physical speed and more on her [Devil Magic]'s casting and activation speed.

Asia quickly rushes over to me and started healing me with her [Sacred Gear] and looks at me with a worried look, afraid that she couldn't heal me fast enough.

"Thanks, Asia. It must be tiring for you to keep on healing me." I rub the top of Asia's head, causing her to smile at me.

"It's okay, father. I love to be able to help out." Asia said in a happy tone, while she continues to heal my internal wounds I end up inflicting onto myself.

Artoria walks up to me, staring right at me in the eyes, then flick my forehead, sending me her thoughts about what she wanted to say to me. Making me wince a little, as Seira no longer block Artoria from sending her thoughts to me.

"Yeah, I got it." I said to Artoria, who nods at me and help Asia by using her own method to speed up the healing process until I'm fully healed and no hidden injuries left behind.

What Artoria 'told' me just now was that she wanted me to help taking care of Baby Beel and not just focus on training with Shigure here. After all, Artoria explained her experience with her 'son' and didn't want me to make the same mistake as her. Which I agreed to do anyway, but will push most of my training under the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] with [Outer Body Training Method] instead of physical training outside my [Soul].

"Master. I must say, having you as the young master's adoptive father is a great thing." Hilda walks up to me while carrying Baby Beel, who making baby noise in excitement about how strong I am; well, that's what I'm getting.

"Thanks." I have no clue if this is a great thing in the first place of having to raise the son of the [Great Demon Lord], but I get to speed up my body to be turned into an [Archdemon] and other benefits, I guess it's okay.

"You know, I expected lots of things. I expected to find my new servants to be somewhat decent, maybe better. I didn't expect to watch a short fight that blows my mind of all the battles I have seen with my own eyes. And I have seen a lot." Hime said to me, not bother to get up from her seat, while she calmly spoke out her thoughts. "But, what I just saw made me believe even more about what we talk about last night." Hime said to me, and the rest of my group, other than Hilda and Baby Beel, as those two are native to this dimension.

"Talk with them." I quickly remind Hime that I'm not the best to speak about the proposal she came up with.

Hime rolls her eyes at me, but did so nonetheless.

After getting healed up by Artoria and Asia, they walked up to Shigure next; however, Shigure decline as she explained how her [Aura] will heal her in no time, making me feel a little sad I don't have [Aura]. And by that, I meant the same [Aura] belong to the RWBY universe, which I no longer possess the same features. Of course, I could use something the same under the name of [Aura], but won't be the same as RWBY's [Aura].

* * *

A few hours later*

So far, Hime and the others, mostly Artoria and Serafall than the rest of us, are talking about a deal for both sides. Even if we're already Hime's servants, but we can still quit whenever and just leave her, which is why Hime provides some benefits to keep our services besides the money and the paperwork to give us citizenship.

If this was back in my universe, as in my life before Enma Nikos, this would have would take a long time, but here. Hime and Hilda only required a single day to get everything done.

Another benefit I overheard while I was looking through the [Skillls] to purchase from the [Type-Moon System]. Is that Hime willing to offer a few favors within her powers to give us after an entire year in her service before we could use those favors.

I already got one in mind, for Asia's benefit in the future. After all, out of our little group. Asia is the only that's mortal and have a short lifespan compared to the rest of us.

However, what I didn't expect was that Hime requested that after a year, that we've to bring her and Flandre along with us when we leave this dimension. As this is the best chance for her to escape her fate of being forced into the tournament for the throne. Lucky, for Hime, the others agreed to this request, much to my confusion on why the girls agreed, so quickly for this, but I may as well take her and the little maid along.

So far, I have picked a few [Skills] to grab, but I haven't picked any new [Magecraft] to work on next. As I still got plenty enough with the current ones I have at the moment. Sadly, I only have enough [System Points] to max out two [Skills], straight to [Rank: Grandmaster] or grab more than two [Skills], but without raising it to [Rank: Grandmaster], even under [Rank: Master] if I want more [Skills].

So I can go either in quality and/or quantity. But, decide to go with quality instead. And the two [Skills] I got will help me on the long-term, like a lot.

* * *

 **[Battle Continuation]:**

 **Description: This allows the user to continue to fight after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce the mortality rate of injury. This [Skill] represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this [Skill].**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: Grandmaster**  
 **Cost: None**

* * *

 **[Reduced Earth]:**

 **Description: This is a [Technique] to cut down the distance between opponents instantly. Many [Martial Arts Masters] has pursued the extremity of [Step Movement] in [Martial Arts]. Rather than a simple quickness, there are numerous phenomena that are connected with each other and are completed with walking, body movement, breathing, blind spots, etc. The highest grade beyond [A-Rank] becomes a [Long Dimension Leap Technique] and it would be in the category of [Sage Techniques].**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: Grandmaster**  
 **Cost: Varies**

* * *

The former will help me fight even when I'm out of [Soul Energy] and/or [Prana] until the enemies are killed or damaged enough to allow others to finish them for me.

While the latter, of course, would be technically useless due to having the [Flash Air], but I still require taking a step or two in order to enter my own portal created by the [Flash Air], which is why this [Skill] will be very useful against very powerful enemies that specialize in speed and could easily bypass [Time-Skip] and stop me from escaping via [Flash Air]. Not to mention, that with this [Reduced Earth] together with my other [Movement Techniques]. I'll have a bigger advantage compared to others.

Thankfully, I still have enough [System Points] to feed Artoria or I may have to waste my free time to create more [Mystic Code] to gain more [System Points] again.

Lucky, for me, at [Rank: Grandmaster] for [Reduced Earth]. I turn it into a [Sage Technique] at the get-go. Giving me the ability to literally do a [Long Dimension Leap] without using the [Second Magic]. However, I can already tell that this is mostly just like [Flash Air] and only work in the current dimension I'm in.

Furthermore, it's similar to [Teleportation] that I used to be able to do when I had [Accelerator]. Pretty sure, Shigure had used that [Persona] many times during those years while she has the [Persona System].

After getting these two new [Skills], I went straight into my [Soul] and use [Outer Body Training Method] right away, but remember how one of them can't really be trained due to my [Energy Reserves] will be drained instead. So, the [Battle Continuation] can only be used in a real-life battle. As for the [Reduced Earth], I didn't need that much time to use it whenever I want, even by just simply walking would work for me. In fact, I have already merged it into my other [Movement Techniques], but only the version that's not the [Sage Technique] version.

Exiting my [Soul]; I was greeted with only Shigure, Hilda, Asia, and Baby Beel by my side while I was 'meditating' on my new [Skillls]. With Asia playing with Baby Beel and Hilda making sure to watch over the two. Shigure continues to watch Asia and Baby Beel playing with each other, where I could tell by her face, that Shigure going through a memory of hers.

 _'If I were to guess, it would be Shigure thinking about our Daughter, and grandchildren, which I never met.'_ I thought with a hint of sadness. Then, something distracted me from this. _'I feel like today was to be something important, or something important for Hime, but I can't seem to remember it clearly.'_ So, I went back inside my [Soul] to find out and finally realize today is when the Invisible Man comes here to assassinate Hime.

Once more, I find myself wondering why my group was sent to this dimension, where all of us, besides Asia, are way too powerful for all the beings in this dimension.

Using [Ecological Derivation System] to scan the entire area around the Mansion, and found there is an unknown person trying to get inside through the gate, which we really need to find a way to lock the gate somehow. Because it seems unlocked almost all the time.

Pausing for a moment, _'I take that back, the gates to this place are always unlocked and I can't even remember one time it was ever locked or wasn't destroyed right away.'_

I allow the deadpan expression to stay on my face when I 'watch' the Invisible Man quietly walking around and towards inside, seeing how the others are inside the Mansion, leaving Shigure, Hilda, Asia, Baby Beel, and I outside. While they continue to talk about business.

Shigure has already noticed the unknown intruder and just picking the right moment to attack. A minute or two later, where the Invisible Man was just halfway to his goal, Shigure throws a few [Kunais] with a flick of her wrist and under a second, where it looks like she didn't throw anything. The cry of pain from the Invisible Man was heard throughout the entire area, where even those inside the Mansion would hear the loud scream.

This caused everyone in the Mansion to come outside to see who screaming and found Shigure's [Kunais] floating in mid-air while moving a little, and also, where they can hear the screaming coming from.

"Oh? So one of my siblings sends an Invisible Man after me already." Hime thought out loud, letting everyone know what's going on and why it looks like someone levitating the [Kunais], but actually, someone that Shigure dealt with.

"Anyone wants to interrogate the guy or should I kill him now?" I ask everyone, as I raise my right hand towards the Invisible Man in a snapping position, ready to use my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] to deal the finishing blow.

When no one said anything, I snap my fingers, setting the Invisible Man on fire, and luckily everyone else is far away from the [Invisible Man], to not get burnt, but they can feel the heat coming from the flame before disappearing after a few seconds later. Leaving ashes and burn marks in the shape of a human burned to their death behind as the only evidence that the Invisible Man was there a few seconds ago.

"Just a quick question. Are you a Phoenix?" Hime asks me, with Hilda looking at me in curious if I am.

"Nope. Just [Alchemy]." I grin at Hime, causing her to raise an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything else. In fact, she looks like she planning to ask others instead of asking me directly.

Hilda looks at me with a confused look, then look back at the ashes of the Invisible Man, and then back at me. With a look that shows Hilda, wondering if I really used [Alchemy] to produce that fire, which burns the Invisible Man to ashes in a matter of seconds.

Letting out a tired sigh, I decided to explain to everyone about my [Magecraft: Alchemy] and mentioning the [Soul Transmutation Circle] as well. So for the entire day, I explain and answer any questions the girls may ask until it was time for dinner, where I continue as everyone was interested in my version of [Alchemy].

When it was time for everyone to sleep, I had to place the [Rune Spells] back up again, as it will be mostly a sleepless night and more of a nap for me, again.

* * *

The next day*

 **Month: 6 | Week: 4 | Day 5: The Little Sister's Arrival**

(Hime's Mansion: Dining Room)

After explaining to everyone about my version of [Alchemy] yesterday. I resumed working on it. By making another new [Soul Transmutation Circle], which I should have made early on, but I didn't think about it early on.

So I created the [Combat Alchemy Transmutation Circle], that combines other types from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Where I picked [Earth Alchemy] and [Water Alchemy] for [Combat Alchemy]. The former being the [Alchemy] belong to Alex Louis Armstrong and the latter belongs to Isaac McDougal. It wasn't really that hard to master those two [Elemental Alchemy] in my opinion, thanks to [Outer Body Training Method]. Save me lots of time outside my [Soul]. Plus, it would save me the trouble of having to wait to heal my body back to peak condition, over and over again.

Now, I can continue to use my [Alchemy] in combat without leading to friendly fire. Luckily, that hasn't occurred yet, and I hope it doesn't later on.

Currently, Artoria, Hilda, Asia, Baby Beel, and I are hanging out with Hime, while Flandre went off to somewhere for some unknown reasons, leaving Hime alone unprotected, which lead to the reason why we're here with Hime.

"By the way, Hime." I call for Hime's attention and kind of gaining the others as well. "Are you planning to gather more [Blood Warriors] later on?"

Hime looks at me with a dull look, then takes a sip of her tea.

"No. Not if I can help it. After experiencing having so many [Blood Warriors] in the past. I rather not have to deal with having to give out my blood to them daily. Trust me, it's a common mistake for some of my family members to turn many beings into our servants, either as a [Blood Warrior] or a [Flame Warrior]. Where in most cases, we would end up dead from giving out too much, even with our inborn regeneration as a Phoenix." Hime explained to me how she made this mistake while she was little and thought too highly of herself back then, and rather not have it happen again. "Of course, I'm not against it. Better have a good amount of servants to help me out and limited to a certain number that's bearable for me." Hime continues off about how she would like to have more servants, as in [Blood Warriors] and not [Flame Warriors] as she hasn't reached the point of making one yet.

"Nope." I said to Hime, causing her eyebrow to twitch at my response as if I was listening to her request to turn myself into her [Blood Warrior].

"I wasn't asking you. Even then, I would be surprised if someone could kill you and leave your body intact for me to resurrection you." Hime know the chance of turning one of the people among her new servants is close to zero, in fact, she can only think of one person the group that would become her [Blood Warrior], maybe [Flame Warrior] later on. But, for now, she won't have any chance of gaining any new [Blood Warrior].

Before anyone could say anything else, Flandre return and with a dead cat in her hands.

Flandre walking up to her master, then present the dead cat before Hime.

"Why are you bringing me this dead cat, Flandre?" Hime is a little confused about why her little maid would bring her such a thing.

"Fuga." Flandre said to Hime, where everyone has no clue what she is saying, but Hime clearly understands her from the look of it.

In a way, Baby Beel could make baby noises and Hilda and I could understand him, somewhat.

"You want me to resurrect it with my blood and make it a vassal?" Hime started to get a little annoyed now. Who can blame her? Having a normal cat as a [Blood Warrior] would make things laughable. If it was some kind of special cat, that's abnormal, to the point of being a Yokai or something, then it be fine, but no normal average cats should be turn into a [Blood Warrior].

"Fuga." Flandre nods her head, not noticing her master's build up rage. Her response was just the last straw to cause Hime's rage to burst.

"Don't be stupid! Just because its a corpse, doesn't mean I want it!" Hime shout at her maid with frustration in her voice, "Go bury that in the Backyard!" Hime point in the direction where the Backyard is.

"Fuga!" Flandre quickly rushes off to the Backyard to bury the dead cat she found somewhere.

"Sheesh." Hime shook her head, rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache right now, which made Asia walk over and asked her if she requires healing. "It's fine." Hime rejected Asia's kind offer in getting rid of the small headache she got from Flandre, but it wasn't something that much of a problem and will go away on its own later.

Asia shyly nods her head, then quickly went back to play with Baby Beel, who looks like he about to cry from the lack of attention from his big sister.

I roll my eyes at Hime, but didn't say anything. _'Time like this, I should continue to work on my [Skills] and [Magecraft] while I still can, but also help Hilda and Artoria raising Baby Beel before he is influenced by an unwanted person.'_ But, before I can do anything, Yoruichi and Serafall walk in after Flandre left; however, they had someone with them, and it happens to be Riza Wildman, the little sister of the Werewolf that Yoruichi and Serafall took care of two days ago, the same day we were hired.

Also, Riza is bound with a rope, which wasn't an actual rope, but a rope shape made out of ice. Showing that Serafall was the one that captures Riza.

"Why did you bring her here?" Hime looks at Riza, then look at Yoruichi and Serafall with a confused look.

"Found her trying to ramp her Motorcycle into this place, but we stop her before she could and decide to bring her here to see if you want her as your servant." Serafall replied to Hime's question, causing Riza to pale at the thoughts of becoming a [Blood Warrior].

"Like I would become a servant to my brother's killer! I'm Riza Wildman! And I've come to avenge my brother for being betrayed and killed by you, his master!" Riza roar as she tries to break free from the rope made out of ice, but sadly, these weren't ordinary ice.

Serafall supercharges it with her own [Demonic Energy] to make them stronger than steel. So, Riza wasn't able to break free at all and just continue to throw threats at Hime, who she is mainly focused on than everyone else.

"Wildman? You're his sister?" Hime just remembers seeing the corpse of her former servant two days ago, where both Yoruichi and Serafall took care of a group of wolves, with a Werewolf leading them and she saw the corpse of the aftermath out of curiosity.

"I remember now. He did mention about his little sister before. Half Werewolf and half-human. His only family. That's you?" Hime walks over to Riza and gets a good look at her former servant's half-sister.

"That's right! Answer me! What dirty trick did you use to kill him?!" Riza tries to bite Hime, but failed to, when Serafall kicks her back and kept her foot on Riza's back, preventing her from moving.

"You do realize your brother's killers are the ones that captured you." Hime pointed this out, not bother to hide this fact to Riza, causing the poor girl to freeze for a moment before shouting at the time of her lungs as she tries to break free and fight to the death with Yoruichi and Serafall.

"Seriously. Is this going to be an everyday thing with you, Hime?" I ask Hime, but I know this already and wasn't bother about it at all. Since I and the others can handle these Monsters easily. Don't know about the Demons, but who knows.

"As long as my siblings and I are still alive. Yes. Now, where was I?" Hime looks down at Riza, then starts explaining how she disgraced her brother's honor for doing this. As before Yoruichi and Serafall finished Riza's older brother off, along with his pack of wolves. He revealed the reason for this action of his, which in return, Yoruichi told Hime about this. And now Hime explaining this to Riza currently.

After Riza listens to all this, she went quiet, lost in her own thoughts.

But, neither Yoruichi or Serafall let their guards down around Riza. After all, she is still considered as an enemy of a sort, no matter how defenseless they may look. Just one chance is all they need to deal a fatal blow.

"Let her go. We don't need to worry about her now." Hime orders both Yoruichi and Serafall to release Riza and send her away.

Serafall frowns a little, but did as she was ordered to, even when she doesn't like to be ordered around by Hime. So, with a snap of her fingers, the ice rope turned into water, wetting Riza and the ground a little.

Then Yoruichi grabs Riza by the back of her collars and drags the half Werewolf, half-human, back to where her Motorcycle is and just hope she doesn't do something stupid that lead to her death.

"I feel like this place wasn't the best idea to live if you're planning to stay out of the tournament, Hime." I'm a little curious why Hime would stay in this place if she wasn't aiming for the throne in the first place.

"Well, if you want the honest truth." Hime walks over back to her seat and sat down before continuing, "I came here in the hope my siblings would leave me alone, but it looks like I was wrong. However, I do have my pride and won't leave this place unless I need to. Otherwise, I would gladly move to another place."

"Alright then." I don't know if this was a good thing or not, but left it alone for now. Seeing how these assassination attempts continue to fail by my group so far. May as well continue, to allow us to work under Hime until it's time for us to leave.

So for the rest of the day, it went normal as nothing out of the ordinary happen besides Riza's unexpected arrival, for everyone else but me that is. As I knew today or at least tomorrow Riza would arrive due to her half older brother's death. Even without Hiro, the main character of Princess Resurrection was the causes of leading Riza towards Hime's location.

* * *

The next day*

 **Month: 6 | Week: 4 | Day 6: I'm Not Surprise**

(Hime's Mansion: Frontyard)

"You know, I feel like something wrong with this picture." I thought out loud, and I have a good reason to speak my thoughts when I should keep them to myself instead of letting everyone know about them.

"You aren't using any weapons?" Shigure asks me, wondering why I haven't used any weapons in today's sparrings, as it's better for everyone to spar with each other daily to not get rusty, and Shigure hasn't seen me using any weapons so far.

"What? No." I look at Shigure with a confused look, then look back at Riza trying to land a hit on Yoruichi, as both of them are having a sparring match. With Riza being toy around by Yoruichi like nothing. Much to Riza's frustration. "Well, that too, but not what I meant. I mean, why is Yoruichi training Riza, whose brother she killed. Kind of weird in my opinion." I explain what made me think this feels a little weird or awkward. As Yoruichi helping Riza out in her [Fighting Skills], not out of guilt, but out of little respect from what Yoruichi told me before she helps Riza out first thing in the morning.

"If you need a weapon. All you need is to ask me to give you something. I have collected countless of them. Be it [Mecha-Shift Weapons] or [Fusion Weapons], even classic weapons." Shigure clearly wanted me to use more weapons as a way to bond with each other more than just spending time with each other, or working on some kind of medicine.

Yeah, having [Alchemy] kind of made me be able to make lots of different medications and easier to do compared to back then. But, there are some that I can't make due to lack of the [Skill] or my [Alchemy] would make it into something else as a failed product in the end.

"It's okay. I can just buy the one from my [Type-Moon System]. Way more powerful compared to the ones in our universe." Which is kind of true and false at the same time, as some of the weapons belong to the [Type-Moon System] are [Noble Phantasm] to regulars Earth's modern weapons. But, those [Noble Phantasms] are just too pricey. Plus, the weapons Shigure may give me will end up broken due to using [Endless Blade Slaughter]; well, if she gives me a bladed weapon.

So for now, I just have to deal with using [Projection: Weapons] until I get enough [System Points] to purchase one of the bladed types [Noble Phantasm].

"Oh..." Shigure glances down in sadness, as her own husband doesn't want to use the collection of weapons she gained over the years while being apart from each other.

Seeing this, I let out a sigh, figuring that Shigure of all people would feel sad, because I didn't want to use any weapons she collected over the years.

"Nevermind. I don't know when I will get my hands on one. So, just give me any [Sword] type weapons. I would ask for a [Combat Knife], but I know for sure they will end up broken in my hands if I were to use them." I said to Shigure, who look at me with a happy expression.

As I wait for Shigure to pick out a weapon for me to use. I look around to see if anything interesting.

I look at Asia, who's ready to read a book Hilda gave her, which seem like it belongs to the [Demon World] and not meant to be read by a human. Which Artoria took out of Asia's hands before she could read it and hit Hilda's head with the said book for making Asia read such a thing.

Watching Hilda rubbing her sore head as she tries not to glare at Artoria, as she is afraid of the Goddess, again, others that didn't know was shocked to find out Artoria is a Goddess, who is not affected by the laws of the universe.

Then, I look where Serafall and Hime are talking to each other about complex things that would make my head hurt. Really wished that I have taken my studies into other than combats or anything that's related to survival subjects.

Still, I managed to bluff and sometimes intimidate the people back in the RWBY universe without any trouble. Just that I don't have the right [Skills Set] currently to reuse those approaches of mine.

Just I was about to search for anything that may catch my eyes when Shigure present me a weapon to use by putting it in front of me, blocking my views of anything else.

"Why do I feel like I saw this weapon from somewhere before?" I use [Structrual Grasp] on the weapon to find out where it came from and see if there anything out of the ordinary. Besides the fact that it is a [Mecha-Shift Weapon].

* * *

 **[Item Type]: [Mecha-Shift Weapon]/[Enhanced Weapon]**  
 **[Name]: Harbinger**  
 **Durability: 100%/100%**  
 **Quality: Epic**  
 **Value: N/A**  
 **Description: [Harbinger] is able to take on four forms. The first form shown is a single-edged [Greatsword] with a clockwork mechanism of indeterminate nature built into space above the hilt, and a pair of parallel handguards is set beneath. A pair of [Shotgun Barrels] are also situated on either side of the main blade. Also, has been enhanced with special [Magical Symbols] to make the weapon itself unbreakable and possess infinite [Gravity Shotgun Bullets], but at the cost of never being able to change the type of [Bullets].**

* * *

I sweatdrop when I realized who this [Mecha-Shift Weapon] belong to and wonder if Shigure killed Qrow to get her hands on this weapon. Hell, I wonder if Shigure killed Raven too, to get her weapon as well.

Not going to ask, but I got the feeling Shigure took in the pleasure of killing Raven. Just to get her hands on Raven's [Semblance] for her own usage after turning Raven into a [Persona]. Knowing Shigure, I'm very certain that she did.

"Do I even wish to know how you got your hands on this, and why are you picking this out of everything else you have for me to use?" I ask Shigure, but didn't reject it as I grab the hilt from Shigure and notice how light it is.

Then again, with my current state of the body, it would be laughable if I couldn't lift a mortal weapon, even if it's a [Mecha-Shift Weapon].

Right now the [Harbinger] is in the [4th Form: Inactive], where the top half of the blade retracts into its base, forming a more compact portable mode. Of course, I can shift the form into the other three forms from the hilt. Thanks to the [Structural Grasp] giving me the information on how to shift the forms of the weapon.

"Well, let just say a few people rather have their weapons for future usage and I took them. Just leave it at that. As for why I give you this one; well, isn't Seira's [Demon Weapon Form] a [Scythe]? So, you may as well get some practice out early." Shigure answered my question while not going into detail for the first part; however, she is willing to answer the second part.

"I see." I'm a little curious if this weapon can handle, under the stress of using the [Endless Blade Slaughter] and on fire, mostly the fire part. As the fire is very hot and will melt the weapon in a matter of seconds, maybe even less than a second.

"I guess I'll use this for now." I try to figure out how to carry it while not in use. Using Qrow's method while it is [Inactive Form] would be impossible for me. As I don't have the belt that goes with it. And it looks like Shigure didn't grab it either. Not that I can blame her when she possesses her [Semblance] that act like an [Inventory] for weapons only and the [Persona System]'s [Inventory].

Frowning at this little problem of mine, I just use [Projection] to create the belt. There, problem solves without taking too much effort into solving it.

Wearing the belt, then attach it on the back of my waist. Now, I have a weapon, for me to use without having to use [Projection] to continue creating one. Of course, I'll continue doing so. Rather be safe than sorry if I were to break it, even with Shigure making it unbreakable. Doesn't mean it unbreakable towards a certain cause.

As there are multiple different levels of unbreakable, where things can actually destroy the unbreakable things or it just another fancy word for strong durable weapons that make it seem like it's unbreakable.

"Thanks." I look at Shigure, who gives me a small smile, to show she happy that I use one of her collections of weapons, even if they used to have owners before she got her hands on them. But, that didn't stop Shigure at all.

"By the way, why did she return back here?" I ask Shigure as to why Riza came back after trying to kill Hime yesterday. Of course, I know the excuse of coming back for her helm, but I know that wasn't the truth.

"If I were to guess. She planning to stick around with Hime, because there is a high chance of her older brother's true killer will appear sooner or later. All she needs to do is stick with Hime." Shigure replied to my question as she starts to analyze Yoruichi's fighting style and Riza as well.

"I see." I rub my chin, then close my eyes to think about how to make Pyrrha's new body, which I wasn't getting anywhere close to starting and may end up having to purchase one from the [Type-Moon System] to study or just save up enough [System Points] to buy a [Soulless Homunculus] that allows [Soul] to possess and regain back a physical body.

Of course, I could just use this option, but the chance of Pyrrha's [Soul] being damage once the [Soulless Homunculus] expire or anything cause it to be destroyed would affect Pyrrha. No clue if this would actually happen, but there is still a chance of that happening. So, I'm a little paranoid about picking this option.

But, I could purchase the one that very pricey and just hope for the best. Or, I could just buy one and study it until I can make my own. This is another option I could do, but it will take me a long time, like years. However, I rather not let Pyrrha continue to experience her current life within Shigure's [Sea of Soul] longer than she should.

Thinking about this, I decided I may as well save up [System Points] to purchase the best available [Soulless Homunculus] I can get from the [Type-Moon System], which cost me 10mil [System Points].

I was about to go into deep thoughts about the best way to earn 10 million [System Points] at the shortest time. When I remember how Hime and the others should have gone to the Beach, where Hime own a Summer Resort today.

Then again, I have no clue if this is the anime or manga version, for either the Princess Resurrection and Beelzebub at this point. I'm leaning towards a mix of both.

I'm just going to ignore most of it as the girls can easily handle all of the Monsters, no clue about the Demons, but the Monsters shouldn't be any problem while I focus on grinding those 10 million [System Points] for Pyrrha.

* * *

A month later*

 **Month: 7 | Week: 4 | Day 6: Whoopsie?**

(Hime's Mansion: Basement)

Strangely enough. I honestly thought there would be lots of bloodbaths will occur with all the Monsters targeting Hime's life. But, so far, it has been peaceful for an entire month. One of the big things that happen during this month, where I've gained my [Archdemon's Body] 3 days ago and Seira just finished merging the aspect of Death into her [Death Scythe] yesterday. We've already tested it out in my [Soul] instead of testing it outside my [Soul]. Who knows what would happen.

Nonetheless, we only scratch the surface of what Seira's [Death Scythe] could do.

On another note, thanks to having my body as an [Archdemon] now. I can use [Endless Blade Slaughter] and [Undying Rumble Impacts] by producing the fire and lightning, causing thunder, and what not without using [Reinforcement] and [Renkankei-kikou] as a support for an hour.

Well, an hour for now as my body still continues to grow for some reasons. Nonetheless, this is great as I can use those two [Skills] without having to use up my [Soul Energy] or [Prana]. Well, my stamina will be used instead, but my stamina is already abnormal in the beginning before it turns into an [Archdemon]. Now, it seems like I can continue on for days or maybe months in fighting without rest. As long as I don't use either [Endless Blade Slaughter] and/or [Undying Rumble Impacts].

So now, Seira is outside my [Soul] and getting along with everyone else; well, getting too well with Shigure and Artoria for some reason. But, at least, Seira is getting along with everyone somewhat. Also, both Seira and I discovered we can speak with each other through our minds without having to be near each other. We haven't figured out the maximum distance yet. However, we did find a downside to having Seira staying outside my [Soul]. One: Seira can't access my [Soul]'s [Soul Fragments] to study and can't use [Outer Body Training Method] and [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] either. As she requires to be in my [Soul] to have access to these three.

So whenever Seira requires using either of these three [Skills], she needs to return back to my [Soul] in order to regain access to use them.

On a side note. I'm halfway towards my goal of 10 million [System Points] and managed to reach 5 million [System Points] after I created 4 [Mystic Code: Zipper] at [Epic Quality], that can be sold for 1 million [System Points]. However, my luck wasn't so good. As I managed to make only 4 in this entire month while the rest are under [Epic Quality].

After thinking about it for a while, I purchase the [Magecraft: Memory Partition] and raise it to [Rank: Grandmaster] right away, which cost me 211k [System Points]. Which is worth it, as it goes well with [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought].

* * *

 **[Memory Partition]:**

 **Description: Is the ability to partition the user's thoughts to form multiple independent thought processes. While normal people can only have a single "room" in their brain and focus on one thought, partitioning adds partitions to the one room to create multiple rooms.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: Grandmaster**  
 **Cost:** **Varies**

* * *

It did cause me headaches, multiple times while using it for too long, though. Nonetheless, it helped me improve the quality of the [Mystic Code: Zipper] to [Uncommon Quality] with a 100% success rate now, with a small chance for [Epic Quality]. I really should have got this early on instead of now. Nonetheless, if I get a lucky chance to make the [Mystic Code: Zipper] at [Epic Quality] or above. I should be able to gather enough [System Points] next month.

As for working on using the [Harbinger]; well, I'm a little busy working on grinding for the 10 million [System Points], raising Baby Beel, and having to deal with the girls' sex drive. Now, that Seira and even Hilda is included each night, with the former having her first taste last night. Now, Seira can't get enough of it. So, I got to deal with Shigure, Artoria, and Seira now. None of the three willing to stop until one is satisfied or the sun has raised and knows when to stop. My poor hips would have broke if it wasn't for my body being an [Archdemon] now.

However, I did manage to recreate the [Harbinger] through [Projection]. But, I made sure not to include the experience of using it or else it may end up messing up with my fighting style.

On the bright side, I can literally dual wield two [Harbinger] and use them, together with [Endless Blade Slaughter] and not to have to worry about losing the original one.

I did, however, use [Alteration] to switch out the [Gravity Bullet] for something else. Which cost me more [Prana] though, still worth it.

However, I still didn't get the chance to try out dual-wielding two [Harbinger] yet, as I continue to grind for those [System Points].

Knowing Pyrrha, I may end up getting the hug of death, even with an [Archdemon Body]. I won't dismiss the thought of Pyrrha figuring out a way to make her hug still hurt me.

For now, I'm starting to think that maybe in this universe, the Princess Resurrection next Monsters won't show up anytime soon as long we stay here. But, then again, the previous ones continue to show up. So, I continue to rush into making more [Mystic Code: Zipper] to the point Hilda or Artoria would bring the food to me while I continue buying the material for the [Mystic Code], then reselling the finish products back to the [Type-Moon System].

Currently, I just sold another [Mystic Code: Zipper] and using [Memory Partition] to help me figure out how to improve the quality without having to rely on luck, as it looks like my luck is shitty for the entire month.

Before I start working on the next one, the ground started to shake and weird tentacles of some unknown creature, burst from everywhere. From the ceiling, the walls, even the ground. If I wasn't in the basement. The floor would have crumbled away.

I slam my right fist on the ground and use [Alchemy: DNA Manipulation] and [Alteration], to destroy the Monster if I were to guess as I implant an unknown virus, that aim to turn the Monster into ashes in a matter of seconds as I continue to pour my [Prana] to overpower the Monster from destroying the Mansion further.

Baby Beel seeing this, started laughing in joy at seeing me kill the Monster like nothing, even Hilda blushing at this and try to look anywhere but in my direction, after she watched me dealt with the problem so quickly.

"Um, father." Asia asks me, as she hands her little brother to Hilda. "Should we head back upstairs?"

I glance at Asia, who looks a bit scared right now and rather not stay in the basement, where the ceiling may fall on us. However, I already use [Alchemy] and [Alteration] together to fix the ceiling before it does.

"May as well." I get up from the ground and continue to use [Alteration] along with [Alchemy] to create a pathway to the outside from the room we're in.

* * *

(Hime's Mansion: Frontyard)

Once we came out from the basement. I notice Yoruichi is standing next to Hime, protecting her from any harm. While Serafall standing behind two people, where I know their identities right away.

Hime's 9-year-old little sister, the third royal princess and the youngest in the Royal Family. Sherwood. Along with her personal maid that's also an [Android], Francisca.

And it looks like Sherwood tried to attack Hime or something. I was a little tired and frustrated with all the time I was grinding for the [System Points], and I'm only a little tired if I didn't have any breaks in between and spending with the girls every night, along with playing with Baby Beel while teaching a few things he needs to know.

I completely ignore what's going on and look at the Mansion, very fragile and lots of holes. I'm surprised it didn't collapse yet with the countless holes. Hell, I can tell the hill that the Mansion is on should have collapsed as well, but with [Structural Grasp]. I discovered the foundation is just a bit shook and only one step away from caving in.

I didn't say anything and just went back inside to grab our things. I did let Seira know what I'm doing, where she tells this to everyone else, where they're outside.

Well, Hilda and Baby Beel follow me inside the Mansion, even when it's dangerous. But, Hilda can easily protect herself and Baby Beel if the Mansion starts to break down on us.

So quickly, I use the [Mystic Code: Zipper] to store all our things, even some of the things in Hime's bedroom and her armory room as well, then quickly leave the place before we test our luck any further.

Unlike the manga/anime of the Princess Resurrection; I killed the Monster before it could even fix the damage it's done to the hill and the Mansion. And as a result, Hime and everyone else, along with Sherwood have to actually move to another Town.

Thanks to my action, which I'm starting to think I may have been a bit too rush into dealing with the enemies to realize what I could have done something else before the enemies' deaths would affect other things. Nonetheless, we just found a small Inn to allow us to stay late at night. I did get an earful from my harem, besides a selected few, about how I should have left them to deal with the Monster instead of just outright instant kill them.

Because we would still have a place to live in and not have to move. Hell, the Mansion could have been destroyed and it wouldn't be much of a problem as Hime could have ordered a new replacement to be built. But, with the hill's foundation being a bit too unstable made it completely impossible.

On another note, thanks to my action. Hime and Sherwood agreed to an alliance and decide to stick together for the time being as we move to a new Town or City.

Also, I didn't know that Serafall made a friend during those shopping trips to restocking up our food supply. Serafall somehow made friends with the pure-blooded Vampire of this dimension. Yup, Reiri Kamura, and upon finding out that we're moving. Pretty sure the Vampires of this dimension are weaker than the one back in the previous dimension before coming to this one.

Well, let just say Serafall is delighted that Reiri is tagging along when it was 'discovered' that she was leaving as well, for another School as her time here was coming to an end.

In my honest opinion, I know for sure Reiri was aiming for Hime and Sherwood's blood, but I didn't care at the moment as for the rest of the night, for once. No one was planning to sleep and was planning which place we're going to live in. As the current place, we're in won't be an option after today.

Leaving the fact that I have no say into this as Hime and maybe both Sherwood and Hilda have a say into what our next location would be.

I do have to deal with Riza arguing with Reiri due to the whole Vampire versus Werewolf going on. With Serafall trying to be a peacekeeper, with Yoruichi backing her up.

Leaving Shigure, Artoria, Asia, Baby Beel, and I to ourselves. As we are planning if we should enroll Asia into the School, to allow her to socialize with people her age. Even if Hilda is just a year older than Asia, who is 15.

But, Asia never went to a School before and we may as well try it. We would even send in Hilda to keep her company. Maybe Riza as well, with her age being the same as Hilda. I know for a fact that Reiri will find a way to enroll herself in the new School once we find the place we're planning to relocate.

It just I don't trust Reiri try not to drink Asia's blood without our presence nearby to watch over Asia. So yeah, mostly sending Hilda and Riza together with Asia into School.


	11. Chapter 11: Well, Finally!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type]: [Type]**

 **[Name]: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point]/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info]: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Well, Finally!**

4 days later*

 **Month: 8 | Week: 1 | Day 3: Should Have Expected This**

(Tokonosu City: Hime's Mansion)

Well, I'm surprised it only took 4 days to find a new place to live in and I wasn't even shocked that Hime also has a Mansion in this City at all, with how rich her family is and Sherwood decides to stay in the same Mansion as her older sister, Hime, as this is a City, a bigger place than the previous place we were staying. If she was taking shelter in the other Mansion, which is miles away from the one we staying.

By the time Sherwood requests for backup in the time of life-threating dangers against Monsters on her life, it would be too late to keep her life intact as it would take some time to get there as none of us have familiarized ourselves with the area.

With both Hime and Hilda's connections, with the latter, I had no clue how and just think it was the [Great Demon Lord] backing her up or something. As they managed to get Asia, Riza, and Reiri into the High School: Fujimi Academy.

But, Hilda rejected the idea of going back to school and rather stay at home with the rest of us and watch over Baby Beel. Luckily, Riza knows better and watched over Asia and we made sure to get all three of them into the same classes.

Even if the girls enrolling in the Fujimi Academy a bit late. But, thanks to Hime and Hilda's connection. This wasn't a problem at all.

I've already sent the three into School via the car, Hime had a few in the garage for everyone usage. Also, I may or may not have caused a scene for Asia, Riza, and Reiri upon arriving at School by driving a fancy rich car. So, it looks like all three of them are from a rich family. Kind of true and not at the same time. If I want, I could create all the money in the world, but that would draw unwanted attention to me.

Furthermore, I found out the third crossover in this dimension, with Beelzebub being the first, Princess Resurrection being the second, and now the third, which is the Highschool of the Dead. Honestly, I could see this being in this dimension, with Princess Resurrection and Beelzebub. As the Zombies could be from the cause of either these two, but I'm leaning towards Princess Resurrection. Seeing how I remember Hime mentioning the reason why she lost almost all her [Blood Warriors] before she hired my group was due to Zombies. Where Hime explained how using Zombie is forbidden by the Kingdom Rules, but it still happens anyway.

It was plain luck for Hime to survive the entire Zombie invasion and all the Zombies were destroyed before they could spread further into the world. In fact, I already can tell that the Zombie will show up again pretty soon.

Either by the time canon for Highschool of the Dead to happen or before coming to this City, where the Hime takes everyone into a little trip to a different Town, where the entire Town turned into a place filled with Zombies.

So with these thoughts. I decide to speed things up by using [Time-Skip] to help me work faster and also help me improve the [Time-Skip] as well. Hitting two birds with one stone.

I did have to take early breaks in between sooner than I should, but having [Time-Skip] continue to be active. Well, that would do it. As it drains away my [Energy Reserves] much faster than before without including [Time-Skip].

On the bright side, Shigure found a way to help out by providing me the [Mecidine Pills] she can make through her [Persona System], which in return I can sell to my [Type-Moon System] for [System Points]. Now, with Shigure's help. We can get Pyrrha's new body soon.

* * *

A month later*

 **Month: 9 | Week: 1 | Day 3: Finally, We're Back Together!**

(Tokonosu City: Hime's Mansion)

It took 3 weeks before Shigure and I managed to raise enough [System Points] to get Pyrrha her new body, even if it won't be the same as her original. Better than having no physical body and not doing any taboo by stealing another person's body while they're still alive.

Luckily, Pyrrha's new body is [Soulless] and ownerless until she possesses it. Furthermore, the [Soulless Homunculus]'s body will change its form into the original form of the one that possesses it. So, none of us have to worry about having to deal with Pyrrha looking different and will look exactly she does when she was alive before she was turned into a [Persona] by Shigure.

Much to my relief it only took Pyrrha an entire hour to finally stabilize her [Soul] and the new body, where she can still access her [Aura] instead of having to use the [Magic Circuits] built inside her new body. Not that she won't try to use them later. However, there is a downside to this. As Shigure was no longer able to have access to Pyrrha's [Semblance] and Fall Maiden's power. Not that Shigure would use Pyrrha that much and just equip her to speak with than anything else.

On another note, I found out that Pyrrha wasn't being idle while she was in Shigure's [Sea of Souls] and was learning new [Skills] from the other [Persona], that's willing to teach her or not. As with Shigure's help, Pyrrha was able to learn almost everything she has in interests without any trouble.

So, the first thing Pyrrha did upon gaining full control over her new body. She tackles me to the ground and hugs me with enough strength, to the point of cracking a few of my ribs. Asia had to heal me afterward.

Now with both Pyrrha and Shigure in my life. My subconscious finally stops bothering me. Well, besides not tell them about my previous life before Enma Nikos and the countless knowledge over the anime/manga/novel/etc. As only Seira knows about it.

Of course, thousands of years apart and I still haven't told will likely get me in a lot of trouble. And I mean a lot, because for Pyrrha and Shigure, I haven't trusted them fully and only trusted with everything, but a few things like my previous life before Enma Nikos.

Well, for now, I just have to keep this knowledge quiet and Seira won't betray me by revealing this. Furthermore, I know for a fact that Seira won't be able to even if someone tries to force her to, with her [Death Scythe] inside her own [Soul]. The person that's trying to force Seira will likely get a shocking surprise in return.

Anyway, now that Pyrrha had a body of her own, which we found out she could eject from and return back to Shigure's [Sea of Souls]. As we discovered that Pyrrha's [Soul] actually didn't leave from Shigure's [Sea of Souls] at all. More like Pyrrha's [Soul Body] is put to sleep and placed on a protected barrier that no one can touch, which is why Shigure couldn't use Pyrrha's [Skills] at all. While Pyrrha's conscious would leave her [Soul Body] and enter a VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online) game, like SAO (Sword Art Online) with an avatar for a body.

Luckily, both Pyrrha and Shigure understood this as I got a copy of the SAO; well, something similar to SAO in this universe, manga book from the previous dimension. Thank goodness I grab bunches of manga/anime/novel/etc while traveling with Yoruichi and Artoria.

After all, some of them have great ideas for me to recreate those moves. Seeing how I've already done so with my [Alchemy].

Still, with Pyrrha having a body for herself to use. Everyone got along for the week, and Pyrrha made friends with Seira, as both of them are in a similar situation.

So, that's good and I took a week off of grinding more [System Points] and relax. Plus, I don't have to worry about Artoria coming after me for not having enough [System Points] to purchase all the ingredients, to make all the food she could eat. Seeing how Hime got enough cash to literally feed Artoria for decades without any problems at all. Making me sigh in relief, that I don't have to worry about gathering more [System Points] and place it as a separate budget just solely for Artoria.

"Enma~, when are you going to impregnate me again~?" Pyrrha poke my cheek as she tries to make me get her pregnant, even if this wasn't her original body, it's still her's and she want a child between us two, and seeing how we're pretty much unrelated to each other at this point, where we're no longer blood relative. Pyrrha sees this as a chance to make me her husband as well, along with my other wives, which all of them treat each other as sisters. Hell, thanks to both Pyrrha and Shigure are trying to make me get them pregnant with my child.

Artoria and Serafall wanted a child as well, to call their own.

I'm just glad only Yoruichi, Seira, and Hilda didn't want to be a mother yet. Then again, Hilda still technically 16 years old in human years. In Demon's years, I have no clue.

Either way, out of my 7 wives, which are Shigure, Pyrrha, Yoruichi, Artoria, Serafall, Seira, and Hilda. 4 out of the 7 want to have a child of their own. And the other 3 continue to use their own methods to prevent themselves from getting pregnant whenever it gets too heated up to remember for me to pull out the last second.

Honestly, I don't know if I should be concerned or not, with Highschool of the Dead's canon about to start. Where I have no clue when, but I just know it is within a year, with the Princess Resurrection included.

As the main characters of the Highschool of the Dead are just entering the year, where it all begins. So either way, the girls being pregnant may get things complex later on.

"Come on~! You didn't get the chance to be a father of our children back in our universe. So, we may as well try again now neither of us is dying anytime soon~!" Pyrrha continues to request me to get her pregnant right now, which she did openly, making even Hime, Sherwood, Riza, and Reiri to be embarrassed at this. Mostly Sherwood and Riza being the most emotional about this. While Hime and Reiri got used to it after the first couple of days.

"Just wait for tonight, like everyone. After all, we can't just waste the day away while having sex all day long." I pause for a moment when I notice Pyrrha narrowing her eyes at me, which send many alarms in my head. "But, if you can convince the other girls, then we can. After all, I can't be unfair to others."

Sadly, I notice a gleam of victory in Pyrrha's eyes and she rushes off, leaving me with Hilda and Baby Beel.

"You do realize now that with those words you said, we're going to end up going at it longer than a single night right?" Hilda quietly said this to me while trying to keep her expression stoic, but was ruined with how her cheeks are red. Also, I could tell there is a hint of excitement in her voice, that shows her true feeling of this whole thing.

"Yeah." I replied to Hilda, then glance at her, "I don't hear you rejecting the whole thing, though." With that said, Hilda's face went red and she quickly said a few words to me as she excuses herself, leaving behind Baby Beel with me alone. As I watch Hilda rush out of the room. "Well, it looks like it's just us two, for now, Baby Beel." I said to my adoptive son, who tilted his head before started making baby noises like he's trying to say something to me. And I'm having a hard time figuring out most of what he's trying to say.

Luckily, I got the gist of what he wanted to tell me in his baby language.

"Your mothers will kill me if I was to give you any sweet before lunchtime. So, no." I said to Baby Beel, who started making baby noise while shaking his baby hands in the air. Showing he wanted sweet now and not wait for a few more hours. "No matter how angry, you are. I would still end up getting hurt by your mothers if I were to give you any sweet, even if it's just a tiny bit of sweet. Your mothers will know for sure. Trust me, they will. No question about it." I may love Baby Beel as my own son, but even I'm not crazy enough to spoil him with anything he wants.

Baby Beel started making more angry baby noises, trying to persuade me otherwise and that no one has to know, along with the fact that Hilda is willing to give him sweet whenever he asked.

"Well, Hilda would give you anything you ask. Seeing how she's your [Demon Maid] first before she's your adoptive mother. And even Hilda thinks the same, so no, no sweet for you and Hilda isn't here to help your case. Now, you're going to learn that nothing in life is fair. Trust me, I know and experience the dark side of it." I let out a tired sigh of what my life is coming to, talking with a toddler that doesn't even know how to speak yet, and still using the baby language.

It's a good thing Baby Beel knows what everyone is saying, even when he can't speak the same language. Make things easier for everyone when we're speaking with Baby Beel.

"Enma~! Come to the bedroom~!" I heard Pyrrha's voice from the hallway, and figure Pyrrha must have successfully got the other girls to help those that wanted to get pregnant, even when our lives are still technically in danger.

"Well, Baby Beel. It looks like I'm about to go into battle. A very long... battle." It's a good thing my [Energy Reserves] are still growing or else I may end up near in a death-like state once the girls are done with me.

Baby Beel looks at me, then started patting my arm, to show that he understands and wish me luck.

"Come on. It's time for you to spend some time with Hime and Sherwood. Be sure to behave yourself around them. Remember how they are also royalty like you, so even with your status won't help you against them." I made sure to remind this to Baby Beel once more as he tends to forget things that he has no interests in.

Once I heard Baby Beel promising to behave in his baby language. I pick him up and head over to the room, where Hime and Sherwood are. And it looks like they're not even a few feet away from the room, that my harem is in and getting ready.

Meaning that either Pyrrha or one of the girls informed this to Hime and picked a room near them without having them move to a different location.

"I can't believe you're in a relationship with 7 different girls." Sherwood looks at me like something that shouldn't exist, but knew it's real as she saw it many times with her own eyes. Luckily, not too much.

"Just be glad you didn't walk into the room while they were going at it." Hime said to her little sister, with her cheek a little red and try her best not to look in my direction, and instead, continue to look at her teacup while waiting for me to leave Baby Beel behind and leave her sight.

"Eh?!" Sherwood looks at her older sister with a baffled look, then looks at me, showing me she had the 'talk' already with the way her cheeks redden.

"Hey, I may have made the room soundproof, but that doesn't mean the place is locked down. After all, some of the girls need to go to the bathroom at some point." I wasn't really making up an excuse when a few girls in my harem would go out of the room to use the bathroom sometime in our daily night activity.

"Don't remind me." Hime let out a tired sigh, "Just go already. We'll watch over the baby." Hime waves her hand in a gesture to tell me to go away before she changes her mind.

Better do as she says before she changes her mind, placing Baby Beel on Hime's lap before entering the other room. Not before I heard a rude comment from Hime, which she knew I would hear before I walk away far enough to not hear her.

I didn't say anything and continue on my merry way, as I prepare myself for a long battle.

* * *

9 months later*

 **Year: 1 | Month: 6 | Week: 1 | Day 3: Should I? Or Should I Not?**

(Tokonosu City: Hime's Mansion)

Well, no Zombies appeared throughout these 9 months, and it looks like Hime's brother, Severin von Phoenix, didn't cause a Zombie outbreak into the human world. In fact, the guy was killed by Yoruichi before he could.

Reason? The guy tried to kill Yoruichi to turn her into his [Blood Warrior]. Well, he kicked a metal plate and end up killed instead. In fact, due to Yoruichi being so on alert due to the others being pregnant. The moment Yoruichi notice she was in danger, she took the first strike and instantly kill Hime's older brother, and the only reason this was possible was that Hime's brother looks down on Yoruichi for thinking he could take care of her with his one [Blood Warrior], who was dealt with easily. Even when Yoruichi was alone with no support.

Actually, Yoruichi had support, not just area support, she even has long-distance support from a single person. And that's me, her husband.

Where I use a long scale scan from a long distance and using [Flame Alchemy] as my range attack with the help of [Flash Air] and [Time-Skip] to attack from afar. I don't even need to use too much [Energy] to do this.

However, Yoruichi didn't need any help and dealt with the enemies easily by herself. And the look on Hime and Sherwood's faces upon finding out that one of their siblings was killed right off the bat without them noticing one of them came into this City was amusing enough for me to almost wanting to take a picture of their facial expression at the time.

Also, due to my group's presence. The entire Princess Resurrection is pretty much gone along with Beelzebub as well. In fact, after Yoruichi single-handed killed one of the Royal Family by herself, where she had to face a [Blood Warrior] and a [Android] first. Then, off the guy that wanted to turn her into a [Blood Warrior] against her will.

The other siblings of Hime and Sherwood made sure to stay away from this City from this point on and only will attack if either Hime and/or Sherwood were to leave the City, which is now our home-field. Which wasn't technically wrong when I had the time to gather enough [System Points] to purchase another [Rank: Grandmaster] [Magecraft].

* * *

 **[Bounded Field]:**

 **Description: A [Bounded Field] is a topographic type of [Magecraft] that consists in knitting a network of [Magical Energy] and spreading it on base areas, such as a piece of land or a building, to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside from the outside.**  
 **Type: Active**  
 **Target: Varies**  
 **Rank: Grandmaster**  
 **Cost: Varies**

* * *

Of course, even with [Rank: Grandmaster]. The materials to make on a City-scale was too much, that it surpasses the price on many [Noble Phantasms], that above the 100k [System Points] range. Nonetheless, I created one for Hime's Mansion, making it the safest place within this City and that's saying something as Highschool of the Dead about to begin. Who knew that near the end of the school year is when it's about to start.

As to how I know this; well, during the first few months, no Zombies in sight, besides the one that Yoruichi took care of when she was on her way to meet up with Hime and Sherwood's older brother, that was the main culprit that caused an entire Town turned into a place filled with Zombies in the Princess Resurrection.

Therefore, no Zombie yet, but I'm not dismissing it just yet. Until the characters from the Highschool of the Dead finish their high school years, then I know for sure, nothing will happen and just have to worry about the Monsters and Demons instead.

This is ironic, as I would treat the Zombies as a priority over something more powerful than just a bunch of Zombies, that limited in many ways that could easily be taken care of, with or without supernatural powers. Plus, another reason why the Princess Resurrection is a bust was due to the fact that most of the events that happen in the series require Hime and, or without, Sherwood included to travel in other places around the world, where the Monsters will appear.

For those Monsters that are hired to be assassins, or used as disposable [Blood Warriors], they all end up dead before they could even get near Hime and Sherwood.

This was all done by Yoruichi alone, which she took as her own personal task to gain experience due to the fact that she almost the weakest among our group. Hilda doesn't really count as her main duty is always to watch over Baby Beel and her fighting power could threaten Yoruichi most of the time. In some way, Yoruichi treated these assassins as something to be used as her stepping stone to increase her fighting abilities. Some were strong to the point of putting Yoruichi's life on the line, but with just a bit of healing or two, Yoruichi will finish them off.

Also, due to Riza and Reiri's presence, there were a few Werewolves and Vampires showing up during this year, but Yoruichi kill them off, not all of them of course, with her advantage over speed, which she continued to improve on even to these days. Although, this Yoruichi doesn't have [Shunpo], where she holds the title [Flash Goddess], because she has mastered this ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire [Onmitsukido] squadron in seconds. It didn't matter since she getting there as I taught her the [Walking Techniques] and [Reduced Earth]. The latter required Yoruichi 6 months to even able to do it a few times before she requires to take a break or else hurting herself. This includes having Asia and someone else healing her during those breaks.

And like always, this Yoruichi show her genius side and managed to learn how to perform the [Reduced Earth] half a year's time while many [Martial Arts Masters] take years, even decades to just use it once by luck or near their lifespan by miracle, where they managed to learn how to perform it on Yoruichi's level, which is [Rank: Basic] in the term of the [Type-Moon System]'s [Ranking System].

On another note, I may have done something, because now Hime is trying to make me her [Blood Warrior] and even promise to turn me into a [Flame Warrior] when she can. Not to mention the way she continues to try to act like she giving me the honor of courting her with the way she acts for the 5th month until the other girls got their hands on Hime for a few hours.

Long story short, I got an 8th harem member now, which is Hime. Really wished I knew what I did to cause Hime to fall for me in the first place and what the cause to make Hime trying to make me love her more than the other girls, which wasn't that good until she got a few talks with Pyrrha, Shigure, Artoria, and Serafall. By the 8th month; Hime calmed down once she realized, that she won't be able to have me all for herself, then again, what would you expect when you have to face a supernatural Huntresses, with one hosting the [Persona System] and the other has the Fall Maiden's power, a Yokai, a Goddess, a Devil, a [Demon Weapon], and a Demon. As love opponents, but with all of them working together.

Pretty much it's a Serafall all over again, where I have no clue what I said to make these two falls for me. The others I could understand somewhat; well, Artoria continues to be a mystery to me still.

On to other good news, I guess, the babies have already arrived and my wives gave birth two weeks ago, and thanks to Asia's [Sacred Gear], the ones that gave birth are healed in a good condition to return home a few days earlier than they should.

With three daughters and one son, where Pyrrha, Shigure, and Artoria giving birth to baby girls while Serafall giving birth to my son. The look on Baby Beel's face when he realized he has three more sisters, with Asia being his older sister. The way he pale, showed that he realized how outnumbered he is later on, but later found out he has a younger brother now. Leading to Baby Beel spending more time looking after his little brother to help me face off their sisters in the future.

For Pyrrha's 2nd daughter, with the first child dies from old age and name this daughter of our as Eunike. Honestly, Pyrrha was looking up for a good name for our baby girl, and she picked Eunike, which is silly. As Pyrrha named our baby girl in the Greek form of Eunice, meaning good victory.

Shigure named our child, Asuga, which means swift like a wind. I think, that what Shigure told me. No clue why she picked this name as for our child.

As for Artoria, I honestly don't know if I expected a lot from our daughter, as she named her Jolicia, which took me some time to look it up and found out that it means, love of adventure and excitement in their life. Along with being clever and are capable to do almost anything in their life. Yeah, I think Artoria has high hope for little Jolicia. I just hope Artoria doesn't push our daughter too hard in training in the future.

Now, for Serafall, who gives birth to my only son, which she names him Jomei. And in my completely honest opinion, knowing Serafall's personality and her canon version. Picking this name wasn't that surprising, as people with this name always bring joy and love music. They adopt a passion for whole life and always show interest in others for friendships.

I did feel a bit of heartache for not even get to name a single of my children, but just let the wives name them instead of talking about it with me. Nonetheless, I still love them.

Being a bit depressed about this, I made sure to throw myself back into gaining more [System Points] to distract myself before the girls notice how I wanted to name just one of my newborns.

Anyway, I've finished creating a new [Mystic Code] that is mainly used for support and not for attacking.

* * *

 **[Item Type]: [Mystic Code]**  
 **[Name]: Bell of Silence**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Reduction: 1% = per minute)**  
 **Quality: Uncommon**  
 **Grade: C++**  
 **Value: 50,000 [System Points]**  
 **Description: Create a small mobile [Bounded Field] of [Sound Nullification]. Blocking all sound entering the mobile [Bounded Field]. Require injecting some sort of [Energy], any kind, to activate and injecting again to deactivate.**

* * *

Yeah, I created this new [Mystic Code] with the help of the [Magecraft: Bounded Field]. And this will help me a lot against future enemies or just escape. Plus, I had this in mind when I realize this dimension has Highschool of the Dead, where the Zombies can detect through sound only, or that's what I got from rereading it in my [Soul]. Who knows if these Zombies' sense of hearing is the only thing that was enhanced while their eyesight is just bad, to the point of being blind.

Of course, this wasn't just it. I even purchased another [Skill] to help me increase the effect of this new [Mystic Code], but at [Rank: Basic].

* * *

 **[Espionage]:**

 **Description: Instead of concealing one's presence, it makes one's presence fail to register as hostile. This [Skill] causes others to misunderstand one's status, including mistaking one for a kind neighbor, a harmless pebble, or as the most beloved person. However, the instant the user attacks directly, this [Skill] loses its effects.**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Target: Self**  
 **Rank: Basic**  
 **Cost: None**

* * *

So yeah, it wasn't worth the [System Points] to raise the rank of this [Skill]. Due to my eyes will pretty much make it useless, even if I don't attack directly, which makes the [Skill] loses its effects. No clue if at [Rank: Grandmaster] would be able to do anything, but I rather not waste any [System Points] in a useless effort at the end. So, may as well stick with [Rank: Basic]. _'Who knows? Maybe I end up ranking it up without realizing it in the future.'_

"Ah?" I heard Baby Beel looking at the [Bell of Silence] with interest, but confused at the same time. Then, he looks at me, waiting for me to explain to him what this is and why I made it.

So, I started explaining to Baby Beel what this new [Mystic Code] of mine is while I continue to wonder so much difference between my Baby Beel with the canon version, as the whole 15 meters distance range isn't a problem thanks to my body handle Baby Beel trying to shock everything.

Good news; I managed to get Baby Beel to understand that I'm always in the Mansion and he can just ask someone nearby to look for me. So, as long both Baby Beel and I are in the same building, must be very familiar for Baby Beel, then this restriction of 15 meters distance is null.

As for the reason why I'm working on my [Mystic Code] while Baby Beel is with me? Well, the girls are having a small party with each other and learning how to take care of the babies by Pyrrha and Shigure, seeing how those two have more experience than the rest. Artoria definitely didn't want to be the role model after her time as [King Arthur]. So, she will learn a lot by Pyrrha and Shigure, with the rest eager to learn.

I would have stayed too, but kind of useless to me when I tend to space out too much, causing the girls to have some problems with my presence there. So, I just took Baby Beel and left while the girls, those that wanted to learn will stay, which means even Yoruichi, Hilda, Seira, and even Hime and Sherwood attended to learn how to take care of a baby.

Soon, after I finished explaining to Baby Beel about the [Bell of Silence]. I notice there was something wrong outside when my [Bounded Field] detected an unknown being coming near the Mansion.

Glancing at the wall, where a clock is and found out its afternoon now, coming near to the end of school time soon by just an hour or two.

Closing my eyes, then use [Afterlife Border], a [Skill] belong to the [Soul Necromancer], which allow me to control the movement/communication over the border between life and death, allowing the living/dead to communicate over it, taking them to the other side from where they are, by force if necessary, or prevent the movement to either direction, effectively either dooming the target to never die/pass on or making their death irreversible.

Then, use [Soul Summoning], to summon the [Souls] from beyond the grave in order to communicate or to serve me. Where I picked the latter and a ball of pale blue of the size of a bowling ball appears in front of me upon opening my eyes.

Looking at this [Soul] and speaking a few words with it, and found out this is an old man that died from old age. Luckily, this [Soul] I've taken from the afterlife has only been dead for a few weeks. Also, not one that from the living realm, where they could become a Ghost.

Baby Beel seeing this, squeal in the happiness of this and wanted to grab it, but I stop him before he could touch it or else he may end up getting cursed by the [Soul] due to be forcefully brought to the living realm against its will.

If I didn't have the [Archdemon Soul], all those [Souls] I bring to the living realm will try to devour me, but with my strong [Soul], they will always coward before my summon.

Giving it a command, to scout out the area around the Mansion, but make sure not to go near the room where the girls are right now, then return back to report what they found for me.

Thankfully, I had enough spare time during the 9 months to work on my [Soul Necromancer] or I have to use different methods to scout the area.

[Ecological Derivation System] is a good [Skill] to use, but would cause some of the girls to notice this and would likely come out to ask questions while they were busy doing their thing. I know they're still a bit moody with the whole giving birth event. So, better to use [Souls] from the afterlife to help me out. Plus, I wasn't completely unreasonable and would always give something to the [Souls] for their works, and afterward, send them back to the afterlife once everything is done. But, that doesn't mean I wasn't going to place down a few [Soul Rune Spells] to force the [Souls] to do their work when some of them would outright try to do something else, like a false report or trying to place a trap to kill me somewhere.

Of course, I have the option, to use the [Soul Summoning] before using the [Afterlife Border].

The reason why I use the [Afterlife Border] first was that upon using the [Soul Summoning] it usually grabs a [Souls], be it a Ghost, Spiritual Element, and even [Souls] that managed to convert into a Soul Cultivator. Randomly instead of what I wanted in the first place; well, I just need more training before I can do such a thing. Until then, I have to keep on using the [Afterlife Border] first before using the [Soul Summoning].

* * *

20 minutes later*

"Here you go, this should allow you to visit your family after a certain event." I pass the [Soul], I summoned from the afterlife, a [Soul Rune Scroll], that I crafted myself and could be taken to the afterlife to be used.

Thankfully, the [Soul Necromancer] had a [Skill] that allows me to craft many things that could be used for the [Souls] in the afterlife. Be it good or bad. And the materials to create them are in the [Type-Moon System], thank goodness for that or I may end up having to find them somewhere in this dimension and/or having to enter another different dimension to search for those materials.

I really got to look through what I could get from the [Type-Moon System] more often. As there are many hidden stuff, I could get with the right amount of [System Points]. In fact, I know for a fact that the [Type-Moon System] even contains kinds of stuff from the [Age of Gods] and the future as well, a parallel version of the future as well.

I glance at the wall, where the other side is where the girls are. I really got the feeling this is payback for having multiple girls in my life by both Pyrrha and Shigure. Or it could be just my mind messing with me. Pausing for a moment to remember the look on Pyrrha and Shigure's faces many times when they look in my direction when they thought I didn't notice. Yeah, I feel like this is payback.

Anyway, it looks like today is the day when Highschool of the Dead's canon begins, with a few additional characters, being my own adoptive daughter, Asia, along with Riza and Reiri with her.

Looking down at the new ring on my right middle finger, which is another new [Mystic Code] I made last month after finally got the time to make a new storage type [Mystic Code], where the [Mystic Code: Zipper] just too restricted.

* * *

 **[Item Type]: [Mystic Code]**  
 **[Name]: Interspatial Ring**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Reduction: 0.01% = per week)**  
 **Quality: Epic**  
 **Grade: A**  
 **Value: 50,000,000 [System Points]**  
 **Description: A [Mystic Code] in the form of a ring, with a pocket dimension inside it. With a mere thought, the owner can store [Items] inside it and retrieve them at will. The [Pocket Dimension]'s size is 100 cubic meters and can only store non-living things.**

* * *

Seriously, eating so many [Souls], with many of them are cultivators from wuxia/xianxia. It would be a shocker if there wasn't among them that have knowledge on how to create these [Interspatial Rings]. Luckily, I have the experience in making [Pocket Dimension] already due to making so many [Mystic Code: Zipper].

It took multiple trials until I got enough [Interspatial Rings] at [Epic Quality] for the girls. I even passed Sherwood one too, but it's at [Uncommon Quality] and limited to 50 cubic meters instead of 100 like the one I gave to my harem.

Another plus on using this new storage [Mystic Code] is the duration, which takes a lot longer before I require to make a new one. In fact, it will take almost 2 years for 1% to go down. So, it will require around 200 years before a new [Interspatial Ring] is required to be replaced.

Of course, I'm willing to continue to make more of these to be sold to the [Type-Moon System]. As I get 50 times more than the [Mystic Code: Zipper]. But, it would take longer to make compared to the [Mystic Code: Zipper]. It's a good thing, that I'm not planning to use the [Interspatial Ring] as my main income for [System Points] as it requires a large amount of [Mental Energy] to craft and any mistake will turn the whole thing into scrap, not worth 1 [System Point]. Making this a very tricky thing to make.

Activating the [Mystic Code: Interspatial Ring] with a thought, to open my so-called: [Inventory] and pull out a [Handgun], with the holster as well, then attach it to my left thigh. As this is another [Mystic Code] of mine in the form of a [Revolver], that I recreated from an anime/manga a few months ago while I was trying my best not to get anyone ways while 4 girls were pregnant at the time.

* * *

 **[Item Type]: [Mystic Code]/[Handgun]**  
 **[Name]: Hades**  
 **Durability: 100%/100% (Weapon) | 6/6 (Bullet: Pistol Round)**  
 **Quality: Epic**  
 **Grade: B++**  
 **Value: 500,000 [System Points)**  
 **Description: A [Handgun] that's a six-shot [Double-Action Revolver], with gold engraving on its grip and barrel. On its frame is a triangular attachment that bears the symbol of a $$$ on both sides. It possesses a rapid-fire trigger for quick shooting. [Hades] is a top-break [Revolver], meaning it is reloaded by "breaking" the [Pistol] in half, exposing the rear of the cylinder. This automatically ejects all cartridges inserted and allows the user to drop in fresh ones. A unique feature of the gun is a five-meter-long retractable wire leash inserted in the grip.**

* * *

I may have stopped using [Pistols] for almost like a year now, but I just feel like I'm losing something once Pyrrha and Shigure return into my life. So, I crafted this [Hades] from the Black Cat series, but made a few modifications, like changing the XIII to $$$, as the Greek God Hades is known to be rich and seeing how I need those [System Points], this will be a reminder for me how I am burning [System Points] every time I need to purchase [Bullets] for [Hades]. Meaning, that I need to think before using this [Mystic Code], as I placed [Rune Spells] to allow me to use [Railgun] with it, without the needs of [Nanomachines] like it required for the main character in Black Cat to use [Railgun] with [Hades].

Honestly, I'm taking some of my old fighting styles as Enma Nikos and try to merge it into my new fighting style, to show that I still have Enma Nikos as part of me, even with my new life as Asura Rokudo.

However, I did have to purchase the [Skill: Eternal Arms Mastership] after finding out my new body has no experience in using a gun, even if I could shoot [Hades] with one hand without feeling the recoil and hitting the target with great accuracy. Doesn't mean anything I can't do it while moving and calculating the distance and the wind resistance.

* * *

 **[Eternal Arms Mastership]:**

 **Description: The mastership of combat arts, reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body, and [Technique], it is possible to make use of full [Fighting Skills] even when under the influence of any sort of [Mental Hindrance].**  
 **Type: Passive**  
 **Target: Varies**  
 **Rank: Grandmaster**  
 **Cost: Varies**

* * *

Of course, I could have gotten the [Skill: Marksmanship], but I find the [Eternal Arms Mastership] better. As it includes [Firearms Mastery] and knows many [Shooting Techniques] that come with it.

Also, it would stupid of me if I didn't get this [Skill] at [Rank: Grandmaster] right away. I just wished this [Skill] didn't cost me 50k [System Points] at [Rank: Basic] than the standard 1k [System Points] for most of the other [Skills] and [Magecraft].

Then again, this [Skill] literally makes me unrivaled in one's era. No clue which era, but at least it helps me a lot now and later on.

On a side note, with the [Interspatial Ring]; I've pretty much filled it up almost with just many different types of [Bullets] that I have engraved with [Rune Letters] for extra effects and some I left unmarked to be used as normal [Bullets]. And can just load it inside [Hades] quickly without the need to worry about having to continue using [System Points] to purchase more [Bullets].

Of course, I only have like 1000 [System Points] worth of [Pistol Bullets]. Where in the [Type-Moon System]. It cost me 10 [System Points] per [Pistol Bullet]. So, I have 100 [Pistol Bullets] with various of different [Rune Letters] engraved onto them, which didn't take much effort to do after a couple of tries, where I cheated through using [Renkankei-kikou], [Alchemy], [Alteration], and [Rune Magecraft] together.

Too bad I can't really use the [Combat Knife] as they will break almost in a matter of seconds whenever I use [Endless Blade Slaughter]. May as well stick with [Harbinger]. While I keep the original inside my [Interspatial Ring] just for me to get a quick refresher on it whenever I want to use [Projection] to create a copy.

That doesn't mean I won't stop using [Throwing Knives], though. That is something too valuable to give up on. After all, with my current physical abilities. Throwing a [Knife] will be faster than the speed of a [Bullet] and much quieter than using a gun.

I pick Baby Beel up, then place him on my back, where he gets a good grip on my collar before I start moving. I send a telepath message to Seira, to let her and the rest know that I'm heading out, and I'm taking Baby Beel with me. Not like I couldn't leave him behind if I wanted to.

I attach the [Bell of Silence] on my left wrist, where I use [Projection] to create a wristband, that I could tie a small metal string to the top of the [Bell of Silence]. Easier for me to carry around and could be used whenever I want to, not to mention how I will silence the gun noise whenever I use [Hades].

 _'Where are you heading to?'_ Seira asks me through our link. And I got the feeling almost all my wives wanted to get Seira to ask this question for them. Instead of coming out of the room, then again, they're still in the middle of their so-called lessons on how to take care of a baby.

 _'Picking up Asia and the others. Oh yeah, let everyone know that there are Zombies in the City now.'_ I replied to Seira's question and let her know that Highschool of the Dead's canon has begun.

I walk out of the front door and I can already see a few Zombies trying to enter the area from the steel fences.

It's a good thing I placed [Defensive Rune Letters] to make the ordinary fence to be the same as a fortress.

I may need to upgrade on those [Defenisve Rune Letters] to have other effects than just being durable.

Thanks to [Bell of Silence]; I didn't really need to tell Baby Beel to be quiet when no sound will appear under the effect of my [Bell of Silence].

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Tokonosu City: Fujimi Academy's Area)

So far, I had to shoot down dozens of Zombies on the way to Fujimi Academy while ignoring the people nearby pleading for me to help them before a Zombie or two rush over due to their loud cries for help and end up getting eaten by the Zombies. And if they're lucky enough for their bodies in somewhat good conditions to move, then they will become a Zombie as well.

It's a good thing I created the [Bell of Silence] and it works great so far. As all my shooting didn't draw any Zombies towards me. But, upon killing a Zombie, the impact noise would draw in more Zombies towards the target I just shot at.

So, I can pretty much walk around the place without caring too much for my safety, as long I don't make any physical contact with a Zombie and making sure the [Bell of Silence]'s durability isn't zero, then I have nothing to worry about.

Of course, I can just use [Projection] to make another copy for temporary use until I make a new one later. Then again, I can continue using a copy of the [Bell of Silence] all the time. Save me lots of [System Points].

With that in mind, I switched out the real [Bell of Silence] for a copy I made through [Projection] a few minutes ago and I don't even have to worry about the durability of the copy version as it's taking my [Prana] instead to keep the effect active. With the rate of 10 units of [Prana] per minute.

Pretty sure it would require more [Prana], but I got the feeling it's because I'm limiting the [Bell of Silence] to a certain range limit and the quality is at uncommon. Maybe it will increase the cost upon raising the quality to epic.

Yet, this doesn't stop others from seeing me taking down all these Zombies like nothing, getting their hopes up for nothing. Too bad for them, I'm not here for them and heading to where Asia and the rest are.

I let out a tired sigh, which made Baby Beel look at me with a confused look on his face. When I stop moving, but continue to shoot down any Zombies near me. Rather not end up having any of them come too close for my comfort.

Using [Ecological Derivation System] to scan the area in order to make sure no one alive to see before I use [Flash Air] to create a portal near Fujimi Academy.

* * *

(Tokonosu City: Fujimi Academy: Parking Lot)

Walking through the portal before closing it behind me, then look to my right where a loud noise occurs the moment I arrived.

Dismissing the copy of [Bell of Silence], then wait for the group of students and the two adults.

"Baby Beel, make sure not to make any noise, even if you see Asia and the others." I made sure to remind Baby Beel to be quiet. After all, Baby Beel tends to cry out loud happiness whenever Asia comes back home from school.

No clue why Baby Beel like Asia when she has zero evil in her entire being. Maybe it's because Asia spends lots of time with Baby Beel when I'm busy and/or others as well.

Loading up the [Hades] with more [Bullets] until it's fully loaded. Lucky for me, I fully loaded [Hades] right on time. For me to watch Asia rushed back outside the bus, to help the student that was kicked in the face by a teacher to be killed off.

Of course, Riza and Reiri tag along to help Asia rather than stay inside the bus and wait for the outcome. I could easily tell that Riza and Reiri are trying their best not to reveal their supernatural side to the people on the Bus.

"Baby Beel. Hold on tight." I warn Baby Beel, who quickly tightens his grip on my collar, then I use the [Walking Techniques: Jin (To Advance)] and appear in front of Asia, Riza, Reiri, and the injured student that Asia is trying to help her fellow student to their feet.

In a split second, I fired off all the [Bullets] and killed all the Zombies coming near us without wasting any time. Not bother to say anything else, I eject the empty shells and reload a new set of [Bullets].

All happen in a single second, and I have [Hades] loaded again and ready to take down more Zombies to provide Asia and the others to get away.

"Father?" Asia looks at me with surprise and happiness, to see me here. Even Riza and Reiri are relieved to see me. As things got a lot easier with me here.

I hand Baby Beel to Asia, who gladly hold Baby Beel to calm herself down with all the things happen to her. Having her baby brother in her arms made Asia feel safer.

"Come on. Better not stay around and get surrounded." I said to the girls, and the student, who's looking at me in awe.

Riza didn't bother defending anymore and pick up the student, then rush towards the bus, with Reiri following after Riza.

Asia quickly follows as well, with me being last as I take care of any Zombies getting too close to the girls and the bus.

Quickly, everyone gets on the bus, with me being the last one as I fire a few more shots before getting on the bus as well, where I notice the student that Asia tried to help out was glaring at the only teacher on the bus, the very same one who wasn't ashamed for almost allowing the Zombies to eat the student alive, with a high chance of becoming a Zombie themself. In fact, the student is shouting at the teacher, revealing to everyone that the teacher was the one that left him to die and could have to help him instead, but was ruthlessly step on before running off. If it wasn't for Asia, Riza, and Reiri being quick, then the student would have died.

"Kids. Nice to see you again. I wished it would have been a better time, but we can't get everything we wanted, can we?" I joke with Asia's classmates. The ones, that both Asia and Riza had invited over at Hime's Mansion a few times.

Saeko Busujima and Saya Takagi being these two that are often invited along with their families coming over.

Saya's parents wanted to get to know with Hime and my family, seeing how we're living in one of the Mansions that cost a lot to live in as it's in the best spot in the City. Which is something, that Saya learned from Asia, who was shocked about this and informed her parents. Furthermore, Saya's parents and herself come over on the weekends. Just to hang out sometime.

Riza became friends with Saeko upon a friendly spar once Riza finds out how strong Saeko is for a human. A normal human than those that trained throughout their entire lives. And just like Saya; Saeko learned about how her friend knows a person that's very skilled with the way of the [Sword] like her father.

It wasn't surprising that Saeko and her father came over to visit often once they realize there is a Master in using a [Sword] and other weapons.

So, Saeko's parents came over for Shigure mostly, then got to know about the others. With Saya's parents coming over to find out there are Nobles came to live in the same City, which is Hime and Sherwood, with Artoria accidentally be confused as one as well, but no one bothers to tell that Artoria used to be a King, making her status higher than Hime and Sherwood.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here." Saya sigh in relief, that I came. As she knew a few things that made her world turn upside down. "Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

"Ah, student Miyamoto. How about we first get out of here?" The scumbag, who shouldn't even be a teacher in the first place with many reasons why he should never have been given a teaching job, trying to change the topic before people remember how he tried to kill a student like nothing.

"Shut it! Don't try to make it like you didn't try to leave a student to be eaten alive like nothing!" Saya shouts at her former teacher, seeing how a teacher would do such a thing, she will never think this scum as her teacher no longer.

"Now. Now. It was an honest mistake on my side. But, can you blame me? Look at... Them." The teacher point at the Zombies, too afraid to call them Zombies and just as Them.

"Want me to blow his head off? It won't be much trouble. Only need a second." I ask Saya, causing almost everyone to look at me with fearful eyes and remembering how I got a gun on me.

"You may want to go." I said to the Nurse, who has large breasts, that's almost the same size as Artoria. With Artoria just being a bit bigger. And now I'm curious to see either Artoria or this Nurse has the biggest breasts. _'Man, I'm such a pervert.'_

The Nurse quickly drives the bus while I keep my eyes on the teacher and the students behind him, then lower my sunglasses, causing almost everyone to look me in the eyes to flinch and started to paling while covered in cold sweat.

"So, should I kill him and be done with it?" I ask once more, but this time with a cold tone, making almost everyone to shiver at my tone of voice.

* * *

 **Author Note: Hey, me again, sorry to tell you guys and girls, but I'm moving to a new place and I have no clue when I will get Wifi again. So, to make sure everyone doesn't wait for months for the next chapters. I'm uploading all the finished chapters I have worked on over the months and just ready to be upload.**

 **For those that may not know the exact new chapters I just posted. It's chapter 5-11. Yup, you got it! I had 6 chapters ready to be posted at any time. Don't worry if I rushed and made lots of mistakes, of course, I still do sadly, but I made sure to edit the best I can.**

 **Also, I'm doing the same with Book 1 of The Gamer Series. Which is chapter 15 to 27. Sorry, only 6 chapters for this book instead of 13. Then again, I've only started typing Book 2 of the System not too long ago. Just be glad it 6 new chapters in one go. Instead of having to wait 12 weeks for all 6. Same with the Book 1 of the Gamer Series of 13 chapters.**

 **On another note, I decided to work on another series. Yeah, I got Book 1 of the Outsiders to work on. But, no luck in getting rid of that writer block of mine for it.**

 **So, I hope you like my new series, which I'm already working on the plotline and setting as we speak.**

 **Book 1 of The Immortal Warrior Series first chapter will be posted along with the Book 1 of The Gamer Series and Book 2 of the System Series.**

 **Hope I get Wifi soon...**


	12. Chapter 12: How Things Goes So Far

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type: [Type]**

 **[Name: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: How Things Goes So Far**

 **Year: 1 | Month: 6 | Week: 1 | Day 3: Should I? Or Should I Not? Part 2**

(Tokonosu City: Fujimi Academy: Parking Lot)

"Now, now. We don't want to do something we may regret here." The teacher said in a nervous voice, covered in cold sweat and very afraid of the man before him. Who already has a loaded gun aiming directly at him, freaking him out like a lot.

I raise an eyebrow, then press my sunglasses back up, causing some to sigh in relief that they don't have to continue staring down by my glowing eyes. I really need to figure out how to turn it off at will. Because at some point, I won't have my sunglasses at the time.

"Why would I regret killing anyone?" I ask in a calm voice, as my inner rage started surfacing up again.

Of course, I made sure to suppress it the best I can when I'm around my pregnant wives at the time.

But, my rage is really building up. After the whole grief phase, now it the rage phrase. And I rather not find out when I snap, with those I cared are nearby and end up saying something I will regret to them. So yeah, not going to like the time when I reach my breaking point.

"Because every life is precious?" Asia asks me in an innocent tone, causing those with dark hearts to look at Asia with mixed emotions, which wasn't good.

"That depends on who lives it is, Asia." I said to Asia, who blinks at me and looks around her, where she noticed some of her classmates look the same to her.

I roll my eyes when I forgot how this Asia grow up unlike her canon version and should have seen this coming.

"This guy's life here isn't precious at all. To be exact, he's willing to kill everyone to save his own precious life. Consider, that he only cares about himself." I said to Asia, while the person I'm talking about was too scared to move or speak at the moment, with [Hades] pointing directly at him, ready to blow his head to a bloody mess.

"Wh-WHAT THE FUCK?!" One of the students behind the 'startled' me upon speaking out of nowhere, causing me to pull the trigger, blasting a hole through the teacher's head, killing him instantly and scatter his brain matter and blood all over the back the school bus.

"Oopsie. You startle me." I said in a deadpan tone, causing those that know me well realize I did this on purpose and wanted a reason, even if it is a lame one, to kill the teacher.

"Are you crazy?! You just killed someone in cold blood! Why would you shoot?!" Saya shouted at me with a panic voice, where some of the students backed away from me in horror that I just killed someone that's not a Zombie.

"Didn't I just say I was startled? Not my fault someone spoke out of turn, causing me to shoot by accident. Just be glad it wasn't someone important." I replied to Saya in the same deadpan tone. Not showing any sign of caring that I just killed a defenseless man in cold blood.

In fact, thanks to this, my inner rage calms down somewhat like I had a bone to pick with this teacher. I can't remember why, but I rather not think about it too much unless it gives me a headache or causes my rage to rise up again.

Baby Beel started squealing in the excitement of seeing blood, _'That's a Demon Baby for ya. Excited for things that non-Demon would find excited; well, this dimension of Demons to be exact.'_ I mentally shook my head at the way Baby Beel is reacting to a human I killed.

"That still doesn't make it right! Holy crap! We are in so much trouble!" Saya cries out in a panic.

"Why would we be in so much trouble?" I was confused about this, then remember how these kids still have their mindsets about their daily lives before the whole canon event started.

"The police, the army, whatever law enforcers will show are going to put you and the rest of us in prison for taking someone's life!" Saya shouts at me, as her mind still hasn't completely settled in that the world is no longer normal.

"Pretty sure they are a bit too busy with all the Zombies around to care about us." Reiri responded to Saya's ranting, "Plus, you should be happy someone strong as Asia's father here to protect us. Otherwise, we will have a bit harder time to survive."

What Reiri didn't say was that both herself and Riza will be able to survive this whole Zombies event easily as long they keep fighting in a certain distance away from the Zombies from biting them.

"Yes, I know that. I just want to get this out of my system before I snap in an important conversation in the not too far into the future." Saya took a deep breath after releasing all her frustration and rage after going through all the past few hours.

"Right. You girls know where to go. I'm going to do some cleaning up." I said to my daughter and the others that I've spoken with before this whole Zombie event started.

I smash a window nearest to me with my left elbow, causing some of the students to scream at the sound of the window bus destroyed, then quickly jump out, even with the bus still moving.

Once I'm out, I see countless Zombies around me, even below me, which I used as a temporary platform for me to step on and launch myself back into the air.

Then, with the extra air time, I started killing the Zombies around me with [Hades] while not bother to use the [Bell of Silence] to prevent other Zombies to gather around me, which I need them to.

"You Zombies are going to be my stress reliever." I allow a familiar insane smile to appear on my face. As my suppress rage burst out of me.

Six shots, and I clear out a small area for me to land without ending up getting bitten by a nearby Zombie the moment I land.

Using [Projection] to create the [Harbinger] as I toss [Hades] into my [Interspatial Ring] at the same time, the projected [Harbinger] appeared in my right hand.

Switching it from [4th Form: Inactive] to the [1st Form: Greatsword], then spin around, slicing all the Zombies near me before they could even take a step toward me.

All this is done in a single second.

I didn't bother about how the Zombies in the other blocks are gathering towards me and how the bus is leaving further away from me.

To make sure more Zombies gather towards me, I switch [Harbinger] to [2nd Form: Shotgun], then fired a couple of shots at nearby Zombies to make more space for me to move. At the same time creating even louder noise to force the Zombies further away from my area, to head toward my location.

Deploying [Ecological Derivation System] to see how far the others have driven and noticed they just a couple of blocks away, but soon to be stopped due to the traffic.

I roll my eyes at how little time it took for other people heading for the bridge, I think? I can't recall everything from the Highschool of the Dead at the moment.

So, I just start swinging the [Harbinger] and cutting off Zombies' heads. As without that, they stay dead and aiming for the necks is a lot easier to do when these Zombies barely at walking speed.

If anything, with just a calm mind and a good sharp weapon, then you can hopefully survive this whole Zombies event. Well, if you have the physical body for endurance, to last for a long time, speed to escape from a mob of Zombies, and the strength to wield that sharp weapon without ending up losing it due to a loose grip.

Other than that, learn some [Survival Skills] or use the abilities belongs in the supernatural world. Then, you have a better survival against Zombies.

Which is why I lost my rage and crazy insane smile. After an entire minute of slaughtering these Zombies, that end up being a chore than anything else at this point.

With how easily I'm taking care of these Zombies with just the [Harbinger] in [Greatsword Form]. I didn't even switch it to the [Scythe Form] yet and I'm killing these Zombies like insects.

"Crap. Now it laziness." I mumble to myself, as I realize that after releasing all my rage, then the next emotion came in. Which is boredom and close to being lazy. This isn't good for me.

Since I need to do things and being lazy would defeat that purpose. I frown a little, then try my best to suppress the urge to find a quiet place to take a nap.

After a while, I dismiss the projected [Harbinger] and bring out [Hades], after a quick reloads, then started shooting down all the Zombies in range, then reload upon firing all the [Bullets]. Repeating this until I walked out of the school's Parking Lot.

Then I felt my danger sense acting up when I just realized I left Baby Beel behind!

Quickly, I use [Reduced Earth] to catch up to the other before Baby Beel started crying. And I have no doubt Baby Beel's lightning will hit me from the long distance between us. So, I start using the [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] at a shorter and less explosion way until I burn away all the Zombies, but not the school building, no matter how much I wanted to.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Tokonosu City)

Good thing I have [Reduced Earth] or I may end up having to push myself to run through lots of Zombies and buildings to reach the others.

Anyway, I made it back to the bus before Baby Beel started crying, even after all the work I have done raising him not to cry right away. I should be glad he didn't the very second I left.

"Well, I killed all the Zombies back at the school." This was the first thing I said the moment I got back inside the bus, scaring almost everyone inside due to my sudden appearance.

Then pick Baby Beel from Asia and place him on my shoulder, where he got an iron-like grip, which not many babies should have the strength to do so unlike Baby Beel.

Baby Beel started making baby noises at me, like he mad at me for leaving him before when I should have taken him with me.

I rub Babel Beel's head, to show I'm sorry while ignoring the others in the bus, where they are looking at me in disbelief.

I tilt my head to the side, then draw [Hades] and fire on my left, where a Zombie just burst out of a car in front of us.

Showing that the driver of that car was bitten and just finished turning into a Zombie. But, was killed by me the moment it came out of its little cage.

I start noticing that there more people bitten than canon as if a cue, the people exiting their cars before they finished turning into a Zombie.

"I vote we abandon this bus. But, I'm not bringing everyone with me though. So don't get any idea of tagging along, because I will shoot." I didn't bother to hide the fact that I'm willing to kill others then allow them to come along unwanted. Plus, I could have lied again about how I misfired, but I didn't as it would be too much work to do. And I just realize that my new forced emotion, laziness or whatever, is already influencing me more than I thought.

I reach into my jacket, then projected some [Throwing Knives], then with the snap of my right wrist, I've already thrown all the [Throwing Knives] and all of them land at each of the Zombies' heads, either the front, side, back, all been hit by a single [Throwing Knife]. Killing these Zombies in a single second.

I repeat this action until 30 meters radius is empty of Zombies and people.

"Come on kids. Time for us to leave." I exit the bus from the front instead of the window like last time.

Quickly, the students and the busty blonde nurse follow me out of the bus, while the students in the back of the bus tried to follow, but one shot from [Hades] warned them to wait until my group leaves before they could exit the bus.

"Do you think that was too much?" Takashi whispers to Saya, who looks at back at him with a raised eyebrow. "He literally killed a teacher and stopping our fellow classmates from coming with us to a safe place. Shouldn't we just be on our own instead of following a killer to his home?"

"Sure, I would have agreed with you in separating ourselves from Asia's father, but I would be lying to myself that I wanted to. Since it's a lot safer if I were to stick with him, who is a professional in this whole killing thing or whatever he does. Plus, my parents should have headed to where Asia's father's home is. With the defense built there make it the safe location out of this entire City. I think." Saya replied with a hint of sarcasm in the beginning and wonder if her parents would really heading towards her friend's house, the moment the Zombies are everywhere in the City.

"But, he's a killer!" Takashi whispers to Saya in a worried tone and made sure to glance at the said killer, afraid they may be killed next.

"Doesn't matter. He could be a retired soldier for all we know. After all, trained soldiers are trained killers. So just deal with it for now." Saya replied sharply, causing Takashi to flinch at how harsh Saya snap at Takashi. "Plus, Asia's father is a family friend, along with the rest of his family." Saya made sure to add this before her childhood friend decides to speak with his foot in his mouth again. This could lead to everyone being abandoned without the protection of Asia's father, something Saya would rather not happen.

"Same here, with the family's friends part and Asia's father know how to fight to protect others when he needs to." Saeko agreed with Saya, as she was right next to them and clearly heard everything.

The other students nearby that overheard this conversation look at both Saya and Saeko with disbelief looks, wondering who are they really following.

"Don't think too much about it. Trust me, it will hurt your small brain." Reiri grin at Takashi and those that don't know about a single thing about the family filled with being from the supernatural world.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Rei growl at Reiri for mocking them. It wasn't a secret that Rei and Reiri don't get along with each other, even before the Zombies appeared.

"It could mean many things. It depends on what those things are and if your simple mind could even comprehend them." Reiri let a small giggle.

Rei wanted nothing more than punch Reiri in the face. But, that would make things troublesome for her as well if she did so. Reiri have an ally that wouldn't care for the consequence and will for a fight anytime. Even killing her would also be an option if things get bad.

"Lay off them already Reiri. We don't need all of us arguing with each other while there Zombies near us." Riza warns Reiri before she goes too far, not like the Vampire would listen to a Werewolf, but willing to stay quiet for now.

I glance away and stop eavesdropping onto their conversations and continue to search for any nearby Zombies that need to be killed or people to be killed as well.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Tokonosu City: Hime's Mansion)

It's a good thing Hime's Mansion wasn't too fared away that it takes days on foot to reach from the school.

However, what I didn't expect upon our arrival.

Pyrrha rushes out of the Mansion and jumps into my arms, causing me to unconsciously spin around to bleed out the momentum before dropping her back on her feet, as Pyrrha kiss me on the lip.

Must to the embarrassed of some of the female students while the male students are blushing and trying their best to look away from the beautiful woman they have ever seen before their eyes.

"Okay then, did something happen or what? Shouldn't you be watching over our daughter?" I ask Pyrrha after we finished kissing. "And should I expect the other to do the same the moment I enter?"

Pyrrha smiled at me and didn't bother to remove her arms around my neck. "Nah, they're watching over the babies. But, Yoruichi is out at the moment, trying to see how far the Zombies have spread and if it had spread outside this City." Pyrrha informed me, then finally look at the others behind me. "Oh, Saeko, Saya! Great to see you again. Glad that no one was bitten. By the way, I just got a call from your parents, Saya. They've already started working building up a haven for survival at their location. And Saeko, your father said you can stay with us for the time being as he searches for a way to come here." Pyrrha greeted the two female students she knows besides Asia, Riza, and Reiri, which she welcomes them back from school, that they will never return after this whole Zombie Apocalypse is over.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay, Mrs. Nikos." Saeko bow to Pyrrha, showing respect to Pyrrha.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I use the phone? I need to call my parents to let them know I'm alive and well." Saya requested to use the phone inside the mansion.

"Go ahead. Just make sure to use the one in the living room." Pyrrha replied, not bother to explain why Saya could only use the one in the living room, but Saya didn't question this and just gave her thanks and hurry into the Mansion.

Before I could even say anything to the other like try their best to relax and other things and see how their lives will be with the whole Zombies appearing now. Pyrrha continues off, "Be sure not to cause any trouble. Saeko, make sure to show them where Saya is." Afterward, Pyrrha drags me back into the Mansion and through the hallway, until we enter a room, where my family is, along with Sherwood.

* * *

(Tokonosu City: Hime's Mansion: Random Bedroom)

"You know how we have been pushing you away while we were doing our mother-children bonding exercises?" Pyrrha asks me, as I notice I'm being forced to sit in a comfy chair, that made me want to take a nap on it.

I even found myself holding my kids now, where all of them are looking at me and Baby Beel, and in return, Baby Beel look back at his little siblings.

"Yeah?" I replied back in a tired tone, which was noticed by many in the room, who knew about my little mental problem. This is easily figures out what the next unstable emotion hitting me with the way I'm acting right now.

"Well, it was really just a short thing to do. So no need to worry about us tossing you away just because you gave us kids to spoil." Pyrrha looks at her husband with a sad face, knowing that she technically just ignored her lover while completely focus on their kids.

"I don't mind." I'm pretty sure I lied without being found out, thanks to my tone being influenced by my unstable emotion, "After all, I was given enough time to create some [Mystic Codes] for me to use."

To prove my point, I bring out [Hades], which Shigure snatches out of my hand the moment it appeared.

"Well, we mind." Serafall pout at me, "I know the feeling of being alone. So, it wasn't right for leaving you alone and after what Pyrrha and Shigure told about your mental state. Hell, I think you haven't even recovered from that at all."

"I feel fine." And I knew at that exact moment, I screwed up by saying those three words.

All the girls, not including Hime, Hilda, and Sherwood, rise from their seats and glared at me, like I just said one of the stupidest things to say.

"Don't shout, the babies will cry." I quickly throw out this warning before my wives start shouting at me. And to my relief, the girls just frown at me instead and their glare softens a little as they stare at me with concern. "Also, why did you girls force me to carry all the babies? Not that I don't mind carrying my own kids. But, I'm pretty sure holding more than two kids is a bit dangerous." I said to everyone, that are my wives.

"Hmm. He does have a good point. Maybe we should have bought in a bed or something, for him to lay in along with the babies?" Serafall folds her arms under her breasts and nodded to herself.

"We do that later." Shigure didn't even bother to return [Hades] back to me and put it in her [Inventory], which I rolled my eyes that I should have seen this coming.

Luckily, I can just create a copy with [Projection] and wait until she returns the original back to me. So no complaint from me since there is a high chance I may lose it or break it at some point.

"Right now, we need to talk about how we are going to do this. Are we going to return back to Serafall and Yoruichi's dimension or look for another to call it our own?" Shigure finally revealed the reason why Pyrrha dragged me here and not end up in an orgy party, no complaining from me, even with the new laziness influence me.

"Wait, we're going to talk about that again? I thought we talked about that months ago?" I look confused about this, then again, they wanted to talk about it in a calm manner while not being pregnant at the time.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure the only thing I remember was that there are lots of pain at and barely anything about this." Serafall looks at me with her own confused look, which some of the girls put up the same expression as Serafall and me.

"Alright then, I guess we can talk about this. But, can someone help me out here? I'm a bit afraid of dropping one of the babies. Again, whose idea was to give me all the babies? Even if they kind of okay?" I glance at my daughters and sons, with Baby Beel making baby noise to Jomei.

Look like Baby Beel is trying to teach Jomei something, but all Jomei did was drool and look at Baby Beel, who is trying his best to teach his little brother about something, which I'm having a bit of a hard time translating due to how to fast he 'talking'.

"Well, if you give me enough time. I could gather enough [System Points] and max out the [Second Magic] and maybe I can open a pathway to the Remnant universe." I said this to both Pyrrha and Shigure, who had their eyes widen a little at this and remember that almost anything is possible as long you have the [System Points] and the right type of [System].

Both Pyrrha and Shigure look at each other, knowing how broken the [Systems] are. After all, it gives one's immortality to their hosts and with enough [System Points]. One can travel to another new universe.

"Wait, isn't that bad though? Seeing how back in our universe. Things weren't so good and would cause the babies to be in great danger." Pyrrha quickly got her overprotected mother mode on.

"True. But, I mean like a parallel version of the Remnant universe. That way we can see how our counterparts would do if there was a certain key point done differently." What I didn't say was that the chance of seeing a counterpart of myself and Shigure, along with anyone else in the Arcana Organization before my 'death' is mostly at zero.

Since most of those parallel dimensions, let alone being all in the same dimension like before. One or two, maybe a few, but never going to be the exact same. I can just tell with the [Second Magic] at [Rank: Basic].

"Hmm. A world where we don't have bad parents, grandparents, family in general." Pyrrha thought out loud, "Now, this is something I got to see."

"It may not even be the same family, Pyrrha." I made sure to point this out before she thinks there is a countless version of us, but I know that Shigure and I, along with selected others don't belong in the main universe of RWBY.

"Either way, we need to think about where we should go. We could return back to the previous dimension before coming here to deal with all the unwanted business." Serafall has this glint in her eyes, that says she really wanted to go on a killing spree upon returning.

"Can't. Not with my current [Rank] in [Second Magic]. Whatever was stopping us from leaving that dimension. So, if we return, then, we'll be stuck in that dimension for who knows how long. We may end up staying there forever for all we know." I quickly rejected Serafall's ideas of us returning back to the Rosaria + Vampire/Highschool DxD dimension.

"What happens if you reach the highest [Rank] for it? Would it be possible to stop whatever is interfering with your [Second Magic]?" Serafall looks at me with puppy eyes.

"Maybe? Who knows, after all, I got to reach [Rank: Grandmaster] first before letting you know. But, don't think it would be possible for me to reach [Rank: Grandmaster] in so little time. After all, it cost me 2 million [System Points] to even get it at [Rank: Basic]. And it cost me 20 million [System Points] for [Rank: Trainee]." I made sure to point this out, seeing how it cost me so much [System Points] to [Rank Up] these [Skills] of mine; well, I could [Rank Up] it manual. But, with the [Second Magic] will take me a long time to do.

"Well, this interesting to talk about, but how about we talk about the Zombies outside my Mansion? I rather not have to deal with humans coming here and seek haven just because it's the safest spot to stay until the Zombies are killed off." Hime finally spoke out, and she rather not talk about something that would take time, like months or years to do if she did her math right, even if her husband. Yes, she considered Asura her husband already, he should be honored; nonetheless, she knew with the variable she is given. It will take almost a year at least for her husband and others to gather enough [System Points] to get 20 million [System Points] if they were not too focused on it.

For the rest of the day, everyone started talking about one topic to another until it was midnight.


	13. Chapter 13: Time Flies

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type: [Type]**

 **[Name: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Time Flies**

 **4 months later***

 **Year: 1 | Month: 10 | Week: 1 | Day 3: Well, This Is Interesting**

(Tokonosu City: Hime's Mansion)

During the few months after the whole Zombie invasion. It didn't last that long since Hime and Sherwood's Royal Family sent an adult royal member, that became a Phoenix and burn down all the Zombies while the Demons from Beelzebub came over to erase all the humans' memories of the Zombies events.

Only a selected few humans were allowed to remember this, and most of them happen to be Saeko and Saya's families, including themselves, while the rest didn't and was replaced with the fact they just had to cancel school due to a killer on the loose and killed students and teachers, along with others and finally been caught.

We made sure none of them do something they may regret just because they wanted to expand a little. There is something that no human; well, the average human should not be related to the supernatural world without getting killed, along with their closest friends and family that may end up getting killed as well.

On the side note; Yoruichi managed to learn the [Outer Body Training Method] from me, but could only use it with me helping her by providing the [Energy Source] for the [Outer Body Training Method]. Otherwise, Yoruichi won't be able to use it less than a minute, which wasn't much time to train. So, we cheated by making me channel my [Demonic Energy] and forming a connection between us, where I can provide the opponents for Yoruichi to face.

In these four months; Yoruichi became one of the strongest fighters among our little group just due to the experiences she gained from facing all the enemies I faced back when I had a [Sea of Souls].

Also, I'm planning to reform a new [Sea of Souls], where I would store away all the [Souls] inside it, rather than the previous version where they rest and waiting for me to summon them and gain access to their [Skills Set].

Which I could still do, since my [Soul] contains all the knowledge of those [Souls] from the [Sea of Souls]. In a way, I'm following Shigure's path, but with a bit of modification like not having to keep on reusing the [Afterlife Border] to summon new [Souls] to fight for me. Plus, I may end up getting a weak [Soul] in certain dimensions. Better have them stored away to be used like a meatshield or something.

Currently, our little group is packing up everything we wanted to bring with us. Since I crafted the [Interspatial Ring]. There was no worry about having to deal with having too much stuff to bring along and worrying about the price to rent a moving truck, to carry our things. Seeing how everyone has their own [Interspatial Rings]. No one had to worry about having to deal with asking the same person over and over again about what they need to take out or put back in afterward when they can do themselves.

I even made sure to modify some [Interspatial Rings] to allow certain people to be able to use it due to some unknown reasons that a person can't use the [Interspatial Ring] at all.

Instead of staying in this dimension; we've decided to travel to other dimensions to see if we can gather allies or just learn new things to help us become even stronger by the time we return to Yoruichi and Serafall's dimension.

Sadly, not everyone is coming with us.

Out of everyone; Pyrrha, Shigure, Artoria, Yoruichi, Serafall, Hilda, Seira, and Hime are coming, with Hime's personal maid tagging along as well, and our babies of course. The rest stayed behind because of unfinished businesses they need to take care of and it may take years before they're finished.

I made sure to give those [Interspatial Rings] as farewell gifts.

So after the first week after the Zombie event occurred and taken care of. We speak the rest of the few months to hang out before my group leaves this dimension to another. However, I made sure to keep up my [Skills] up and use laziness as a way to train myself as well, making it so I would push myself the moment I feel myself wanting to lay down and take a nap or something.

Each time this happens, I would throw myself into my [Soul] and activate the [Everything Happens Within A Single Thought] to work on something else like using [Outer Body Training Method] or work on my [Rune Magecraft] to create more [Rune Spells].

After a few times, the girls started becoming a bit concern after Seira told everyone how I'm trying to prevent myself from allowing the laziness to take over and let it a phrase to pass for a new feeling to appear, which I rather not have any time soon.

It was until I explained how I rather have laziness for now because it would be something I could control easily than some other unstable feeling, that everyone stops bothering me about it.

"Okay, did you girls pack everything?" I ask my wives and Asia. "I rather not come back here after we left just because you forgot something."

"I got everything with me, father." Asia smile at me, while she hugging her bible book, which causes me to feel a bit on the edge, but I didn't show it on my face.

"That's good." I nod my head, "Sweety, Asia. Please put that bible in your [Interspatial Ring] please. I didn't make it so you could use it on me, even Serafall, Hilda, and Baby Beel feel uncomfortable right now due to the presence of the [Holy Bible]."

Asia's eyes light up, "Oh! I'm sorry!" Asia quickly put her [Holy Bible] away, which I just finished creating it last night, thanks to the [Soul Fragment] of a supernatural holy priest or the Pope, can't remember whom, while I was in so much pain at the time while making it. Something I created for Asia's protection against anything in the supernatural world, where her [Sacred Gear] won't be much useful for her when battling against the foes without anyone nearby to protect her.

None of the people I called on, said nothing to Asia and just sighed in relief. Well, Baby Beel made some sort of baby version of a sigh of relief and tried to act tough in front of his big sister, Asia, to show it doesn't bother him when it really did and it should since the [Holy Bible] actually hurt me physically, almost causing me to want to quit right away, but I needed to make something for Asia to use. An [Archdemon] making a [Holy Bible], this would have been a big joke if I wasn't the one doing it. _'Ah, the pain was so painful that I find myself wondering if I should learn some [Skills] to counter anything holy-based. Other than using [Renkankei-kikou], and now that I think about it, I could have counted the effects during the process of creating the [Holy Bible] if I had use [Reinforcement] on [Renkankei-kikou].'_

"Asia, sweetheart." Serafall places a hand on Asia's shoulder, "Please, please make sure to only bring that out when I'm not around or anything in our family that part of a race-related to Hell. Because it really hurt. A lot." Serafall tries her best to give Asia the best smile she can without making it look terrifying, which wasn't that hard for her.

Asia looks sad and quietly nods her head before Serafall pulls her into a hug while whispering something in the girl's ears about something, that brings Asia's smile back on her face.

"Come on, let head to this new dimension." Pyrrha said to everyone, as she is very curious about what the new dimension they're heading to and wanted to experience it together with her husband and fellow sisters in marriage.

"Why are you so eager to enter a new dimension?" Hime asks Pyrrha with confusion in her voice.

"After Pyrrha and I lost Enma. We did many things to see if it could distract us for a while, and well, Pyrrha ends up taking becoming some sort of adventurer or explorer, to see what the world can offer." Shigure replied to Hime's question while giving a few examples of what Pyrrha made her do while she was a [Persona] at the time.

"I thought she would try to become a master of making chocolate or cupcake?" I look at Pyrrha with confusion since back then, she would always take any chance to eat either chocolate and/or cupcake when it is available for her.

"Yeah, about that." Shigure looks at Pyrrha, who had a forced smile on her face. "She did try her best to be one at first, but the ingredients to make the chocolate and cupcake went extinct after overusing too many natural resources while not waiting for a certain period for new one to grow in or was destroyed somehow and no one was thinking about trying to salvage anything to see if we could regrow the destroyed materials, but people continued to ignore it at the time and by then, it was too late."

"So that's why she went crazy the moment our husband here bring out a chocolate cake one time and Pyrrha just took the entire for herself, even if it means fighting the rest of us for it." Yoruichi said in disbelief, as everyone remembers it happening a few weeks ago.

On that day, Pyrrha went berserk and ready to fight anyone that dare come near her while she was devouring the chocolate cake all by herself.

"Yeah, I went crazy, okay? Can we go now?" Pyrrha quickly changes the topic before Shigure could embarrass her further.

"Alright." I use the [Second Magic] to rip the fabric of space, to open a portal to an entirely new dimension, that may or may not lead us to a parallel version of this dimension or the previous one where I met Yoruichi, Artoria, and Serafall. Along with reuniting with Shigure and Pyrrha.

I didn't feel any resistance when I open a portal this time. This made me very certain that something powerful in the previous dimension I gained my new body must have me there to do something for it.

However, this time. I didn't walk through the portal without being cautious like last time. I should have been expecting any sudden attacks the moment I walked through the portal, but with Shigure showing up, it made my state of mind unstable and almost caused me and everyone's life if we were to enter a dangerous dimension beyond our power levels.

A quick [Concealment Rune Spells] around us before we start walking through the portal once I made sure to place enough [Concealment Rune Spells] to hide from Deities themselves. Who knows if divine beings or demonic beings at a higher level would detect us, so better be safe than regret for multiple lifetimes.

* * *

(Unknown Room)

To my surprise and alarm, I found myself in a locked room that has a single bed and a toilet. And what made me very alarmed was that my family wasn't with me.

Contacting Seira through my [Soul], to find out where they are, and once again, I was surprised to find out that I was the only one missing among them, where the rest are just in the middle of nowhere, at some kind of abandoned train yard.

"Ah, Ba!" I blink my eyes and turn my head to the left, to see Baby Beel still clinging to my back, who is looking around in awe, like he just arrived at a fun amusement park.

I place a finger on my lip, to signal Baby Beel to quiet down, which he did instantly.

However, after he did. The screams started to happen around me. Some of the screams were understandable, but I couldn't understand why everyone screaming at each other at the same time.

I close my eyes, then deploy [Ecological Derivation System] on a large scale, which at this point, I could expand it on a city-size scan as my [Soul Energy] is continuing to grow, reaching back to the point when I was fully turned into an [Archdemon] back as Enma Nikos.

Honestly, I shouldn't even be surprised to find out I'm in a prison. But, what I didn't get is why I'm here while the rest were somewhere else.

Wondering if some higher beings in this dimension had interfered with my [Second Magic] and send me here while making sure to send the rest of my family somewhere other than here, for some unknown reasons.

Anyway, the screams started to get annoying for me, but for Baby Beel, he seems to love the sound of screams belong to these prisoners by the way he continues to quietly pat on my left shoulder in excitement.

I blink when I just literally 'see' one of the prisoners just stab another prisoner in the back before dragging them away from public view. Then another transforming their left arm into a giant rock hand to smash a different prisoner for some reason. Just like that, I deactivate the [Ecological Derivation System] and wonder if I have come into a dimension filled with supernatural beings out in the open or if this one of those supernatural hidden prisons for superpower people.

Using a bit of [Prana] to power a [Concealment Rune Spell] onto Baby Beel, to hide him in plain sight. Rather not have someone see him and try to aim for him, or worse, trying to hurt him.

"Hold on tight, Baby Beel." I whisper to the demonic baby before I begin my escape plan, which I've already come up with an outline for one. Well, two plans. One for escaping the manual way, if I could make it possible without anything trying to stop me, which I highly doubt I would be able to, and the other is using [Flash Air].

I tap the steel door with the back of my left hand to see how strong it is with the use of [Structual Grasp].

I raise an eyebrow when I notice this steel door is made out of random things, but with very high tech that would make one go insane from trying to study it. Even with the blueprint I just got from it and how to make it, it still makes my head hurt a bit.

That is where I stop using [Structural Grasp] before giving myself a bigger headache.

Sadly, for the one that made this. These steel doors may be able to hold back these prisoners, but against an [Archdemon]. Not a chance.

Without having to use [Reinforcement] or using [Soul Energy] to enhance my physical strength.

I punch it, really hard.

Sending the steel door flying and hitting the wall just across from me. This stops the screams instantly the moment the sound of a loud explosion happened.

Walking out of the small room I was just in and noticed there were other prisoners nearby, where they are exiting from their rooms.

I sweatdrop when I could have just opened the steel door instead of destroying it. Then again, it may be locked, but I won't know at this point since I literally just destroyed the steel door before finding out and start walking in the routes, that leads to the closest path that I could use to escape this place, but with literally no exit pathway. I had to make one.

Of course, I could just use [Flash Air] to meet up with the others via having Seira send me a mental image of where they are, but I wanted to see why I was sent here in the first place.

 **A PRISON BREAKOUT! ALL PRISONERS RETURN BACK TO YOUR CELL!***

The sirens activated and this woman's voice started screaming in a loud voice, causing my eye to twitch.

 _'Okay, maybe I shouldn't have gone for the brute force method and could have just tried opening the steel door if it's unlocked, if not, I could have just used a stealthy method to open it and escape from here quietly.'_ I thought to myself, wondering if my laziness is affecting my trace of thoughts on my actions, because I could have left this place silently.

Some of the prisoners started screaming at the top of their lungs and started charging in the direction where I'm heading to. However, some didn't act like the rest and stand before me, blocking my pathway, and it happens to be only me. Because the rest continues running ahead, but instinctively moving away from these people standing in front of me.

"I don't know-" One of the prisoners was about to say something to me, but I could barely hear him over the scream of countless other prisoners running near us and I didn't bother to find out who they are.

So I cut the guy off by smacking them away with a slap to their face, sending them flying and crashing into the wall. Not caring about the other prisoners trying to block me. I did the same thing and slap them away like annoying bugs while going at high speed beyond what these people could react to.

Once that's done. I continue on my merry way without a care, but honestly, I decided to keep [Ecological Derivation System] on, but on a small scale, just to be sure I won't get ambushed at some point while leaving this place.

I blink when the walls revealed hidden turrets, which I acted right away by snapping my fingers in the direction where the turrets are, activating my [Flame Alchemy Transmutation Circle] since I'm still wearing my [Iginition Cloth Gloves].

In a matter of seconds, I've destroyed all the turrets, including the walls as well.

This lead to all the prisoners to stop in place and stare at the big gap in the wall with a dumbfounded look on their faces with their mouth open in disbelief.

A few minutes being here and I haven't figured out why I was sent here and once again my laziness was affecting me. So, I just use [Flash Air] to appear next to my family.

* * *

(Unknown Trainyard)

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering when you would show up." Hime said to me, trying to act like she wasn't worried at all.

Serafall didn't care about her dignity and jump at me, pushing my head in her breasts.

"Asura! You're here, I was soooo worried!" Serafall cried out in sorrow, but quickly switch into a cheerful one after a few seconds, "I can't wait what we could find in this new dimension!"

Shigure and Artoria didn't say anything and pull me away from Serafall, causing Serafall to narrow her eyes before pouting when both Shigure and Artoria push their breasts onto my head, sandwiching my head between two lovely breasts. Almost causing me to want to take them there and now.

But, this damn laziness continues to affect me, making me want to just stick with feeling their breasts alone is enough.

"Enough, we need to find out what kind of dimension this place is." Pyrrha said to everyone while trying to hide how envy she is for not being able to hug Enma. But, she will have her chance soon.

"I guess I could head off to scout the place." I pass Baby Beel over to Asia, who happily to hold Baby Beel while Yoruichi passes Jomei over to Serafall and Hilda passing both Asuga and Jolicia to their Mothers.

"Didn't you do that already, wherever you were before a few minutes ago?" Yoruichi asks me, wondering why I need to scout out again.

"Well, the previous location I was just at was literally inside a hollowed-out mountain. No clue how someone did that and why. Besides, maybe trying to hide it from the public or something. Plus, I still haven't figure out why I end up a giant prison, but didn't bother to stick around any longer and just left." I answer Yoruichi's question.

"That's kind of reminding me of another place, but I can't seem to remember." Hime said to everyone, like having a giant prison inside a mountain was a normal thing to her.

"Fuga." Flandre said to Hime, causing her to blink her eyes.

"Oh, right. It was the Monster Prison that held all the monster that broke the laws. Pretty sure, anyone sent there are most likely to be sentenced to death." Hime said to mostly herself.

"Meh, the Cocytus, also known as the Ice Hell, is the deepest part of the Underworld that is connected to the Realm of the Dead. It acts as a prison for powerful and dangerous figures." Serafall feels like bragging, "But then again, it also serves as a home to many rare and dangerous creatures such as the Pale Horse. Either way, it a worse place to go."

"How about Enma, Shigure, and Yoruichi scout ahead while the rest of us try to find a place to live until we find anything interesting in this dimension to take with us when we head for another dimension, who knows we may even find new allies?" Pyrrha said to everyone.

"I'm fine with that." Hime agreed with Pyrrha.

"I'm not sure, I would like to tag along, but if those three are heading out. This would leave the rest of us without someone being able to detect any hidden variables nearby. But, I guess I will stay." Serafall didn't really want to stay, but someone got to.

Seeing how Artoria more of a front-on assault fighter than someone like an assassin. Artoria nods her head in Pyrrha's direction, letting everyone know she agrees with Pyrrha as well.

"I'll stick around. Plus, with me around. Everyone here will know what's going on with master's side." Seira knew that she the only that could literally contact their husband instantly without having to wait for a response unless he is a middle of something, which Seira made sure to check on her husband/master first before 'calling' him.

"Well, I'm mostly the one having to watch over the kids. So there's no point of me tagging along with master; well, besides having to worry about the young master." Hilda knew her limit and where she needs to be. Of course, she really wishes to stick around with her young master.

"Then it decided." I said to my family, then take Baby Beel from Asia, who pouts at me for having to take Baby Beel with me. I really wish to find a way to allow Baby Beel to stay away from all the dangers, but all I could do is apply multiple [Defensive Rune Spells] onto Baby Beel to keep him safe and a few [Concealment Rune Spells] as well.

"Let's go." I said to both Shigure and Yoruichi, then start running before all three of us pick up the paces until we start using buildings and boats nearby as a platform for us to use on.

* * *

20 minutes later*

"Well, this is interesting." Yoruichi said mostly herself, as she and the others watch what looked like a man transforming into maybe a dragon of some kind and growing bigger in size while breathing fire. Fighting off bugs while a girl in some kind of black bodysuit and mask doing her best to face this transforming dragon person.

"Eh, I face someone that could do the same, but as a giant tiger. Much faster too in transforming. Wonder there some kind of condition this dragon person have to do in order to transform." Shigure said to Yoruichi as neither of the two feels like getting involved in the fight before their eyes.

"I feel like I read something about this before." I tab my chin with my right index finger before driving into my [Soul] to find where I have seen this scene before until I found, but feel disappointed as what I got was an unfinished memory about a web serial call Worm written by an author call Wildbow.

Sadly for me, in my previous life before Enma Nikos. I literally didn't read Worm and only read briefly about it on its wiki page. Along with a selected few characters and their powers. Other than that, I got nothing and I can't really gain much knowledge of this dimension unless I raise my [Second Magic]'s [Rank] to give me the knowledge of that dimension.

So until then, I'm going to go blindly in this dimension and hope for the best. Mostly for my family than the people in this dimension until they join my family or something.

Coming out of my [Soul] and found myself watching Yoruichi just rip off one of Lung? I think that was the dragon person's name. Arm off, then start beating him with it.

Shigure, on the other hand, had a [Katana] at the main character of this dimension's neck. In fact, Shigure even has a [Pistol] place on the poor girl's head.

A quick recall to find out the name of the main character and it was Taylor Hebert, with the power to control bugs. Like all kinds of bugs and make them do whatever she wants them to.

Other than that, I can't 'remember' anything else. I really wished that I had read Worm while I had the chance.

Letting out a tired sigh, then disappear from my spot and appear next to Yoruichi and Lung, with the latter quickly transforming into a dragon, but having a hard time doing so, if it wasn't for Yoruichi continue to rip a limb or two not a second later, then use them as a giant club against Lung. Breaking Lung's scales and the moment something grow too big. Yoruichi would rip it off with her bare hands covered in electrical currents and pure physical strength.

Before I could even help out, Yoruichi bash Lung's head into the ground, causing the ground to crack, not before it got deeper when Yoruichi stomp Lung's head into the ground even more. Yoruichi stomp Lung's head into the ground further with cold eyes until Lung's half-transformed dragon return back into a human one.

"Did you kill him?" I ask Yoruichi, who lost her cold eyes the moment she looks at me. Giving me a gentle smile before looking back Lung's body with cold eyes again.

"Pretty sure he out cold. If you look a bit closer, you would see him regenerating from his injury. But, at a slow rate instead of fast regenerate like before." Yoruichi point to the scatter limbs that started disappearing like they are being melted down.

"Come on, let check on Shigure." I said to Yoruichi, not a second after the last word left my mouth. Both Yoruichi and I appear next to Shigure and Taylor, who is scared for her life.

I tilt my head, then deploy [Ecological Derivation System] and snap my head towards the direction where I found someone looking in our way.

Before they could escape I disappear again at pure speed and appear in front of a group of kids? I can't tell, but I know they not adults yet and dressed up as some sort of costume until I remember they are villains in this dimension, where heroes and villains are a thing, as they dress up and fight each other.

There was a tall male dressed in motorcycle leathers and a motorcycle helmet with a full-face visor sculpted to look like a stylized skull.

Then, there is a male dressed in Renaissance-era clothing, with leggings and loose-fitting shirts. His mask is in the style of a Venetian mask, with an attached silver cornet.

After those two males, there is a girl wearing a Rottweiler mask, heavy jackets with thick fur collars with a hood, heavy boots.

And finally the last one, that's also a girl, who wears a skintight black and lavender outfit. Also, a black domino mask that hides part of her face.

"Now, who are you kids." I look at all four, two girls and two guys, but they stay quiet and trying not to move a muscle.

At the corner of my eyes; I could see 3 weird creatures that the size of a van. On the ground, shaking like a leaf.

I stare at these four for a while before the girl in the black and lavender bodysuit started screaming her head off, as she held her head with both hands, causing the one with the skull helmet to stand in front of the screaming girl as a fog of darkness started to appear.

Sadly for them, I wasn't going to allow them to escape.

Forming a fist, then thrust it to the sky. As I use [Undying Rumble Impacts: Tempest of The Ancient Beasts]. It contains multiple different kinds of [Ancient Beasts' Forces]. Where each time I use this [Technique]. The [Ancien Beasts' Force] in my fist would be different from the previous ones, but of course, I could reuse the previous ones later on if I wanted to.

Each punch unleashes a [Ancient Beast]'s shaped force of [Energy], which is my [Soul Energy]. Creating what looks like some sort of bird of unknown that looks very realistic and vivid just like the real one.

All [Ancient Beasts] accompanied by thunderclaps and crisscrossing bolt of lightning.

I have blown the fog of darkness away like nothing as the [Ancient Bird of Unknown] continues to fly in the sky releasing a screech that causes lightning to appear.

"Please. Stay. We have lots to talk about." I said to the four, with all four shaking in disbelief; well, three of them are while the girl in the black and lavender bodysuit continues to scream in pain.

I roll my eyes at the noise, so I appear before her in the blink of an eye and causing the other three to tense up, too afraid to move to help their friend.

As I create a few [Healing Rune Spells] and slap them onto the girl's forehead, causing the scream to stop, but she didn't stop shaking as she stares at me in the eyes, which was the wrong thing to do for her end if I didn't have my sunglasses on.

However, that didn't stop the girl's face to pale in fear at looking at me.

"Now, how about we have a little chat? Hmm?" I smile down at the scared girl, who close to fainting at any moment, but in those [Healing Rune Spells]. I include one that prevents one from fainting and even stops them from sleeping as well. Forcing her to stay awake.


	14. Chapter 14: The Fallen

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type: [Type]**

 **[Name: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Fallen**

 **Year: 1 | Month: 10 | Week: 1 | Day 3: Well, This Is Interesting Part 2**

(Unknown Trainyard)

I pause for a moment when I felt something weird. But, couldn't place my finger on it. I just know it's related to the [Second Magic]. This is something worth worrying about since the [Second Magic] is powerful in its own right.

Looking down at these four, _'I wonder if I should take them to work under me or just leave them alone.'_ Thinking about it for a moment.

I blink then look away from the group of four and didn't care if they try to escape out of sight, trying being the keyword, because I could easily stop them, and they knew this too.

Before these four knew what to do next, Shigure appears among us, taking Taylor with her, who is shockingly afraid of Shigure. Not only that, I can easily tell that Taylor wanting no more than to run away from here and back to her home. Maybe even giving up the thoughts of becoming a hero.

Not a second after Shigure appeared with Taylor. Yoruichi appear with Lung; however, Shigure is almost carefully making sure not to kill Taylor in the process of bringing her here. While Yoruichi wasn't gentle at all and roughly toss him to the ground like yesterday garbage.

The four and Taylor look at Lung with shock and horror, that Yoruichi single-handed defeats and could kill Lung like nothing.

"So, what's our next move?" Yoruichi asks me, ignoring the four kids and Taylor, "Because I'm getting a bit hungry and want to return back with the others." Yoruichi place both hands at the back of her head in a relaxed position.

"We could just ask these five, maybe they could provide us with some information?" Shigure said to Yoruichi and me.

"We're willing!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a panic, causing me to raise an eyebrow at this. "We'll tell you anything you want! Please don't kill us!"

"I wasn't going to?" I ask with a confused look, but Shigure looks away, letting everyone know right away the blonde-haired girl was talking to Shigure.

"Okay, names. To be more specific, the five of you. Name. Now." Yoruichi said to the group of four and Taylor as she crossed her arms and look at them with cold eyes.

"Bitch." The girl wearing a Rottweiler mask said to Yoruichi, causing some of us to be a little impression that she would still put up a brave front.

The girl in the black and lavender bodysuit panic, "That's her name! She isn't insulting you!"

Yoruichi tilts her head to the side with a frown on her face, "Who would name their kid bitch?"

The boy dressed in Renaissance-era clothing cough a little to hide his laugh. But, Bitch didn't seem to care. Which made the male in motorcycle leathers to smack the other boy's head, to stop him before he makes things worse.

This made Shigure, Yoruichi, and me to smile a little because this guy wasn't too afraid of us, to smack some senses into his teammate/friend while in front of us.

"That's her alias when she wearing her mask. If you want to call her something else, the media call her Hellhound and I'm Tattletale." Tattletale quickly introduces herself while continues to look at these three beings. Yes, beings, the male literally almost causes her to die just by trying to use her power on him, and if he didn't use some unknown healing power. She would mostly be dead in a few seconds later. The two females along with him may not cause her brain to shut down, but that didn't make them any less dangerous. Hell, if she was to compare them to all the heroes and villains she knows. Only Scion would be able to face them, but even she doesn't know if the greatest hero could win against these three together.

"I'm Grue, the leader of the Undersiders, that's what our group is called." Grue introduced himself and the group, with him waving to Bitch and Tattletale, along with the last male in the group of four. When he notices one of the females raise an eyebrow when he called himself the leader of the Undersiders.

"Name's Regent." Regent may be many things, even make wry comments behind the scenes while his friends try to figure out a problem, and boy is this a huge problem. A fucking guy literally controls lightning and have enough control to make a freaking bird out of lightning, that almost question if the bird was real in the first place if he didn't see it with his own eyes how it appeared. So yeah, he isn't taking any chances with these three. Fuck that.

Once that's done, all of us stare at Taylor, who is currently having a momentary panic attack.

"She's new, and haven't figured out a name for herself." Tattletale quickly spoke out for Taylor in her places, causing Taylor to look at Tattletale with eyes widen.

"Now, why are you five here? I know she," Yoruichi point at Taylor before pointing at Lung, "was fighting this guy. So, why are you four here?"

None of them answered, too afraid to explain why they came here. Not to mention, they have no clue if the three people here are heroes or villains, which is hard to tell when none are wearing a mask, something that shocks all of them.

"Hm?" I look in a direction, where someone heading to our location. "Hey, Shigure. Yoruichi. You deal with these kids. There's another person coming here. I'll deal with them."

With that said, I disappear from the area and appeared in the previous spot where Yoruichi defeated Lung and beating until he close to the edge of death.

A few seconds later, a tall man in a suit of midnight-blue armor with silver highlights and a helmet and visor that covers his eyes and nose. Wielding what should be a [Mecha-Shift Halberd].

"You gonna fight me?" He called out.

I smirk at this and wonder if I should fight him or not, then decide I may as well see how strong the people here compared to my group.

"Why not?" I throw the first attack, using the [Ancient Martial Art: Shin Genya No Tsubame]. Where I lungs at the opponent with great speed and a fast punch.

Of course, I only use my physical speed and lowering it enough for my opponent to react to my attacks, where he tried to block my fast punch. I'm amused the way he reacted when I destroyed his weapon with just a single attack.

Using the [Walking Technique: Jin (To Advance)] and appears in front of my opponent in a blink of an eye, then curve my arm like a snake to get a grip onto my opponent, then throw him to the ground, where I heard the sound of my opponent letting out a painful cough. Printing my opponent's body deep into the ground, with his back facing me.

I didn't show any mercy of waiting and stomp on my opponent's back, causing him to grunt in pain and his armor on the back cracked under my foot.

"Not much a fight." I thought out loud, then use the [Walking Technique: Hweh (To Evade)] and avoid my opponent's teammate that was about to attack me from behind. While instantaneously disappear from sight.

Appearing a few meters away, where I found the person that tried to attack me is wearing red body armor with a visor covering the upper half of his face.

"Two versus one? Sure, I'm game." I said to the new fighter, as I appeared directly in front of him, causing my second opponent to flinch at how fast I am and tried to kick me.

I smile at this, but didn't dare block unless I have something to block for me or know the opponent well, because I learned many hard lessons during my battle in the [Sea of Souls]. So, I evaded this by appearing behind my second opponent, then smash my elbow against the back of his head, knocking him out cold instantly.

"Huh, I thought there would be more." I said in a dull voice when I easily took down two opponents, with one using a [Mecha-Shift Weapon] and maybe have some other ability, but it didn't look like it. So, without his weapon, the guy pretty much useless and all I need is to deal enough damage to him by the end he out of the game. Then, the second opponent has some sort of superspeed; however, it looks like it takes time to raise the speed, but before it could reach a certain speed. I've already knocked him out.

I frown and wonder if coming to this dimension was worth it or not, then decided to return with Yoruichi and Shigure to see if they learn anything from the Undersiders and Taylor.

I blink my eyes when I appeared and notice everyone, but Tattletale and Taylor is unconscious.

"Do I want to know?" I ask Shigure and Yoruichi, because I don't see any fatal wounds on the three unconscious kids.

"Let's just say we don't need any distraction." Shigure replied with an uncared tone of voice, causing both Tattletale and Taylor to flinch a little. As if Shigure would attack them next, with the latter already scared out of her mind because Shigure already pointed a [Sword] at her neck and a gun at her forehead, not something Taylor would like to experience at all.

"Okay, then." I said dryly, "Did you get anything from them before we leave? The others should be waiting for us to return by now."

"Well, I was thinking about taking all of them with us. I don't have much experience in interrogating and none of us want to let Shigure do it. I'm pretty sure, she would cripple them at the minimum near the end when we got what we wanted." Yoruichi said to me.

Both Tattletale and Taylor pale that they're being taken away against their will.

"Or, I could do the interrogating?" I raise an eyebrow at Yoruichi, who looks back at me with blinking eyes because she didn't think I know the first thing on how to interrogate.

Shigure leans over to Yoruichi, "Enma is the one who taught me how to interrogate and much more demanding than me. Once, there was a group of five, and Enma killed one without even asking a single question yet. He did that to make an example, that he is willing to kill them even if he doesn't get any information."

Of course, everyone heard Shigure, causing Tattletale and Taylor to look at me in absolute fear, mostly Tattletale than Taylor.

"Seriously, Asura would do that? Huh, I'm not surprised at all." Yoruichi wasn't shocked or disturbed, because if what her hubby did before as Asura. She was not surprised he would do something darker, but she still loves him and all.

"Well, since we here already." I signal Shigure to pass me what I need, which she tossed me a familiar [Combat Knife], causing me to be nostalgia a little and along with [Hades] as well, then make my face look a casual smile as I stare down at Tattletale, leaving Taylor alone. Since she is new and all, but that didn't mean I haven't placed a few [Rune Spells] to prevent her from using her bug control power. "Hey, Yoruichi, you mind grabbing those two, I just took out? I rather not leave them alone and let them escape. The more we have to question, the better." I said to Yorucih.

"Got it." Yoruichi disappears, then reappeared with the two weak opponents I fought with for a few minutes.

The moment Tattletale and Taylor saw those two, they started shaking and even Taylor started sobbing quietly.

"They're not dead, if that's what you're crying about." I said to Taylor, who look at me in fear, then look at the two heroes? _'I think that's what they are. Or, I could be wrong and the villain in this dimension dress up as a hero, but actually are villains. Wouldn't be the first time I confused someone as a villain, but actually a hero.'_ I shook my head. "Now, how should we do this?" I twirl the [Combat Knife] and looks down at Tattletale and Taylor, then slowly slide my eyes towards the others. "Maybe do the usual? Make an example, that I mean business." I stop spinning the [Combat Knife] and held it in reverse grip.

Both Tattletale and Taylor pale with fright and sweating like crazy. With the latter almost crying, but was too afraid the moment she let out a sound. She may end up getting stabbed or shot, maybe both.

I pause for a moment, then fired [Hades] while creating a [Zebul Emblem] to my left and shoot through it, creating a large blast of an explosion to my left, destroying many buildings on my left.

"Sorry about that. I was aiming for something that caught my attention." I give everyone a grin, not caring the native people in this dimension are heading to this location right now.

I mentally give a message to Seira to get the rest to leave where they are. Because this place will soon be surrounded. With Yoruichi, Shigure, and me being able to escape easily and reunite with them soon after we're done on our side.

I slowly breathe out, then decided to let Shigure talk with these two, because this laziness is really getting annoying. Now, to get rid of it and hope for the best.

"Change of plans. Shigure you do the talking. Yoruichi I need your help." I said to my wives, causing them to look at me with confusion, but did ask I said. "Yoruichi, help me become lazy as possible to get rid of it." I said to Yoruichi, who became serious instantly.

"You do know that if you get something worse than laziness. This could come back and bite your behind, right?" Yoruichi asks with a bit of worry, who can blame her that her husband is literally unstable in the head and it's getting worse each day. She just hopes he can get better before it becomes to the point she may have to pick difficult choices when the time calls for it.

"Yup, so may as well get to it. Because if my laziness acts the worse moment we least expected. We may be screwed, so better to get rid of it now and I can think that my laziness affected me already when I mention how I didn't want to get rid of it when I got it. Pretty sure acting like having laziness is best compared to others was what influenced me to not get rid of it until the point it hit to beyond what I could handle." I explained to Yoruichi about how I felt that the laziness was the worse thing to gain and very dangerous for me.

After all, if I reach the point of laziness and act like watching my family killed before me, then I was too lazy to get revenge and even worse, I will be too lazy to defend myself before getting killed because living is just too much effort and better be dead. _'Yeah, rather take something else.'_

* * *

A few minutes later*

It took a bit of time, but we managed to get rid of my laziness and what I got in return may not be a good thing either. _'Who knew I would get the urge to murder anything? Because that's what I got. Oh... goody... it's murder time...'_ I suppress the urge to giggle.

Sadly, the bad news didn't end there. The whole dimension is coming down as in, it's being erased/destroy by Scion I would guess. This caused me and Yoruichi to run back where Shigure is, who we met up within just a few seconds.

"We need to get back to the others. I just saw those kids being erased before my eyes like nothing." Shigure said to me in a dreadful tone, then quickly, all of us reach back to the others where I message Seira to get away from the area that look like it's disappearing.

Much to my horror and fear; only a few seconds I informed Seira. All the kids had been erased, along with Hime, Hilda, and Flandre.

Once I told this to both Yoruichi and Shigure. We ran at our maximum speed to reach to the other before we watch Serafall and Artoria starting to fade away, to our horror.

I didn't think and ran over in a panic with everything I have and use a large amount of [Soul Energy] to stop whatever is causing this, but all I did was increasing the speed of them fading, only for a few moments to hear Serafall that she loved me. Then, Artoria giving me a kiss on the lip with teary eyes before both disappear before my hands.

"Why is this happening?!" I roar with rage and sorrow, causing my urge to kill to increase by the second. _'I may not have loved those two at the beginning, but I slowly begin to love them as time went by, even Hime and Hilda I started to love them as well, but to see them and my own kids killed like that, not even getting the chance to grow up at all.'_

My entire being is filled with rage and urges to kill everything in my path because of this.

"Enma! We need to leave, create a portal with [Second Magic] to get us out of here!" Pyrrha shouts at me, snapping me out of my trance of rage.

"Right..." I start creating a portal to another dimension, but found much to my disbelief, that no portal formed and whatever interfering with my [Second Magic] must be stronger than me in using it.

"No. No. No. No. NO!" I started to panic as my mind breaking down when I can't even create another portal to another dimension as I watch even Yoruichi disappearing, who look like she understood that there is no point of trying anymore after seeing the people she loved disappeared before her eyes.

Yoruichi walk up to me, then kiss me on the lip and whisper in my ear, she wished we could be together in the next life before fading away as well.

Leaving only Pyrrha, Shigure, Seira, and me behind as all three of us watch those we met, love, and even spend our time together, disappear with our own eyes.

"What's going on?! Why is this happening to us?!" Pyrrha cried out with tears going down her cheeks, as even her own baby was erased in her arms as she tried her best to save her baby.

"What I don't get is why only us four are not disappearing." Shigure said to everyone in a serious tone, as she looks at anything that is the causes of this, so she could kill them and add them into her [Sea of Souls] for her to torture for eternally.

Neither Pyrrha or Shigure notice that I was losing my emotions by the seconds and only leaving with rage and a few emotions that can't disappear at all. But, Seira noticed this right away and inform the two, causing them to call out my name, but I couldn't hear them at all.

I did something stupid and thrust my entire right arm into the ground, then use all my [Soul Energy] to devour the entire planet along with whatever isn't erased yet and use [Alteration] to convert all into [System Points].

* * *

 **DING!***

 **System Message: Host, your [Magecraft: Alteration] reached [Rank: Transcend]! Congratulation!**

 **Reward: 1,000,000,000 [System Points]**

 **Note: No one has ever raised the [Magecraft: Alteration] beyond the [Rank: Grandmaster]!**

* * *

I didn't care about this system message and only watch as multiple system messages popping up as I gained more [System Points] by the seconds until I had enough to upgrade [Second Magic] to [Rank: Grandmaster].

"Enma!"

"Enma!"

"Master!"

"AH DA!"

The last one broke me out of my trance, I snap my head to the side and saw Baby Beel crying to me, but didn't release any lightning.

I saw the teary faces of Pyrrha, Shigure, and Seira looking at me with worry.

"Enma, you need to snap out of it!" Pyrrha shaking me this entire time while Shigure and Seira grab one part of my jacket as they started crying as well.

"I... I'm... I'm okay. Ju-Just let me get us..." I didn't manage to say anything as I create a portal to an unknown dimension, where Shigure grab all of us and jump through the portal. Right before I take whatever I can from this dimension while Scion erases everything in it before reaching the rest of us.

* * *

(Unknown)

-Pyrrha's POV-

I shake my head, then the panic return as I look around for Enma! And saw him unconscious on the ground.

I quickly move closer, but wince at my entire body in pain for some reasons; however, I didn't care about it and slowly crawl and fall next to him, where I hear a baby crying.

"Baby Beel!" I yell in surprise and finally notice Baby Beel on Enma's back, crying his heart out.

Quickly, I push myself off the ground, so I can look around to see if anyone else made it and only see Shigure and Seira. Even little Asia is gone as well.

Tears started appearing once more as I fall back to the ground, as what happen just not too long ago. Really happen. Almost everyone was erased/killed before my eyes.

"My baby. My baby Eunike." I started mumbling my second baby gone like that. She never even got the chance to speak her first word.

As I continue to mumble; my vision started to fade into darkness. I looked at Baby Beel and Enma once last time before I faint.

* * *

-Shigure's POV-

I started coughing a little; as the adrenaline rush started to wear out. But, that didn't mean my worry for the rest of my family still alive of their safety.

I bring out one of my [Swords] out of my [Inventory] and equip [Edea Florence], then use [Mana Perception] on a large scale to find out where did we end up at and to see if there any potential enemies nearby.

I grit my teeth and use [Emotional Stability] from [Edea Florence] to force all the grief, sorrow, and any other negative emotions distracting me from watching over the safety of my family; nevertheless, I'm at least glad Enma and Pyrrha are alive, not erase by whatever erased the others. I shook my head, not wanting to be distracted by those dreadful thoughts and focus on now, then later I will grieve with the others.

"Seira. How are Enma's conditions?" I ask Seira, since she the best out of us to check on Enma's conditions since she has access to his very [Soul]. Something I was jealous of Seira, but now happy for Seira at this very moment.

"He physically fine, but mentally. I'm not too sure, but I think he in a coma. I just checked, even inside his [Soul]. Master isn't awake and unconscious, to my knowledge. I don't think Master would wake up any time soon. It could be days, weeks, months, even years before he wakes up again. I don't even know if by the time he wakes up. He would be the same. I don't think any of us would be the same after this day." Seira said in an emotionless voice, but I can tell Seira is depressed and feel much sadder due to being connected with Enma on a [Soul-Link] level.

"Damn. Pyrrha out too." I mumble to myself when I notice Pyrrha is passed out next to Enma, with Baby Beel crying on Enma's back. "Baby Beel!" I cried out in shock and quickly appear next to Enma and Pyrrha. Then pick up Baby Beel, who instinctively grabs onto my chest and begins crying his heart out. I rub Baby Beel's back while keeping [Mana Perception] activated. "Seira. Do you have any [Skills] in finding out where we are? Or have access to Enma's [Second Magic]?" I ask Seira, who look like she not part of reality and in her own little world, or in Seira's case, in Enma's [Soul] to watch over him.

Seira blink, then look at me with Baby Beel crying on my chest, causing tears to appear on her face, and I can tell she was being reminded about the other kids, toddlers, and even little Asia are gone.

"No. What Master gets from the [Type-Moon System]. I won't be able to copy it until Master transfer it over to me, where, unlike the other knowledge Master have in his [Soul]. The one from the [Type-Moon System] is like an incomplete version and I need the complete version to gain access to it. So, if master transfers an incomplete version to me. I won't be able to access the complete version and could only use whatever is available to me." Seira explained how she can have all the knowledge she wanted in Enma's [Soul]. But, from the [Type-Moon System], then she out of luck there.

"I see. Did Enma transfer the [Second Magic] to you? Even at [Rank: Basic]." I ask Seira as I try to calm Baby Beel down while keep trying to see where we are, no luck, and checking for any enemies nearby that could endanger my family, where I haven't seen any so far.

Seira shook her head, "No. I asked this before from Master and he said that the [True Magics] from the [Type-Moon System] are something that can't transfer over in an incomplete version due to how dangerous it is. So if I even wanted to learn and use one of the [True Magics] from Master. I need the complete version or nothing at all. At the very least, with the [Rank: Master] to be considered as a complete version."

I frown at this and started to worry if this new dimension would happen like the previous one. I narrow my eyes and release a burst of killing intent and vow to find whatever caused the death of almost all my family and kill them, then torture their [Soul] forever.

Baby Beel started calming down when I release that burst of killing intent, which caused a wry smile to appear on my face. Remembering that Baby Beel is a Demon baby and would react to something different compared to a normal one. Well, a human one that is.

I let out a sigh, that I at least calmed Baby Beel long enough for him to fall asleep.

"Well, Seira do you have anything to find out where we are? I need to move to find out. Standing here won't be much help besides detecting for any incoming enemies." I may have thousands and thousands of [Souls] in my [Sea of Souls] from those I killed over the years, but none possessed any [Semblances] to be used on a large scale to the location where I am.

"I can try. But, I may need some practices to get it right. Since it was Master who done all the scouting from afar with his [Skills]." Seira informed me, not that I can't blame her when Enma can do many things beyond what others couldn't do. And I have the same potential to do the same as well with the [Persona System].

"Alright. The first thing is to make sure we not in any dangerous area before we start looking for shelter." I said to Seira, who clearly listens to me since she can tell I have a better experience in leading than her.

I didn't dare to let my emotions out just yet until we reach safety. But, I'll have my vengeance, one way or another. But for now, the safety of Enma, Pyrrha, and Baby Beel come first.

I look down on Baby Beel and could guess the reason why he wasn't erased was due to Enma protecting him with his [Rune Magecraft]. The only miracle to save at least one child out of the rest.


	15. Chapter 15: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type: [Type]**

 **[Name: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Aftermath**

(Unknown)

-Artoria's POV-

Watching as my family being erased and their [Souls] being sent to their home dimensions. Rather, if they regain back their memories or not. Will depend on them. Some of the [Souls] headed to an entirely different dimension.

I look at my dear husband having a mental breakdown with everything that happened to him or at this version of my husband. I would do anything just to reunite with Asura if possible, but it looks like whatever dimension we have just entered was a dead zone. Something I'm very familiar with.

Among many dimensions; there are some rare cases of it being destroyed by a powerful being or someone caused chain reactions that lead the dimension's destruction and a new one will replace it. But, this was caused by a mortal that has the ability to create two parallel dimension timeline and collapse one while staying in the other one.

This shouldn't have been possible with me in that dimension, but somehow I split into two, with one still with her Asura and the rest of her sisters in marriage, along with the kids alive. While I'm the one who was sent back here and watches almost all my family being erased due to this mortal destroying the parallel dimension he didn't like.

I let a sad smile appear on my face, watching the other version of myself in the other parallel dimension. As she too has felt me and knew the result, with the way she already planning to kill the mortal as soon as possible, that did this to us. Before this mortal end up creating more versions of me in the bad endings. Be it close to or worse than my ending with my family.

Watching my other self and family, getting along with each other. Where everyone is alive and happy. Even a few additions were added as friends of the family.

I can see a bit into the future that this Asura became more stable and happy. In fact, the entire family has even settled down in a certain dimension that has been formed to split from this universe's control, preventing any harm to the family at all.

Tears went down my cheeks as I, on the other hand, was separated from my Asura and have to wait until the time where my husband can bring me back to him.

Nevertheless, I will wait for that time. For now, I'll sleep and wait for my dear husband calling for me.

I let out a sad sigh, then look around me. A beautiful forest, but to me it just a prison. That's right, I'm in [Avalon], my version, and I could only wait for that moment of a chance for me to leave.

 _'I'll wait for you no matter what, Asura.'_ I close my eyes to sleep for who knows how long and just hope I reunite with my loved one, along with vowing to eliminate any mortal that possesses such ability to create a parallel dimension on a whim and destroy one of them as well. Not wanting to have this whole thing happen again. This is her vow as a Goddess.

* * *

The next day*

 **Year: 1 | Month: 10 | Week: 1 | Day 4: Arrival**

(Unknown)

-Asura's POV-

Slowly, I wrap bandages over my eyes as the sunglasses no longer work at all, even if I placed multiple [Runes] onto it, to hide my glowing eyes. Sadly, it just doesn't work at all. As everyone pointed this out last night. Therefore, my current solution is to hide my eyes completely by wrapping it with bandages that I have placed multiple [Runes] on them similar to the ones I put on the sunglasses. But, at the cost of having to seal up my sense of sight, making me blind unless I use a [Detection Skill] or unwrap these bandages for me to see.

"Enma... Are you sure this is fine? Seira even said you were technically in a coma." Pyrrha asks me with concern and worries, along with sadness in her voice that she is trying to hide, but Pyrrha wasn't doing her best to hide it. "Also, wouldn't being unable to see would cause you lots of problems?"

"It's okay. I did wake up, right? Plus, I have [Ecological Derivation System] on 24/7. This will act as my eyes for the time being." I said in an emotionless tone, causing Pyrrha to look at me with more sadness, even if I can't see her physical. Under the [Ecological Derivation System] and other [Detection Skills], I can. "Anyway, this will count as training. I did it before as Enma and can do it again as Asura, but this time. I need to do it all the time whenever I'm in public, or with you and the rest."

"Right now, we're waiting for Shigure's return. She is scouting out our surroundings, to find out which dimension we're in." Pyrrha decided to change the subject to something else.

"It's universe." I said to Pyrrha before she continues, causing her to blink in confusion.

"Huh?" Pyrrha looks at me, with a frown, confusion in her eyes.

"I sent us to a different universe unconsciously. After checking, this morning with [Second Magic]. I found out we didn't switch to another parallel dimension. But, an entirely different universe." I said to Pyrrha, as I finish wrapping the bandage over my eyes.

Pyrrha stands there in silence, with only a few noises coming from Baby Beel, who is currently quietly drawing on a piece of white paper with a green crayon I got for him via [Type-Moon System]. If anyone was to look close, then they would see Baby Beel has been drawing a kid-style of what looks like the entire family. But, what made it sadder is that most of the people in the drawing are those that erased from existence. Leaving only a few remaining behind.

"Before you ask, Pyrrha. This isn't our home universe or close to one." I broke Pyrrha out of her trance, with the hope that we've returned home or at least close to one. But, was destroyed by my words just now.

"Oh." Pyrrha said with sadness, as she picks up Baby Beel, who didn't complain and bury his face into Pyrrha's chest and quietly cry with the grief of losing more than half his family, including his younger siblings that just been born not that long ago. "So now we are to going to do?"

What Pyrrha didn't mention if there was a chance to get everyone back into our life.

"I honestly don't really know. But, you can be sure that what happened yesterday will never be forgiven." I leak out a bit of killing intent near the end, which literally caused the sky to turn red and an earthquake to occur before returning back to normal not a second later.

Pyrrha didn't comment about this since this happens more than once this morning and at this point, she wishes she could do the same as a way to show how much rage she feeling right now to the world.

However, what I and the others didn't know was that due to the world-changing due to my killing intent. This has led the world into chaos due to these multiple changes as if the world is about to end. Almost close to the truth.

"By the way, how does one recover from a coma?" Pyrrha asks me with confusion while very worry that I must have used something dangerous to wake up.

"Technically, Seira was wrong on the part where I was in a coma. In reality, it is due to using almost all my [Soul Energy] aka [Demonic Energy]. The difference between my version of [Demonic Energy] compared to other [Energy Sources] that goes by the same name. One: It's literally tied to my very [Soul], and therefore, I would be close to a death-like state until my [Soul] regenerates enough [Soul Energy] for me to function. Two: Using [Soul Energy] is similar to using one's lifeforce and very dangerous. The only reason I'm fine. Is because my [Soul] is an [Archdemon] and a unique one that has produced endless of [Soul Energy] and continues to increase the quality and quantity with no limits." I explain to Pyrrha about why I was in a coma-like state and why I wake up so early compared to most patients that went into a coma.

"I see." Pyrrha places her chin on top of Baby Beel's head before walking over to her lover and leans on his back. Where she can feel him went stiff the moment she touches him, but relax instantly afterward.

I let out a sigh before looking for any [Skills] among the [Soul Fragments] to grab to help me control my killing intent. Before remembering I have the [Skill: Espionage]. Something that should help me, but it at [Rank: Basic] currently. So, with a single thought. I raise it all to [Rank: Grandmaster]. Barely making a dent on the massive amount of [System Points] I have available right now.

However, I found out it barely help at all. It seems to me that even at [Rank: Grandmaster] wasn't enough. Therefore, I start thinking if I should grab a [Concealment Skill] from one the [Soul Fragments], but before I do. I need to check the [Type-Moon System] to see if it's got anything to help my case.

I suppress the urge to sigh, where I continue to forget that the [Type-Moon System] is willing to help me unlike with the [Persona System]. Since I got my answer to my problem. Including giving me a list of options for me to pick out to help me solve my current problem.

So, I picked the best one I can think that will help me the best and even if it's pricey, but it's better than most of the options available for me to pick. Also, I wasn't in the mood to search for [Skills] among the [Soul Fragments] that may take years to search. Not to mention, Seira wasn't completely finished organizing everything and she currently busy.

* * *

 **DING!***

 **Do you wish to purchase the [Fourth Magic]?**

 **Price: 2,000,000 [System Points]**

 **[Yes/No]?**

* * *

 **DING!***

 **Thank you for your purchase. Have a nice day.**

* * *

 **[Fourth Magic]:**

 **Description: The [Fourth Magic] is unknown, and the details regarding its domain are unknown. However, this [Fourth Magic] revolves in [Removal of Concept] or in other words, the [Concept of Obliteration]. Giving one the ability to remove something temporarily or permanently.  
** **Type: Active  
** **Target: Varies  
** **Rank: Basic  
** **Cost: Varies**

* * *

This is something I have no clue if it the actual canon version of the [Fourth Magic] or just another alternative version belong to the [Type-Moon System] I have. Nevertheless, thanks to the [Fourth Magic] and my second [True Magic]. I manage to make it so my killing intent is removed temporarily. Then, the [Skill: Espionage]'s effects kicked in. Now, my presence itself changed.

Seeing how Pyrrha and Baby Beel look at me with shocked eyes. With the former more shock than the latter.

"Enma, why do I feel like your..." Pyrrha didn't know how to explain what she currently feeling about her lover right now other than being dumbstruck.

"Less dangerous? Less noticeable? Maybe harmless?" I ask in a monotone, causing Pyrrha to blink a few times.

"Well, yes, on the first one. But, the other two. No. I just feel like you're... normal? I just can't figure the right words on what I wanted to say. I just know you feel something off, but not in a bad way." Pyrrha frown as she looks at my face before start walking around me, to see why. Even Baby Beel was distracted enough to do the same as Pyrrha as he begins making baby noise before shaking his head.

"Anyway, this should be fine for now." I said to Pyrrha, then sat down on the ground and just blank out. Not daring to think about anything as I want to keep the feeling of emptiness close. As a reminder of how weak I am, even becoming an [Archdemon]. That alone wasn't enough if I couldn't stop the death of more than half my family.

Pyrrha didn't say anything and sat down along with me, then lean on my back with her's. As all three of us stay in complete silence. As we wait for both Shigure and Serbia's return.

Of course, I kept an eye on both of them via [Ecological Derivation System]. Where I watch Shigure punch the ground under her feet as she let tears drip down her cheeks in silence and continue to punch the ground with rage, to release some stress and filled with each punch of grief and all negative emotions. Shigure knew there weren't any species of any kind nearby that have the same ability as [Grimm] to sense negative emotions.

Therefore, Shigure took this chance to do this. As for Seria, she does something similar. But a much deadlier approach compared to what Shigure is doing.

Right now, Seria is just walking around with no aim. Even scouting the area wasn't even on Seria's mind as she releases a [Death Aura] with a radius of a mile. Anything that comes within this range will feel a dreadful presence and going closer to Seria will cause all to wither to their deaths. Coming closer would just make the process speed up.

For now, I leave these two alone and wait for them to come back when they feel like it. Seeing how I have already informed those two about where we are and what universe we're in as well.

While I haven't told Pyrrha yet since I knew Pyrrha needed her moment of silence until she speaks to me first. Once I deemed that Pyrrha has somewhat a stable state of mind. I decided to tell her what universe we are in, along with whom we may meet in this universe or in this dimension of the universe.

* * *

30 minutes later*

"So, we're in a world, or at least on a nameless island, where there are these creatures call Yoma. Beings that feed on human flesh and blood. They can shape-shift into human form that allows them to live among humans. To combat them, there is this Organization refers to an unnamed group that creates and commands the Claymore. The very same group of people that created the Yoma as well. While the Claymores are half-human and half-Yoma hybrid warriors for the Organization. Is what I got right?" Pyrrha asks me, as she a bit baffled about how this Organization is literally creating the enemy and the warriors to combat them. Making her really confused, but decided not to think about it too much since their time in this world won't be a place to settle down. If they settle down that is.

"Yup." I replied.

"So... How long are we going to stay in this world?" Pyrrha asks me, "Sure, we can stay here for years if you want."

What Pyrrha didn't have to say is that staying here may give us enough time to gather enough [System Points] and by then, we will be ready to get our vengeance against the one that ruins our family.

"I have no ideas about how long we'll stay here. I'll leave this decision to you and the other." I replied to Pyrrha's question. "Also, it seems like we got trouble coming in our way." I got up from the ground with Pyrrha doing the same while continuing to hold Baby Beel in her arms.

"Are there enemies nearby?" Pyrrha asks me as I'm the one that can detect anything from long distance. While Pyrrha herself can only rely on her instinct against a hostile enemy in a certain range. Limited to her sense of sight to locate anything other than enemies. Therefore, it wasn't a good idea for Pyrrha to go scout out alone. Since she does not possess such [Skills] to do so on a large scale in open area.

"Kind of and I figure out what Arc we're in this world." I said to Pyrrha, as I walk towards a group of eight. With, seven being females and one male. While there is one child and the rest are female adults. All wearing the same uniforms, that consists of a light gray two-piece suit, with a mock-neck dickie marked with the Claymore's symbol near the base of the throat. Over the top of this, several pieces of plate armor are worn: shin-high, slightly heeled metal boots, large wrist-guards, shoulder pieces, and a partial skirt. Finally, they wear short gray cape.

* * *

A few minutes later*

"Teresa! Teresa! Teresa!" A little girl cried out in fear and grief. This caused Pyrrha to narrow her eyes as she held Baby Beel closer to her.

Both Pyrrha and I watch a six of these Claymores ganging up against one in the middle, with the black-robed man is holding a young girl. Making one see that she is a hostage with the way she crying for the one in the middle.

"Enma." Pyrrha growl, but didn't get to say anything else when something passes in her eyesight too fast for her to tell what it is. Yet, that didn't matter as all the Claymores, but the one in the middle had their heads move to the side before falling to the ground dead, along with the one that held the child hostage and another male that was just watching from a distance.

All done within a single second as the child didn't seem to care about the people dying around her and rush towards the Claymore, going by the name Teresa from what the child shouting her name a few seconds ago, where the child hugging the Claymore while sobbing.

Pyrrha knew that thanks to Enma's action, this would cause the people of this world to pay attention to their family now unless there no witnesses to know about this and from what Pyrrha can tell. All, but two, are dead.

With no fear, Pyrrha and I walk towards the Claymore Teresa and the child, who I should remember to be Clare. One of the main characters of this world and becoming a Claymore in the future.

Teresa looks in our direction and point at us with her [Claymore Sword]. A large double-edged [Sword] of unknown weight and composition with a sharpened hilt.

"Who are you, people." Teresa demanded while bringing Clare closer to her with her free hand as she is very wary of the people before her eyes. With the baby making her very tense as she never felt such powerful [Yoki] in such a small baby if it's really a baby and not just some sort of unknown type Yoma that shape-shifted into a baby. Something she didn't think was possible, but she won't drop this theory or risk harm coming to Clare.

"Relax. We're not here to cause any harm to you or your child." Pyrrha said to Teresa while noticing how the Claymore is more focused on Baby Beel than herself and Enma. "After all, if we wanted. We could have killed you and that child, and you won't be able to do anything about it."

Yeah, Pyrrha wasn't holding back her words, which caused Teresa to take a step back as her forehead covered in sweat. Figuring out that the cause of deaths around came from either Pyrrha or the baby.

"So please calm down." Pyrrha gives Teresa a polite smile, "We're only here to help you."

"Help? I'm pretty sure you're just trying to help that Yoma eat Clare." Teresa glared at Baby Beel, who is completely clueless about why Teresa glaring at him.

"What Yoma?" Pyrrha asks with confusion in her voice, causing Teresa to narrow her eyes at Pyrrha before going back to Baby Beel. Something that Pyrrha noticed right away. "Oh! No, Baby Beel isn't a Yoma. He isn't man-made like Yoma."

And just like that, Pyrrha just drops a bomb of unbelievable news that shocked Teresa speechless.

"What?" Teresa looks at Pyrrha, with disbelief, wondering if this just a trick to lower her guard down.

"Hm?" Pyrrha blinks her eyes before realizing maybe that wasn't open information from the way Teresa looking at her. "Oh, huh, I guess even a Claymore wouldn't know about this."

"What do you mean by Yoma is man-made?" Teresa didn't move closer and stay where she is.

"She meant that the Yoma are made by the Organization aka the very same people you used to work for or at least from what I can tell with the whole ganging up on you." I answered in Pyrrha's place and finally got Teresa to realize I'm here.

"And how do you know this?" Teresa grip on her [Claymore Sword] tighten, ready to swing it at the least very moment.

"We don't need to answer all your questions. Believe what you want. Pyrrha, we're leaving. We helped this Claymore already and only because of the child. Otherwise, she can die for all I care." I said coldly before turning around to walk away, with Pyrrha glancing at Teresa and Clare before following after a few more seconds of looking at them.

* * *

The next day*

 **Year: 1 | Month: 10 | Week: 1 | Day 5: Knowledge**

(Unknown)

"Enma. Why is the Claymore and the child still following us?" Shigure asks me, and true to her words, Teresa and Clare are just 20 meters behind us. Not bothering to hide. In fact, when Shigure confronts Teresa, the latter was taken down easily by the former, shocking the latter so much. Teresa knew that making any demand would lead to her death and maybe Clare as well.

Therefore, this entire time. From yesterday to today in the afternoon. Teresa has been following my group and making sure to keep Clare's safety in mind as well, but wasn't needed other than finding food for her. As both Shigure and Seira easily killed any bandits and/or Yoma nearby before they get the chance to fight back at all.

"How should I know?" I replied without a care, causing Shigure to look at me with eyes of sorrow, but quickly suppress it afterward.

"I'm thinking she just wanted to know about the origin of Yoma." Pyrrha answered for me and informing both Shigure and Seira maybe about the reason why Teresa been following us.

"What about them?" Shigure asks Pyrrha, as she doesn't see many problems with these Yoma so far. Then again, with the power of a [System], let alone two in a single group, have the abilities to be godlike in many universes. Not including the other two, being a Fall Maiden and a [Demon Weapon].

"Well, wouldn't you be also curious about the origin of [Grimm] if we were back in our home universe?" Pyrrha returns back with another question, making Shigure think about it for a few minutes.

"Point taken." Shigure decided she would too be very curious about the origin of [Grimm]. Which she and Pyrrha still haven't figure out what the origin to this day. So, if possible in the future, Shigure is willing to find out where they come from. Therefore, she quietly whispers to her lover and ask for a bit more details on the Yoma and afterward, head to Teresa to inform her where the Yoma came from in the first place.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Unknown Town)

"So, are we just going to watch and not help?" Seria asks everyone else while holding Clare from chasing after Teresa and end up dead in the crossfire. Where all of us are watching Teresa fighting off three Claymores.

"If you wish, then go help them out. Just make sure it doesn't lead back to us if possible." I said to Seira, who lowered her head and became silent.

I 'watch' the battle going on and already thinking if I should use these Claymores for anything that's benefits. If not, then they not worth paying attention to.

"Enma. There is a group of Yoma is heading to this Town. Should we leave or deal with them?" Shigure whispers to me, as she detected the group of Yoma just a few miles away from this Town.

"Do they give any [System Points]?" I ask back, as in by killing Yoma, would the [System] give out [System Points] as a reward for killing them.

"For the [Persona System]. I gain 5,000 [System Points] per Yoma's death. Not worth much in opinion." Shigure replied. And yes, back then, 5,000 [System Points] would technically be a lot in the early days if there were no [Dust] available. But, right now, both Shigure and I have more than enough to waste 5,000 [System Points] for weeks without making much a dent in our budgets.

"They not worth it then." I said to Shigure, while Pyrrha may at one time wanted to help others in their time of needs. But, that if Pyrrha was her canon version instead of this version. Where Pyrrha wouldn't even blink an eye at the deaths of many innocents. Well, that was before watching all the kids and other family members killed before her eyes.

So, in a way, Pyrrha and almost all of us gain a new weakness due to this. As all of us may find it a bit harder to watch kids and certain people with almost similar body features get killed without doing anything about it.

However, there is barely any kids in this Town and none of the adults bare anything similar to our deceased family members. With most of the townfolks having more males than females, making it more easier for us to leave them to their deaths.

"I don't know why you continue going on about the Organization's rules." Teresa said to the Claymores attacking her. "After all, why should we follow the orders of the same people that sending us to an endless battle of Yoma when the Organization is the ones that continue to create Yoma for us Claymores to fight."

These words shocked all the enemy Claymores, which give Teresa the opening chances to deal enough damage to all of them to stop them from fighting for a few seconds or longer until they heal themselves with [Yoki].

I stop 'watching' and listening to this conversation and battle between the Claymores themselves as I extend the range of [Ecological Derivation System] further until I found a good location for my family to stay until we're ready to leave this dimension for another. So we can get even stronger until we gain the ability to return to the previous universe and get our revenge.

"Alright, I found a place we can make as our temporary base to use." I said to my family, then start walking away from the now finished battle among the Claymores. So, Seira didn't need to hold Clare back any longer either.

And all of us walk away, leaving this Town so we can learn a bit history of this world before leaving. Not many noticed us leaving, but a few people did.


	16. Chapter 16: The Plan of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Active skill name or magic spell"**

 **'Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 _ **"Activation phrase"**_

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"Speech"

action*

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - DE cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Type: [Type]**

 **[Name: [Item Name]**

 **Durability: 100%/100%**

 **Quality: Poor - Common - Uncommon - Epic - Legendary - Ascendant**

 **Grade: E-/EX**

 **Value: [System Point/(Cannot be sold to [TM System])**

 **Description: Info on [Item Name]**

 **[Extra Info: [Extra Info]**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Plan of Hope**

A week later*

 **Year: 1 | Month: 10 | Week: 2 | Day 5: A Chance**

(Unknown Town)

After arriving in this abandoned Town, where there are buildings still intact and not falling apart with just a touch. Furthermore, we didn't even need that many buildings in the first place with our current numbers.

For food and water. Both Shigure and I got that covered via our [Systems] and if we don't spend any [System Points] other than food and water. Then we are set for a thousand-year at minimum for everyone. But, there is no way anyone of us going to go with that route.

Therefore, Shigure and I would sometime hunt down Yoma for the spare [System Points] and use them to create items to be sold to our own [Systems] for more points whenever we feel like it.

"Enma." Pyrrha calls for my attention after leaving Baby Beel with Seria. "Do you have anything I can help you and Shigure to gain more [System Points]. Maybe teach me how to craft things?"

I tap my chin with my right index finger, thinking about any [Crafting Skills] for Pyrrha to learn, that just doesn't help Shigure and me gain more [System Points]. But, also something could be used on the battlefield.

"Well, there [Potion Making], where they are liquid substances with magical effects. It depends on the materials and methods of making them." I replied, lacking the coldness in my voice since we arrived in our new temporary home. But, the bitterness is still there and I didn't bother to hide it.

"Do either yours or Shigure's [Systems] have [Potion Making]?" Pyrrha asks with a little worry in her voice due to not being able to do anything and if this [Potion Making] thing happens to be part of the two [Systems] would make it difficult for her to help out in some way.

"Well, Shigure should have my old [Jack of Crafts Mastery]. I never did raise it passed [Offical Rank]. So no idea if Shigure purchased that [Skill] yet. But, with that [Skill], [Potion Making] would fall under it. As for my [Type-Moon System]. I think there is one, but I'm not that interested in that and have other things to focus on instead." I answered Pyrrha's question. Plus, in my [Soul], there should be a [Potion Making Skill] among the [Soul Fragments] up for me to grab, which may or may not be greater than the one belonging to the [Type-Moon System].

"So, anything else, that may not be in the [Jack of Crafts Mastery] or from the [Systems]?" Pyrrha asks with a hint of hope, for her to do anything to help right now other then do nothing besides combat training.

"Give me a moment to think." I answered, not daring to think as something not important as it looks like Pyrrha may need something to distract her like the rest of us do. Shigure already has something to do to distract herself by making bladed weapons using her family's [Blacksmith Skills], that very advanced that can make materials and objects do things that should be physically impossible for them to do, even if they're made of mundane materials.

Seira took over the role of cooking for everyone. Which no one complained about, even though I could easily make food with the [Cooking Transmutation Circle]. Nevertheless, all of us need something to do and Seria picked cooking.

"Actually, I have something else I may need your help with." Something just pops in my mind. _'Hopefully, it something Pyrrha would like.'_

Pyrrha peak up at this, "What is it, Enma?"

"I don't know if you remember how I explained the origin of the others, but I should be able to bring Artoria to us, or at least our version since I have the [Type-Moon System], which is the best thing to bring her back. The others, I have no ideas at all. Maybe you can help me think of anything to bring them back. The children, I have no absolutely have no clue how to bring them back without ending up harming them through some of the methods I know." I said to Pyrrha, who looks like she ready for anything before pouting at me near the end.

"Enma." Pyrrha said with a hint of frustration, "I don't think I'm the right person to being asked to do this." Pyrrha really wanted to help, but she doesn't possess the [Skills Set] to do such an important task.

"Right." I frown and realize, that Pyrrha wasn't that the type of person to do a very long period of researches nor does she have anything to help complete the task, which made me realize I'm making Pyrrha doing the impossible. "Oh, wait." I just remember something very important about Pyrrha. "With your [Semblance], can you use it to bring up the rare metal deep in the earth? If you can do that, both Shigure and I should lower our [System Points] usage further if you can bring us the materials that naturally come from the earth. Sure, it may be low quality, but this would be better for both Shigure and me as we don't have to worry about causing too many mistakes and we can experiment and learn from our mistakes easier without having to waste more [System Points] for certain materials." I explained to Pyrrha after remembering her [Semblance] and that it could be used for other things than helping her in combat.

"Yeah, I can do that!" Pyrrha shouted with excitement and rush out of the house we've been using to live in, to search for those rare metals deep into the earth.

"She either ignored or was only focusing on certain keywords." I mumble to myself, as Pyrrha literally didn't mention a single thing about how Artoria can be brought back to us. Since it looks like she the easiest one out of the others to return back to us.

And so, I asked the [Type-Moon System] if there any way to bring Artoria, my beautiful Goddess, back and not some other parallel version instead of the one I'm married to and love.

To my disbelief, it was very easy, but at the same time very hard. Because to bring Artoria to me and not into a body of a [Servant] or something that allows others to control her. But, her actual real body, that hasn't been destroyed/killed/or faded away.

The cost?

1 billion [System Points] without any side-effects or downsides tagging along.

50 million [System Points] for her true body to appear, but require 1 million [System Points] every month to keep her true body in the same dimension I am in.

10 million [System Points] to have her in a [Servant Body], but require 500,000 [System Points] to keep the [Servant Body] from fading.

1 million [System Points] to have her as a [Servant]; however, I would have to trigger a [Holy Grail War] and the [Type-Moon System] will pick random candidates to be the other 6 masters in the deadly tournament.

So yeah, these are my options and no way am I triggering a [Holy Grail War] since after it was done; Artoria will disappear too along with it. Furthermore, the wish I gain from the [Holy Grail War] is very limited, making this the least/worse option to take.

Therefore, I didn't hesitate to pick the one billion [System Points] option. Since I already have the right amount of [System Points] to pick this option. After all, thanks to getting the [Magecraft: Alteration] at [Rank: Transcend]. A [Rank] I did not think would exist. Then, the [Type-Moon System] explained how it picked this name as for the [Rank] and I'm the first one in history to have a new [Rank] created just for me. However, due to this, if there another [Rank] above [Transcend], then I need to manually reach it as the [Type-Moon System] has no way of gaining this knowledge.

This is something unbelievable since the [Type-Moon System] contains the knowledge of the past, present, and future. Nevertheless, I didn't care about this and just happy to have the right amount of [System Points] to bring one of my dead wives back. Not caring, that I'm throwing away 1 billion [System Points] away for someone. Since I can regain back all the [System Points] back in time and effort. Getting back my dead wives and children is something impossible and not easily be done.

But, before I call Artoria back to me, I need to gather the others to plan this out. Because if I just summon Artoria through the [Type-Moon System]. Chances are, that something will come to ruin our current, temporary, peaceful life as a counterbalance for the return of Artoria.

* * *

1 month later*

 **Year: 1 | Month: 11 | Week: 2 | Day 5: Hope...**

(Unknown Town)

At first, I wanted to see if we can reunite with one that we lost as soon as possible, but realize, that if I do use that 1 billion [System Points]. There is a high chance problem will occur and Shigure's [System Points] won't be able to take care of it as she still needs to unlock the other [Skill/Magic] in the [Persona System].

Therefore, an entire month was mainly focused on gathering more [System Points]. Also, thanks to Pyrrha, we found a large number of rare minerals just up north of where the Town we're staying. Just require digging, to make a pit for us to get them. Didn't even take a day for us and Pyrrha can easily carry all of them with her [Semblance] alone.

What's more, these rare minerals alone has saved both Shigure and me, millions of [System Points] as they are very rare even in both [Systems]. Overall, I would say gathering more and more [System Points] to the point, where Shigure and I can make 100 million [System Points] if we push ourselves a bit.

Now, the moment of truth.

* * *

 **DING!***

 **System Message: Host, the dimension you're in has less than 0.1% of success in summoning Artoria Pendragon, also known as the [Lion King], the wandering [Goddess Rhongomyniad] from [Avalon]. Please find a better dimension to increase the success rate as the connection between Artoria Pendragon and this dimension is non-existence.**

 **Do you wish to continue this process?**

 **[Yes/No]**

 **Addition Note: The use of [System Points] will not be refunded if fail.**

* * *

I twitch at this, and the land and the sky begun to shake as my killing intent leak out again, but I quickly reel it back in before I end up ruining this dimension and we will have to switch to another. Something we can't just yet as we're not ready.

"What's wrong Enma?" Pyrrha asks me with concern, "Did something happen?"

"Was it due to something stopping you from summoning Artoria?" Shigure follows up with a question of her own.

"Yeah, the connection between Artoria and this dimension is non-existence; therefore, the chance of her summoning here is below 0.1%." I said with bitterness, causing everyone to frown on this.

"How about we leave this dimension then? There is nothing here for us to take advantage of, other than killing these Yoma for [System Points] and that isn't even much, to begin with. If it's to prepare ourselves for future dangers, then we can still do that in another dimension by experiencing whatever fate throw at us. We're not getting stronger by sticking around here." Shigure tries her best to persuade her lover's mind at the thought of staying in this dimension any longer.

Pyrrha and Seira noticing this, quickly join in to persuade their husband to leave this dimension for another.

It was until almost half an hour with all three wives of mine, that I somehow almost fall asleep with all of them talking nonstop. I would have fallen asleep too, if it wasn't for Baby Beel helping me out by poking me to snap out of it.

"Alright, we'll leave." I said in a tired voice, the urge to sleep is suppressed right away before I end up pissing off my wives for sleeping while they're talking to me.

"Great! Do you have the ability to pick which dimension for us to go to?" Pyrrha asks with a hint of hope.

"Kind of." I said dryly since I can easily figure out that Pyrrha's desire for us to head to the dimension of RWBY. I checked if there was one in this universe. Sadly, there were none and I have no idea if I can bring everyone to another universe or the one we were in before coming to this universe.

The first time was pure accident and I figure traveling through universes requires the [Second Magic] to be at [Rank: Transcend]. Because [Rank: Grandmaster] doesn't give me the option to do it manually and only by accident. A chance really.

"Does that mean-!" Pyrrha was sadly cut off before she could finish when she saw her lover shaking his head, causing Pyrrha's excitement to die instantly. "Oh..." Pyrrha looks at the ground with eyes filled with sadness.

"Well, I guess we do our thing then. Let's leave it to Enma to find the right dimension to strengthen the connection with Artoria, for a higher chance of her coming back to us." Shigure said to everyone, then let out a sigh and head out of the building to resume on grinding more [System Points].

Seira quietly nods at her master, then head to the kitchen to make lunch as it's close to the time for everyone to eat.

This leaves Pyrrha, Baby Beel, and me by ourselves in the living room in silence.

I almost start going through all the dimensions I have access to travel, to check which one has the strongest connection for Artoria, even debating going to the dimension where the [Type-Moon System] is from or at least a parallel version of the Nasuverse. Before doing all that, I remember that the [Type-Moon System] is much more helpful and willing to answer all my questions. So, that's what I did by asking the [System] for any dimensions I have access to with my current rank [Second Magic] for the highest connection rate to summon Artoria. My Artoria.

To my shock and bitterness. The response I got from the [Type-Moon System] is that the highest success rate I can get currently with the best dimension available is 30%. Also, there is no option for increasing the success rate either. With the main factor due to not being in the right universe, and even then, having a 30% success rate is already considered good.

Frowning at such a low success and I know for sure, that I'll be wasting lots of [System Points] by testing my luck on this 30% success rate for who knows how long. This requires me to head to the best dimension and stay there for months, years even. But, that's fine with me since at least I will be able to get one of my deceased wives back.

Ironic enough, the best dimension isn't the Nasuverse. But, the Katekyo Hitman Reborn, where I need to get the [Mare Rings] due to their special ability to see into parallel worlds. Something that would boost the effects of the [Second Magic] from what [Type-Moon System] told me. The [Jeweled Sword Zelretch] isn't even an option due to its being mainly used for an attack while the [Mare Rings] technically could be used for attacks, but not its main feature.

 _'Now, to make an outline plan and more plans for backups.'_ I thought to myself, as I begin talking with Pyrrha and later with both Seira and Shigure coming back to join in the discussion.

* * *

A week later*

 **Year: 1 | Month: 11 | Week: 3 | Day 5: Getting Ready**

(Unknown Town)

"So we got everything?" I ask my wives, while we ignore the roar of Yoma trying to break into this Town we have been staying for a while. We made sure place down some blockages to prevent unwanted guests entering our temporary home, where the moment we revealed the true origin of the Yoma. Everything became a mess in this world, where now many Claymores have gone rogue and started doing whatever they wanted. This includes killing humans, mostly bandits to be exact, and Yoma trying to search for the Organization. Many things occur outside this Town.

"Of course." Pyrrha gives everyone a nod.

"I triple checks already." Shigure said to everyone.

"Got everything, Master." Seira said calmly.

"Get ready for anything that may come at us the moment we appear in the new dimension." I begin drawing multiple [Concealment Rune Spells] in the air, then using [Projection] to create the [Combat Knife] wielded by my past self, Enma Nikos, including the history and experience for going quick and silence takedown. There is never such a thing for being too prepared.

I use the [Second Magic] to create a portal from this dimension to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn's dimension. In the timeline before the [Mare Rings] are obtained by their true owners.

* * *

(Namimori: Shrine)

Stepping through the portal, where I have already deployed [Ecological Derivation System] and other [Detecting Skills] to locate any other beings near our present location. So far, no one within here on this entire hill.

As the others walk through the portal created with [Second Magic]. I have closed the portal right away since who knows what would use the portal to travel here. After all, Shigure manages to do it, so others can do it too.

"Are we living in a Shrine?" Shigure asks her lover, where she found the Shrine is painted in red in color on the exterior, with the roof being grayish-yellow in color. There are also some trees and shrubs surrounding the Shrine. Also, there is a long staircase in front of the Shrine.

"For the time being, I guess. Though, I do have a task for you, Shigure and Seira, if the two of you are up for it." I said to Shigure, who already has the look of someone too eager to do something to distract herself.

"What is it?" Shigure asks with a hint of an urge to do something to distract the bad memory still fresh on her mind, including the bad news of not being able to bring back Artoria is another thing that pushes Shigure the desire to kill something.

Even Seira is eager to do something and already figure out what her Master/lover wanted.

"I need you two to get the [Mare Rings]. Seira here will tag along to help you out if you need it and able to message me if something comes up, that way both groups would know what is going on with the other side. Furthermore, I need you to help Seira to find any historical weapons worth Seira to absorb." I said to both Shigure and Seira. While explaining to them what these [Mare Rings] are and where they should be, if not, they will have to expand their search. Near the end, I mention how Seira will need more forms in case the one she currently has won't be enough to face some foes that either are immune to them or just too strong to be affected.

"Wait, how many forms do you have now, Seira?" Shigure forgot that Seira is also a [Demon Weapon] with the ability to transform into multiple weapons.

"I got [Death Scythe], [Thanatos], and [Judgement] that it. Three weapon forms. I didn't really have any idea what is the next weapon I should eat. Why you ask?" Seira tilts her head at Shigure.

"Just out of curiosity on my part." Shigure replied while thinking about researching more about this dimension's historical weapons before allowing Seira to absorb it. Furthermore, if it's nothing out of the ordinary, then she will do a few things to it before handing it over to Seira. "Alright, I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

"We should leave now, then." Seira said to Shigure, then both of them disappear from the area.

This leaves Pyrrha and me, along with Baby Beel being carried by Pyrrha alone in this Shrine.

"Enma. How long do you think it will take them to receive these [Mare Rings]?" Pyrrha asks with concern for those two, for she has no idea what powerful beings in this very world. For all she knows, there might be some kind of being that could wipe their existences if they get on this being's bad side. Of course, she trusts her husband and Shigure to take on these powerful beings thanks to their [Systems].

"Honestly, I have no idea. But, for now, we should figure out if we should actually stay at this Shrine during our stay in this dimension or find another place instead." I answered Pyrrha's question. _'Hopefully soon. So I can have Artoria back in my life. Maybe even the others too once I figure a method to get them back.'_ I felt this small hope that could either bring me salvation or absolute despair the moment I find everything failed.

"Alright." Pyrrha nods her head while holding onto Baby Beel, who seems to be distracted by the view of the place and curious about what he could find.

"Come on, let's go inside to check if this Shrine has been taken care of or it's abandoned." I said to Pyrrha as we head into the Shrine.

* * *

A few hours later*

So far, the place is considered abandoned with all the dust and cobwebs everywhere. Both Pyrrha and I debate on staying here or not by checking the entire place and we've decided, that we will due to the fact, that there are enough rooms for a family that has a duty to take care of this Shrine and everything else to run it. However, neither Pyrrha or I could find out who this Shrine belongs to nor who does its association with. Be it a divine being or a sacred person or relic, marked by some symbol. Yet, we couldn't find anything at all. As if someone did their absolute best to erase whoever or whatever this Shrine was built for.

Nonetheless, Pyrrha and I did our best to clean the place to make it more livable and not something a place for some students to come in, for a bravery test.

Ironically enough, this place should have cause Baby Beel and me to be very uncomfortable to be at due to being demonic beings. But, at least we find out why after realizing, that we should have left early on before something bad would happen to Baby Bell. For me, on the other hand, I would be fine for who knows how long due to being an [Archdemon].

"So..." Pyrrha begins as she has finished putting Baby Beel to sleep. "We're alone now..."

I nod at this.

"Shigure and Seira are not going to come back any time soon..." Pyrrha continues off.

"Correct." I nod again.

"This place is pretty much abandoned until we came." Pyrrha continues to speak, trying to hint something important they could do with just the two of themselves alone.

"Again. Correct." I nod once again, _'I wonder why is Pyrrha bringing this up?'_

"That means, no one will come here at all. The chance is near 0%." Pyrrha starting to get a bit annoyed with the way her lover is not getting the hint at all. For someone who knows a lot of things. He sure doesn't act like it.

"That's true." I'm beginning to think there is something Pyrrha trying to hint now.

"Enma. Let's have sex for the entire night." Pyrrha straight up telling her husband what she has been hinting this entire time and she really wants to do something pleasurable as a way to get her distracted from the dark thoughts that will soon appear soon nor does she want to go to sleep and have to experience the nightmare as she did for the past few days.

"Oh."

"Yeah, now block the sound so Baby Beel won't her hear and make love with me, you lovable fool."


End file.
